Keep Calm
by Mademoiselle Plumenoire
Summary: Deuxième Guerre Mondiale, Arthur Kirkland est un jeune aviateur de la Royal Air Force. Alors qu'il survole la France, son avion est détruit mais il parvient à se parachuter à temps avant de s'évanouir. À son réveil il rencontre Marianne Bonnefoy, jeune résistante française qui l'a recueilli. Ils vont alors lutter pour leur survie et surtout pour la liberté.
1. Partie I: Sentiments, Novembre 1941

**ATTENTION IMPORTANT**

**Attention, ceci est une fanfiction Hetalia se déroulant pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, âmes sensibles s'abstenir puisque je n'enlèverais aucun détail quant à cette période.**  
**Il risque d'y avoir de nombreuses références historiques et comme l'époque a été très dure... Voilà.**  
**Des mots grossiers seront également employés et il y aura beaucoup de passages violents. Je demanderais aux jeunes lecteurs de ne pas lire.**

**S'il vous plait, pas de messages inutiles. Je ne donne pas d'exemple, je vous fais confiance pour comprendre.**

**De nombreux mots seront dans les langues d'origine des personnages et les phrases importantes également.**

**Il y a présence des Nyotalias, de UkFr, de Spamano et d'autres couples.**

**Vous êtes avertis.**  
**Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

- Allez Artie ! On est venus là rien que pour toi ! C'est pas tous les jours que l'on est accepté en tant qu'aviateur pour la Royal Air Force !

Arthur Kirkland s'ennuyait ferme et s'était enfermé dans une longue réflexion. Malheureusement la phrase de cet imbécile de Sean l'avait tiré de ses pensées... La seule raison pour laquelle ses frères aînés l'avaient traîné ici était de picoler encore et encore.

Ils étaient quatre dans ce pub de campagne, un an séparait le premier du deuxième, le deuxième du troisième et le troisième du quatrième.

Tous étaient de grands gaillards bien bâtis... Tous... Sauf lui... L'aîné Alistair était de loin le plus intimidant de la fratrie, il possédait une tignasse désordonnée de couleur auburn, parlait peu sinon pour se moquer ou faire des remarques offensantes et son loisir principal était de martyriser le plus jeune. Le deuxième, Aaron, était plus bavard que son aîné, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs et d'un blond vénitien. Le troisième, Sean, suivait les plus vieux dans leurs décisions et actions, sa tête était parsemée de courtes mèches châtain clair partant dans tous les sens et enfin venait Arthur, le souffre-douleur de la bande dû à son statut de plus jeune de la fratrie. Il était le plus petit en taille et le plus chétif bien qu'il possédait une constitution plus que correcte. Tous possédaient des yeux verts lumineux en dépit des nuances variées de leurs cheveux.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler Artie, _wankers_... marmonna l'intéressé.

Ses interlocuteurs pouffèrent avec moquerie. Alistair sortit un cigare de sa poche, l'alluma et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Les trois plus âgés tenaient mieux l'alcool que lui, ils aimaient aussi se moquer de cette facette de leur petit-frère qui n'avait pas bu une seule goutte.

- Comment est-ce que tu parles Artie ? C'est pas bien... Surveille un peu ton langage ! ricana l'aîné.

Les deux autres se mirent aussi à rire avant de boire une gorgée d'ale.

- Bon vous me gonflez... soupira Arthur avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- _Small kind_ ! dirent ses frères à voix haute.

* * *

- Fucking ! pesta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Il en avait décidément assez de leurs railleries, en plus le temps n'était pas aux rires et aux beuveries. Arthur mit un certain temps avant de se calmer et de regarder les rues du petit village de campagne. Le silence était presque effrayant en ce jour de novembre 1941. Il frictionna ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Une bruine fine et exaspérante arrosait les avenues du hameau. Les temps étaient durs en temps de guerre mais Churchill avait réussi à allumer et à entretenir la flamme qui brûlait dans le cœur des Britanniques et qui les poussait à combattre. Le jeune homme possédait une immense admiration envers ce grand homme qui, comparé à l'autre vieux en France dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom, continuait à résister face à l'envahisseur. Cependant un autre Français était venu à Londres pour former une alliance avec le premier ministre britannique même si son pays avait signé une armistice avec l'ennemi. Il s'était exprimé le lendemain de l'annonce de la trêve par le nouveau chef d'état français et avait incité ses compatriotes à rivaliser. C'est tout ce qu'il avait compris... Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient compliqués ces Français... D'ailleurs, il avait pour ordre de s'envoler bientôt vers l'ancienne Gaule et il devait partir le lendemain pour Londres.

Il prit une cigarette dans sa poche et l'alluma avant de regarder le ciel nuageux et nocturne. Il devrait peut-être rentrer chez lui, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il prit le chemin de son lieu de résidence qu'il partageait avec ses frères et sa mère... Lieu qu'il n'allait pas tarder à quitter pour partir combattre avec ses trois aînés, laissant seuls sa mère et le petit dernier.

* * *

- _Mom_ ! C'est quand qu'ils rentrent ? ne cessait de demander Peter en partant dans tous les sens sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère.

Peter, à la différence de ses grands-frères, avait les yeux bleus. Mais il possédait la même tignasse blond sable et ébouriffée qu'Arthur. C'était un garçon de douze ans d'une santé débordante.

- Peter, calme toi... soupira sa mère en arrangeant chaque chose que l'enfant dérangeait.

Rosalie Kirkland, la matrone de la maisonnée, était respectée de tous ses fils, sans exception, y-compris Alistair, c'était d'ailleurs la seule personne à recevoir cet honneur. C'était une femme à l'air sévère mais qui arborait également un masque tendre. Elle avait servi comme infirmière lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale, moment où elle rencontra son mari, maintenant décédé. Elle possédait des cheveux blond-roux toujours rassemblés en un chignon serré et des yeux bleus dont seul Peter avait hérité. Mais ce soir là elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire régner la loi, ses quatre premiers fils partaient le lendemain pour Londres avant de s'envoler pour la France... Cette pensée avait de quoi l'attrister.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle marcha d'un pas lent avant d'ouvrir à moitié, puis reconnaissant Arthur elle soupira de soulagement.

- Déjà de retour ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme entra sans un mot, enleva sa veste et prit sa mère dans ses bras, celle-ci fut surprise avant de refermer son étreinte. L'espace d'un moment il lui sembla retourner au temps où ils étaient tous encore des enfants. Elle sentit le corps du jeune aviateur trembler et lui caressa les cheveux. Rosalie eut envie de pleurer elle aussi mais elle se retint. Elle relâcha l'enlacement et regarda son fils dans les yeux en souriant.

- _You grew up Arthur... Don't cry. You're a big boy now, aren't you ?_

- _Y-yes mom... Sorry... _

Elle essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme.

- Arthur ! s'exclama Peter en détalant vers lui. Où sont les autres ?

- _Oh god_... Peter, Arthur s'en va bientôt... dit leur mère d'un air exaspéré.

- Les autres aussi ! rétorqua l'enfant.

- _It doesn't matter_... chuchota le quatrième fils en caressant la tête couleur sable de son petit-frère. Tu veilleras sur maman hein ?

- J'espère sincèrement que cette stupide guerre cessera bientôt... déclara Rosalie d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas envie de voir tous mes fils partir au combat et ne pas revenir bien que ça ne soit pas arrivé pour le moment et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais...

La matrone n'était pas naïve au point d'être certaine que ses fils reviendraient indemnes du front mais elle espérait quand même qu'ils aient le moins de lésions possibles. Arthur partit se coucher et deux heures après, Alistair, Aaron et Sean arrivèrent, ivres.

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnables... Vous partez demain. les sermonna leur mère qui savait bien que ça ne servait malheureusement à rien avec ces trois là.

Comme elle s'y attendait, tous les trois firent signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance avant d'aller dormir sans un mot en titubant. Tout de suite après, Rosalie envoya Peter aller se coucher avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, trop tourmentée pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de se mettre à pleurer. Minuit sonna dans la demeure silencieuse, semblable à un glas pour la mère Kirkland qui pressentait qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les follows et d'avoir mis ma fanfiction en favori ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! **

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

- _Mom... Are you okay ?_ demanda Arthur qui venait de se lever et qui avait trouvé sa mère dans le fauteuil.

Rosalie ouvrit les yeux.

- _Good Morning Arthur... Yes I'm okay... It's just a little bit difficult..._

- Tu veux que je te fasse du thé ? demanda le jeune homme se sentant coupable du malaise de la matrone Kirkland.

Sa mère balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

- Je vais m'en occuper, _sit down_... murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le quatrième fils protesta mais sa mère l'obligea à prendre place dans le fauteuil avant de partir dans la cuisine. Il soupira avant de passer sa main sur son front. Il resta un bon moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne lui emmène une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon.

- Promets moi de faire attention... chuchota Rosalie pour qui le mutisme ne faisait qu'empirer sa crainte pour la vie de ses fils. Tes affaires sont prêtes au moins ?

Arthur acquiesça.

- Depuis hier... Il ne me manque plus qu'à m'habiller... répondit-il avant de porter sa tasse à sa bouche et de boire une gorgée du liquide.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Alistair, Aaron et Sean arrivèrent dans la pièce, déjà habillés, le teint frais, comme si leur ivresse de la veille ne s'était pas déroulée.

- Alors comment va le p'tit nouveau ? demanda Aaron tapant l'épaule de son jeune frère.

Ce dernier toussa à cause de la surprise sous les regards amusés de ses aînés.

- Tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? Il faut te dépêcher ! renchérit Sean. Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir nous chercher.

- Et si vous me laissiez un peu tranquille ? Ça serait pas mal aussi. rétorqua Arthur.

Cette phrase provoqua l'hilarité d'Alistair qui contesta derechef.

- Et si nous n'avions pas envie ?

Rosalie soupira.

- _Please_... Ne vous disputez pas aujourd'hui... Arthur... Va te préparer.

Son quatrième fils se leva et partit dans sa chambre.

- Vous êtes vraiment impossibles avec lui... soupira la mère Kirkland.

Le jeune soldat se tourna et se retourna devant le miroir avant de sourire. Il avait fière allure dans son uniforme, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il était prêt à servir l'Empire. Le quatrième fils Kirkland ne voulait pas penser à la mort et essayait de voir le côté positif des choses même si l'anxiété lui formait comme un nœud dans l'estomac. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop longtemps sur le front et que la guerre se terminerait bientôt. Arthur n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, il était bien trop soucieux quant à ce qu'il se passerait désormais dans sa vie, à sa nouvelle profession... À son futur... Il pensa alors à sa vie de maintenant... Il avait souvent vu ses frères avec des femmes... Mais lui... Il sentait qu'il ne les attirait pas pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Peut-être était-il trop renfermé sur lui-même, trop froid... À présent, il voyait les choses avec un peu plus de recul et se rendait compte à quel point sa vie semblait vide comparée à celle d'autres jeunes hommes... Pendant que les autres sortaient pour leur temps libre, lui lisait ou se promenait... Seul bien sûr.

Arthur entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte... Il comprit que le moment de partir était venu. Il attrapa son sac et descendit les escaliers. Ses frères se tenaient dans le salon, un air grave qui ne leur ressemblait pas au visage. Peter était à côté de leur mère et un homme lui parlait.

- Malheureusement vos fils ne pourront pas trop vous donner de leurs nouvelles...

- Je comprends... souffla Rosalie avant de se tourner vers le bas des escaliers et de sourire en voyant son fils. Arthur... _You are magnificient_.

L'homme se retourna à son tour. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans et était en uniforme militaire. Il s'approcha du jeune soldat et tendit sa main.

- _You must be Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you_ ! Je suis Oliver Mayhew, commandant de votre escadrille.

Le jeune homme prit sa main et la serra vigoureusement.

- On m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur vous... continua Oliver. J'espère que vos talents nous seront d'une grande aide. Sur ce... Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller.

Il jeta un œil sur la pendule à sa droite qui sonnait huit heures.

- Il est plus que temps d'y aller... Faîtes vos adieux, je vous attendrais dehors, néanmoins je veux que vous me rejoignez dans dix minutes au plus. _Mrs. Kirkland, young boy_... salua-t-il la maîtresse de maison et Peter avant de partir.

Alistair fut le premier à prendre sa mère dans ses bras et la serra. Leur étreinte dura deux minutes puis il ébouriffa la tête sable de Peter avant de sortir. Sean et Aaron prirent un peu plus de temps et ce dernier souffla quelques mots à la matrone... S'ils avaient été aussi expéditifs c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas montrer le chagrin qu'ils ressentaient par rapport à leur départ de la maison familiale. Enfin Arthur fut le plus long, il se jeta dans les bras de Rosalie, serra les dents et s'empêcha de pleurer, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas verser de larme.

- _Don't worry mom... I'll be careful_...

- _I hope Arthur... I hope_...

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte et essuya les larmes des joues de sa mère avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il s'accroupit ensuite en souriant devant le plus jeune fils qui avait les traits crispés par la tristesse.

- Tu es un grand garçon Peter... À présent, c'est toi l'homme de la maison... _Can I count on you to take care of Mom ?_

- _Y-yes_... balbutia l'intéressé entre deux sanglots.

- _Great !_

Arthur se releva et sortit, le ciel était nuageux. Il regarda une dernière fois sa mère et son jeune-frère l'observer partir.

- _Good bye_... murmura-t-il comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

Après ça il ne jeta plus un seul regard en arrière, il ne voulait pas voir le cottage de son enfance sinon les souvenirs l'assailliraient et il n'aurait pas été capable de partir après ça. Il entra dans le véhicule qui les emmènerait ses frères et lui vers Londres, les quatre jeunes hommes étant les seuls soldat restant de leur village à être en âge de partir.

- _It's okay Artie_ ? demanda Alistair qui semblait avoir ressenti l'état d'âme de son frère.

Arthur leva la tête et le regarda. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alistair s'inquiétait pour lui, il en était de même pour Sean et Aaron à voir leurs visages soucieux. Il hocha la tête avant de sangloter, le cœur serré. Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter mais il ne sut deviner qui.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3, je n'en suis pas trop fière mais il m'était nécessaire de l'écrire ainsi pour passer à la suite, comme je n'avais pas d'autres idées, néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Arthur sortit de la voiture après ses frères avant de regarder les rues de Londres. La dernière fois qu'ils y étaient venus c'était avant la guerre, à présent... Ils ne reconnaissaient plus les rues de la capitale de l'Empire Britannique. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et le vent était frais. Les habitants du quartier couraient vers leur domicile.

- Suivez-moi... leur dit Oliver d'un ton neutre.

Il les mena à un bâtiment et ils y entrèrent. De nombreux jeunes soldats s'y trouvaient également. Le chef de leur escadrille mena les quatre frères à une salle remplie de livres, où trônait un canapé et une table basse juste en face d'une cheminée.

- Asseyez-vous ici, je reviens... dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Les quatre fils Kirkland ne soufflèrent mot, ils restaient assis d'une façon aussi stoïque que des statues le seraient. Arthur se mit à regarder tous les livres présents, il semblait y en avoir de toutes sortes et venant des quatre coins du monde. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Oliver reparut avec un chapeau contenant des morceaux de papier.

- _I don't understand_... dit Alistair. Pouvez-vous nous...

- Expliquer ? le coupa l'homme. C'est ce que je comptais faire... Sachez que vous allez survoler un territoire hostile, dans cette corbeille se trouvent les pseudonymes de résistants français avec qui nous sommes en contact et en qui nous avons une grande confiance. Chacun de vous va piocher un morceau de papier et si vous vous faîtes attaquer et que votre avion se retrouve détruit, il vous faudra trouver le résistant auquel vous êtes affiliés, compris ?

Oliver mit le panier devant l'aîné qui piocha avant de regarder ce qui était écrit dessus, de même pour Sean et Aaron. Arthur fut le dernier, il prit le papier le plus au fond avant de lire.

« Jeanne d'Arc ».

- Sachez que leurs pseudonymes sont des noms de grands personnages de l'histoire française et que, si vous demander à voir ces personnes, seuls les résistants sauront de qui vous parlez, les autres vous prendront pour des fous... Ah et une dernière chose... Ce n'est pas parce que le personnage en question est un homme ou une femme que le résistant qui se cache derrière l'est aussi. Vous pouvez sortir à présent... Nous vous rappellerons plus tard...

Les quatre frères sortirent de la pièce.

- Bon on fait quoi ? demanda Aaron.

- _Excuse me... _dit une voix.

Les fils Kirkland se retournèrent en même temps. Un jeune homme de l'âge de Sean se trouvait devant eux, il avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et portait une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il portait un bon nombre de livres sous le bras lais tendit néanmoins une main en signe de politesse.

- _What do you want _? le questionna l'aîné d'un ton antipathique.

- Vous êtes les nouveaux n'est-ce pas ? _I'm Edmund Abbott, pleased to meet you _!

Son interlocuteur pouffa avant de sortir un cigare de sa poche, de l'allumer et de faire comme si de rien n'était, sous un regard amusé venant de Sean et Aaron et un autre exaspéré d'Arthur.

- _Fuck off_ ! grogna Alistair avant de s'éloigner, suivi de ses frères, l'un d'eux bouscula Edmund qui fit tomber ses ouvrages.

- _Wait, I will help you_. chuchota le benjamin en prenant certains des bouquins tombés à terre.

- Oh ! _Thanks_... répondit le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont désagréables... Tu es leur frère ?

Arthur eut un petit rire ironique.

- _Unfortunately, yes_... Mais je fais avec... Au fait, moi c'est Arthur... Arthur Kirkland.

Edmund lui sourit.

- Enchanté ! dit-il avant de rajouter. Tu es de ceux qui partent pour la France ?

- Exact... Et toi tu es aussi soldat ?

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

- Ah ça non, je ne suis pas fait pour ça... dit-il en se levant. Je travaille ici en tant qu'ingénieur de radiocommunication... Je surveille les ondes et transmets des annonces en cas de besoin avec d'autres personnes.

Arthur regarda les couvertures des livres, c'étaient tous des ouvrages sur la radiocommunication mais écrits en différentes langues, il arriva à voir des titres anglais, français, allemands mais le reste...

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander... murmura-t-il.

- Attends, pas ici, on risque de gêner le passage, viens. Tu peux m'aider à porter mes livres s'il te plaît ? Tout seul ça risque d'être un peu compliqué seul ! déclara Edmund.

Il le mena jusqu'à une porte parmi tant d'autres. Il ouvrit la porte avec difficulté et entra dans la pièce.

- _Come in_ ! Tu peux poser les livres là, ce n'est pas un problème.

Arthur s'exécuta et observa le résidu dans lequel résidait le jeune homme. Il y avait un hamac, une lampe pendait au plafond, une commode servant apparemment à ranger des effets personnels et un bureau avec une chaise et un émetteur récepteur radio. Tout ça rappela au quatrième fils Kirkland qu'il n'avait pas quitté ses affaires, il en profita pour poser son sac à terre et se massa l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? déclara Edmund en rangeant les livres dans une minuscule étagère.

- Tu connais des noms de résistants français ? demanda le blond de but en blanc.

- Quelques-uns... Ceux qui reviennent le plus souvent du moins... Pourquoi ?

Son interlocuteur sembla hésiter avant de dire.

- C'est que... On m'a assigné un résistant tout à l'heure... Juste avant que je ne te croise d'ailleurs...

- Et tu veux savoir si je possède des informations sur ladite personne. _Aren't you_ ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas tout de suite, au bout de deux minutes il se décida.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de Jeanne d'Arc ?

Edmund parut réfléchir.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler d'elle... Mais je crois que même la plupart de ses collègues résistants ne la connaissent que de nom...

« Donc c'est une femme apparemment... » songea le jeune aviateur.

- Tu n'es pas tombé sur la plus simple à trouver...

- Je m'en rend compte... Bon je ne vais pas te déranger plus que ça... _See you soon_ !

Le brun lui rendit son signe et regarda le fils Kirkland s'éloigner.

Arthur chercha ses frères des yeux mais ne reconnut personne.

- Kirkland ? demanda une voix.

L'interpellé se retourna, Oliver se trouvait devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah je vous ait enfin trouvé ! _Can you follow me please_ ? _We have to talk_.

- _Sure_.

Le chef de l'escadrille le mena jusqu'à un salon semblable à celui dans lequel on lui avait assigné le résistant qui l'aiderait en cas de pépin. Il lui proposa un verre mais le jeune homme refusa.

- _Why_ ? demanda ce dernier.

- Vous savez, nous partons après-demain... Votre avion est prêt et je vous ait convoqué pour vous dire cela.

- _That's all _? demanda Arthur abasourdi.

- Non justement... Je voulais vous demander... Vous savez, un avion sans nom, c'est comme un bateau dans le même cas... Ça porte malheur. Je voulais vous demander si vous n'auriez pas un nom pour votre appareil, ainsi, nous pourrons directement vous reporter à lui... Les résistants français exigent de savoir qui ils auront à aider... _Do you understand_ ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Vous savez... Si vous avez besoin de réfléchir je peux vous donner un peu de temps...

- Non je sais déjà...

Oliver parut soulagé.

- Bien quel est-il ? Que nous informons nos contacts.

- _Britannia Angel_... répondit simplement Arthur, coupant presque le chef d'escadrille.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- _Britannia Angel_ ? répéta Oliver interloqué avant de rire légèrement. _Excuse me_, mais quand vous m'avez dit ça j'ai pensé immédiatement à un ange très légèrement vêtu pour une raison inconnue... Il y a-t-il une explication à ce choix ?

Arthur le regarda un bref moment avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, les joues légèrement rouges à cause du fait qu'il soit gêné que le chef de son escadrille ait pensé à ça, et il ne voulait pas montrer son embarras.

- _My father_ a participé à la guerre de 14-18... Je me souviens qu'il nous racontait souvent ce qu'il avait vécu à mes frères et moi. Il avait même fabriqué des petits avions de guerre pour chacun de nous... J'avais appelé le mien _Britannia Angel_ parce que mon père me surnommait souvent ainsi, étant plus sage que mes frères aînés qui ont toujours été turbulents et insolents, mais ma mère me disait aussi que ce surnom était dû au fait que je sois né l'année de la fin de la guerre... Enfin bon... Avant que mon père ne rende son dernier souffle, je lui ai promis que je ferais en sorte qu'il soit fier de moi, c'était il y a dix ans... J'avais treize ans à l'époque... Cette guerre est un bon prétexte pour honorer ma promesse, même si les conflits et le sang sont des choses horribles...

- _Oh, excuse... I didn't know it_... souffla Oliver qui se sentit mal d'avoir ri lorsqu'il avait entendu ce qui était le nom de l'avion et ce qui était désormais également le pseudonyme d'Arthur.

-_ It isn't a problem_... répondit le jeune homme. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux aviateurs, troublé seulement par le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre et les voix des autres personnes se trouvant dans le bâtiment.

- Au fait... Vous ai-je dit que nous partions demain soir pour la France ?

Le quatrième fils Kirkland releva les yeux et secoua la tête.

- À présent c'est fait... Au fait, vous avez fait connaissance avec Edmund Abbott _aren't you_ ? enchaîna Oliver.

- On a échangé quelques phrases... Il est plutôt sympathique...

Le sergent Mayhew sourit.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous... C'est un bon gars... Serviable, optimiste, intelligent et souriant et, bien qu'il soit de constitution fragile, il a insisté pour aider... Finalement il nous a montré à quel point il est talentueux dans son domaine.

Arthur l'écouta parler d'Edmund pendant un long moment avant de le silence ne revienne s'immiscer entre les deux hommes.

- _Excuse me sir_ mais pourrais-je savoir où est-ce que je dormirais _please_ ?

Ces paroles firent réagir Oliver plus vite que le jeune homme ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Oh je l'avais complètement oublié... dit-il. Suivez-moi.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, les couloirs étaient toujours aussi remplis de soldats ou ingénieurs de radiocommunication qui discutaient entre eux sans prêter attention aux deux aviateurs. Ces derniers montèrent un escalier avant de déboucher vers une longue rangée de rideaux de différentes couleurs, aucun n'était semblable à un autre, c'en était presque effrayant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une tenture couleur pourpre. Arthur écarta légèrement le tissu, d'autres pièces d'étoffe suffisaient à séparer les « chambres » à droite et à gauche. Le seul pan solide était le mur en face de « l'entrée ». Il y avait un hamac et une lampe se trouvant à gauche. C'était très simple, mais le jeune homme se doutait que c'était dû au fait que ceux qui logeaient dans ce genre de « pièces » ne restaient pas longtemps.

- Le dîner se déroulera en bas dans une heure, fais comme chez toi... dit seulement Mayhew avant de s'éloigner.

Le fils Kirkland le remercia, ferma le rideau et posa son sac par terre. Il en sortit un livre, s'étendit sur sa couchette, alluma sa lampe et se mit à lire.

* * *

Oliver entra dans la salle commune d'émission d'onde. Tous les ingénieurs s'y trouvaient et communiquaient avec les résistants français. Le chef d'escadrille heurta quelqu'un.

- Oh _sorry ! s_'exclama Edmund qui s'accroupit pour ramasser les feuilles qu'il portaient et qui étaient tombées à terre dans sa surprise, ses lunettes avaient glissé jusqu'au bout de son nez. Je suis tellement maladroit.

L'aviateur sourit.

-_ No problem_... Je te cherchais justement. J'ai besoin que tu communiques un pseudonyme à un résistant.

Le jeune homme l'observa interloqué avant de se relever et de dire d'une voix hésitante. Le sergent l'intimidait quelque peu, peut-être à cause de son regard sévère même quand son visage voulait exprimer la sympathie.

- _S-sure sir_... _F-follow me please. _

Il le mena jusqu'à son poste avant de s'asseoir.

- À-à qui dois-je envoyer ? Et que dois-je envoyer ? demanda-t-il.

- Jeanne d'Arc. répondit Oliver d'un ton sec ce qui provoqua un tressaillement de la part de son interlocuteur. Dis-lui que le soldat auquel elle est assignée est _Britannia Angel_.

- _Yes sir_.

En entendant ça Edmund ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement tandis qu'il envoyait le message sous le regard attentif de Mayhew.

* * *

Arthur parcourait les lignes de son livre du regard mais son esprit était ailleurs, loin de cette histoire. Il ne pensait pas aux protagonistes ni aux péripéties édictées dans l'ouvrage, au contraire, il s'en importait peu. Il pensait à son propre futur... Est-ce qu'il en avait un du moins ? Le jeune homme pouvait tout aussi bien mourir sitôt qu'il entrerait dans le territoire français dans des conditions atroces, ou alors survivre puis se faire capturer par les Allemands pour ensuite se faire torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... Il ne savait absolument pas et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, c'était ça le pire. Il sursauta quand il entendit une cloche sonner, suivie de pas précipités. Arthur se souvint alors qu'Oliver avait parlé du dîner. Il se leva, posa son livre et sortit. Il suivit le mouvement et se mit à l'écart une fois servi. Alors qu'il mangeait le gruau servi dans son écuelle, il vit ses frères venir vers lui.

- Alors Artie ! Tu t'es perdu ? demanda Aaron d'un ton railleur.

Sean et Alistair ricanèrent.

- On a eu peur que tu ais fini bouffé par un quelconque fantôme ou autre monstre maléfique. Qu'aurait-on dit à Mom ? renchérit le troisième fils Kirkland.

Leur jeune frère se contenta de leur jeter un regard noir et ne dit rien, se disant qu'il n'allait pas s'abaisser à leur niveau.

- _So Artie... Why are you so quiet_ ? le questionna Alistair en approchant son visage du sien.

Arthur détourna la tête, lassé de voir les visages de ses aînés et balada son regard dans les environs, pendant que ses frères eurent tous trois un mouvement de visage, apparemment agacés qu'il les ignore, l'un d'eux laissa même échapper un grognement rageur et Arthur s'en délecta, les moments où il réussissait à faire fulminer Alistair, Sean et Aaron étaient rares et donc précieux pour lui. Il finit son écuelle avant d'aller la poser dans la bassine remplie d'eau avec les autres et repartit. Cependant ses aînés le suivirent et profitèrent d'un moment d'inattention et d'un endroit désert pour le plaquer contre le mur, le visage collé au béton froid. La poigne d'acier d'Alistair maintenait ses cheveux, assurant au premier fils Kirkland une maîtrise totale de son jeune frère.

- Allons Artie... Réponds quand on te parle ! susurra la voix d'Aaron.

Un grognement furieux lui répondit.

- Tsss, tu n'as aucun caractère... Tu n'essaies même pas de te défendre, tu es pitoyable... pesta Alistair.

- C'est ennuyeux... murmura Sean.

Au bout d'une minute de silence, les trois aînés laissèrent Arthur, lassés. Le jeune homme, donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur en serrant les dents.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**C'est comme ça que je l'avais imaginé depuis le début, avec un rythme plus rapide que les autres... J'espère qu'il vous conviendra !**

* * *

« Le moment de partir était arrivé plus vite que prévu. Arthur s'en était rendu compte lors de la nuit précédant son départ. Il avait tenté de dormir mais l'anxiété avait eu raison de lui. Le matin de leur départ, il glissa le bout de papier sur lequel était marqué « Jeanne d'Arc » dans une poche de son uniforme et sortit de son résidu. D'autres soldats qui étaient arrivés avant eux se trouvaient dans les couloirs et parlaient de leur angoisse quant à ce voyage, certains arrivaient à en rire pour diminuer leurs craintes mais tous avaient des visages laiteux et inquiets, presque fantomatiques... Arthur se serait presque cru dans un de ces romans d'horreur, parlant d'apparitions surnaturelles qu'il adorait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre les autres, le fils Kirkland fut retenu par le bras. Edmund lui souriait d'un air réconfortant.

- _Good day Arthur_ ! dit-il d'une voix douce.

- _Good day Edmund_... répondit l'intéressé.

-_ Are you okay_ ? enchaîna le premier. Sans vouloir t'offenser tu as l'air d'un cadavre ambulant avec ta peau pâle et tes cernes sous les yeux.

Arthur grimaça, il avait l'air aussi mal en point que ça ?

-_ It was a joke_ ! Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir ! On dit de toi que tu es très doué ! Tout le monde le dit, tu es un prodige de l'aviation.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ça qui assurera ma survie...

Edmund fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer.

- _Sure_... Mais c'est un atout de taille... murmura-t-il avant de lui chuchoter d'une voix à peine audible. Au fait, j'ai quelques petites choses qui pourraient t'intéresser, voire te remonter le moral ! J'ai réussi à dégoter des informations sur Jeanne d'Arc. Elle possède une grande propriété en Aquitaine et a beaucoup d'influence, même dans les autres pays. On dit qu'elle a des contacts en Espagne par exemple avec les Républicains... _Oh, you must go... Good luck_ ! Si tu reviens vivant on ira boire un coup tous les deux d'accord ?

- _Yes of course_ ! s'exclama Arthur avant de courir vers ses compagnons. Merci pour les informations au fait !

Abbott sourit et lui fit signe de la main. Ce matin pluvieux, dans les rues de Londres, malgré l'heure matinale, des gens avaient accouru dans les rues ou à leurs fenêtres pour voir passer l'escadrille de jeunes aviateurs qui devaient partir pour le territoire français. La veille, Chuchill en personne était venu les voir et s'était mis à discuter avec eux. Il était accompagné d'un très grand homme à l'uniforme étranger qui ne parlait seulement pour souhaiter bonne chance aux soldats, on avait dit à Arthur que c'était lui le chef de la Résistance Française. »

* * *

À présent, Arthur avait pris son envol avec le reste de son escadrille. Ses frères se trouvaient également là et ne lui avaient soufflé mot lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus avant de décoller, d'ailleurs le jeune homme ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Ils volaient en formation serrée et assez haut, c'était un ordre du sergent Mayhew. Le crépuscule tombait et ils n'avaient eu aucun problème pour survoler le territoire occupé.

- _It's strange_... Il n'y a pas une seule trace d'Allemand... dit un des aviateurs de l'escadrille dans la radio.

Arthur restait alerte, il regardait autour de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde.

- On va pouvoir traverser la frontière sans encombre ! s'exclama un autre.

- _Don't be so impatient_ ! le réprimanda Mayhew. Chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas encore franchi cette saleté de frontière.

* * *

« - Nous nous rendons compte de votre courage et le peuple français vous remercie... dit le grand homme accompagnant Winston Churchill.

Arthur donna un léger coup de coude à Edmund qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui, comme toutes les personnes présentes, observait les deux hommes qui étaient venus ce soir là. Abbott pencha la tête vers lui sans bouger les yeux ou tourner le visage.

- _Who's this man_ ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- _You don't know him_ ? dit-il l'air apparemment surpris. Tu as dû au moins entendre parler de lui au moins une fois...

Edmund n'insista pas plus en voyant le visage interdit de son interlocuteur.

- _He's_ Charles de Gaulle... répondit-il. C'est le chef de la France Libre...

Arthur le remercia et se remit à écouter le discours de remerciement du général de Gaulle, suivi de celui d'encouragement de Winston Churchill. À la fin de ceux-ci, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans l'auditoire. »

* * *

- ARTHUR ATTENTION ! entendit le jeune homme, retournant vers la réalité.

- _Shit_... pesta Arthur qui se retourna pour voir des avions allemands se diriger vers lui.

Il vira à droite pour éviter que les balles ne l'atteignent, il réussit son coup et se mit à tirer sur un des avions ennemis.

- _STOP IT_ ! ouït-il.

Mayhew avait l'air furieux. Mais les chasseurs ennemis étaient plus nombreux qu'eux et les chances de fuir étaient minimes, à moins d'appuyer sur le champignon ou d'en abattre quelques uns, de toutes façons, toutes les solutions pour s'échapper étaient plus que risquées.

- _So, we haven't the choice_... Essayez d'en toucher le plus possible et de survivre à tout prix... leur ordonna le chef de l'escadron. Cependant, si l'un de nous est touché, n'essayez pas d'aller l'aider, ce serait du suicide.

Arthur prit en chasse un avion qu'il réussit à abattre plus rapidement qu'un haut-gradé comme Mayhew l'aurait fait. L'escadron allemand finit par s'éloigner et les Britanniques ne comprirent pas pourquoi puisqu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'eux. Malgré cela, les aviateurs d'outre-Manche laissèrent éclater leur joie et reprirent leur vol, pensant que les encombres qu'ils pourraient avoir étaient terminées. La nuit tomba et seuls le bruit des avions rompait le silence nocturne. De rares lumières provenant des villages et la pleine lune présente ce soit là, empêchaient les pilotes anglais d'être entièrement dans l'obscurité. Mais à un moment, Arthur sentit que quelque chose venait de l'atteindre, suivi d'une autre puis d'autres de plus en plus fréquentes. Alors il comprit... On lui tirait dessus depuis tout à l'heure. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir réussit à piger plus tôt.

- _What's up_ ? entendit-il.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il attacha son parachute sur son dos, se mit à essayer de sortir de son avion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne touche le sol. Il descendait à vive allure.

« Shit... » ne cessait-il de pester intérieurement pendant qu'il se tortillait. Finalement il réussit à sortir. Il prit vivement son sac qu'il avait gardé près de lui et sauta.

Il pensait qu'il aurait eu le temps de déplier son parachute sitôt sortit mais il fut en chute libre un petit moment avant de réussir à ralentir sa tombée. Malheureusement des balles perdues atteignirent l'étoffe et la trouèrent, augmentant sa vitesse et le faisant se rapprocher du sol à une allure folle. Il tomba lamentablement sur l'herbe humide, près de son avion. Sa vision se troubla petite à petit, son souffle se coupa à de nombreuses reprises, il sentait une douleur lancinante à la jambe.

« Alors c'est comme ça que je vais finir... » pensa-t-il.

Arthur réussit à rouler sur le dos, ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Plus tard, dans un éclair de lucidité, il perçut des voix autour de lui, mais il était trop faible pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. À présent, il se fichait qu'elles soient ennemies ou alliées... Il avait l'impression que son heure approchait, ses craintes s'étaient avérées réelles... Il songea à sa mère, ses frères... En même temps, il sentit qu'on le soulevait puis, plus rien, il sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^ ! Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (désolée pour le retard, j'étais partie une semaine à en endroit sans internet, bwef voilà)**

**En passant, Oliver n'a rien à voir avec 2P!Iggy ^^, pour ce dernier j'ai tendance à préférer le prénom James ou Thomas. Oliver Mayhew est un personnage tout droit sorti de mon imagination tout comme Edmund Abbott ^^.**

* * *

_- Are you ready to go_ ? Cette mission pourrait vous coûter la vie.

- _Of course ! I love my country, I'll fight for the British Empire !_

Peter jouait avec une de ses voisines qui venait d'Australie, Leonie Brown. Bien que la plupart du temps elle préférait peindre ou rester seule, elle avait appris que tous les frères du jeune garçon étaient parti au front, du coup pour lui remonter le moral, elle avait décidé de jouer avec lui. Peter avait choisi un jeu de guerre, bizarrement.

Ils se plaquèrent sur le sol, un bâton dans leurs mains pour imiter un fusil. Leurs vêtements étaient déjà pleins de boue.

- _I see them_... chuchota Leonie d'un ton concentré.

Au même moment une voiture se gara juste devant le petit portail qui fermait le jardin du cottage. Un homme massif en sortit, il était très élégamment habillé et une paire de petites lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez proéminent. Son visage était sombre et renfermé, comme s'il avait une très mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Peter comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se releva, suivi par Leonie qui secoua ses vêtements pleins de boue.

- _Good Afternoon... _Je suis bien chez les Kirkland ?

Le plus jeune des fils de Rosalie hocha la tête, le ventre noué.

- _Sorry Peter_, mais je vais te laisser... dit Leonie qui sortit du jardin pour rentrer chez elle.

L'homme le regarda avant de tousser.

-_ I'm Lewis Taylor, is Rosalie Kirkland here ? demanda-t-il de sa voix gutturale. _

- _Yes..._ murmura le jeune garçon._ Follow me please._

Il mena l'homme à l'entrée de la maison avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- _Mom_ ? Tu es là ?

Rosalie marcha d'un pas traînant jusqu'à son fils.

- What do you want Pet... elle s'interrompit en voyant Lewis avant de dire d'une voix rauque. _Good afternoon, how can I help you ?_

- Mrs Kirkland ? demanda l'intéressé avant de continuer suite à l'acquiescement de la matrone Kirkland. _Good afternoon, sorry to disturb you but we have to speak... _Je suis Lewis Taylor, on m'a demandé de vous transmettre une bien désagréable nouvelle.

Rosalie tressaillit légèrement avant de lui demander de la suivre dans le salon.

- Peter monte dans ta chambre... ordonna-t-elle à son dernier fils.

- Mais _Mom_ ! Je veux savoir ce que Mr Taylor a à dire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa mère sembla s'énerver.

- _Go to your bedroom now_ ! dit-elle en haussant la voix.

Le jeune garçon se renfrogna avant de traîner les pieds.

- Et va prendre une douche ! rajouta la femme sur le même ton avant de soupirer et de se retourner vers Lewis. Désirez-vous du thé ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

- _No thank you_, je ne compte pas rester longtemps...

- Justement, j'en ai fait trop...

- Dans ce cas je voudrais bien une tasse.

Rosalie hocha la tête, elle revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses, une théière fumante, quelques biscuits et des morceaux de sucre. Elle posa le service sur la table basse, tendit une tasse à Lewis avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Vous venez de Londres n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Je suis ici pour vous communiquer une sinistre nouvelle.

Rosalie sentit son cœur se serrer et ses mains tremblaient mais elle tenta de montrer le fait qu'elle soit déstabilisée le moins possible. Lewis continua.

- Hier, l'escadrille d'Oliver Mayhew s'apprêtait à franchir la frontière entre le territoire français occupé et le territoire libre... Malheureusement ils se sont faits surprendre par des avions allemands à la nuit tombée.

Les mains de la mère Kirkland se mirent à trembler de plus belle et craignait de plus en plus ce qu'elle allait entendre. Peter qui écoutait discrètement sentit les battements de son cœur augmenter. Mais Lewis poursuivit son récit, presque imperturbable.

- Un des avions de l'escadrille a été abattu et s'est écrasé. Nous l'avons su hier soir mais nous ignorions de quelle soldat il s'agissait...

Rosalie ne cessait de regarder l'homme, elle sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux sans qu'elle en sache la raison.

- Cependant ce matin, nous avons pu connaître l'avion en question... Lewis hésita avant de rajouter de but en blanc. Il s'agissait du _Britannia Angel_... Dirigé par Arthur Kirkland...

La tasse de la femme tomba à terre à cause des tremblements de ses mains devenus trop importants, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, elle fixait Taylor mais son regard était comme recouvert d'un voile invisible, c'en était presque effrayant. Le thé se répandit sur le tapis, l'espace d'un moment, elle crut voir l'avion de son fils s'écraser et le jeune aviateur agoniser dans une mare de sang, faute de n'avoir pu s'extirper à temps de l'engin.

- Ar... Arthur... murmura-t-elle avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche. Tout son corps frissonnait, elle ne sentit pas les larmes venir tout de suite tant elle n'arriva pas à y croire.

Elle avait encore le souvenir intact de leur dernier enlacement, des derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé, comme quoi il ferait attention... On le disait tellement doué, elle n'arriva pas à admettre ce que l'homme venait de dire. Peter quand à lui se répétait que ce n'était pas vrai, il tomba à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, son corps menu étaient parcourus de spasmes, les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles mêmes au début avant qu'il n'éclate et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Rosalie retint ses pleurs à grand peine. Elle murmura seulement :

- Et le corps ? A-t-il été retrouvé ?

La réponse arriva très vite... Trop vite...

- Hélas non... Il y a des chances pour qu'il soit vivant mais malheureusement, s'il a réussi à survivre il se peut que les Allemands l'aient capturé et lui fassent subir des choses horribles... Sinon...

Lewis s'arrêta un moment.

- Mais les chances sont maigres pour qu'il se soit passé cela...

Rosalie le regarda.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Taylor ne dit rien, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'ai le droit de savoir ! s'exclama la femme d'un air désespéré. C'est de mon fils dont il est question... Dîtes le moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous garder de me dire cela ! Vous rendez-vous compte de la douleur que cette révélation m'a causée ? Alors s'il vous plaît, si cela peut quelque peu calmer le cœur d'une mère qui a vu presque tous ses enfants partir à la guerre, dîtes le moi... À quoi pensez-vous _Mr Taylor_...

Sa voix était devenue suppliante.

- Je pensais au fait qu'il ait pu avoir été trouvé par un résistant... Mais sinon, ces français nous auraient appelé et nous l'auraient signalé... Mais nous n'avons rien reçu.

- Donc vous voulez dire que...

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire _Mrs Kirkland_. Le destin de votre fils est scellé. Nul besoin de me raccompagner vers la porte, je vous laisse.

Lewis se releva lourdement et s'apprêta à partir. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

- _Sorry Mrs Kirkland_... _I understand your pain, but you must be strong._

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Rosalie entendit les pneus de l'automobile qui avait emmené Taylor jusque chez elle, crisser et s'éloigner peu à peu. Une fois qu'elle fut dans un silence troublé seulement par le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge de la maison et par les sanglots de Peter, elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer à chaudes larmes sans s'arrêter, ce fut comme si on la poignardait au cœur, elle hurla le prénom de son défunt fils à de nombreuses reprises tant sa douleur était grande.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^ (je ne sais pas comment remercier autrement /Grossenoobie/) ! **

**Bwef... Voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Les choses iront bien plus vite à présent.**

**(Je m'excuse d'avance pour la quantité de dialogues qu'il y a là, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement mais j'essaierais de corriger ce défaut dans les chapitres à venir)**

* * *

- Passe-moi une clope... dit l'un des deux hommes près de la Citroën garée sur le bord d'un chemin terreux.

Il était menu, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux d'un blond très pâle coiffés d'un chapeau et des yeux noisette.

- Dis-le moi plus poliment s'il te plaît... rétorqua l'autre qui lui, était plus grand, avec de longs cheveux d'un blond plus foncé et des yeux bleus. Il portait quelques poils au menton mais il donnait l'impression d'un homme soucieux de son apparence.

Le premier soupira avant de s'exécuter :

- _Francis, mon très cher ami, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me concéder une de vos cigarettes je vous prie ?_ lui demanda-t-il en esquissant une révérence cocasse comme pour se moquer de la demande de l'autre.

Le dénommé Francis montra un sourire espiègle avant de lancer le paquet à son compagnon.

- _Mais bien sûr mon très cher Pierre_ ! _Tenez ! Mais ne me videz pas tout le paquet je vous prie, moi aussi j'en désire._

Pierre rattrapa habilement le paquet et en sortit une cigarette avant de la porter à sa bouche et de l'allumer, la mine renfrognée. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers le ciel nocturne.

- Au fait, tant que j'y pense, tu as des nouvelles d'Antonio ? demanda le plus petit des deux d'un ton soucieux.

Francis expira un nuage de fumée avant de secouer la tête, l'air désolé.

- La dernière lettre que j'ai reçu de lui date d'il y a cinq mois... Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour lui... murmura-t-il. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur... Il a beau avoir été un rescapé de la Guerre d'Espagne, il n'a pas voulu arrêter ses agissements contre le gouvernement... Je lui ai proposé de venir en France, du moins dans la zone libre, il a refusé catégoriquement...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux résistants. Au bout de cinq minutes, un bourdonnement sourd et tenu se fit entendre. Francis se retourna et fixa l'endroit d'où venaient les bruits.

- Les Anglais arrivent.

Les bourdonnements se firent de plus en plus clairs.

- Il était temps, renchérit Pierre avec un sourire, ils se faisaient attendre... C'est risqué pour nous d'être là... Quelle idée c'était de voir l'arrivée des Anglais ! Surtout après le couvre-feu... On est en zone occupée je te rappelle.

- Pourtant tu as accepté tout de suite de me suivre !

- Mais je n'allais pas te laisser y aller à pied quand même !

Un bruit sourd et inattendu les coupa dans leur discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Francis.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de s'être passé très loin. Allons voir... répondit Pierre. Monte.

Ils se ruèrent dans l'automobile, Pierre étant au volant. Francis avait le haut du corps en dehors du véhicule pour voir ce qui avait provoqué tant de bruit, sa cigarette était tombée dans sa précipitation et avait arboré un masque grave.

- Et on fait quoi si c'est un Allemand ? s'enquit le conducteur qui avait accéléré à la vitesse maximum. On serait un peu dans la mouise, non ?

- On avisera... De toute façon, qu'importe d'où il vienne, je pense que son état l'empêchera de faire quoi que ce soit à cause de la chute. répliqua l'autre. Accélère, je crois qu'on y est presque à en juger l'odeur qu'il y a là...

Il dépassèrent un bosquet avant de trouver l'endroit où l'odeur était la plus forte, de plus les phares éclairaient assez loin pour que l'on puisse voir un peu la carcasse de l'avion. Les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule. Pierre prit deux lampes torches et en lança une à Francis. Ils inspectèrent l'avion avant de s'avancer.

- Un avion de la Royal Air Force... C'est un anglais... déclara le plus grand. Ce sac... Ce doit être ses affaires... Mais où peut-être le corps ?

- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Pierre. Francis viens là.

L'interpellé se dirigea vers son ami avant de se frapper le pied sur un morceau de métal, il serra les dents et pesta à voix basse avant de le rejoindre. Pierre avait braqué sa lampe torche sur l'aviateur. Ce dernier semblait avoir la vingtaine, son visage était poussiéreux et il arborait des cheveux courts et blond sable.

- Il n'a pas l'air si mal en point que ça... chuchota Francis. T'as vu ses sourcils ?

- Il a une sacré entaille à la jambe droite mais sinon rien de trop alarmant à part ça... dit Pierre imperturbable. Apparemment il est tombé dans les pommes.

- Tu peux lui administrer les premiers secours ? demanda son ami qui était redevenu sérieux.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Un simple petit infirmier ? Bien sûr que je peux faire ça, franchement Francis... J'en ai marre que tu me sous-estimes, c'est pas toi qui as fait des études de médecine bon sang.

- C'est bon calme toi...

Le plus petit partit vers la Citroën et revint avec une trousse avant de sortir des bandages, du coton et de l'alcool. Il en imbiba un bon morceau de coton et posa sur la jambe de l'anglais.

- Tu as remarqué ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? marmonna Francis.

Pierre avait un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

- Il a l'air d'avoir le même âge que...

Son ami ne le laissa pas finir.

- N'y compte même pas !

- Ça va je plaisantais... De toutes façons c'est impossible, comme elle est loin... déclara le jeune médecin en finissant de bander la jambe du blessé de la moitié de la cuisse au haut de son genou. Bon, tu m'aides à l'emmener dans la voiture ?

- On le met où ?

- Sur la plage arrière non ? Après on pose une couverture sur lui et on fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Et on prend ses affaires... Il doit sûrement y tenir.

- Sans doutes.

Comme prévu, ils mirent le blessé dans le coffre et se mirent en route. Un mutisme pesant s'installa dans l'automobile. Pierre restait concentré sur la route et Francis avait le coude posé sur la fenêtre et observait le paysage.

- Ce serait risqué de le gardé avec nous... dit le conducteur. Déjà que ce que l'on fait est assez dangereux alors si on garde un soldat anglais avec nous...

Son ami soupira.

- Je pense avoir une idée...

- Je t'écoute...

* * *

- _Bloody hell_... pesta Alistair en frappant son poing contre le mur.

Aaron, Sean et lui n'arrivaient toujours pas à se convaincre que la mort de leur jeune frère était vraie. Une fois qu'ils avaient atterri en territoire sûr, ils avaient laissé éclater tout ce qu'ils ressentaient face à cette funeste nouvelle.

- Cet idiot n'aurait pas pu vivre encore ? se disait Aaron, assis sur l'un des trois lits de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les larmes aux yeux, la tête dans les mains. Vingt-trois ans, c'est pas un âge où on doit mourir...

Sean était allongé sur son matelas, ses mains sur son visage.

- _Mom must be_ _afflicted... _marmonna-t-il.

- _I'm sure he was certain that we hated him_... dit Aaron. _Even it's not the truth... We were brothers after all. We mustn't hate him..._

L'aîné ne cessait de proférer des injures tout en se défoulant physiquement.

- Chiens de Nazis... La seule chose que l'on puisse faire...

Aaron et Sean le regardèrent. Le corps du premier fils Kirkland était parcouru de tremblement.

- La seule chose que l'on puisse faire... _We must avenge him_..._ Artie... No... Arthur... Our little brother..._

Alistair mit sa main sur ses yeux et pleura, suivi rapidement de ses cadets.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^ ! **

**Voilà donc le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (comme je suis en vacances je fais un chapitre par jour ou presque ^^)**

* * *

Les pages se tournaient au fil de la lecture, rapide, éclairées par le soleil automnal du matin. Un silence à la fois terrifiant et apaisant régnait dans la demeure. Elle avait dû lire ce livre des dizaines... Non, des centaines de fois et pourtant, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Toutefois ce n'étaient pas les livres qui manquaient avec elle.

Marianne Bonnefoy était née et avait grandi à Paris et avait toujours possédé le plaisir de la lecture. Comparée aux filles de son âge qu'elle avait fréquenté dans sa vie jusqu'à présent qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à des choses futiles et superficielles... Elle, trouvait son plaisir dans les bibliothèques et au milieu des pages poussiéreuses qui la transportent loin de la réalité. Hélas, la guerre étant déclaré et l'alliance entre la France et l'Allemagne signée, elle ne pouvait plus rester dans la capitale à cause de son esprit rebelle et idéaliste. Elle s'exila alors dans la maison de vacances de sa famille dans la partie libre de l'Aquitaine où elle fut employée en tant qu'enseignante dans une école de campagne grâce à sa grande intelligence. Plus tard, à cause du fait qu'elle ait de très bons contacts avec de nombreux résistants et prônait une résistance simple mais quotidienne, on la jugea assez digne de confiance pour lui confier une mission : s'affilier à un aviateur anglais et l'aider par tous les moyens possibles s'il venait à avoir des problèmes. Marianne avait accepté sans hésiter et prit le surnom de « Jeanne d'Arc ». Quelques jours plus tôt, elle reçu un message comme quoi « son » anglais était surnommé _Britannia Angel_. Face à cette annonce, la jeune femme n'avait rien dit mais avait esquissé un petit sourire amusé.

La jeune résistante ferma le livre en soupirant. Elle était habillé avec des vêtements masculins mais les avait arrangés pour qu'ils semblent très féminins, et avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche. On frappa soudain à la porte. Marianne sursauta avant de se lever doucement et de prendre son revolver dans son sac à main, arme qu'elle utilisait en cas de danger. Elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer. La jeune femme tenta de regarder par la fenêtre mais ne vit rien. Elle enleva la chaînette de la porte et appuya doucement sur la poignée, sa main droite tenant son pistolet et prête à tirer. Finalement elle ouvrit la porte en grand et pointa l'arme sur les nouveaux venus.

- Hé doucement Marianne ce n'est que nous ! s'exclama l'un des hommes.

Le visage de la résistante sembla soulagé, elle posa son arme avant de se jeter dans les bras de celui qui venait de parler.

- Francis ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas plus de nouvelles de toi ? Je me faisais du soucis ! Tu m'as l'air épuisé...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien... déclara Francis d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Bonjour Marianne ! la salua Pierre, lui aussi semblait fatigué.

La jeune femme se détacha de son étreinte et les regarda tour à tour, ses yeux violets faisant la navette entre les deux hommes.

- Pierre ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici tous les deux ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir, je me serais préparée... Et puis, pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça ?

- On a dû faire face à une... Urgence... rétorqua Francis devenu glacial, il continua en serrant les mains de la résistante. Marianne... Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

Marianne le regarda d'un air déconcerté avant d'acquiescer.

- Je ne peux rien te refuser... chuchota-t-elle après un long moment. Tu le sais...

Francis la lâcha et fit un signe à Pierre qui hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Ils sortirent l'aviateur qu'ils avaient trouvé du coffre et le portèrent sur leurs épaules. Elle prit un air surpris.

- On peut m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle désappointée.

- On t'expliquera ça après, d'abord faut le poser quelque part... répliqua Francis. Il va pas rester éternellement dans la voiture.

La française soupira avant de leur faire signe de la suivre. Ils montèrent jusque dans une chambre et ils posèrent l'anglais sur le lit avant de lui expliquer toute l'histoire, le fait qu'ils étaient partis en territoire occupé pour voir venir les soldats de la _Royal Air Force_, l'avion qui s'est écrasé, puis l'idée de Francis d'amener le blessé chez Marianne, leur trajet de nuit qui leur coûta de nombreuses heures de sommeil, ce qui expliquait leur fatigue apparente et qui aurait pu leur coûter encore plus cher et enfin leur arrivée qui s'était déroulée sans encombre. Elle ne souffla mot durant tout le long, ne cessant de dévisager froidement ses deux collègues.

- Je m'en occuperais brièvement... dit-elle d'un ton sec. Mais si jamais l'anglais que l'on m'a confiée est obligé de résider ici, je devrais le laisser à des connaissances pour qu'il retrouve la trace du résistant auquel il est affilié... Je ne tiens pas à prendre plus de risque en plus de ce que je prends déjà... Je vais vous chercher du café...

- Merci... murmura Pierre. Je vais pouvoir correctement le soigner à présent.

Francis retira sa veste et s'affala dans le fauteuil avec un râle et se massa l'arrête du nez, près de ses yeux.

- La vie de résistant n'est pas de tout repos hein ? tenta son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère tandis qu'il dévoila la plaie du blessé pour mieux s'en occuper.

L'autre ne répondit pas, il ne cessait d'observer la pièce, l'air nostalgique. Au même moment Marianne revint avec un plateau et en poussant une bassine pleine d'eau avec son pied.

- Attends je vais t'aider... déclara Francis en prenant la bassine dans ses mains. Où est-ce que je mets ça ?

- Mets-la près du lit... dit Marianne en posant le plateau qui comportait deux tasses de café encore fumant, des brioches sur une commode. Servez vous.

Elle prit une chaise qu'elle approcha près du lit et sortit une serviette de la bassine avant de l'essorer et de tamponner doucement le visage de l'aviateur pour le laver.

- Voilà, j'ai fini de recoudre sa plaie. dit Pierre avant de se diriger vers le plateau de victuailles.

Les deux hommes mangèrent et burent en regardant la jeune résistante s'occuper du blessé. Francis marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe et Pierre sourit.

- Allons Francis c'est rien... lui murmura-t-il.

Son ami ne répondit pas, il finit par abandonner d'essayer de le réconforter, voyant que c'était peine perdue.

- Francis ? dit la résistante, arrachant l'interpellé de ses pensées. Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?

L'homme s'approcha et vit qu'elle commençait à retirer l'uniforme de l'anglais, il tressaillit.

- Il ne va pas rester dans son uniforme tout de même, j'ai amené des vêtements de rechange, je vais nettoyer ça... Je te laisse faire le reste, d'accord ?

- Mais...

- Tu préfères que l'on échange les rôles ?

Francis secoua tout de suite la tête.

- C'est bon je m'en occupe...

Marianne sourit avant de partir avec le costume militaire de l'aviateur jusque dans la laverie.

- Il faut juste que je vérifie qu'il n'y ait rien dans ses poches.

Elle fouilla dans toutes les poches, ne trouvant rien avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à celle se trouvant sur la gauche de la veste. Ses doigts fins frôlèrent alors un morceau de papier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? se demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle déplia la feuille et lut ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

- « Jeanne d'Arc »... ? chuchota-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

* * *

- Voilà qui est fait... soupira Francis avant qu'un long silence ne s'abatte dans la chambre, il continua alors. Allons demander à Marianne si elle ne peut pas nous passer deux chambres pour qu'on rattrape notre sommeil et qu'on puisse se remettre en route.

Au même moment la jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

- Ah Marianne justement je voulais te demander si on pouvait t'emprunter deux lits pour que l'on puisse se reposer. déclara le plus grand des deux français.

- Mais si tu ne peux pas on dormira dans ma voiture... continua Pierre.

La jeune femme se mit à les regarder.

- Non vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez, j'ai deux chambres d'amis à disposition... Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je vais veiller sur lui.

Le ton de sa voix avait changé... Il était passé de glacial à neutre. Francis regarda Marianne, interloqué avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de son coéquipier. La résistante referma la porte et s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle avait mise à côté du lit.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer si tôt mon cher _Britannia Angel_... murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire... Et encore moins dans ces circonstances. On peut dire que vous êtes un « _Lucky fool_ ».

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour vous encouragements ^^ !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 9 avec la scène tant attendue de la rencontre (avec une petite coupure qui j'espère, sera à votre goût), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sans plus de discours inutiles, le voilà !**

* * *

Arthur se sentait flotter dans un océan sombre, se laissant bercer par le courant, ce dernier était presque inexistant. Il ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux.

« Alors c'est ça la mort... Je suis pitoyable... _Sorry Dad_... »

Le jeune homme eut soudain l'impression d'être attiré par quelque chose dans l'eau, toutes les parties de son corps s'engloutirent dans le liquide qui soudain avait pris la couleur et l'odeur du sang, seule son visage était émergé à présent. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son père tel qu'il s'en souvenait mais arborant un masque de mépris.

« Tu m'as déçu Arthur... » entendit le jeune aviateur.

Il sentit soudain un élancement de douleur à la jambe droite, il serra les dents et plissa les paupières avant de les ouvrir et de les refermer aussitôt à cause de la luminosité violente de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_- Where am I_ ? se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Arthur ouvrit doucement les paupières, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière avant de les ouvrir complètement. Il sentait des perles de sueur sur son front.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Je suis donc bien vivant. » tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce de taille moyenne simplement décorée, avec une porte vitrée menant à une terrasse et en face du lit se trouvait une cheminée. En revanche aucune trace de ses affaires. Les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient pas les siens. Il tenta de se lever mais sa jambe droite avait l'air d'avoir souffert à en voir les points de suture qui refermait la plaie, le jeune homme grimaça en voyant ça, il lui semblait avoir senti des picotements alors qu'il était encore évanoui, ce devait être à cause de ça.

Arthur réussit à grand peine à atteindre la porte et l'entrouvrit. La demeure dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait immense mais des pas résonnaient en bas... Il n'était pas seul.

- _Vous partez déjà_ ? demanda une voix de femme.

L'aviateur écarquilla les yeux. Ils parlaient français. Mais où se trouvait-il bon sang ? Il craignait de plus en plus... Et si il était chez des partisans des Nazis ?

- _On n'aimerais pas te causer plus de soucis, déjà que c'est assez risqué... Même si la maison est difficile d'accès_. intervint une voix masculine. _Prends soin de toi_...

- _Faites attention à vous_...

Un silence puis le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. L'anglais s'apprêtait à retourner dans son lit quand un faux pas le fit trébucher bruyamment. Les pas s'arrêtèrent avant de reprendre. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches mais Arthur n'arrivait pas à se relever. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle était très jolie, voire belle et semblait avoir le même âge que lui.

- _Hé bien_... On est pressé ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle aida le jeune homme à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle resta debout, les bras croisés, le toisant de ses yeux violets avec un visage indéchiffrable.

-_ Can you speak_ ? dit-elle d'un anglais portant un accent français à peine détectable.

Arthur la regarda un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

-_ Yes_... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Si il se trouvait chez elle et qu'il portait d'autres vêtements ça voudrait dire que...

La française changea d'expression en voyant le visage rouge de l'aviateur.

- _Are you well_ ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

Arthur avait violemment rougi à cette réflexion. Il mit ses mains sur son visage.

- _Y-yes... I'm alright_...

- Vous êtes resté « endormi » un petit moment... déclara la Française d'un ton sec. Vous devriez recouvrer des forces avant de faire quoi que ce soit... Quelle idée de se lever du lit alors que l'on sort d'un état critique et lorsque l'on se trimbale des blessures pareilles ?

L'Anglais ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, il pensait à tout ce qui s'était déroulé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il se sentait vraiment faible, comment avait-il pu se faire avoir de la sorte ?

- Excusez-moi... chuchota-t-il au bout d'un moment, la coupant dans son monologue. _I'm a little bit hungry_... _May I eat something please_ ?

La jeune femme s'excusa tout de suite.

- Mais bien sûr, je vais vous chercher quelque chose... Mettez vous à l'aise.

L'aviateur la regarda s'éloigner et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir il lui demanda.

- _Excuse-me... Once again... But..._dit-il avant d'hésiter longuement et de continuer. _Thanks for all... But... I'm Arthur Kirkland ! What's your name ?_

La jeune femme sourit légèrement avant de répondre :

- Marianne... Marianne Bonnefoy. déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

- _Mierda_... pesta l'homme qui se retrouva plaqué contre un mur en frottant sa tête.

- _¿Qué tenémos aquí? Un republicano? _demanda un de ses agresseurs. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça mon grand.

Des rires accueillirent sa déclaration.

- _Bastardi... _les insulta la jeune femme présente avant d'accourir pour aider l'homme attaqué, le visage plus que blessé à cause de l'attaque. _Antonio_, _stai bene_ ?

- _Si Chiara..._ répondit l'intéressé. Va-t-en avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi !

- _Una italianna_ ? s'exclama un autre agresseur avant de prendre le bras de la dénommée Chiara et de lui caresser la joue. _Qué belleza ! _Mais arrête de grimacer comme ça !

- _Scendere me figlio di puttana ! _lui dit-elle en se débattant comme une furie avant de lui mordre violemment la main.

Le nationaliste hurla de douleur avant de gifler la jeune femme qui tomba à terre à cause de la violence de la claque qu'elle avait reçue.

- CHIARA ! cria Antonio qui se releva immédiatement pour lui venir en aide, il lança un regard haineux tandis qu'il serrait le corps de la jeune femme contre lui et que les nationalistes s'approchaient d'eux.

* * *

Arthur se délectait du petit-déjeuner que Marianne lui avait apporté. La cuisine française avait de nombreuses choses que la cuisine anglaise n'avait pas. La jeune femme le regardait manger et quand il eut fini il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise malgré lui et il fut fortement gêné quand il se rendit compte de son geste. Il toussota pour rattraper son coup.

- _Thanks a lot for this meal_...

La française sourit en faisant signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- _May I ask you a question_ ? demanda l'anglais.

Il continua une fois que les yeux violets se mirent à le regarder de façon interrogative.

- Vous êtes une résistante n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet... Quelle perspicacité. répondit-elle tout de suite. _Pourquoi_ ?

Le blessé sembla hésiter avant de demander :

- Je cherche quelqu'un... En réalité il s'agit de la résistante à laquelle on m'a affilié... Je dois la retrouver comme j'ai eu un problème... Je me suis dit que vous la connaissiez peut-être.

- Dîtes toujours...

- Elle se fait surnommer «_ Jeanne d'Arc_ » et vit en Aquitaine... _If I remember_...

Il vit Marianne rire doucement.

- Nous sommes actuellement dans la zone libre d'Aquitaine...

- Et vous connaissez « _Jeanne d'Arc »_ ?

- Tout le monde la connaît... Elle est morte il y a bien longtemps...

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- _I-I don't understand_...

- Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Elle a été brûlée vive lors de la Guerre de Cent ans... Je pensais que vous autres les Anglais la connaissiez...

Elle se remit à rire. Le jeune homme fit une moue exaspérée face aux dires de la Française... Franchement, ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

- Plus sérieusement, se reprit-elle, oui, je connais la Jeanne d'Arc à laquelle vous pensez. Très bien même.

- Et vous pourrez me mener à elle ?

- Inutile... Elle est plus proche que vous ne le pensez...

Elle rit une fois de plus en voyant le visage interloqué de l'Anglais et approcha son visage du sien avec un sourire malicieux tandis que le jeune homme se remit à rougir.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? _Je suis_ _Jeanne d'Arc_, _Britannia Angel_.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**

**Note: Je ne comptais pas mettre Chiara (Nyo!Romano) et Antonio au début lorsque je pensais au déroulement des choses, mais comme j'ai eu une idée pour le prochain chapitre il m'a semblé nécessaire de mettre cette scène (en plus il est trop tôt pour un autre moment avec Rosalie ou les aînés d'Arthur) et je m'excuse pour les phrases en espagnol et en italien, n'étudiant pas ces deux langues (*germaniste*),**** j'ai dû recourir à Google Traduction. **

**J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour vous encouragements ^^ !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 10 avec une scène un peu inutile mais que je jugeais nécessaire de mettre pour faire une pause, j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Arthur rougit face à cette révélation et détourna le visage pour faire mine de tousser. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi cette fille le mettait dans un état pareil ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, il n'avait JAMAIS été comme ça. Peut-être était-il malade ? Oui c'était sans doute ça... Rien à voir avec elle, il devait tout simplement couver une maladie quelconque. Il guérirait et reviendrait à son état normal.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? demanda Marianne l'air inquiet.

- _Y-yes_ ! J'ai dû prendre froid... _That's all._

La résistante se releva.

-_ Si vous le dîtes_... Vous désirez autre chose ?

- _I need to walk_...

La jeune femme retint un rire à grand-peine. Il était vraiment bizarre.

- _Vous êtes drôlement pressé dîtes moi_... Mais je vais voir ce que je vais faire, restez là encore un peu. _Je reviens_... dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus avant d'aller vers le grenier et d'allumer la pièce. Elle se mit à chercher parmi les rangées.

-_ Il me semblait que je les avais vues dernièrement_... se dit-elle en se relevant et en examinant chaque recoin.

* * *

Le jeune aviateur quant à lui prit le temps de bien analyser la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, profitant de l'absence de son hôtesse. Il regarda sur la commode à côté de lui et vit une photo sur laquelle figuraient deux enfants : un jeune garçon aux cheveux clairs et longs et au visage fin et pouvant être assez féminin et une petite fille plus jeune, aux cheveux plus foncés avec un sourire adorable. Les deux étaient habillés de manière très élégante et semblaient être des enfants de très bonne famille. Ils se trouvaient assis sous un arbre, des fleurs plein les bras, tous deux figés dans un éclat de rire.

- _Is she Marianne_ ? se demanda-t-il à voix basse en caressant doucement la photographie avec un sourire attendri.

L'image lui rappela la photo de famille qu'il portait toujours avec lui. L'une des dernières avec son père, et l'une des seules d'ailleurs... Le patriarche Kirkland était connu pour détester se faire prendre en photo. D'ailleurs le jeune homme avait emmené ce souvenir avec lui, malheureusement son sac était sûrement resté sur les lieux de l'accident... Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur, comme si on l'avait poignardé. Arthur reposa le cadre en tremblant. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Il serra les dents et mit ses mains sur son visage. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Marianne entrer.

- Arthur ? Vous allez bien ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme et de lui poser une main sur son épaule. La jeune résistante pensa alors à quelque chose. Elle sortit encore une fois et revint deux minutes plus tard, le sac de l'aviateur dans ses mains.

- _C'est pour cela_ ?

Arthur retira ses mains de son visage et sourit en voyant ses affaires.

- _How_... commença-t-il.

- _How I know it was because of this_ ? le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Je ne suis pas une idiote je crois... Je pense qu'il doit être difficile de se réveiller blessé dans une maison inconnue, dans un pays inconnu.

L'anglais ouvrit le sac et sortit un cadre rond qu'il pressa immédiatement contre son cœur.

- _Thanks a lot_... sanglota-t-il avec un sourire. Je vous dois de nombreuses choses à présent...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... _Ce n'est rien_.

L'aviateur décolla la photographie de son torse et l'observa l'air nostalgique. Son père, John Kirkland, était assis dans un fauteuil au centre, ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement arrangés et ses yeux, normalement verts, fixaient l'objectif, sur un de ses genoux se trouvait un jeune Arthur d'une dizaine d'années qui regardait sur la gauche. Debout, à la droite du siège, se tenait Rosalie, resplendissante, portant un Peter nouveau-né. Enfin, à gauche du fauteuil se trouvaient Alistair, Aaron et Sean, l'aîné était au milieu, ses deux cadets l'encerclaient. Les trois garçons étaient tout sourire et avaient attiré le regard du quatrième fils par une quelconque pitrerie. Le jeune homme se souvint de ce jour, à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, tout comme les paroles de son père.

« Come ! » avait dit John en lui tendant la main avant de le soulever et de le poser sur sa jambe et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « _My little Britannia Angel._ »

Arthur se souvint avoir ri en demandant à son père d'arrêter, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir autant ri depuis ce jour.

Instinctivement, Marianne avait porté son regard sur la photo qu'il y avait sur la commode en souriant. Elle laissa le blessé quelques minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par essuyer ses larmes.

- _Sorry_... murmura-t-il. Je me suis laissé emporter...

- Ça arrive à tout le monde... Au fait, regardez ce que j'ai retrouvé.

La Française lui montra les béquilles et les posa près du jeune homme..

- Ainsi, vous pourrez marcher. Vous savez comment vous déplacer avec au moins ?

Son interlocuteur grimaça.

- _No_... Je ne me suis jamais fait une blessure assez conséquente pour en utiliser... répondit-il avant d'ajouter à voix basse. À la différence de mes frères...

Marianne hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- Si vous voulez, nous pourrons faire quelques essais dehors... dit-elle avant de se diriger vers une armoire et de poser quelques vêtements d'hiver sur le lit. _If you need some help_...

L'intéressé rougit en refusant poliment l'aide de la brunette qui sourit avant de sortir.

- _D'accord_, vous me dîtes quand vous avez fini... rajouta-t-elle.

Arthur soupira avant de se mettre à s'habiller même si ça prendrait un moment. Il grinça des dents quand il dut mettre le pantalon, sa blessure le lançait même si il glissait _**très**_ lentement le vêtement sur ses jambes. Il n'allait quand même pas demander à la Française de l'aider... Et sa dignité alors ? Il n'allait pas se faire habiller comme un gamin. Le jeune homme était bien capable de se débrouiller, _**seul**_.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes il réussit à avoir raison du vêtement. À présent, ça allait être bien plus facile. Il réussit à mettre le reste très facilement, lorsqu'il eut fini, on frappa à la porte.

-_ Come in_ !

Marianne entra, elle s'était changée elle aussi.

- Vous avez réussi finalement... dit-elle. Donc pour commencer, levez vous...

Elle lui tendit la main mais Arthur se releva seul.

- Bien, à présent tenez ! continua la jeune femme en lui passant une béquille, puis l'autre. Prenez bien appui sur chacune des béquilles... Parfait ! À présent, nous allons descendre les escaliers pour aller à l'extérieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aiderais en cas de besoin.

Tous deux prirent un long moment, manquant souvent de tomber. Arthur ne savait pour quelle raison il tremblait le plus, la proximité qu'il avait avec Marianne ou la peur de tomber. Finalement lorsqu'ils parvinrent au rez-de-chaussée il soupira de soulagement.

- Vous vous êtes _très bien_ débrouillé ! le félicita la jeune femme.

Ils sortirent. Aujourd'hui le soleil brillait de sorte à ce que l'on sente très peu le froid. et Arthur s'extasia devant l'immensité du jardin du domaine et la façon dont il était arrangé avec trois fontaines arrangées de sorte à former un triangle et des chemin de graviers.

- _Incredible_... souffla l'Anglais.

- Ma famille possède ce château depuis des générations... expliqua Marianne. Au fil du temps on a cessé d'y habiter et c'est devenu une résidence secondaire. C'est minuscule comparé à Versailles vous savez...

Malgré tout ça, Arthur était quand même impressionné. Ce château le changeait radicalement du cottage dans lequel il avait grandi.

- Vous voyez l'arbre là-bas ? demanda la Française en pointant du doigt un chêne imposant à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Nous allons marcher jusque là bas.

L'aviateur reconnut l'arbre, c'était celui qui se trouvait sur la photographie et sous lequel s'étaient trouvés Marianne et le jeune garçon.

- _Let's go then_ ! dit l'Anglais d'une voix se voulant enjouée.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour vous encouragements ^^ !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 11, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Arthur s'affala au pied de l'arbre et s'adossa au tronc en soupirant, ses bras lui faisaient mal mais il était content d'avoir pu bouger un peu au lieu de rester au lit. Marianne s'assit à son tour.

- Vous avez peur de perdre votre temps ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être pressé vous savez...

Il ne répondit pas et fixa le paysage, teinté d'orange, de jaune et de rouge, contrastant ainsi avec le ciel, d'un bleu azur, rare pour la saison. La Française ouvrit un livre qu'elle avait amené avec elle et se mit à le feuilleter d'une manière très attentive.

- Pourrais-je contacter l'Angleterre ? Ils doivent penser que je suis mort et je souhaiterais leur assurer de ma survie pour que _my family_ évite de se faire du soucis pour rien.

- Ça risque d'être difficile... Pour les avoir de la manière la plus sûre possible il faudra partir chez mes contacts qui se trouvent à Lyon... Je n'ai pas de quoi envoyer des signaux... Et il faudra attendre un peu pour le voyage au vu de votre état.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, elle avait raison, il devait prendre son mal en patience. Mais ça serait moins désagréable avec elle... En effet, la résistante était sympathique, l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'hébergeait et, en plus, était une très belle fille... L'aviateur pensa à son magnifique sourire, ses yeux d'un violet pénétrant et son corps...

« _What am I thinking about _? » pensa-t-il en s'attrapant les cheveux, le visage aussi rouge que certaines feuilles qui tombaient actuellement des arbres. Il ne devait pas penser à des choses obscènes. Un gentleman ne devait pas songer à des sujets pareils bon sang ! Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu des idées pareilles.

Marianne quant à elle n'avait pas remarqué le trouble qui animait l'Anglais et continuait sa lecture, imperturbable. Arthur regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle lisait avec autant d'attention. Elle sourit.

- Ça vous intéresse ?

-_ I'm just curious... _marmonna-t-il.

La Française rit doucement en montrant la couverture.

- _No... Tre Dame de Paris_... lut Arthur avec un accent anglais qui fit doucement rire Marianne. _What, have you a problem _?

- _Non, _répondit-elle en tentant de se retenir de rire. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont vous parlez français... Je la trouve adorable.

- _Are you kidding me _? demanda l'intéressé qui semblait commencer à s'énerver.

- _Calm down... It is the truth_ ! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. Êtes-vous toujours aussi agressif lorsque l'on vous fait un compliment ?

Arthur détourna la tête.

- _Sorry_... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments... marmonna-t-il en se demandant si il n'avait pas mieux fait de la complimenter à son tour... Malheureusement il était assez peu doué pour ce genre de choses, il risquait d'être encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà et il préférait se passer d'être à nouveau le rigolo de service.

La résistante se mit à le regarder, il avait une moue assez mélancolique. Pendant ce temps, le vent s'était levé et les nuages avaient recouvert le ciel.

- Il commence à faire frais, et si nous rentrions ? proposa-t-elle pour réchauffer l'atmosphère et pour se rattraper pour les paroles qu'elle avait proférées plus tôt.

L'Anglais fit mine de se relever mais n'y parvint pas complètement avant que Marianne ne lui prenne doucement le bras pour l'aider avant de lui passer les béquilles pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, la Française le mena à un salon richement décoré, l'aida à enlever sa veste et à s'asseoir dans un canapé.

- Je vais vous apporter quelque chose de chaud... murmura-t-elle en posant son livre sur la table juste en face de la causeuse. Mettez-vous à l'aise...

Arthur en profita pour mettre ses mains sur son visage en pensant à toutes les réactions qu'il avait en voyant son hôtesse et même en pensant à elle... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Quelle était cette maladie ? Ses imbéciles de frères l'avaient-ils déjà eue ? Pour une fois il regretta de ne pas les avoir à côté de lui pour lui demander ça... Même s'ils se moqueraient sûrement de lui. Marianne revint au bout d'une trentaine de minutes avec deux assiettes, chacune remplie d'une omelette encore fumante accompagnée de légumes dans une présentation soignée.

- J'ai préparé quelque chose de rapide. Je n'aime pas trop cuisiner trop élaboré... Je laisse ça à mon grand frère. Il est très bon cuisinier, meilleur que moi. D'ailleurs il avait choisi d'en faire son métier.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on pouvait faire meilleur que cela. Il se régala du plat qui pour lui était délicieux malgré le fait que la résistante dise qu'il soit simple.

-_ So_... Vous avez un grand-frère...

- Exact...

Une question taraudait le jeune homme.

- Et il est dans la Résistance, tout comme vous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Oui mais il est plus « actif » que moi... Il fait partie de ceux qui sabotent par exemple. Il ne reste jamais trop longtemps à un seul endroit parce que ça peut être assez dangereux... répondit-elle. Et vous ? Vous avez de la famille ?

L'Anglais rit doucement.

- _Oh yes_... J'ai trois frères aînés et un petit-frère.

Les yeux de la résistante s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise avant qu'elle ne sourit.

- Famille nombreuse, famille heureuse dit-on souvent.

- Hum, _I'm not sure about that_... _My big brothers _faisaient de moi leur bouc-émissaire parce que j'avais un caractère plus calme et plus renfermé qu'eux qui ont toujours été plutôt ouverts, plus forts et j'en passe... Le petit dernier préfère d'ailleurs les plus grands pour ça... Il ne m'admire pas parce que je suis moins dans l'action et il m'appelait très souvent « _Lazy Jerk_ ».

- Quelle gentillesse... ironisa son interlocutrice.

- Et sinon, vous travaillez ?

Marianne sourit.

- Oui, enfin c'était pour m'occuper un peu, étant seule dans une si grande maison, même si j'ai énormément de livres, ça finit par être lassant... Du coup j'ai été recrutée comme institutrice dans une école non loin d'ici.

-_ So... You like children..._

- On peut dire ça... J'ai toujours aimé m'occuper d'enfants, ce que je faisais avec mes cousins ou cousines plus jeunes que moi... Mais j'ai perdu contact avec eux...

-_ Why_ ?

Marianne se mit à crisper ses doigts et empila les assiettes vides avant de les poser sur la table. Elle les laverait plus tard, pour l'instant elle discutait, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

- Leurs parents sont pro-Pétain... répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Ils les ont élevés de sorte à être des citoyens qui sont parfaits pour le régime de Vichy... Même si c'était avant que ce _putain de régime_ soit instauré...

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle avait dit un mot grossier et rougit violemment.

- Oh excusez-moi... Ce n'est pas un langage convenable pour une dame... C'est que... Ce genre de choses me met tellement hors de moi...

Arthur esquissa un léger sourire pendant que la Française se leva presque en trébuchant avant d'apporter la vaisselle à la cuisine.

« _She's so cute when she blushes. _» songea-t-il instantanément.

Il entendit soudain un téléphone, situé non loin de lui, sonner et Marianne accourut pour y répondre. Son visage était encore un peu rouge.

-_ Allo_ ?... _Ah c'est toi_ _Molière..._ _Oui ici Jeanne d'Arc, que se passe-t-il_ ?... répondit-elle d'une voix tellement sérieuse que l'Anglais en fut déstabilisé. Il comprit alors que ce n'était plus Marianne mais_ Jeanne d'Arc_ qui parlait, bien qu'elles avaient toutes deux la même enveloppe charnelle il lui semblait qu'elles étaient deux personnes différentes. _Grand-frère_ ?... _Non il n'est pas là_... _Pourquoi_ ?

Un silence puis Arthur vit Marianne trembler.

- _Quoi _? aboya-t-elle. _Il a été capturé ?... Mais quand ?... Quel imbécile, proférer des phrases républicaines en public... Il n'y a donc pas pensé ?... Et vous savez où il a été transféré ? Très bien... J'essaierais de le contacter dès que possible... Faîtes-en autant de votre côté... Au-revoir._

Elle raccrocha en tremblant... Antonio avait été déniché tôt dans la matinée et il serait déporté à Mauthausen selon les contacts républicains des résistants Français en Espagne. Elle n'osait pas penser à la réaction que Francis aurait sur le sort de son ami. Arthur n'avait pas tout compris mais il se doutait que c'était de _**très**_ mauvaises nouvelles.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour vos encouragements ^^ !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 12, posté plus tôt que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Marianne ne cessait de marcher comme un lion en cage, semblant au bord des larmes, sa main droite près de sa bouche.

-_ What happened_ ? demanda Arthur.

- On a appris par notre correspondance en Espagne qu'un républicain que je connaissais très bien a été arrêté et sera transféré à Mauthausen... _Un camp de concentration nazi_...

Elle finit par s'asseoir et sangloter. Antonio était vraiment le meilleur ami de Francis, presque un frère pour elle... Rien à voir avec Pierre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter et qu'elle connaissait pourtant depuis plus longtemps que le républicain espagnol. Non, elle adorait littéralement Antonio comme elle adorait Francis et cette nouvelle lui serra tellement le cœur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir longtemps ses larmes et d'éclater en sanglots. Arthur ne sachant quoi faire, finit par la prendre doucement dans ses bras, la résistante se blottit contre lui, le corps secoué de tremblements dus aux pleurs. L'Anglais fut d'abord surpris et grimaça à cause de l'embarras que ce geste lui provoquait avant de lui frotter légèrement le dos pour la consoler. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure.

- _Anything can happen._.. lui murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment pour la réconforter.

Marianne se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, comme si elle avait reçu un seau d'eau qui l'avait ramenée à la raison.

- _Oh désolée_ ! s'exclama-t-elle le visage encore plus rouge que lorsqu'elle avait proféré l'injure plus tôt. J-je me suis laissée emporter. Je suis vraiment navrée... Excusez-moi !

Elle arrangea quelque peu ses vêtements et se rassit convenablement, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'Anglais qui lui avait détourné le visage depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard.

* * *

Rosalie se trouvait dans son jardin, Peter à ses côtés. Ils enlevaient tous deux les feuilles mortes, profitant du répit que leur donnait le ciel nuageux.

- _Good Morning Mrs Kirkland, good morning Peter. _les saluèrent une voix plutôt grave mais juvénile.

Les deux interpellés relevèrent la tête. Jack Brown, le père de Leonie passa juste devant leur clôture. C'était un homme encore jeune et vigoureux d'une trentaine d'années à peine, à l'air d'aventurier. Il s'était cependant reconverti en vétérinaire pour animaux domestiques alors qu'il exerçait cette profession dans le bush de sa terre natale pour des animaux bien plus grands et dangereux.

-_ Good morning Mr Brown_... répondit poliment la mère Kirkland devant le géant de muscles.

- _I'm sorry for your son_... dit-il juste ensuite l'air désolé. Acceptez toutes nos condoléances... Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose... N'hésitez pas à demander...

- Je vous remercie _Mr Brown_...

L'homme s'éloigna en les saluant pour pouvoir partir à son lieu de travail.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il ait pu mourir... murmura Rosalie. Ça va bien faire cinq jours depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle...

Peter ne dit rien et continuait à ramasser les feuilles.

- So... continua sa mère. Je pense que c'est bon... Tu peux aller me chercher le courrier _please my big boy _?

-_ Yes_.

Le jeune garçon partit vers la boîte aux lettres avant de l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait que des choses inintéressantes sauf... Une lettre... Provenant de Marseille.

« _Marseille ? Is it in France_ ? »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade... Il comprit ce que c'était...

- _Mom_ ! Alistair, Sean et Aaron ont écrit ! s'exclama-t-il en galopant vers la porte de la maison et en l'ouvrant brusquement.

Cette nouvelle éclaira le visage de Rosalie qui prit doucement et en tremblant l'enveloppe tendue par son plus jeune fils. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon et elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, le jeune garçon s'appuya sur un des accoudoirs, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir arboré ce visage depuis une éternité.

- « _Dears Mom and Peter », _commença à lire la femme, « _We hope you are right. _En ce qui nous concerne...Nous allons bien. En ce moment, nous sommes hébergés par des résistants français dans le sud. Quand les nuages s'éloignent on peut avoir un temps magnifique. Par contre ce qui nous a fait bizarre c'est qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi fiers de leur culture et snobs que l'on pourrait le croire... Au contraire. Du peu qu'on ait vu, ils sont chaleureux, sympathiques et ouverts. Et les filles plaisent bien à Sean. »

- Really ? demanda Peter l'air non convaincu.

Rosalie sourit à la remarque de son fils avant de continuer à lire.

- « La nouvelle concernant Arthur nous pèse... On a du mal à croire que notre _little brother _soit parti si vite... On est de tout cœur avec vous bien que l'on soit loin de vous. Nous ne savons pas qui est le résistant qui lui était affilié, ni du lieu où il se trouve... Sinon, demain, on saura qui partira aider les Forces Françaises Libres en Afrique ou qui restera en Europe pour combattre. Quel que soit le choix de nos supérieurs on devra s'y plier, après tout on pourra pas rester tous les trois ensemble pour toujours... D'ailleurs la mort d'Arthur nous l'a rappelé... Nous vous tiendrons au courant. _We love you_...

Alistair, Aaron, Sean. »

Peter se renfrogna.

-_ It was very short_...

- Ils ne peuvent malheureusement pas faire de très longues missives tu sais... _But... I feel better after reading this._

- _Me too... _

Elle posa la lettre à côté d'une photo de son mari à l'époque de la Première Guerre Mondiale et d'une d'Arthur, la première fois qu'il avait mis un uniforme militaire, qu'elle avait mis là après avoir appris son décès. La femme parlait souvent aux photos comme si elles parlait aux défunts qui figuraient sur celles-ci, comme s'ils étaient toujours vivants.

- _Look, Arthur and John... Alistair, Aaron and Sean have written... They are well_ !

Peter observa sa mère accaparée par son étrange occupation avant de monter à l'étage et de partir dans la chambre désormais inoccupée du quatrième fils Kirkland. Elle était parsemée de dessins en tous genres montrant des créatures magiques provenant de l'imagination plus que fertile du jeune homme dessinées dans un style d'un réalisme impressionnant. Comme si... Elles allaient sortir de la feuille d'un moment à l'autre.

« - _What are you drawing_ ? demanda Peter alors âgé de cinq ans en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son grand-frère.

- _Peter... How many times did I say that you must knock on the door before coming in my room_ ? demanda Arthur semblant être fatigué par le dérangement que lui causait le petit garçon.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas avant de reconnaître le sujet du dessin.

- _It's Flying Mint Bunny_ ! s'exclama l'enfant. _He seems so real_ !_ It's like if he was going to come out of the paper _!

- _Peter_... _GO OUT NOW_ !_ You're boring me_ ! »

Le téléphone sonna. Rosalie partit y répondre, un vase de fleurs dans une de ses mains.

- _Yes ?... Oh Good morning Mr Taylor_... dit-elle d'une voix cassante. J'espère qu'un de mes fils n'est pas mort entre temps... _A good new _?

Un silence puis un bruit de céramique qui se brise. Peter referma la chambre de son frère avant de se ruer dans le salon et de voir sa mère trembler, des larmes sur ses joues, des morceaux de vase autour d'elle mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _T-thanks a lot_... réussit-elle à murmurer avant de raccrocher.

-_ Mom ! Are you okay_ ? demanda son fils.

Rosalie essuya ses larmes.

-_ Peter... I can't be better than now_... répondit-elle en partant enlacer le jeune garçon. _Art... Arthur is alive..._

Peter écarquilla les yeux.

- _What_ ?

- Ce matin même, Londres a reçu une lettre venant tout droit de France... De Lyon si j'ai bien compris... Les résistants de là-bas ont été contactés par celui qui a été affilié avec ton frère... Et il leur a dit qu'il est bel et bien vivant et sain et sauf... Il est en sécurité chez lui... Il a une blessure à la jambe droite mais il va bien, il est vivant...

Le jeune garçon n'arriva pas à y croire, il sourit et des larmes coulèrent malgré lui.

- Le résistant qui s'occupe de lui actuellement l'a qualifié de _Lucky Fool._.. C'est bien ce qu'il est... murmura Rosalie. _Thanks my Lord_... _Miracles can happen_ !

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour vos encouragements ^^ !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et Arthur put se remettre complètement de sa blessure à la jambe. Ce matin-là, en début de décembre, il se leva normalement, il ne gardait de la plaie qu'une cicatrice et un mauvais souvenir. Marianne se montrait une hôtesse charmante mais depuis qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras pour pleurer elle se contentait de très peu lui parler. Parfois ne lui adressant que deux phrases en une seule journée. Depuis qu'elle lui avait enlevé les points de suture, elle avait repris son activité d'enseignante dans l'école qui ne se trouvait vraiment pas loin du domaine. Il fit sa toilette et s'habilla en silence avant de partir se promener dans les jardins sans prendre de petit-déjeuner, voyant que la résistante était déjà partie. Le jeune homme n'avait pas faim et avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Les graviers crissèrent sous ses pas, le froid lui mordait la peau malgré ses vêtements. Lorsque le jeune aviateur passa près de l'arbre où se mettait souvent Marianne pour lire, il s'arrêta un moment, observant ce chêne trônant fièrement malgré le froid. Deux oiseaux s'étaient posés sur l'une de ses branches. Arthur contempla la scène un long moment avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine et de sortir un Dickens pour lire. Les livres qu'il avait apportés étaient ses seules occupations, en plus des promenades dans le jardin et dans la grande demeure Bonnefoy... À la longue ça l'ennuyait légèrement. Un des deux chats que possédait Marianne se frotta contre ses jambes pendant qu'il lisait en miaulant. Le jeune homme caressa la fourrure soyeuse de l'animal qui fit le gros dos avant de bondir dans la direction opposée pour une raison inconnue.

« Demain sera mon dernier jour... » avait dit Marianne la veille. « De nombreux parents se sont plaints de mes méthodes éducatives... Ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je sois anti-Pétain... Personne ne le sait sauf les résistants. »

Arthur eut soudain une idée. Il savait que les cours qu'elle donnait se terminaient à quinze heures et qu'il lui fallait plus d'une demi-heure pour faire le chemin si l'on marchait vite. Pourquoi ne pas aller la voir ?

L'Anglais rentra et déjeuna le repas préparé le matin même par son hôtesse avant de se mettre en route en prenant son temps. Il regardait le paysage tandis qu'il marchait le long du chemin forestier qui menait à la demeure. Le jeune homme parvint alors à un immense portail de fer forgé envahi par des restes de lierre et s'arrêta un bref moment. Le village devait être à deux ou trois kilomètres. L'aviateur se remit en route. De chaque côté de la route sur laquelle il marchait se trouvait un bois et l'allée en elle-même était très mal entretenue. Arthur mit une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la ville et regarda la grande horloge. Il était deux heures et demi, maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il ralentit son rythme. De nombreux commerçants avaient mis leur étal à l'extérieur, hélant un potentiel client, cependant l'Anglais ne s'y intéressa nullement. Tant qu'il ne parlerait pas il n'aurait pas de problèmes... Au pire il se ferait passer pour un auteur ayant élu domicile en France il y a de ça des années. Une vieille femme attira son attention. Une fleuriste ambulante, trimbalant avec elle des fleurs magnifiques, comme celles qui pouvaient exister dans un rêve. L'aïeule remarqua l'attention que lui portait le jeune homme et s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour monsieur... Puis-je vous aider ? J'ai vu qu'vous avez remarqué mes produits.

Arthur tressaillit. Bien que la femme parlait français, elle avait un accent anglais plus que remarquable.

- _Good afternoon madam... Are you British_ ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Cette phrase provoqua l'hilarité de la vieille.

- _Yeah, it makes a while that I haven't heard someone speak English_ ! _So you are English too aren't you_ ?

-_ Yes_... répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- _Are you interested by these flowers_ ? _Do you want to know my secret ? These flowers aren't usual flowers... No... They are magic flowers !_

Arthur sembla étonné en entendant la phrase de la vieille femme mais se prêta à son jeu. Elle ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête.

- _They are magnificient_.

-_ Aren't they_ ? _Do you want some ?_

Le jeune homme.

- _Yes... But I haven't enough money to buy some..._

La vieille femme se mit à rire aux éclats.

- Vous avez éclairé ma journée, ça fait bien un moment que j'n'ai pas causé anglais... Rien que pour ça je vous les fais gratis... J'vous dois bien ça ! Lesquelles voulez-vous ?

Arthur observa les fleurs qu'elle proposait, toutes étaient magnifiques. Mais les roses d'un rouge irréel et les lys d'un blanc immaculé retinrent toute son attention. La femme remarqua sa préférence et sourit d'un air bienveillant.

- _Oh I see... The white lilies and the red roses_...

-_ Yes_...

La vieille femme attrapa trois roses et trois lys avant de les rassembler dans un morceau de papier brûlé.

- _Here you are_.

-_ Thanks a lot_ !

La femme sourit de plus belle.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie... Au fait... C'est une personne aimée ?

Arthur rougit violemment.

- _N-no_... Juste pour remercier...

- C'est étrange puisque les lys blancs sont synonymes d'amour pur et les roses rouges de passion... M'enfin, puisque vous l'dîtes ! _Have a nice day_ !

- _Thanks, you too_...

Le jeune aviateur serra le bouquet dans ses mains en regardant la fleuriste anglaise s'éloigner... Ce que cette dernière lui avait dit avait semé le doute en lui... Que ressentait-il envers Marianne en fin de compte ?

* * *

- _Tu as fait une faute... Juste là... « Soulier » finit en « -er » et non en « -é »._ murmura Marianne à une de ses élèves avant de se remettre à vagabonder dans la salle de classe.

La résistante jetait un regard à chaque cahier de ses élèves à qui elle avait donné un travail sur un conte de Perrault en soupirant. Heureusement que c'était bientôt fini... Elle n'en pouvait plus de donner des cours, elle avait hâte de rentrer. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge de la classe... Plus que cinq minutes et elle serait libérée...

- _Bien, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui... Rangez vos affaires... _déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec avant que toute la classe ne se transforme en horrible cacophonie. _EN SILENCE !_

La jeune femme soupira et se mit à effacer le tableau. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait ça et pourtant elle n'éprouva aucun sentiment de tristesse ou autre... Ses élèves l'énervaient littéralement et semblaient prendre du plaisir à l'agacer. La cloche sonna et toutes les fillettes se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Pas même un au-revoir... Rien... Seules deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du bureau de pin de l'enseignante.

- _Mademoiselle Bonnefoy_ ? l'interpellèrent-elles.

La jeune femme se retourna.

- _Oui_ ?

- _C'est pour vous dire que l'on a beaucoup apprécié vous avoir en tant que professeure_... dirent-elles d'une petite voix timide. _Et on aurait aimé que vous restiez un peu plus longtemps..._

Là, le cœur de la résistante se serra légèrement.

- _Oh, merci beaucoup... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Je pense que le poste maudit de professeur dans cet établissement vous fournira encore assez d'instituteurs pour changer votre avis._

Les petites sourirent.

- _Au revoir mademoiselle Bonnefoy_ !

Marianne leur adressa un petit signe avant de se mettre à ranger ses affaires, elle entendit les petites chuchoter avec insistance.

- _Tu crois qu'il vient pour mademoiselle Bonnefoy ? _

- _Aucun doute, je ne l'ai jamais vu ici..._

La jeune femme regarda vers la porte et elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

- Arthur ? Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle.

L'Anglais s'approcha en enlevant son chapeau, le bouquet derrière son dos.

- _Sorry_... Je sais que c'est risqué mais je m'ennuyais un peu... Et puis... Je tenais à vous acheter quelque chose pour vous remercier.

Il lui tendit brusquement le bouquet en détournant le visage, presque aussi rouge que les roses qu'il offrait. Marianne prit les fleurs en hésitant, les joues quelque peu rosies.

- _Elles sont magnifiques... _Vous êtes adorable !

Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue qui troubla Arthur au plus haut point.

- Rentrons à présent... dit-elle. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (J'ai décidé de mettre une ellipse parce que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire après)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour vos encouragements ^^ !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Marianne mit les fleurs dans un vase transparent contenant de l'eau et effleura les pétales blanc immaculé d'un lys du bout des doigts avec un sourire, elle n'avait pas arrêté de chercher le pot idéal pour le cadeau de l'Anglais. La jeune femme décida ensuite de régler la radio sur la BBC pour entendre un peu les nouvelles et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui dans lequel était assis Arthur, une tasse de café dans la main, lui avait du thé. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée pendant qu'un homme proférait les nouvelles du moment.

Tous deux cessèrent brusquement de boire en entendant une nouvelle diffusée au même moment.

- Hier, le dimanche 7 décembre, des avions japonais ont attaqué la base américaine de _Pearl Harbor. _Le Général de Gaulle a télégraphié ce matin au haut- commissaire Georges Thierry d'Argenlieu pour qu'il informe les délégués civils et militaires qui se trouvent en extrême-Orient et dans le Pacifique. Il a écrit : « _Vous vous considérerez en guerre avec le Japon, dès que l'état de guerre existera entre ce pays et la Grande-Bretagne. Dès maintenant, vous résisterez par tous les moyens à toute attaque éventuelle de la part des forces japonaises. Vous me tiendrez informé des décisions prises. Je donne communication des instructions ci-dessus aux gouvernements britannique, américain, australien, néerlandais et néo-zélandais ainsi qu'à tous nos représentants dans le Pacifique et l'Extrême-Orient._ »

La résistante écoutait attentivement. Elle n'avait pas allumé le poste hier, donc elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de cet événement.

- _So... It means that..._ murmura Arthur avant de continuer._ The United-States are in war now..._

- Ou ils le seront dans les prochains jours... renchérit Marianne. Mais leur aide ne sera pas inutile... Vivement que cette guerre se finisse...

Arthur se mit à tourner distraitement sa cuillère dans son thé. Une question le taraudait... Celle-ci finit par sortir malgré lui.

- Quelle est la première chose que vous ferez lorsque la guerre sera terminée ? demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour paraître optimiste.

La jeune femme se mit à le regarder avant de répondre en se levant et en allant vers la vitre pour regarder le jardin déjà plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Je passerais du bon temps, ça c'est sûr. Je retournerais habiter à Paris et je fréquenterais les dancings pour rencontrer un peu des gens et peut-être même l'homme de ma vie...

L'Anglais avala son thé de travers, toussa doucement et se frotta le cou, légèrement gêné même si elle regardait à travers la fenêtre.

- Mais la plupart du temps je ne fais pas confiance aux hommes... avoua-t-elle. J'ai eu trop de mauvaises expériences avec eux... elle se retourna. Mais vous Arthur c'est différent. Vous êtes le plus adorable parmi tous les hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Vous êtes... Comme un ami pour moi.

Elle sourit et s'avança vers lui en lui prenant les mains.

- J'aime le fait d'être avec vous...

Arthur allait rajouter un truc quand un regard de la jeune femme vers la pendule la fit se lever mais elle ne lâcha pas les mains de son invité.

- Bien ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir un bon repas au lieu de quelque chose à la bonne franquette comme je fais depuis que vous êtes là ? Vous n'avez pas goûté le meilleur de la gastronomie française !

- _But_...

- Ne dîtes rien ! Si vous voulez venir dans la cuisine n'hésitez pas ! Vous savez où me trouver !

Elle finit par le lâcher et partit dans la direction de la cuisine. L'Anglais se rendit alors compte que son cœur battait la chamade... Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas rougi. Il n'arriva pas à oublier la douceur des mains de son hôtesse.

Marianne quant à elle semblait troublée par ses propres gestes.

- _Qu'ai-je fait pour être dans cet état là_ ? ne cessait-elle de répéter en chuchotant pendant qu'elle coupait les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation, ses mains tremblaient et elle finit par se couper légèrement à l'un de ses doigts. _Aïe_ ! _Merde_...

Instinctivement elle porta son index blessé à sa bouche comme elle l'avait toujours fait en cas de blessure avant de poser son couteau.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Marianne_ ? se questionna-t-elle. _Pourquoi autant de trouble ? »_

La jeune femme partit vers la salle de bain pour prendre un pansement pour recouvrir sa coupure.

- _Marianne ? Are you okay ? _luidemanda Arthur en entrant dans la pièce. _You're bleeding, let me help you._

Il prit le désinfectant et un morceau du coton que la résistante avant de sortir l'un des pansements de la boîte et le mit sur la blessure.

- _Désolée_... s'excusa la résistante. Je suis décidément trop distraite...

-_ It's not a problem_... dit l'aviateur avant de sourire. Voilà !

- Merci... murmura-t-elle en portant sa main à sa poitrine et en souriant. Venez, je vais vous faire goûter quelque chose.

Ils partirent vers la cuisine et Marianne prit deux verres à pied qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail et partit dans la réserve avant d'en revenir avec une bouteille de vin.

- C'est l'un des meilleurs crus que l'on puisse faire dans la région.

-_ I_... Je ne tiens pas l'alcool... tenta de fuir son invité.

Cependant la jeune femme fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, elle remplit légèrement un des verres et le tendit à l'Anglais qui fut bien obligé de le prendre.

- Vous me direz comment vous le trouvez. déclara-t-elle en remplissant son propre verre avant de le lever à Arthur qui fit de même. À la fin de la guerre qui, espérons le, sera pour bientôt.

- _For the end of the war_. renchérit l'Anglais.

Ils portèrent tous deux leur verre à leurs lèvres. Le goût étonna Arthur qui retira le récipient de sa bouche en bougeant vivement ses babines. Cette réaction fit sourire Marianne, elle avait réagi de la même manière quand elle avait goûté du vin pour la première fois quand elle était enfant le jour d'un mariage. C'était son père qui lui avait permis de piocher dans son verre.

- Vous aimez ? demanda-t-elle en se remettant à cuisiner.

- _It's special_... Mais pas mauvais... Jusque là les seuls alcools auxquels j'ai goûté étaient du whisky et de l'ale...

- Ce n'est pas la même chose... dit Marianne avec un rire léger.

- C'est sûr...

Il reporta le verre à sa bouche pour boire encore de ce liquide et ne quittait pas des yeux son hôtesse, il était attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'elle enfourna le plat elle soupira soulagée en allant voir l'horloge du salon.

- _Il faut juste attendre un petit moment à présent_... dit-elle en posant les gants de cuisine. Oh j'ai oublié d'éteindre la radio !

Elle se rua dans le salon, Arthur posa son verre et la suivit... Se sentant étonnamment heureux tout d'un coup.

-_ Oh, I love this music_... dit-il.

L'aviateur s'approcha ensuite de la Française, geste sûrement enhardi par l'alcool, et il lui demanda en lui tendant une main._ May I have this dance milady_ ?

La résistante arbora un sourire éblouissant et prit la main offerte presque sans hésitation.

- _Mais bien sûr monsieur_ !

La Française, elle aussi, était euphorique à cause du vin. Ils dansèrent en riant sur le rythme de la musique. Arborant de grands sourires aux lèvres tandis qu'ils étaient pris dans un fou rire qui leur fit oublier leur époque, la guerre et tous les malheurs que celle-ci perpétrait... Ils oublièrent tout ça le temps d'une musique, d'une danse. Certes leurs mouvements étaient maladroits à cause du fait qu'ils riaient sans s'arrêter mais ils s'amusaient tellement. Jamais Arthur n'avait autant ri de sa vie, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer.

Finalement la musique s'arrêta au bout d'un moment mais ne ils cessèrent de danser que lorsqu'ils sentaient qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus. Il arrêtèrent leurs mouvements en haletant pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en souriant avant de se lâcher.

- Le repas ! s'exclama Marianne en partant vers la cuisine en courant.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et pour vos encouragements ^^ !**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 15 avec un changement de décor radical, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

- _Dios_...

Antonio soupira et s'appuya contre le mur une fois qu'il put avoir enfin un moment de répit avant de tomber à terre. Il avait considérablement maigri depuis son arrivée dans le camp mais il était entêté pour survivre. Le jeune homme avait été séparé de Chiara avant d'être poussé avec d'autres dans le train qui les avait menés dans ce camp de la mort. Plus tard il avait appris qu'elle avait été "rendue" à sa famille en Italie parce que son pays natal était un allié de l'Allemagne, parce que sa famille était puissante et parce qu'elle était une femme... Il en fut grandement soulagé, même si on le percevait à présent comme le corrupteur de celle qui était sa compagne de route.

- Fatigué ? lui demanda une voix rauque non loin de lui.

L'Espagnol tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Un SS se tenait à côté de lui et était occupé à sculpter un morceau de bois avec un couteau. Il portait exactement le même uniforme que les autres mais semblait... Différent... Antonio ne sut en quoi il paraissait se démarquer des autres.

- Il y a de quoi non ? Ça doit te faire plaisir de me voir dans cet état là... rétorqua le républicain.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'Allemand s'énerve et se défoule sur lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours occupé à son œuvre. Il ne fit que ricaner d'une manière assez étrange et inhabituelle.

- Détrompe-toi... Je ne prends pas plaisir à ce genre de choses... _In einer Zeit, ja... Aber... Nicht mehr._

Le prisonnier ne cessait de de le fixer, interloqué, à un moment l'Allemand tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Antonio tressaillit en voyant sa peau plus que pâle, ses yeux d'un rouge semblable au sang et ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé.

- _Schockiert_ ? lui dit-il en se remettant à rire avant de secouer la langue en claquant la langue et en se remettant à former le bout de bois.

- _No... _lui répondit platement l'Espagnol au bout d'un moment.

- C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit ça de cette manière... Je t'aime bien, tu me sembles être un bon gars...

Le SS rangea son couteau et tendit sa main à Antonio.

- Présentons-nous en bonnes formes..._ Ich hei__ße Gilbert... Gilbert Beilschmidt._

Antonio le fixa.

- _¿Cómo __tengo que reaccionando__?_

Gilbert rit à nouveau de son rire étrange.

- Je ne te mangerais pas tu sais... Je ne ferais rien. Je veux juste ressentir un peu moins de solitude... Et me persuader que les gens peuvent ressentir autre chose que de la frayeur envers moi.

Le républicain hésita un peu avant de prendre la main offerte.

- _Soy Antonio... Antonio Carriedo Fernandez..._

- _Großartig_ ! se réjouit Gilbert, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu sais Tonio...

- C'est _Antonio_... le corrigea-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu veux que je t'appelle Gil par hasard ?

L'albinos fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'assit à côté de lui.

- On est dans le même cas... Tous les deux cantonnés dans ce foutu camp... Au début, je pensais que c'était ce qu'il me fallait, le sens de ma vie si tu préfères... Sauf que non. Ici c'est l'horreur... _Mein klein Bruder_ pense que c'est un chemin vers les hautes distinctions...

- Il travaille ici lui aussi ? demanda l'Espagnol.

L'Allemand hocha la tête.

- Tu as sûrement dû le voir... Un grand gars musclé, blond, yeux bleus... Plutôt effrayant... Le physique idéal selon ce qu'on veut nous faire entendre... Tout le contraire de moi qui suis blanc comme de la craie avec des yeux rouges.

Antonio avait déjà vu l'homme dont Gilbert parlait. Une voix grave aboyant des ordres, debout sur un promontoire pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Tous les prisonniers le craignaient apparemment et lorsque ce SS se mettait en colère, ça faisait très _**mal**_. L'Espagnol déglutit avant d'examiner son interlocuteur. Il n'était pas aussi grand et musclé mais restait tout de même d'une taille et d'une musculature plus qu'honorables. Il avait dit « _klein_ », donc... Des deux frères c'était lui le plus âgé. Ça fit une drôle de sensation à Antonio.

- Ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler normalement comme on le ferait avec un vieil ami ! s'exclama Gilbert en s'étirant.

« _Dios_... C'est quoi ce SS ? » se demanda l'Espagnol.

Cependant, même si l'Allemand était plus que bizarre aux yeux du prisonnier, ce dernier se sentait bien de parler à quelqu'un... Le SS se releva.

- _Also_... Je vais y aller où je vais avoir des problèmes... Ce que Luddy n'a jamais... déclara Gilbert avec un petit rire. _Bis zum nächsten Mal, Tonio_ ! Au plaisir de te revoir ! Et survis jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

Sur ce, il s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant, le même genre de pas que l'on fait en sortant de chez un ami de longue date.

* * *

-_ Luddy ! Ich bin da ! _hurlaGilbert en ouvrant bruyamment la porte.

Ludwig soupira, il était plongé dans sa lecture.

-_ Guten Abend_ _Gilbert_... dit-il d'une voix lasse. Ne m'appelle pas Luddy _bitte_... Je ne suis plus un gamin... En plus, je suis plus haut placé que toi, il serait temps que tu t'adresses à moi avec un peu plus de respect. Moi je ne t'ai jamais appelé Gil ou un autre diminutif idiot.

L'albinos fit comme si de rien n'était et se pencha par dessus l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Tsh... Encore avec ce livre là ? demanda son aîné en grimaçant à la vue de _Mein Kampf_. Franchement... Tu devrais lire autre chose... _Ach nein, das ist nicht möglich ! Ich habe das vergessen ! Hitler möchtet nicht !_

Son jeune frère ne répondit pas, ça n'en valait pas la peine quand l'autre était dans cet état là. L'albinos soupira à son tour, exaspéré avant de partir s'enfermer dans une autre pièce. Le contact avec le blond était de plus en plus difficile, sauf pour parler de la « grandeur » du régime et de ce genre de choses... Il préférait s'en passer... Ce régime lui avait enlevé son frère adoré, et ça, c'était impardonnable.

Gilbert observa son journal, son stylo à la bouche, cherchant quoi écrire. Il s'était débarrassé de ses bottes, de sa casquette, de sa cravate et de sa veste.

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un détenu espagnol. Nous avons un peu parlé, mais j'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons depuis des lustres... Comme si on avait été liés dans une autre vie. Je mettrais mon plan à exécution.

Bientôt. »

* * *

- _Hallo Tonio_ ! Attrape !

L'Espagnol se retourna vivement et eut juste le temps de recevoir un paquet dans ses mains. Gilbert avançait vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le brun le fixa d'un air interrogatif pendant que l'albinos lui faisait signe de regarder dans le sac et l'emmenait vers un endroit tranquille pour éviter qu'ils soient tous les deux pris en flagrant délit.

- Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes... lui dit le républicain d'un ton grave. Donner de la nourriture à un détenu...

L'Allemand éclata de son rire singulier avant de taper doucement sur l'épaule maigre de son interlocuteur.

- Allons, j'ai toujours eu des problèmes... Un de plus, un de moins... Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Allez, mange, t'en as bien besoin.

Antonio sortit le pain du paquet et se mit à croquer dedans avec avidité.

- _¿Por qué me estás __ayudandome__? _demanda-t-il_. _Je suis un criminel selon certains...

Gilbert sourit.

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais... répondit-il d'une voix calme. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis des lustres toi et moi. Comme des vieux amis... C'est pour ça. J'ai envie que tu survives... Et que tu continues à te battre.

Le républicain l'écoutait avec attention. Lui aussi avait cette impression là, non seulement avec lui, mais aussi avec... Francis...

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mis au point un plan, et tu vas m'aider. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas sauver tout le monde. Tu vas avoir l'occasion de te battre à nouveau.

- Je ne te comprends pas...

Le SS rit.

- _Freiheit... _dit-il en arborant un masque sérieux.

- _Libertad_... chuchota Antonio.

L'albinos soupira en enlevant sa caquette et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Nous risquons tous deux énormément si jamais on fait ça... Mais la liberté est au bout du chemin... Je connais des gens... Des Allemands qui sont contre Hitler... J'ai pris contact avec eux et nous mettrons le plan à exécution, il est plus que temps.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**J'ai toujours vu Gilbert comme un réfractaire au régime contrairement à son frère qui le suivrait coûte que coûte. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette vision du personnage !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! **

**Ce soir j'étais motivée, très motivée... Voilà donc le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

_- À force d'aller en avant, il parvint au point où le brouillard de la fusillade devenait transparent. Si bien que les tirailleurs de la ligne rangés et à l'affût derrière leur levée de pavés, et les tirailleurs de la banlieue massés à l'angle de la rue, se montrèrent soudainement quelque chose qui remuait dans la fumée. Au moment où Gavroche débarrassait de ses cartouches un sergent gisant près d'une borne, une balle frappa le cadavre._

Arthur écoutait Marianne lire juste à côté de lui. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la plupart des mots qu'elle proférait il aimait entendre le son de sa voix. Non il ne ressentait rien envers la jeune femme, sinon de l'amitié mais il pouvait l'entendre parler sans se lasser... Ce n'était en aucun cas amoureux... Comment pouvait-il douter de ses sentiments, c'était juste une amie.

Ce soir-là elle avait proposé à l'aviateur de le familiariser à la langue française et il avait accepté un peu trop vite. Elle avait décidé de commencer par l'initier par le biais de la lecture en prenant dans sa chambre son livre de chevet. _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo. L'Anglais avait remarqué qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement cet auteur.

La lecture s'arrêta et il sentit que l'on s'appuyait sur son épaule. Le jeune homme retourna la tête pour voir ce qui était à l'origine de cette interruption. La résistante s'était endormie, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du jeune homme. La jeune femme semblait tellement détendue dans les bras de Morphée, cela fit sourire le britannique qui l'allongea tranquillement, provoquant un léger mouvement du visage de la brunette qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant et prit le livre pour le poser sur le chevet. Il recouvrit la jeune femme avec les couvertures avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui avait été mis là lorsqu'il était encore en convalescence et s'endormit enfin, enveloppé dans un édredon épais.

* * *

- _Dans trois jours c'est Noël..._ dit Francis en faisant brûler une cigarette, adossé d'un côté de la Citroën qui l'emmenait partout.

- _Et..._ ? demanda Pierre dans la même pose de l'autre côté de la voiture. _On dirait un gamin la façon dont tu te réjouis._

Le plus grand pouffa :

- _T'es con ou quoi_ ? _Qui dit « Noël » dit « fête »... Qui dit « fête » dit « famille ». Je vais enfin me reposer un peu et Marianne se sentira moins seule. _

- _N'oublies pas l'autre aviateur qu'on a repêché... _rétorqua son ami

Francis se tut et expira un grand nuage de fumée.

-_ Je connais Marianne... Elle ne fait confiance à aucun homme, à quelques exceptions près... Comme Antonio et moi._

- _Si ça se trouve ce gars fait partie des « exceptions » maintenant._

Pierre se prit une claque dans la tête.

- _Tais-toi imbécile ! Mettons nous en route, j'ai pu prendre son cadeau depuis un moment qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_

- _C'est bon Francis, calme toi_ ! s'exclama le plus petit.

* * *

Marianne se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jours en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle rougit à la vue d'Arthur en train de dormir dans le fauteuil et se sentit légèrement coupable de s'être endormie dans son lit. Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Qui pouvait bien se manifester à cette heure-ci ?

La jeune femme ferma la porte de la chambre, descendit les marches, attrapa son revolver de poche et marcha lentement vers la porte, comme elle le faisait toujours en cas de visiteurs inattendus. Elle ouvrit et lâcha son arme.

- _Ma belle Marianne_ ! s'exclama Francis en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement ravi de te revoir enfin pour un petit moment.

-_ Francis ! Je suis si contente de te revoir... _Tu es venu pour Noël ?

-_ Bonjour Marianne_. la salua timidement Pierre.

Le visage de la jeune femme se referma.

- _Bonjour Pierre_... lui répondit-elle froidement. Mais entrez, il fait froid dehors !

Elle avait dit « entrez » à contrecœur, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait laissé l'ami de son frère dehors. Marianne aida Francis à se débarrasser de sa veste et lui enleva celle de Pierre et ils posèrent leurs valises à terre.

- Comment va l'Anglais ? demanda platement le cuisinier en prenant une tasse de café dans le plateau que lui proposait sa jeune sœur.

- Oh Arthur... Il va très bien... répondit la jeune femme. Il est complètement rétabli. En revanche on attend toujours des nouvelles pour savoir si il devrait être renvoyé à Londres ou non...

- Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à le renvoyer... dit Francis. Si jamais l'aviateur auquel...

La résistante se mit à rire.

- Tu auras du mal à y croire mais... C'est un chanceux... C'est lui _Britannia Angel_.

Son frère avala sa boisson de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Quand il put parler à nouveau il laissa échapper toute sa surprise.

- _Pardon_ ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclama-t-il. J'espère qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un...

- Détrompe-toi ! Il est adorable ! le coupa sa sœur commençant à être exaspérée par la réaction de son frère.

- À chaque fois tu dis ça... Et tu as vu ce qui se passe à chaque fois ?

Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Certes, je suis naïve, dis-le... Je le suis, qu'à cela tienne ! Mais lui n'est pas comme les autres, il a une certaine proximité avec moi, il garde ses distances... Si tu es venu pour me faire la leçon tu peux t'en aller...

Francis se massa l'arrête du nez, cette dispute commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Pierre quant à lui fit comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil pour de telles broutilles, surtout face à sa petite sœur, sa protégée.

- _Bon sang_ Marianne écoute moi... Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te faire la leçon, seulement pour passer du bon temps avec toi... Passer un Noël comme lorsque l'on était enfants... Et puis je m'en vais si je veux puisqu'ici c'est aussi chez moi.

Marianne serrait les dents.

- Nous sommes seulement amis... Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux, rien que pour tes beaux yeux je finirais vieille fille.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Ça m'en a tout l'air au vue de la façon dont tu me dis tout ça... Laisse moi te dire quelque chose Francis... Arthur est l'un des seuls amis que j'ai pu avoir... Il est d'une gentillesse incomparable... Rares sont les gens qui se sont comportés de la sorte avec moi. Ces gens-là, tu les connais tous... Papa, maman, Antonio et toi... C'est tout. Alors un de plus... Tu peux bien être conciliant.

Sa voix était passée d'emplie de rage à celle d'une tristesse sans nom.

- Depuis mon départ de Paris je reste seule dans cette maison de campagne, trop grande pour moi seule. Tu vas sûrement me dire : « Mais tu as trouvé du travail non ? »... Sauf que ce travail était maudit en quelque sorte... Ils changeaient d'enseignant à des intervalles presque réguliers... Tu sais ce qu'Arthur m'a apportée ?

Francis ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il n'allait pas la contredire, de plus... La façon dont elle parlait lui déchirait le cœur.

- Il a apporté de la joie, de la chaleur à ma vie morne...

- Je vois... dit seulement son frère.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. L'aviateur apparut à l'entrée du salon.

- Oh Arthur ! s'exclama la résistante. _Come !_

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains en souriant, comme si de rien n'était. Son frère en tressaillit.

-_ Arthur, this is Francis... He is resistant as me and he is my big brother. Francis, voici Arthur, alias Britannia Angel._

Francis se força à sourire, de même pour l'Anglais. Même le ton de leur voix paraissait faussement amical.

- _Pleased to meet you_...

- _Enchanté_...

Ils se serrèrent vigoureusement la main tout en se fusillant du regard.

- Et lui c'est Pierre Loiseau... dit Marianne comme si c'était la dernière personne dont elle se préoccuperait avant de reprendre une voix douce et cordiale en s'adressant à l'aviateur. Sinon Arthur, vous avez faim ?

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Debout près de la fenêtre, Francis fusillait du regard Arthur qui était en train de se promener dans les jardins, blancs à cause de la neige, en discutant avec Marianne qui était accrochée son bras. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, tant mieux en même temps, même si le Français avait vraiment envie de se mettre à le taquiner. Ils se contentaient tous deux de regards en coin qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient.

Arthur trouvait que le résistant était un obstacle dans l'amitié qu'il portait à Marianne et le trouvait pompeux et trop fier.

Francis, lui, voyait en l'Anglais un homme qui profiterait sûrement de sa sœur, comme cela s'est passé à de nombreuses reprises et le comparait à une tache dans cette demeure.

- Ta sœur s'entend vraiment bien avec lui... Faudra t'y faire... dit Pierre qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure.

Le plus grand plissa les lèvres.

- Je sens que lui et moi... On sera comme chien et chat... J'ai peur que Marianne me délaisse pour lui...

- C'est con comme idée... T'es quand même son frère, l'amour fraternel est différent de l'amour amoureux...

Le frère de Marianne pouffa de rire en entendant la phrase de son ami tant elle était comique à ses oreilles.

- J'ai envie de faire quelque chose et tu vas m'aider... chuchota Francis avant de sortir de la chambre en tirant Pierre par le bras.

- Hé mais Francis, explique moi avant ! tenta de protester son ami.

* * *

- Il a beau agir comme ça... Mais Francis n'est pas méchant... murmura Marianne tandis qu'elle et Arthur marchaient. Vous ne devriez pas prendre compte de ce qu'il fait, il aime beaucoup se faire remarquer, et ce, depuis qu'il est tout petit.

L'aviateur ne dit rien. Ils arrivèrent tous deux à la fontaine qui se trouvait juste en face de la demeure et s'assirent sur le rebord.

- Au moins vous avez un frère qui se soucie de vous... murmura-t-il. J'ai eu quatre frères et pas un seul d'entre eux ne se préoccupait de ce que je ressentais... _You are lucky._

Marianne sourit.

- Quand même, je pense que vos frères vous aimaient bien, _non_ ?

Son ami ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Si l'amour c'est plonger la tête de son frère dans la boue ou encore de l'emmener se soûler et de l'enfermer dehors pour la nuit, le laissant décuver en plein hiver... Alors je dois être le frère le plus adoré de la Terre !

- Non... Ils ont fait ça ? demanda la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

L'Anglais rit à nouveau et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma avant de se lever.

- Je vous assure ! _And it isn't the only things they did to me_ ! Ils s'amusaient vraiment. Une fois _my grandfather_ nous avait emmenés à la chasse...

- Je crains le pire...

- Mes frères m'ont entièrement recouvert de miel et ont déchiré des oreillers pour avoir les plumes avant de me lâcher près de la forêt où _my grandfather_ partait habituellement chasser en propageant la rumeur d'un « _chicken-child_ » qui rôdait dans les alentours.

La résistante ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- _Oh mon dieu ! _Désolée de rire, c'est que... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- _Don't worry_ ! Moi-même j'en ris à présent. Je n'avais même pas dix ans et je m'étais laissé faire par mes aînés... Mais même s'ils m'ont fait toutes ces choses antipathiques, j'avoue que je me fais du soucis pour eux... Je ne sais même pas si ils sont encore vivants...

Arthur expira un nuage de fumée, le visage pensif et Marianne se mit à lire le roman qu'elle avait apporté avec elle si jamais l'Anglais désirait continuer son initiation. À un moment elle reçut un impact glacé sur l'épaule. Elle porta tout de suite sa main au membre touché, il y avait de la neige...

On lui avait envoyé une boule de neige. Bien sûr elle ne vit qu'Arthur dans les environs et ses soupçons se portèrent tout de suite sur lui. La jeune femme posa son livre à côté d'elle et prit un tas de neige qui se trouvait par terre avant de le lancer sur l'Anglais et de reprendre son livre pour faire comme si de rien n'était, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire cependant.

L'aviateur porta sa main à son cou, endroit de l'impact, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été attaqué de la sorte. Il se retourna et vit Marianne qui tremblait légèrement. S'inquiétant, le jeune homme alla vers elle.

-_ Marianne, are you okay_ ?

Son amie ne se retint pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire, des larmes se mirent même à couler sur ses joues.

- Je... Je... Ne... Peux... Pas all... Aller mieux... haleta-t-elle.

- Vous m'avez envoyé une boule de neige _aren't you_ ? demanda l'Anglais avec un sourire doux et chaleureux.

La jeune femme reprit peu à peu son souffle.

- Parce que vous m'en avez envoyée une... Est-ce cela être un gentilhomme ?

Arthur plissa le front, interloqué.

- Mais je ne vous ais jamais envoyée une boule de neige... Un gentleman n'attaque jamais une personne qui ne se défend pas et encore moins une femme

Marianne écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir légèrement, honteuse de son erreur.

- Vous m'en voyez désolée dans ce cas. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de vous...

* * *

Non loin d'eux, cachés derrière des buissons, Francis et Pierre observaient.

- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait... dit le frère de Marianne.

- Et là ça les rapproche... Ce serait dommage, hein ?

Le plus grand soupira avant de dire.

- Allons, c'est impossible ! Ils sont si différents tous les deux...

- Je te conseillerais d'arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin... le coupa Pierre. Ta sœur est une adulte à présent, une jeune adulte, certes, mais une adulte... Si elle aime cet Anglais et si tu veux son bonheur... Je te conseillerais de la laisser... Et puis, avoue, ils vont bien ensemble, non ? Plus sérieusement, j'ai rarement vu Marianne rire ainsi et apparemment avec lui ce n'est pas aussi singulier comme événement. Toi qui as le don de voir l'amour où il se trouve vraiment, tu ne peux pas le nier n'est-ce pas ?

Non, Francis ne pouvait pas le nier... Du moins intérieurement... Sa sœur avait l'air tellement épanouie, tellement heureuse... Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi. Il ne voulait que son bonheur après tout. Si cet Anglais aimait vraiment la jeune femme, le résistant était prêt à faire des concessions... Les deux hommes avaient beau ne pas s'apprécier malgré le peu de contact qu'ils aient eu ensemble, tous deux étaient liés par l'amour qu'ils portaient à Marianne. L'aviateur possédait l'amour d'un soupirant, lui l'amour fraternel.

- Alors, tu as réfléchi ? lui demanda son médecin d'ami, le tirant de ses pensées.

Francis se mit à le regarder avant de souffler.

- Oui... Tu as raison... Mais si cet imbécile ose lui faire du mal, je le tue en le faisant plus souffrir qu'il aura fait souffrir Marianne...

Pierre se massa l'arrête du nez, exaspéré.

- Après ce n'est pas mon affaire... Tu fais comme tu veux... Et si c'était elle qui lui faisait du mal ?

Le plus grand ricana.

- Rêve... Tu sais, Marianne malgré une froide apparence cache une personnalité rêveuse, nourrie de contes de fées qu'elle lisait enfant... Et qu'elle continue à lire d'ailleurs... Jamais elle ne ferait du mal à un homme envers qui elle se comporte de la sorte.

- Donc Arthur est en quelque sorte le prince charmant qu'elle attend depuis toujours ?

Le visage de Francis s'assombrit d'un seul coup et il donna instinctivement une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de son ami.

- Il n'a RIEN d'un prince charmant ! s'exclama-t-il. Regarde comment il est... Il me donne l'impression d'un gars borné et enfermé dans son imaginaire comme... il s'interrompit avant de dire d'une voix plus basse. Marianne...

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble... Remarque, tu est aussi borné que ta folle de sœur... Tous deux aussi tarés l'un que l'autre. À croire que c'est de famille... dit Pierre avant qu'un long silence envahit les deux résistants.

Tous deux se mirent à regarder les deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient mis à jouer dans la neige.

-_ Sans doutes_... murmura Francis avec un léger sourire.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre la relation entre Arthur et Marianne atteindra un point important :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 18, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ^^ (j'étais inspirée pour l'écrire celui-là)**

* * *

- _Need some help_ ? demanda Arthur à Francis d'un ton plus que forcé.

L'homme aux cheveux longs s'occupait de décorer la cheminée. Posté sur une chaise dans un équilibre assez dangereux, Pierre retenait à grand peine les mouvements de l'escabeau de fortune.

-_ Je ne comprends pas l'anglais._.. dit-il seulement. _Je ne parle que français et des rudiments d'espagnol et d'allemand, ce dernier que je dois aux STO_...

- _Il t'a simplement demandé si tu avais besoin d'aide_... traduit Marianne arrivant dans la pièce qui portait un carton rempli d'ornements. Ce qui est très sympathique de sa part.

Son frère plissa le nez avant de dire :

- _Non merci. _Je peux me débrouiller.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser le carton et de se mettre à décorer l'arbre que son frère avait rapporté la veille avec l'aide d'Arthur... Ou plutôt l'inverse selon elle.

- _Voilà ! Terminé !_ s'exclama Francis en descendant avec élégance de la chaise. Tout sera parfait pour passer un bon réveillon de Noël pour ce soir. Sur ce, excusez-moi de vous fausser compagnie, mais je vais préparer le repas. J'ai pu dégoter pas mal de choses au marché noir.

Marianne allait le réprimander que ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ça mais il avait déjà pris la direction de la cuisine.

- Je finis l'arbre et je vais me préparer alors... dit-elle en jetant un regard à l'horloge qui indiquait que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée.

L'Anglais se mit à l'aider et un seul regard de la jeune femme vers Pierre obligea celui-ci à rejoindre Francis. Finalement, une fois seuls ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, s'occupant de vite terminer l'arbre.

* * *

- Elle en met du temps... soupira Francis.

Il était habillé très élégamment, comme à son habitude. Pierre ne dit rien à sa remarque, il était vêtu de manière beaucoup plus simple mais restait alluré. Quant à Arthur... Il portait une simple chemise avec cravate et pantalon noir, rien de plus. Il était assis à l'écart des deux résistants, observant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Des pas se firent soudain entendre dans les escaliers, lents, mesurés et légers. Marianne apparut dans le salon, vêtue d'une robe noire s'arrêtant un peu avant les genoux, avec des bretelles fines. Son visage était très peu maquillé et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sur son épaule droite.

- Marianne tu es splendide ! s'exclama son frère. Moi qui croyais que c'était censé être un Noël simple...

Pierre hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation par rapport aux dires de son ami.

Et Arthur... Il rougit légèrement avant de tousser pour masquer son embarras. Il se leva lorsque la jeune femme entra complètement dans le salon.

- _Y-you are magnificient Marianne. _la complimenta-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit.

- _Thanks a lot Arthur. _C'est une robe qui date un peu, des années 20-30 je crois...

- C'était la robe préférée de maman... dit Francis avec un léger tremblement dans la voix en s'approchant de sa sœur et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le haut de la tête. Elle te va aussi bien qu'elle lui allait à elle.

Marianne plissa les lèvres au simple souvenir de leurs parents. Leur mère dont, Francis avait hérité les cheveux blonds et sa jeune sœur les yeux violets, et leur père, qui possédait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus... Tous deux avaient été tués par une voiture, il y a cinq ans de cela.

- Souris Marianne... Ils sont toujours avec nous... murmura Francis qui avait pris la tête de la jeune femme dans ses mains. Tu es trop belle pour te morfondre dans le passé. Maintenant allons manger... D'accord ?

Marianne hocha la tête en souriant et en se détachant de son frère. Ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qu'elle avait retenues.

- Allons-y !

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger et la jeune femme arbora un sourire éblouissant à l'intention d'Arthur qui lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Plus tard, juste après avoir mangé ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, avec chacun un verre de vin à la main. Ils avaient porté un toast en l'honneur des gens qu'il connaissaient qui ne pouvaient pas fêter honorablement Noël, comme Antonio par exemple, auquel Marianne et son frère ne cessent de penser et d'espérer qu'il reviendra sain et sauf de Mauthausen.

Il suffit d'une chanson et Francis prit sa sœur par la main pour danser avec elle. Elle accepta tout de suite et posa son verre.

Arthur regarda le frère et la sœur danser d'une manière parfaite, comme des danseurs professionnels, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Pierre et lui étaient presque jaloux du cuisinier, puisque, en plus de faire des plats absolument exquis avec pas grand chose, il semblait à l'écoute des dames et savait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Si l'Anglais n'avait pas été aussi fier il serait sûrement déjà allé lui demander des conseils... Mais face à un « _bloody wanker_ », comme il le qualifiait dans sa tête, il avait tout de même son honneur à garder. Une fois que la danse fut terminée, l'aviateur se dirigea vers Marianne et s'inclina en lui tendant la main.

-_ Milady, may I have this dance_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

La jeune femme prit la main offerte et s'éloigna de son frère pour partir avec son ami. Ils ne dansaient pas comme la dernière fois. Le rythme était plus lent, le rythme d'une valse et non pas celui d'une musique de leur époque.

- Ils sont vraiment faits pour être ensemble... murmura Pierre en avalant une gorgée de vin. Il n'y a plus aucun doute maintenant.

Francis ne quittait pas des yeux l'Anglais et la résistante. Aucun des hommes qui étaient entrés dans la vie de sa sœur ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec elle. Peut-être devrait-il lui faire _légèrement_ confiance après tout. Il fit signe à son ami de venir avec lui dans la cuisine pour laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et se trouvaient à l'endroit qui faisait office de passage entre le salon et le couloir d'entrée.

- Vous dansez merveilleusement bien quand vous êtes sérieux. dit la résistante en riant légèrement. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Arthur sourit.

- _Thanks a lot_... En parlant de cela... J'ai remarqué... Votre frère n'est pas un aussi mauvais danseur que ça.

Marianne sourit.

- Aux dancings dans lesquels il se rendait pour passer du bon temps avec ses amis, toutes les filles voulaient l'avoir comme partenaire, ce qui était un peu exagéré, cependant il essayait de combler toutes les demandes...

- _I see_...

Un silence tenu et gênant s'interposa entre eux. Arthur leva les yeux à un moment et grimaça, les joues légèrement roses, en voyant une branche de gui juste au dessus d'eux. La Française leva les yeux à son tout et eut pratiquement la même réaction.

- Ma famille n'a jamais trop été dans les traditions... dit-elle. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que ça fait là, je ne savais même pas que nous en avions...

L'aviateur détourna la tête et toussota.

- _Mine either..._

Marianne serra légèrement les mains d'Arthur dans les siennes.

- Cependant... Je ne serais pas contre une petite exception ce soir.

Sans le vouloir, Arthur mit sa main sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme qui posa la sienne par dessus avec un sourire d'une beauté qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Leurs visages s'approchèrent peu à peu avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent en un tendre baiser. Le jeune homme sentit la douceur des lèvres de Marianne.

Ce qu'ils croyaient être une simple bise durant à peine quelques secondes se rallongea considérablement. L'aviateur serra la Française contre lui, comme s'il désirait se fondre en elle pour la protéger de n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Cependant... Aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter ce moment.

Seul le bruit d'un verre se brisant sur le sol les ramena rapidement et brutalement à la réalité. Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Francis se tenait en face d'eux, le visage indéchiffrable, seuls ses yeux azurés trahissaient son état d'âme.

Actuellement dans le bleu, il n'y avait ni colère ou un autre sentiment négatif... Seulement de la surprise... Une surprise avec quelques touches de bienveillance feintes.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Voili voilou, Marianne et Arthur sont (enfin) ensemble (faut que tu t'y fasses Francis).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 19, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ^^ (Il marque la fin de la première partie de la fanfiction)**

* * *

- _Merry Christmas Peter_. dit Rosalie en serrant son dernier fils dans ses bras et en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

- _Merry Christmas Mom_ ! _May I open the gifts now_ ?

Sa mère sourit.

- _If you want_... répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Le jeune garçon eut un grand sourire et se mit à déballer vivement ses cadeaux. Il y avait des vêtements et un ballon de soccer. À la fin, il partit dans sa chambre pour une raison inconnue et revint avec quelque chose derrière le dos.

- _Mom ? Santa claus has brought some presents for you too._ dit-il en lui tendant plusieurs enveloppes.

La matrone Kirkland prit les trois paquets, son cœur battait vivement tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller à cause des larmes.

- Je ne les ais pas ouvertes, j'attendais de les lire avec toi... ajouta son fils.

Elle ouvrit la première. Celle-ci était d'Alistair.

- « _Dear Mom, dear Peter_ », lut-elle, « J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour moi, tout va bien... Je suis l'un de ceux qui restent en Europe pour combattre. Je pense à vous très souvent et j'ai hâte que cette _fucking war _se termine. Cette lettre arrivera sûrement aux alentours de Noël alors... _Merry Christmas_, j'espère que le prochain Noël se déroulera avec la famille Kirkland au complet, comme autrefois. _I love you._

_Alistair. _»

La seconde était en provenance du Caire, en Égypte et portait deux types d'écriture radicalement différentes.

- « _Dears Mom and Peter_, nous espérons que ça va en Angleterre et qu'il ne pleut pas trop. En Égypte, bah c'est grand soleil la plupart du temps, ça change. Oui, nous avons été envoyés en Afrique pour combattre, néanmoins on espère que ça se terminera très bientôt. Nous l'avons écrite de sorte à ce qu'elle arrive pour Noël. _Merry Christmas, we love you._

_Sean and Aaron. _»

Rosalie avait des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle sourit. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule lettre sur laquelle était seulement écrit « _To Rosalie and Peter Kirkland_ » et l'adresse du cottage familial... Elle eut le cœur serré en l'ouvrant.

- « _Dear Mom, dear Peter_... Désolé de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt, ça a été très difficile... Le temps que nous ayons l'autorisation pour envoyer... Néanmoins la voilà. _I hope that you are well_. Moi, je vais très bien... La vie est calme dans le château d'Aquitaine dans lequel je suis logé. J'attends toujours les ordres de Londres quant à ce que je devrais faire... C'est bientôt Noël, et, comme je ne sais pas si je vous enverrais une autre lettre... _Merry Christmas you two. I love you so... I hope that the war will finish soon and then I will go back to England._

_Arthur._

PS : Je viens d'apprendre que mon avion a été récupéré par des résistants et que des ingénieurs s'occupent de le réparer. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? »

Peter observa sa mère.

- _Oh my lord... I'm... I'm so happy_... chuchota-t-elle en prenant le jeune garçon dans ses bras. C'est le meilleur cadeau de Noël qu'on ait pu me faire. Mes fils vont bien. J'ai énormément de chance de vous avoir vous tous...

* * *

Arthur et Marianne rougirent violemment, ce premier détourna la tête et la jeune femme baissa la sienne, cependant, leurs mains étaient toujours ensemble.

- Je peux te parler un moment ? demanda d'un ton neutre le grand-frère de la jeune femme à l'intention de l'aviateur en ramassant les éclats de verre qui gisaient sur le sol avant de rajouter d'une voix sèche. Seul à seul...

L'Anglais lâcha la main de la résistante et suivit Francis. Ce dernier le mena dans la cuisine avant de verser du vin dans deux verres.

- Je me doute bien que tu ne m'apprécies pas... dit le Français en s'adossant au mur et en contemplant sa coupe.

- Je pense que c'est réciproque... rétorqua son interlocuteur. Il était impossible de ne pas entendre ce que vous pensez de moi à votre arrivée...

Les yeux bleus du Français se mirent à le toiser d'un air neutre. Ses pensées semblaient rarement se refléter dans cet azur. Le blond aux cheveux longs soupira en se remettant à fixer le vin.

- Je me méfie de toi... Ma sœur a eu énormément d'hommes dans sa vie... Tous l'ont séduite pour après lui briser le cœur... Je pense même qu'elle s'est méfiée de toi au début, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux revinrent vers Arthur dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-_ Yes_... avoua ce dernier à contrecœur.

- Mais finalement elle est tombée sous ton charme et s'est laissée découvrir peu à peu... Jusqu'à te faire entièrement confiance et à prendre ta défense face à moi... Son propre frère... Prendre la défense d'un parfait inconnu rencontré même pas un mois auparavant... J'avoue que c'est fort... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire...

Francis se tut et but une gorgée de vin, cherchant ce qu'il avait à dire. Arthur quant à lui n'arrivait pas à proférer un seul mot.

- Mais... Elle t'aime, c'est sûr, je ne m'opposerais pas au bonheur de ma chère sœur... Cependant... La question qui me taraude est : « Est-ce que toi tu l'aimes ? », réponds vite avant que je ne mette à douter et te renvoyer en quatrième vitesse à Londres.

- _Yes, I love her_. dit Arthur immédiatement, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Le Français le fusilla du regard avant de détourner les yeux et de lâcher un long soupir.

- Écoute-moi mon grand... Si jamais tu l'abandonne pitoyablement, je te préviens, je viendrais te chercher et te rendrais ton compte... Essaye de fuir, je te retrouverais, même si je dois faire le tour du monde et passer ma vie pour retrouver un _petit con_, si tu OSES le faire.

L'aviateur ne répondit pas.

« _This bloody frog is right._.. », pensa-t-il, « _He really loves his sister_... »

- Je ne la laisserais pas... dit-il sèchement. C'est la seule et unique personne envers qui j'ai eu ce genre de sentiments... Ce sera la seule...

- J'espère pour toi... rétorqua Francis. J'en ai fini avec toi... Tu peux disposer.

Il parlait comme un noble, se comportait comme un noble et était aussi fier et pompeux qu'un noble... Rien que pour ça, il insupportait Arthur, mais il n'allait pas le dire, il n'allait pas déjà se mettre sous de mauvais termes avec le frère de la femme qu'il aimait.

Lorsque l'Anglais sortit, le Français soupira et passa sa main sur son front.

- _J'espère que je n'aurais pas à regretter le fait de lui faire confiance... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si Marianne se fait abuser une fois de plus._

Il sortit de la cuisine et vit tout le monde réuni autour de la radio.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Saint-Pierre et Miquelon a rejoint la France Libre, répondit sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Arthur se jeta sur le lit, épuisé. Il avait trop mangé et trop bu. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de tout ça avec le début de la guerre.

- _It was a great Christmas_...

Oui, ce fut un Noël dont il se souviendrait longtemps. L'aviateur était encore troublé par rapport à ce que lui et Marianne avaient fait sous la branche de gui. Le jeune homme était fortement tenté d'aller la voir. Mais il n'osait pas.

On frappa à la porte. L'aviateur se leva et partit ouvrir. Marianne se tenait dans l'encadrement.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que mon frère ait pu te dire... murmura-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. Je l'ai entendu hausser la voix...

- _It doesn't matter_... lui répondit-il en prenant ses mains.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir... Pas maintenant... Le jeune homme l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- _I love you so_... souffla-t-il.

- _Je t'aime aussi_... répondit Marianne avec un sourire en lui rendant son baiser.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position... La tendresse laissa rapidement place à la passion et les gestes de la résistante et de l'aviateur parlèrent à la place des mots.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	20. Partie II: Résistance, Mars 1942

**Voilà le chapitre 20, marquant le début de la deuxième partie, qui comportera bien plus d'actions que la première. Le chapitre se passe fin mars 1942. Deux mois auparavant, comme son avion a complètement été réparé avec l'aide d'ingénieurs français au service de la Résistance, Arthur a quitté Marianne à grand-peine pour rejoindre l'escadrille dans laquelle se trouve l'un de ses frères, repartant ainsi sur le front.**

**Attention, ce chapitre comporte les propos obscènes d'un certain aîné qui cherche à savoir ce que son jeune frère a fait pendant qu'il était dans la demeure en Aquitaine.**

* * *

Les avions de la RAF se posèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage, un par un, ils avaient volé jusqu'à Lübeck et avaient réussi à faire des dégâts considérables. Arthur descendit du _Britannia Angel, _les pensées dans les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Marianne,et fut ensuite rejoint par certains compagnons d'armes qui se félicitèrent du succès de leur raid, ce qui tira l'aviateur de ses songeries. Le jeune homme sourit et quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé _little brother_... dit Alistair avec un sourire en sortant un paquet de cigarettes d'une des poches de son uniforme, d'en prendre une et d'en tendre une autre au blond qui refusa.

-_ Thanks, you too_...

Les deux frères se mirent à marcher lentement pour rejoindre les logements que l'on leur avait attribués, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés depuis le temps, même si l'aîné continuait de charrier le plus jeune, ce qui était normal, entre frères.

- Cette guerre va-t-elle se terminer un jour ? demanda le quatrième fils à voix basse.

Le roux eut un petit ricanement.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as hâte de _**LA**_ revoir ? rétorqua-t-il.

Arthur rougit violemment.

- _Stop it you jerk_ ! l'insulta-t-il.

-_ Calm down... It wansn't mean you know_... soupira le plus vieux. C'était quoi déjà son prénom ? J'ai oublié...

- Marianne...

Tous deux se turent, seuls leurs pas, les voix d'autres soldats et d'autres sons perturbaient le silence. Les deux frères n'avaient jamais parlé autant entre eux.

- Et si nous allions boire un coup pour fêter le succès de notre opération ? proposa Alistair.

- Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de picoler ?

Le roux sourit.

- Ça te changera les idées d'aller boire un coup !

- Je ne crois pas, non... soupira le blond.

L'aîné souffla.

- Tu es exaspérant... Je ne sais pas comment Marianne a pu te supporter pendant que tu séjournais chez elle.

Son frère ne répondit pas.

- Ce que tu peux être coincé... Je me demande même si tu l'as embrassée...

Arthur tressaillit, les joues rosies, avant de dire :

- À de nombreuses reprises...

- Ah vraiment ? C'est toujours bon à savoir... Mais ça n'empêche rien au fait que tu viens quand même boire avec moi... Comme il n'y a ni Sean, ni Aaron qui sont, certes de retour en Europe mais dans une autre escadrille que la nôtre, tu seras mon compagnon de boisson attitré ! C'est un honneur que je te fais là, ça t'empêchera d'être seul !

Ils partirent dans le bar où s'étaient retrouvés tous les jeunes hommes de leur escadrille, mais les deux frères avaient fini par prendre un endroit à l'écart.

- Je pensais à un truc... grommela Alistair une fois que la serveuse avait pris leurs commandes et leur avait apporté deux pintes de bière.

Son frère leva un sourcil interrogatif pendant qu'il, le roux s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota.

- _Are you still virgin_ ?

Arthur se mit à tousser à cause du fait qu'il ait avalé l'alcool de travers sous le coup de la surprise, c'était quoi cette question ?

-_ Bloody hell... Why do you ask me THAT ?_

Son aîné haussa les épaules comme si c'était normal.

-_ I don't know._.. Seul... Avec une fille... Une belle fille même selon tes dires... Il y a de quoi se poser des questions... _So_ ? Tu l'es toujours ou pas ?

Le blond soupira et hésita un long moment avant d'avouer.

- _No_... _I'm not anymore_...

Son frère se mit à rire.

- Et quand cela s'est-il passé ?

- Le soir de Noël... Après la première fois que l'on se soit embrassés...

Le roux le fixa d'un air interloqué.

- T'es un rapide toi dis donc... Tu étais pressé ?

Arthur ne prit pas compte de ses paroles et se remit à boire sa pinte. Alistair voyant que ça ne servait plus à rien de discuter se tut et se mit à avaler le breuvage lui aussi. La serveuse revint plus tard et ils commandèrent à manger ainsi que deux autres chopes.

- Je croyais que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool... marmonna l'aîné qui avait pris une pose nonchalante sur sa chaise. Tu comptes noyer ton chagrin dedans ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, son coude était posé sur la table et soutenait sa tête. Il fixait le centre de la table.

- Ça va faire deux mois que l'on s'est quittés... ronchonna-t-il seulement. Et moi j'ai été rapide ? Bloody Hell, c'est à cause de vous trois et de votre influence déplorable, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que Peter ait été perverti par vos attitudes.

Son frère soupira.

- Franchement, arrête, plus tu vas continuer à te morfondre, plus ça va aller mal... La guerre ne va quand même pas durer éternellement...

- T'oublie qu'il existe des guerres qui ont duré plus de vingt ans...

- Mais elles n'étaient pas comme celle-là... Pas aussi destructrices et modernes que celle dans laquelle on est fourrés actuellement... répondit Alistair en fulminant, il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience face aux pensées de son jeune frère. Si cette _fucking war _dure plus d'une vingtaine d'années... Voire même une dizaine, il n'y aura plus personne sur cette stupide planète... Alors arrête d'être aussi pessimiste.

Arthur se tut.

- Toi qui as frôlé la mort, je pensais que tu aurais la rage de te battre... rajouta l'aîné. Finalement c'est fou comme tu t'es ramolli... T'es devenu une vraie lavette...

La serveuse revint avec leurs repas et leurs chopes. L'aîné se mit immédiatement à manger sous le regard de son cadet.

- Ben tiens... L'appétit est coupé ? demanda le roux d'un ton railleurs. Tu vas bouder comme un pauvre gamin ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille...

- J'ai payé ce repas, t'as intérêt à le manger... Sinon je te le fais avaler de force... il ajouta avec un sourire narquois. _Like when you were a little boy_ !

Arthur grimaça avant de se forcer à manger. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer le goût de la nourriture qu'il mangeait là, à celui des plats que faisait Marianne.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le premier fils Kirkland leva un sourcil, le visage interrogatif.

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu as déjà été avec une fille ?

Alistair ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu penses que tu es le premier ? Loin de là, Sean, Aaron et moi avons eu des petites amies bien avant toi. Quelle innocence... Non, idiotie... Penser que tu es le premier d'entre nous à tirer ton coup. Heureusement que l'on est pas tous comme toi, à avoir nos premières expériences amoureuses, la vingtaine passée...

- Mais est-ce que vous aimiez vraiment les filles en question ? Ça c'est une autre paire de manches hein ? rétorqua Arthur en marmonnant.

- Pour ma part, aucune d'elles ne me correspondait... J'avoue que toi tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup là... Tu ne fais que parler d'elle sans t'en lasser, j'imagine que tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied... D'ailleurs ton journal n'est qu'à son sujet...

Son frère rougit violemment.

- T-tu as lu mon journal ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblant de colère et de surprise.

Le roux haussa les sourcils, comme s'il était étonné de la réaction de son cadet.

- Je m'ennuyais et ton journal était grand ouvert sur ton lit... C'est de ta faute aussi...

Le blond se mit à se masser l'arrête du nez en se répétant de se calmer. Il aurait aimé donner un bon coup de poing dans cette face d'imbécile mais il se retint à grand-peine. Il risquait gros en faisant cela, son aîné était bien plus fort que lui physiquement. Le jeune aviateur se contenta de se lever et de sortir sans un mot.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur Antonio et Gilbert.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà le chapitre 21, avec Antonio et Gilbert.**

**Attention, ce chapitre comporte une grande violence. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

* * *

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus entra. Le prisonnier qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce leva la tête et sourit d'un air narquois.

-_ Luddy_ ! _Du kam_... Quel honneur... ironisa ce dernier d'une voix rauque et fatiguée, qui changeait de celle qu'il avait d'habitude, enjouée. Je ne m'attendais pas à la visite de _Herr Vollkommenheit_.

Ludwig eut un léger mouvement dans son visage et s'approcha de son frère. Ce dernier était dans un sale état, sa peau pâle était parsemée d'ecchymoses.

- _Warum hast du das gemacht_ ? demanda platement le plus jeune d'une voix neutre.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Gilbert et ses yeux se plissèrent. Son frère n'était sûrement pas venu pour se soucier de son état ou de ce qu'on lui avait fait... Non, il était venu pour le torturer. L'albinos connaissait parfaitement sa manière de procéder... D'abord mettre en confiance... Si ça ne marche pas, continuer... Puis discuter dans l'espoir d'avoir les informations qu'il attend... Et enfin, lorsque l'on croit que c'est fini, c'est là qu'il se met à torturer le prisonnier d'une des manières les plus ignobles qui soient...

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tut.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait s'échapper un détenu ? lui demanda son frère en haussant la voix.

Ludwig n'obtint que du mutisme. Il commença à perdre patience.

- Tu n'oseras jamais... dit seulement son aîné.

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu n'oseras jamais me faire mal Luddy... _Du bist mein kleiner Bruder_...

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois... Et cesse de m'appeler Luddy... Je suis mieux placé dans la hiérarchie que toi... Appelle-moi « _Kapitän Ludwig Beilschmidt_ » à présent.

- _Nie_... Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'appeler « _Gro__ß__ Bruder_ » alors que j'avais toutes les raisons de le faire...

Le plus jeune perdit patience et asséna un violent coup de pied au prisonnier qui ne répliqua pas à cause de son épuisement et des blessures que son corps avait reçues. Au contraire, ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire douloureux.

- Qu'ont-ils fait de mon Luddy ? Est-il mort en même temps que la liberté dans ce fichu pays ? Je me souviens lorsque tu n'étais qu'un gamin blond aux grands yeux bleus et innocents... Malheureusement tu n'as que très peu connu l'Allemagne quand elle était encore libre... Tu étais encore trop jeune pour en profiter... Mais ces sept ans que tu as passé sans qu'il y ait eu Hitler... T'en souviens tu ?

Ludwig ne répondit pas, son cœur se serrait tandis que son frère proférait ces mots au point à lui donner envie de vomir. Cependant, il se ressaisit, Gilbert était un traître... Il devait être traité comme tel... Même si...

« Pas de pitié » lui avait-on dit.

Mais il s'agissait de son frère. Tous deux possédaient le même sang qui coulaient dans leurs veines. Durant leur enfance, son aîné avait toujours su le protéger.

Mais il avait trahi le régime et avait permis la fuite d'un des détenus, rien que pour ça il ne lui pardonnerait pas son geste... D'un certain côté il avait trahi sa confiance.

Les yeux rouges de son frère le fixaient d'un air neutre. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni colère, ni dédain... Rien ne se reflétait dans ses iris vermeilles.

Ludwig se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, un bras lui tendit un objet que Gilbert n'arrivait pas à identifier.

- _Entschuldigung_... _Bruder..._ murmura le blond avant de délier le fouet et de frapper le dos du traître.

L'albinos retint un hurlement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ressentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Même s'il le faisait souffrir... Même si son sang coulait par sa faute... Il ne pouvait pas le détester... Il ne pouvait pas renier son petit frère.

En revanche, sa haine pour le fascisme, pour le IIIe Reich, pour Hitler ne cessait de croître...

Il se fit la promesse que s'il survivrait, il combattrait...

Chaque lanière du martinet qui lacérait la peau de son dos ne cessait d'augmenter cette animosité... Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis...

* * *

Gilbert gisait dans sa cellule. La peau de son dos était écorchée vive mais il ne sut qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal entre la perte de son frère et ça... Avant de partir, Ludwig avait proféré des paroles qui lui avaient serré le cœur comme si on l'avait poignardé à cet endroit.

« À partir de maintenant... Je n'ai plus de frère... »

Après un laps de temps indéterminé, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce. L'albinos crut voir l'éclat d'une lame de couteau se refléter avec la lumière de l'extérieur.

- On va faire en sorte que tu sois reconnaissable partout, _Tückisch_... dit le garde avec un rictus cruel. Tu as de la chance que tu ne sois pas condamné à mort.

L'aîné Beilschmidt était trop épuisé pour tenter de reconnaître la voix... Il sentit que le nouveau venu lui prenait le visage et approchait la lame de son œil droit. Malheureusement, l'ex-SS était trop faible pour se défendre, il ressentit rapidement une vive douleur. Le couteau pénétra sous son orbite oculaire et l'arracha en prenant tout son temps. Cette fois Gilbert ne fit rien pour se retenir de crier et son hurlement perça le silence mortuaire des lieux.

- Voilà... _Scheißkerl _! le railla l'homme avant de sortir.

Gilbert porta sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois son œil. Il tremblait de tous ses membres avant que des larmes de rage ne se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles, la droite fut rapidement maculée de sang. L'homme tenta à grand-peine de déchirer un morceau de tissu sur ses vêtements et réussit au bout d'un moment. Il plaça la bande en tremblant pour cacher la cavité vide.

Il les haïssait tous... Il allait se venger... Au bout de deux heures de souffrance et de rage quelqu'un entra à nouveau dans la pièce et Gilbert se mit à fixer de son unique œil la personne avec une haine tangible. Ludwig était revenu, il portait un fusil dans sa main et était accompagné de deux autres SS qui prirent le traître qui se débattit comme un diable, mu par une force inconnue. Son frère le frappa à l'arrière de la tête ce qui fit s'évanouir l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Nous pouvons y aller... dit le commandant d'un ton neutre.

Sur son épaule reposait le sac avec les effets personnels de son aînés... Les affaires qu'il affectionnait le plus.

Ils chargèrent le corps dans une voiture avant de se mettre en route dans une forêt où apparemment le détenu espagnol que Gilbert avait aidé à s'enfuir était apparu à de nombreuses reprises. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à une clairière et y déposèrent le traître avec ses affaires.

- Sois heureux que l'on n'ai pas décidé de te tuer... murmura Ludwig avant d'ajouter à voix haute. _SPANISCH_ ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES ICI. JE TE CONSEILLE DE VENIR ICI ! _SCHNELLER_ ! TON COMPAGNON GIT ICI, SI TU NE VEUX PAS QU'IL MEURT, VIENS L'AIDER !

Les deux SS le regardèrent.

- Nous pouvons y aller... dit finalement le commandant.

- _Aber_... Vous ne voulez pas capturer le _Spanisch _?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Leur sort est scellé quoiqu'il en soit... Réfléchissez, ici, ils mourront d'une manière plus lente qu'à Mauthausen. Ils regretteront vite d'avoir trahi leurs pays...

Antonio épiait les trois SS, caché derrière un buisson. Il attendit de ne plus entendre le son de la voiture avant d'accourir vers le corps de l'albinos.

- _Gilbert_ ! _¿Está vivo? Gilbert ! _T'es dans un sale état mais tu vas t'en sortir, t'es un solide, non ? _Maldito_, que t'ont-ils fait ?

Le républicain sursauta en entendant le blessé rire doucement, un rire méprisant... Glacial, tremblant de haine.

- J'ai tout perdu Tonio... Mais tu sais quoi ?

- _Qué_ ?

- Je ne regrette absolument rien... Au contraire, cette aventure m'a montré à quel point je les hais tous... _Ausnahmslos_... _Mein Volk_, _der Regime... Sogar mein Bruder... _

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda son ami.

L'Allemand sembla chercher les mots et se redressa à grand-peine.

-_ Ich werde kämpfen... Für Freiheit..._

- Quand est-ce que tu as eu ces blessures ?

- Aucune idée, je n'avais aucune notion du temps dans la cellule dans laquelle on m'a fourré...

L'Espagnol arbora un faciès sérieux.

- Alors tu devrais te reposer pour recouvrer... Même si tu me donnes l'impression de quelqu'un de solide...

- J'ai vu pire... Franchement, ça c'est de la gnognotte comparé à ce que j'ai déjà pu avoir...

« Quelle fierté... Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avouer qu'il a été battu sur ce terrain là... Mais ça montre une grande détermination... »

- Ça n'empêche pas que tu dois te ménager... Je t'amène à la Grotte.

- La Grotte ? _Was ist das_ ?

Le républicain se mit à le soutenir sur ses épaules.

- C'est le Q.G des anti-Axe du coin... Tu sais, des contacts de tes contacts et d'anciens de mes contacts également... Il y a de tout... Des Allemands, des Espagnols, des communistes, des Français... Ils vont pouvoir t'aider...

- S'ils ne me tuent pas avant...

- Aucun risque... Je leur parlerais de toi et de ton courage, _amigo_...

- Merci, _Freund_...

Antonio sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Je te dois bien ça ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore vivant et que je peux encore combattre.

Gilbert voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il en conclut qu'il devait être trop épuisé par ses blessures pour ça.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Voilà le chapitre 22, avec le Bad Friends Trio ! **

* * *

- Hé Antonio regarde un peu qui est venu ! salua un homme dès que le républicain fut dans son champ de vision.

L'Espagnol releva la tête et sourit. Dans la Grotte, au milieu des pauvres hères se tenait un grand homme blond, à l'allure très soigné, aux yeux bleus et portant une barbe de trois jours.

- Salut Tonio ! Ça fait un moment n'est-ce pas ? dit Francis avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là Antonio ? demanda quelqu'un en remarquant le blessé que l'ancien détenu portait sur ses épaules.

- Il a l'air d'être dans un sale état...

Le républicain hocha la tête.

- Il a besoin de soins, vite... Je vous parlerais de lui après...

Francis plissa les yeux et se tourna vers un petit homme blond.

- Pierre... Peux-tu aider cet homme s'il te plaît ?

Le médecin hocha la tête tandis que son ami alla aider l'ancien détenu.

- Je comprends pas, il porte l'uniforme SS ton bougre... Ou du moins... Des restes... s'exclama un résident français de la grotte.

- J'ai dis que je vous expliquerais ça... Pour l'instant il faut juste l'allonger.

Ses collègues libérèrent une table et ils posèrent le corps dessus.

- Bon tu nous expliques ? demanda Francis, debout les bras croisés en regardant son vieil ami qui s'était assis.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Tu sais que j'ai été déporté à Mauthausen...

Le blond hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Bah un jour, j'avais fini d'accomplir ma besogne et lui est venu me parler...

Le Français plissa le nez.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non non non ! Pas le moins du monde, il a discuté normalement avec moi... Comme deux amis le feraient... À de nombreuses reprises il m'a aidé en m'offrant de la nourriture et un peu de compagnie... C'est lui d'ailleurs qui m'a aidé à m'échapper, et apparemment on le lui a fait payé de manière plus qu'atroce.

Le résistant Français l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, de même pour les résidents de la grotte. Le blond semblait peser le pour et le contre...

- Et comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ce bienfaiteur ?

- Gilbert... Et un nom assez bizarre... Pas Heilschmidt... Ni Weilschmidt... Ah, Beilschmidt !

Les résidents de la Grotte se mirent à le regarder avec de grands yeux, comme s'ils étaient à la fois surpris et effrayés.

- J'connais un Beilschmidt... Mais on l'disait à fond dans l'régime...

- Il a un frère... rajouta Antonio.

Un rire méprisant retentit doucement, il venait de la table.

- Je n'ai plus de frère... murmura une voix rauque. Il est mort depuis que ce fou à lier est arrivé au pouvoir...

Francis tourna la tête.

- Dis donc, tu récupères vachement vite... marmonna-t-il.

L'albinos rit à nouveau, d'un rire sec et forcé.

- Ma haine m'empêche de reposer en paix... Au fait... Autant que je me présente en bonnes formes... Gilbert Beilschmidt, traître et borgne.

- Heu... Pourrais-tu t'asseoir juste une minute pour que je puisse examiner ton dos s'il te plaît ? Et enlever aussi ce qui le recouvre.

L'Allemand soupira et s'exécuta aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avant de grimacer quand le linge imbibé d'alcool toucha ses blessures.

- _Schei__ß__en_... pesta-t-il. _Es brennt, Französisch_ !

Le ton qu'avait pris sa voix était effrayant. Finalement, il n'avait rien à envier à son frère pour ce qui est de l'intimidation. Lui aussi était capable de faire peur, mais d'une manière différente.

- Donc tu t'es retourné contre « l'ordre », _nicht wahr_ ? demanda un Allemand de la Grotte.

L'albinos le regarda de son unique œil avant de hocher la tête.

-_ Ja... Aber_... Je ne le regrette absolument pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un espion ?

Gilbert pouffa, décidément il n'inspirait confiance à personne... Déjà quand il était au service du IIIe Reich on le rejetait à cause de son physique, la même chose quand il était enfant, à présent ce n'était pas seulement pour son apparence, mais pour ce qu'il avait été.

- Je vous dirais des informations inédites... Après libre à vous de me croire ou non... Je ne vous demande rien... Si ce n'est que cracher à la tête coupée d'Hitler à la fin de la guerre.

Sa haine était tangible. Les gens de la Grotte ne pouvaient que s'en rendre compte... Il était impossible de le nier.

- Moi je te crois... dit Antonio s'attirant ainsi les regards de ses compagnons. Tu m'as sauvé la mise... J'ai une dette envers toi.

Francis sourit.

- Antonio est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux que respecter ses choix en plus de les comprendre... dit-il. Je te crois également...

Pierre suivit la parole de son collègue résistant.

- Francis ne se trompe que très rarement dans ses décisions... se justifia-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure, les résidents de la grotte dirent qu'ils croyaient l'albinos dans ses dires.

* * *

- Et comment va Marianne ? demanda Antonio à Francis une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Francis expira une bouffée de fumée avant de répondre.

- Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un aviateur anglais... Qui l'aime aussi apparemment.

Antonio ne parut pas le croire :

- _¿En serio? _demanda-t-il,les yeux écarquillés.

- Si je te le dis... Et toi, tu as décidé de couper tes cheveux ?

- Arrête, ils me les ont coupés de force en arrivant à Mauthausen. Heureusement ils ont pu un peu repousser. J'ai même beaucoup maigri là-bas... Mais en arrivant ici j'ai pu reprendre du poil de la bête. Et regarde ça.

Le républicain tira une de ses manches, dévoilant un tatouage avec des chiffres.

- Nous avons tous été numérotés... Comme des animaux... Même des animaux sont mieux traités qu'on ne puisse l'avoir été. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment ça peut être dans cet enfer... Ils te font travailler jusqu'aux limites de ton corps... J'en ai vu des camarades mourir de fatigue... _Pero... Afortunadamente_... j'ai survécu...

Le Français l'écoutait en silence, sa cigarette à la bouche.

- Mais il a l'air plutôt sympathique ce gars que tu as ramené... Si on met sa haine de côté bien sûr, parce que sinon...

- On rentre ? On se gèle un peu là...

- Oui allons...

Ils repartirent à l'intérieur. Gilbert lisait un livre, à l'écart des autres, un stylo dans la bouche. Son bandage provisoire sur l'œil avait été remplacé par un vrai pansement oculaire, seule un morceau de la cicatrice qu'il avait gardée était visible sous le cuir. Une veste était posée sur ses épaules, son torse était seulement recouvert de bandages, il ne leva pas les yeux quand le Français et l'Espagnol s'approchèrent de lui tant il semblait absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Francis en posant sa main sur son épaule.

L'Allemand sursauta quand il entendit sa voix.

- Mieux, merci... marmonna-t-il. Au fait... Je ne crois pas que l'on ait été correctement présentés toi et moi...

- C'est exact ! déclara le blond. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, je travaille au sein de la Résistance Française... Sabotages, espionnages... Plus l'espionnage en fait.

-_S__ehr erfreut... Gilbert Beilschmidt... _Traître assumé ! dit l'albinos sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- _Este soy yo Antonio Carriedo Fernandez_ pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié ! intervint l'Espagnol en riant.

Les trois homme rirent ensemble.

- Franchement, quel trio on peut faire... Trois anarchistes contre leurs pays... déclara Antonio.

- Ce n'est pas faux... avoua Francis avec un sourire.

- Absolument pas même ! renchérit Gilbert en esquissant un rictus.

Les trois hommes sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les unissait tous les trois... Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. C'était une drôle de sensation.

- Je vais chercher à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda le républicain.

- Il y a quoi ? s'enquit le Français.

- Seulement de la bière... répondit l'Espagnol.

- Ah ! s'exclama l'Allemand. J'en voudrais bien une _bitte_ !

- Emmènes-en trois alors !

L'ex-détenu sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux blonds de son ami et de vite s'écarter.

- _Bon sang_ Antonio t'as rien à faire ?! s'exclama l'intéressé qui tenta d'arranger.

Gilbert éclata de son rire singulier.

- Allons... C'est rien ça ! dit-il pour réconforter le résistant en tapant sur son épaule.

Antonio revint en tenant habilement trois verres de bière et en tendit à chacun de ses camarades. Ils levèrent tous trois le bras.

- _¡Por nosotros!_

- _À nous !_

- _Zu uns !_

Ils portèrent le breuvage à leurs lèvres en même temps, scellant ainsi leur alliance, même leur amitié nouvellement créée mais qui semblait néanmoins les suivre depuis leurs vies antérieures.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	23. Chapter 23: Juillet 1942

**Voilà le chapitre 23 avec des nouvelles de Marianne.**

* * *

_Marianne est restée en France mais communique les nouvelles du pays à son frère. Elle sert désormais comme espionne en devenant professeure particulier. La vie quotidienne des Juifs est de plus en plus mise à mal, ils sont obligés de porter l'étoile jaune. La France Libre est devenue la France combattante._

* * *

Marianne marchait dans les rues de Paris, elle était revenue depuis peu parce qu'une famille notable l'avait engagée pour qu'elle donne des cours aux enfants tous les matins de sept heures à onze heures, sauf le dimanche. Elle avait pu revenir dans l'appartement parisien de son enfance et consacrait ses après-midis au vagabondage dans les rues de la capitale.

Là elle sortait tout juste de ses cours chez ses employeurs, portant ses livres de cours sous son bras gauche.

- Emmenez les... dit une voix au milieu des bruits de la vie quotidienne. N'en oubliez aucun...

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra immédiatement en entendant ces mots. Elle savait à quoi cela rimait... Elle pressa le pas... Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose à craindre, loin de là, personne ne se doutait qu'elle était au service de la France Combattante... Mais elle désirait partir de là pour ne pas entendre les pleurs des familles qui se séparaient et qui étaient conduites à une mort certaine. Marianne avait entendu parler des camps d'exterminations, mis en place cette année même, qui avaient pour but de décimer des groupes de personnes en masse.

- _Soldi per favore_ ? quémandait une voix aiguë et juvénile.

La résistante se retourna. Un jeune homme semblant à peine sortir de l'adolescence mendiait. Ses vêtements étaient en haillons mais semblaient être des vestiges de jours meilleurs. Encore un de ces Italiens s'étant réfugiés en France pour une raison inconnue. Mais lui était particulièrement jeune et chétif. Marianne secoua la tête en continuant son chemin afin d'aller vers un café pour faire une pause. Elle en avait bien besoin. La jeune femme s'assit à une des chaises de la terrasse et un serveur lui sourit en s'approchant d'elle. Il devait être à peine plus jeune que Francis, cheveux bruns, yeux noisette.

- Que puis-je vous servir mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse comme s'il désirait la séduire.

- Une tasse de café... Au lait s'il vous plaît, avec le journal du jour également... répondit-elle sèchement d'une voix froide pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait AUCUNE chance d'avoir son cœur.

Cependant l'homme ne se départit pas de son sourire, il ajouta même un clin d'œil en partant. Geste qui provoqua un lever des yeux de la résistante vers le ciel ainsi qu'un soupir exaspéré.

Ça lui fit automatiquement penser à Arthur. Elle recevait très peu de nouvelles de sa part, et les rares échos qui lui parvenaient se faisaient par le biais de ses collègues résistants en action. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, la jeune femme aurait gardé l'homme qu'elle aimait avec elle. Malheureusement les temps ne permettaient pas ce genre de réactions et ça aurait été très risqué. Marianne était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le serveur revenir et sursauta légèrement quand la tasse de café fut posée en face d'elle ainsi que le journal. Le garçon croyant que c'était dû à son charme élargit son sourire.

- Hé bien mademoiselle, on est gênée, ce n'est que moi, ne vous inquiétez pas... déclara-t-il avec une voix suave.

« Si seulement Arthur était là pour pouvoir lui fermer son clapet... » songea l'intéressée en remerciant platement l'employé.

Mais son amant n'était pas là pour laisser éclater toute la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve quand il se trouvait être jaloux, elle devait se contenter de se comporter de la manière la plus froide pour qu'il s'en aille et la laisse tranquille. Quelques minutes après, même si l'homme était parti servir d'autres personnes, la résistante ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'il l'observait. Elle se contenta de lire les nouvelles, même si tout était sévèrement contrôlé à cause du régime.

Finalement elle se leva, lassée des œillades que lui lançait le serveur et laissa l'argent qu'elle devait pour le café et le journal... Sans aucun pourboire.

Le temps était mitigé, entre soleil et pluie. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle et fut bousculée à un moment. Elle manqua de tomber et un vigile la rattraper.

- Désolée madame... dit-il avant de beugler. Attrapez ce garçon !

Marianne regarda un moment son sac et eut un coup au cœur. Son portefeuille avait été dérobé. Elle ne savait pas qui avait fait le coup mais il était rapide.

La jeune femme pressa le pas et suivit les vigiles avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Une foule importante s'était amassée autour des policiers qui avaient attrapé le voleur. L'un d'eux le tenait pas les cheveux.

La résistante écarquilla les yeux.

Le voleur qui se débattait violemment pour tenter de s'échapper n'était autre que l'adolescent italien qui mendiait tout à l'heure.

- _Lasciami per favore ! _gémit-ilde sa voix chantante en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'était vraiment pas vieux en plus d'être d'une maigreur remarquable, il arborait une tignasse de cheveux roux avec une boucle qui dépassait sur le côté gauche.

- Quelle crapule ! dit la voix rauque d'une vieille femme non loin de Marianne.

- Il devrait être corrigé comme il se doit !

La résistante ne dit rien... Ressentant seulement de la pitié pour ce garçon qui avait sûrement raison de voler.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça vaurien ! lui hurla le policier qui le tenait en resserrant sa prise. Qu'as-tu à dire ?

- _S-s-spiacente ! N-non capisco il francese ! _gémitl'Italien. _Ho tanta fame..._

- Tsh, tu viens en France et tu ne parles pas un seul mot de la langue... Tu es pitoyable !

Le vigile sortit un revolver de sa poche, lâcha le garçon et pointa l'arme sur ce dernier qui gisait par terre, sans défense...

Marianne se mit à trembler, cet homme allait tuer cet adolescent en public. Devant tout le monde. Instinctivement elle se fraya un passage et se mit entre les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? cracha l'agent.

- Il n'a rien fait à part voler... Mais il avait seulement faim... Vous allez l'exécuter pour ça ? demanda la jeune femme. Il m'a volé mon portefeuille, peut-être d'autres aussi... Mais vous croyez que ça s'arrangera de cette manière ? Il suffit de restituer les biens volés à leurs propriétaires...

- Qui êtes-vous pour me parler sur ce ton ? cracha le fonctionnaire.

Une voix d'homme intervint.

- C'est la femme qui s'occupe de l'enseignement de mes enfants... Et elle n'a pas totalement tort...

La résistante fut soulagée. Son employeur figurait parmi les personnes les plus influentes socialement à Paris, et il se trouvait là au bon moment.

- Je m'occupe de ce garçon... rajouta-t-elle. Il vous suffit juste de rendre ce qu'il a volé à leurs propriétaires.

Le policier serra les dents, de quel droit cette femme se permettait-elle de faire ça ? Malgré tout se mettre à dos l'une des personnes les plus importantes de la haute sphère sociale de Paris était tout sauf une bonne chose.

- Pardonnez-moi... se força-t-il.

L'Italien qui avait regardé toute la scène avec de grands yeux ébahis fouilla dans sa besace et sortit un important nombre de portefeuilles et autres choses précieuses. Marianne en profita pour prendre le sien avant que toutes les personnes présentes ne se ruent sur les affaires avant de tendre la main à l'adolescent pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier hésita avant de prendre la main offerte et de s'arranger quelque peu ses haillons.

- _Grazie mille Signora !_ s'exclama-t-il.

- Appelle-moi Marianne... dit l'intéressée avec un sourire doux en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Tu viens ?

Le garçon la suivit avec de grands pas, en silence. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la résistante...

« Je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin. » songea-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle sortit les clés et ouvrit la porte en faisant signe d'entrer à l'adolescent, elle le fit s'asseoir sur un canapé et lui apporta à manger avant de se poser à son tour et de le regarder avaler la nourriture.

- Finalement, tu ne comprends pas si mal le français n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda de ses yeux ambrés avant de hocher la tête et de répondre dans un très bon français quoique rythmé d'un léger accent Italien.

- Je comprends très bien le français... _Ma_ je ne voulais pas avoir plus de problèmes que j'en avais déjà...

Somme toute, il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il semblait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé en France ?

L'Italien finit d'avaler sa bouchée.

- Je cherchais ma _grande_ _sorella_... Elle était partie en France puis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle... Je n'ai pas pu retourner en Italie pour des raisons qui m'ont échappé et je suis allé jusqu'à Paris... Vous me faîtes penser à ma _sorella_...

La Française écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah bon ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

- Vous lui ressemblez assez physiquement... Mais ma _sorella_ est assez brusque autant dans son langage que dans ses gestes.

La résistante sourit et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- D'ailleurs... Comment t'appelles-tu ? Ça me taraude...

Le garçon esquissa un sourire rayonnant.

-_ Feliciano... Feliciano Vargas_ !

- Moi c'est Marianne, Marianne Bonnefoy.

Elle avait beau être craintive envers les hommes sauf pour Arthur, Francis et Antonio, mais pour ce qui concernait l'Italien... La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commencer à l'aimer... D'un amour bien différent de celui qu'elle possédait envers son aviateur mais semblable à celui qu'elle avait avec son frère et le républicain.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Voilà le chapitre 24, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'une des petites chambres du bâtiment que l'on avait assigné aux aviateurs anglais d'une des escadrilles de la RAF.

- Les Kirkland, y'a du courrier pour vous deux ! dit une voix grave.

Arthur gémit et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Alistair ne fit rien... Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de repos quand même. Ils s'étaient couchés tard la veille parce qu'ils étaient rentrés d'un raid aérien.

Les frappements reprirent de plus belle... Plus fréquents et moins espacés entre eux. Cette fois l'aîné Kirkland serra les dents en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, s'il attrapait le gars qui OSAIT le réveiller ça risquait de faire très mal. Finalement ce fut son jeune frère qui se leva, à contrecœur, tout en proférant toutes les injures qu'il connaissait et ouvrit violemment, prêt à faire la peau à celui qui s'était risqué à frapper à la porte. Il trouva deux lettres à ses pieds, il les ramassa et lut les adresses en bâillant. Il y en avait une de leur mère et l'autre de...

Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira immédiatement et il esquissa un sourire en voyant l'enveloppe marquée de l'écriture soignée de Marianne. L'aviateur rentra dans la chambre et ouvrit les volets, arrachant un grognement à son frère, encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était plus tôt à cause de la lumière.

-_ Bloody Hell ! Arthur you jerk ! _pesta le premier fils, un bras sur ses yeux.

- _Mom_ a envoyé une lettre... rétorqua le blond d'un ton sec.

L'aîné retira son bras et fixa son cadet de ses yeux verts, semblables aux siens.

- _Give_... lui ordonna-t-il en tendant le bras mais Arthur ne réagit pas, Alistair s'énerve. _You fucking wanker give me this !_

Qu'est-ce que le quatrième fils adorait voir son grand-frère sortir de ses gonds... Pour un court moment bien sûr, parce que l'aîné pouvait voir rouge très rapidement et ça finissait avec des bleus, des égratignures ou même des fractures de membres pour celui qui osait l'importuner.

Las de son petit jeu, Arthur ouvrit la lettre et la lut à voix haute.

- « _Dears Alistair and Arthur, we hope that you are well_... Nous avons enfin eu l'autorisation de vous écrire une lettre. Apparemment les raids font partie de votre quotidien à présent. Ici, la vie est tranquille, bien que parfois la sirène retentisse pour prévenir d'éventuels bombardements ennemis... Nous attendons avec impatience la fin de la guerre et votre retour à la maison.

_We love you._

_Mom and Peter. »_

- Ta voix a tout gâché... dit Alistair avec un rictus.

Son frère le fusilla du regard et s'assit sur son lit, tournant le dos au plus vieux pour pouvoir lire la lettre que Marianne lui avait envoyé. L'aîné releva un sourcil avant de s'approcher discrètement du blond, de lui prendre l'objet des mains et de le secouer avec un visage triomphant.

- Alors alors ? On fait des cachotteries ?

- _You jerk_ ! Rends moi ça tout de suite !

- _Is it your dear frenchie who sent this_ ?

-_ It isn't your buisness fucking bastard_ ! _Give me this letter back !_

Arthur se jeta sur son frère qui le repoussa d'une seule main, l'autre tenant le papier afin qu'il puisse lire.

- Je ne comprends rien à son écriture... marmonna-t-il en lâchant son cadet et en lui rendant son dû.

Le blond lui arracha la lettre des mains avant de se remettre à la lire.

« Mon cher Arthur... J'espère que tu vas bien. Je pense à toi tous les jours en essayant de rester positive... Pour ma part... J'ai quitté l'Aquitaine quelques jours après que tu sois partie, je suis revenue sur Paris. De vieux amis de mes parents qui sont très haut placés dans la hiérarchie sociale m'ont demandée de donner des cours à leurs « filles » qui, pour des raisons de sécurité à cause de la politique actuelle, ne peuvent pas aller à l'école... Si j'avais pu, je ne serais pas retournée dans la capitale... Le quotidien est horrible... Chaque jour, des policiers viennent chez les Juifs pour les arrêter et les envoyer dans les camps Nazis...

En parlant de camps... Bonne nouvelle, Antonio, le républicain qui avait été envoyé à Mauthausen s'en est sorti ! Je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi à s'enfuir et il va bien.

J'aimerais tant que la guerre se termine...

_Bien à toi... Je t'aime._

_Marianne._ »

Il relut la lettre un nombre incalculable de fois sous le regard interloqué d'Alistair, s'allongea et posa le papier sur son visage. La lettre portait SON odeur... Une odeur de lys... Une effluve qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles autres.

* * *

Arthur ne cessait de contempler le visage tranquille de Marianne, encore endormie. Les rayons du soleil du matin de Noël illuminaient la chambre. L'aviateur sourit et effleura une boucle brune, jouant tranquillement avec. Quand il fut lassé de ce jeu il se mit à frôler la peau douce de la jeune femme avec ses doigts puis avec ses lèvres, déposant à la fin un petit baiser sur l'épaule nue de la résistante qui se mit à sourire, laissant échapper un petit gémissement satisfait avant de se mettre à bouger légèrement et d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux violets, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière.

- _Sorry_... Je t'ai réveillée... murmura l'Anglais.

Son amante approcha son visage du sien, l'embrassa brièvement et se blottit contre lui.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas... répondit-elle, la voix légèrement rauque. _Joyeux Noël_ en passant... _Mon amour_ !

Le blond sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

- _Merry Christmas Sweetie_... dit-il avant de rajouter. C'est le premier Noël que je passe hors de chez moi avec une femme... Et je pense que c'est l'un des meilleurs de ma vie.

Marianne rit légèrement et referma ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Arthur.

- Pour ce qui me concerne... Je pense que ce Noël a été le meilleur de ma vie... Pour le moment... Qui sait si on ne passera pas de meilleurs moments ensemble une fois cette guerre terminée ? Parce que... Oui mon cher, tu es bien le seul homme avec qui j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie... Et si tu repars sur le front tu auras intérêt à survivre mon lapin...

L'aviateur se mit à rire doucement en jouant avec les cheveux bruns de la femme qu'il aimait... La seule et l'unique pour qui il avait des sentiments pareils.

- _I'll survive_... Parce que maintenant j'ai une raison de plus pour combattre... Et pas des moindres... Non je pense que c'est la première raison pour laquelle je combattrais avec la liberté et la victoire.

La jeune femme approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'Anglais qui esquissa un sourire gêné par cette proximité entre elle et lui... Ce qui était une chose assez ironique après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux.

- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis... murmura-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant en prenant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait entre ses mains. Mais quand il le faut, je suis sûre que tu es tel un lion... Magnifique, fier et fort.

À la fin de sa phrase, elle l'embrassa longuement. Sans un mot, l'aviateur se mit à serrer la résistante dans ses bras et s'enivra de son parfum... Léger, pur... Comme un lys blanc.

Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle pour rien au monde...

* * *

- Artie ? Ça fait un moment que t'es comme ça... C'est inquiétant... grommela Alistair, arrachant ainsi le jeune homme à ses pensées.

- Laisse-moi _wanker_... marmonna le blond.

Le premier fils Kirkland grimaça et s'approcha de son frère afin de lui secouer l'épaule.

- _You jerk ! Leave me in peace bloody hell !_

Le roux ricana légèrement.

- Au fait... J'ai une question qui concerne ton gentil petit couple.

Comme il s'en doutait Arthur leva légèrement la lettre de son visage pour le regarder, une moue interrogative.

- _What_ ?

- Quand est-ce que _Mom_ le saura ?

Le plus jeune soupira et remit le papier sur son visage.

- J'emmènerais Marianne avec moi à la maison à la fin de la guerre et je les présenterais l'une à l'autre... Tout simplement.

Cette réponse provoqua l'hilarité de son frère.

- Quelle naïveté, sans prévenir _Mom_ par lettre ou autre ?

- _Leave me in peace_... Si _Mom _a très peu réagi avec toutes vos petites-amies, pour ce qui me concerne ce sera bien plus facile...

-_ If you think like this_...

Alistair se jeta sur son lit et mit ses mains derrière sa tête. Il cherchait quoi dire pour faire réagir son frère, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Il esquissa un sourire.

- _Hey Artie_ !

- _What AGAIN_ ?

- Imagine si tu l'as mise enceinte...

Cette phrase provoqua un tressaillement de la part de son cadet qui se redressa et se mit à le fixer avec colère.

- _Fuck you_... dit seulement Arthur avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Alistair se mit à rire, fier de lui.

- J'espère seulement que si vous avez un gosse il tiendra plus de la mère que de toi. J'imagine pas le drame sinon ! rajouta-t-il sans cesser de s'esclaffer.

Le plus jeune décida de ne pas prendre compte des paroles, qu'il jugeait idiotes et sans intérêt, de son grand-frère.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voilà le chapitre 25, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Feliciano en voyant Marianne mettre son chapeau et prendre son sac.

La résistante passa devant le miroir du salon et s'arrangea quelque peu la coiffure.

- Chez un ami de la famille... Je donne des cours là-bas tous les matins... Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit à chaque fois que j'y allais, non ?

- _Sicuramente..._

- Mince, je suis en retard... Pas de bêtise surtout Feli, je compte sur toi... Allez, à tout à l'heure. Si tu veux manger quelque chose n'hésite pas mais évite de vider la cuisine s'il te plaît !

- _Compreso sorella_ ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis digne de confiance !

* * *

Elle sortit précipitamment, laissant l'adolescent italien seul, comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli. Ils avaient désormais un lien frère/sœur assez fort, tellement fort que parfois, quand le jeune garçon avait peur le soir, il s'invitait dans le lit de la résistante pour chercher du réconfort. Au début la jeune femme avait été assez réticente avant de le laisser... Après tout Feliciano était tout sauf méchant, au contraire, il était même d'une gentillesse aussi grande que sa naïveté.

Marianne marchait d'un pas précipité dans les rues de Paris. Elle détestait de plus en plus vivre dans cette ville, depuis la Rafle du Vel d'Hiv, survenu juste après qu'elle ait recueilli Feliciano... Il y a deux semaines de cela. Finalement la jeune femme arriva chez M. De la Mare et frappa. Un majordome vint lui ouvrir et l'amena directement à son maître qui fumait tranquillement dans le petit salon, près de la fenêtre.

- Bonjour Marianne, tu vas bien ? la salua-t-il.

- Bonjour M. de la Mare, je vais très bien merci et vous ?

Maxence éclata de rire. C'était un quinquagénaire en grande forme, ses cheveux avaient viré au gris depuis bien longtemps et ses yeux bleus étaient encore vifs, ces derniers pouvant de temps à autres sembler à un quelconque interlocuteur être ceux du jeune homme de la haute bourgeoisie parisienne faisant les quatre cents coups avec son ami de toujours qu'était Henri Bonnefoy. Le père de Francis et de Marianne.

- Allons, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? Nous ne sommes pas des inconnus... On vous a vus grandir Francis et toi. Vos parents nous considérait plus de la famille que le frère et la sœur de votre père.

- Pardon... C'est que ça me fait tellement étrange. s'excusa la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné avant de changer de sujet. Où sont les filles ?

- Elles se préparent encore... répondit Maxence avec un sourire. Tu les connais...

Lui et sa femme ne pouvaient malheureusement avoir d'enfants mais avec le début de la guerre et le régime de Vichy, un couple de leurs amis juifs leur ont confié leurs deux filles pour que la famille De la Mare s'en occupe convenablement.

Comme c'était trop risqué qu'elles aillent à l'école avec les autres enfants, Maxence s'était occupé personnellement de leur faire les leçons mais quand il avait appris par le biais de Francis que Marianne était disponible, il n'a pas hésité à faire appel à la fille de son défunt meilleur ami.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre.

- Bonjour Marianne ! dirent les deux adolescentes en entrant dans le petit salon.

Hannah et Myriam, étaient des jumelles qui, certes, dans leur physique se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mêmes cheveux noirs, mêmes yeux bleu foncés et mêmes visages de poupée, mais dans leur mental c'était tout autre. Hannah était énergique et légèrement rebelle, en plus de ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche, quant à Myriam, elle était plus réservée et plus timide que sa sœur mais toutes deux étaient d'une curiosité insatiable et d'une grande intelligence.

- Bonjour les filles ! répondit la résistante avec un sourire. On y va ?

- Allons-y ! répondit Hannah, devançant sa jumelle.

Maxence rit doucement et les regarda s'éloigner. Après la mort de Henri et de Suzanne, c'étaient Joséphine sa femme et lui qui s'étaient occupés des choses importantes qui concernaient les enfants Bonnefoy...

* * *

- Dis moi Marianne... Comment cela se fait-il que tu parles si bien anglais ? demanda Myriam sans cesser d'écrire.

La jeune femme se retourna, s'arrachant de la contemplation de Paris par la fenêtre et ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde.

- On me l'a appris pour que je sois dans la résistance et ainsi prendre contact avec les aviateurs anglais... Bien que j'avais déjà des bases...

- Et donc tu as été en contact avec des aviateurs ? intervint Hannah avec un grand sourire. C'était comment ?

La résistante se mit à rire.

- Je vous en pose des questions moi ?

Les jumelles arborèrent une moue déçue.

- Allez Marianne ! S'il te plaît ! demanda la plus active des deux.

- Oui s'il te plaît ! renchérit sa sœur. Ça fait déjà un petit moment que l'on travaille, on peut faire une pause !

La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha de ses deux élèves.

- Très bien, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire devra rester un secret d'accord ? murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Alors motus et bouche cousue !

Les deux adolescentes hochèrent la tête. Elles voulaient tellement savoir ce que la jeune femme leur cachait, peut-être que cela avait un lien avec ces lettres qu'elle lisait de temps en temps quand ses apprenties étaient occupées dans un travail qu'elle leur avait donné.

- Alors... commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Oui, j'ai été et je suis encore en contact avec un aviateur anglais de la _Royal Air Force_... Un _lucky fool_ comme j'aime à l'appeler... Puisque lors de son vol jusqu'en France, il a été attaqué par la _Luftwaffe._

Les deux adolescentes retinrent leur souffle.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Hannah.

Marianne rit doucement quant à leur curiosité et croisa ses jambes.

- Hé bien, il s'est lamentablement écrasé apparemment. Mais il a eu beaucoup de chance que mon frère se trouvât dans les parages au même moment.

- Quel chanceux ! commenta Myriam.

- Ça je ne vous le fais pas dire... Cet ange a eu de la chance...

- Il aurait pu tomber entre les griffes du mal et on ne saurait pas ce qui se serait passé ensuite... murmura Hannah.

Sa sœur hocha la tête, elle était d'accord avec ce que disait sa pareille avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

- Et comment était il ?

- Était-il beau garçon ?

- Était-il intelligent ?

- Était-il gentil ?

La résistante éclata de rire en entendant leurs questions. Mais elle choisit de leur répondre franchement, après tout, leur vie n'était pas facile en ce moment, en sachant que leurs pairs se faisaient arrêter en masses.

- Pour moi... Oui... Il est très beau garçon... Très intelligent et curieux aussi... Et vraiment adorable de surcroît... Un jour, il m'avait offert un bouquet composés de roses rouges et de lys blancs... Mais d'une beauté jamais vue, même sur des dessins ou sur d'autres fleurs... Je ne sais pas où il était allé les chercher mais ce jour là il s'était risqué à descendre au village dans lequel j'enseignais dans une école pour le dernier jour...

- Quel romantisme ! On se croirait dans un livre ! soupira Myriam.

- Un vrai conte de fées ! ajouta Hannah en joignant les mains, rêveuse.

- Bon on retourne au cours à présent ? Je vous raconterais peut-être la suite dans les prochains jours si vous êtes des élèves exemplaires !

Les visages des jumelles s'éclaircirent d'un seul coup.

* * *

- Les filles t'adorent littéralement. déclara Maxence avec un sourire une fois que Marianne avait terminé de dispenser ses cours du jour.

- Elles sont adorables ! Elles savent faire la part des choses, ce sont des élèves sérieuses et attentives. Ce sont de parfaits disciples... Mais je me demandais quelque chose...

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

- Ont-elles des nouvelles de leur famille ? demanda la résistante à voix basse.

Le vieil ami de son père grimaça.

- Pas depuis un moment... C'est de plus en plus inquiétant...

- Oh... Je vois...

Maxence changea de sujet.

- Au fait, pardonne moi mais j'ai encore un service à te demander...

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

- Demain soir, Joséphine et moi sommes invités à une réception... Tu te doutes bien que nous ne pourrons pas les emmener avec nous... Et je ne peux malheureusement pas refuser parce que ça attirerait des soupçons sur nous, comme j'ai déjà décliné de nombreuses invitations... Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas venir tenir compagnie aux jumelles. Ça leur ferait extrêmement plaisir tu sais... Tu pourras même emmener l'Italien de la dernière fois si le cœur t'en dit. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je te paierais si tu veux aussi. Et tu n'auras pas à venir le matin.

Marianne sourit et leva la main.

- Nul besoin d'argent... Je le ferais, j'aime beaucoup Myriam et Hannah, pour moi c'est aussi un plaisir... Et je pense que Feliciano aimera sortir un peu aussi. Le pauvre est resté enfermé depuis tout ce temps.

- J'insiste Marianne, tu dois aussi gagner ton pain, même si l'argent que vous ont laissé Henri et Suzanne peut vous empêcher de vous inquiéter Francis et toi. Sur ce ma grande, je te dis à demain !

- À demain M. de la Mare... Enfin, Maxence ! répondit-elle.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Voilà le chapitre 26, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^, un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal.**

* * *

- Alors c'est là que sera notre quartier général ? demanda Antonio.

- En effet... C'est bien plus grand que la Grotte... répondit Francis. Une usine désaffectée dans un lieu oublié, c'est génial.

- Ouais... C'est immense... renchérit Gilbert.

- Alors cela vous plaît ? demanda Roderich.

Roderich Edelstein était un homme brun avec des yeux violets que protégeait une paire de lunettes et possédant un grain de beauté en bas de la bouche. Il avait fui son Autriche d'origine dès que le pouvoir avait décidé de persécuter les Juifs, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était établi en Suisse avec sa femme, son père était de cette confession. Comme le pays était neutre, ça lui permettait de se ménager. Il en avait bien besoin, l'Autrichien était cardiaque, il devait se garder de faire des efforts. La seule activité que l'homme pratiquait était la musique, le reste il était obligé de le laisser à sa femme, Elizaveta, une jolie Hongroise aux cheveux longs et châtains, aux yeux verts et au caractère bien trempé. Le couple était confiant envers Antonio et Francis mais gardait une certaine réserve quant à Gilbert, à cause de son ancien statut. C'était un docteur allemand de la Grotte qui avait parlé de cet immigrant.

- C'est même très bien ! déclara le républicain espagnol. Merci beaucoup.

Le musicien esquissa un léger sourire.

- Je vous en prie... C'est normal... Votre combat nous concerne tous... Je pensais faire un geste...

- Tu as très bien fait, Roderich... assura Elizaveta.

Gilbert se mit à vagabonder dans l'entrepôt, s'éloignant ainsi du petit groupe, l'Autrichien le suivit du regard.

- Quelles manières... critiqua Roderich à voix basse.

Antonio se retourna pour voir ce que faisait l'albinos.

- Mais vous savez, il n'est vraiment pas méchant, au contraire, il aime juste se donner un genre ! tenta-t-il de le défendre.

Elizaveta soupira, exaspérée.

- Eh bien... Il n'a pas intérêt à foutre le bordel...

L'Espagnol et le Français écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant le langage plus que fleuri de la Hongroise qui les fixa, interloquée.

- Quoi ?

- Non non rien du tout, dit Francis avec un sourire gêné, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas important !

La femme fit une drôle de moue.

- Si vous le dîtes...

* * *

- Si jamais toute la France est occupée, je vais chercher Marianne à Paris et je la ramène ici en quatrième vitesse... Je ne vais pas la laisser seule... Je n'ai pas envie de risquer de la perdre... marmonna Francis en secouant légèrement sa cigarette.

Antonio le regarda de ses grands yeux verts.

- Ça se comprend... T'as envie de la protéger, c'est ta sœur après tout...

Gilbert quant à lui ne disait rien, il était plongé dans ses pensées, du coup il ne saisissait les paroles de ses amis qu'à moitié.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour retrouver Chiara... grommela l'Espagnol en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains derrière la tête.

- Tu penses encore à ton Italienne ? demanda le blond avec un sourire. C'est une obsession ma parole ! Tu rêves d'elle aussi je suppose.

Son ami tressaillit et se mit à gratter sa tempe.

- C'est une amie c'est tout ! Enfin... Camarade plutôt... On s'est entraidés lors de la _Guerra Civil_... C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle.

Les deux autres hommes rirent doucement avant d'éclater.

- Tu rigoles ? s'esclaffa Gilbert qui s'était intéressé depuis peu à la conversation. Quand on dit ce genre de choses il n'y a qu'une seule chose : on est amoureux !

Le brun sembla piqué au vif :

- Et qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez à l'amour hein ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais bien vous y voir tous les deux !

Francis sourit en se titillant une boucle.

- As-tu oublié Antonio ? Pour ma part j'ai quelque peu d'expérience... Ne connais-tu pas _l'amour à la française_ ? déclara-t-il. J'ai remarqué que ma sœur est tombée amoureuse d'un fou fieffé d'aviateur anglais et que ce dernier l'aimait également avant même qu'ils ne se l'avouent tous les deux... Et pour ce qui me concerne personnellement...

Il se tut et son sourire s'agrandit avant de reprendre.

- J'ai quelques notions en termes d'amour quand même. J'ai eu quelques expériences ! Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Tu veux parler de Sophie ? se hasarda l'Espagnol.

Le blond le regarda :

- Elle c'est du passé... J'attends de trouver la bonne... Une fille qui me conviendrait et à qui je conviendrais.

- Kesesesese, Antonio est le seul qui en ait trouvé une à son goût !

Le républicain sourit.

- Ça je n'en suis pas si sûr Gilbert... rétorqua-t-il.

L'albinos se mit à l'observer interloqué.

- _Was_ ?

L'espagnol se mit à rire.

- Parce que tu crois que l'on a pas remarqué la façon dont tu te comporte avec Elizaveta ?

- Ah mais c'est vrai ça ! renchérit le français.

Le visage pâle de Gilbert devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Tsh, n'importe quoi, elle est mariée je vous rappelle !

Ses deux camarades se mirent à rire, comme si ce détail n'avait pas d'importance.

- Mais Antonio, je reviens à toi... Comment est-elle ?

- Qui ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent... L'italienne.

- Ah, euh... Physiquement elle est brune, avec la peau bronzée, pas autant que moi quand même... Ses yeux sont ambrés et elle a une drôle de mèche bouclée qui part de sa coiffure, c'est assez marrant mais quand j'ai essayé de la toucher un jour... Chiara m'a giflé... Cette fille a un très très très mauvais caractère... Marianne est un agneau à côté d'elle.

- Pourtant Marianne n'est pas le genre de fille qui ne se laisse faire non plus... J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y ait pire qu'elle.

- Je ne comprends pas qui est qui... marmonna Gilbert.

Antonio se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Ah désolé... Alors Marianne c'est la jeune sœur de Francis, un jour tu la rencontreras peut-être... Et Chiara... Bah c'est l'Italienne dont je parle et reparle.

- Ces deux-là avec Elizaveta, ça ferait un sacré trio quand même...

- Assez effrayant apparemment... À voir comment vous parlez d'elles...

* * *

- Allez, raconte nous Marianne ! S'il te plaît ! ne cessaient de répéter les jumelles.

La résistante sourit. Feliciano lui semblait se trouver à son aise parmi toutes ces filles à voir son sourire béat.

- Très bien... Où j'en étais-je ? Ah oui... Le soir du jour pendant lequel il m'a offert les lys et les roses, je lui avais préparé un bon repas. Je ne faisais que des choses sur le pouce... On avait agrémenté notre repas d'une bonne bouteille de vin et... On devait être un peu pompette... Nous nous sommes mis à danser d'une manière quelque peu ridicule mais on s'amusait.

Marianne avait les yeux perdus dans le vague au fil de son récit, un sourire illuminait son visage et une légère rougeur teintait ses joues. Elle se souvenait de chaque moment passé avec Arthur comme si cela se déroulait en ce moment. La jeune femme posa une main sur son visage comme pour masquer son rougissement.

- Nous riions tellement durant cette danse... Dire qu'au début, je pensais que lui et moi ne serions que des gens qui s'entraideraient pour la survie de chacun... Mais ça a changé quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois... Son visage endormi me faisait tellement penser à un enfant, j'ai eu le coup de cœur pour ce visage... Et ses yeux... Je n'oublierais pas ce vert tenu que l'on pense qu'il puisse seulement appartenir aux peintures. Finalement je suis tombée amoureuse de cet Anglais certes réservé mais également fier... Oh ciel, quelles paroles niaises je suis en train de proférer.

Feliciano sourit.

- _Ma, e 'bello l'amore Sorella ! _dit-il,très sûr de lui.

- Mais... L'as-tu déjà embrassé Marianne ? demanda Hannah. Désolée pour l'indiscrétion, ça me turlupine... En tout cas ton Anglais a l'air de posséder un romantisme rare... J'aimerais tellement que mon futur mari soit comme ça !

Myriam sourit et approuva les propos de sa sœur.

- Vous êtes bien curieuses les filles... déclara la résistante avec un doux sourire.

Les jumelles rougirent légèrement et se mirent à rire.

- Il y a de quoi... renchérit la plus calme des deux sœurs. Ton histoire est tellement intéressante ! Tu devrais écrire un livre sur ça à la fin de la guerre. Je serais ravie d'être ta première lectrice !

La jeune femme gloussa.

- Je te remercie Myriam de ton engouement. Alors, puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir... Oui, nous nous sommes embrassés... Le jour de Noël, sous une branche de gui...

Les trois adolescents laissèrent échapper un « Ooooh » ensemble, au même moment.

- Et vous prévoyez de vous marier ? s'enquit Myriam avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillants.

Marianne se mit à rire avec gêne et détourna le regard.

- Nous n'en avons pas discuté... Ce n'était pas notre première préoccupation à dire vrai...

- Mais tu aimerais n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hannah.

La résistante baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Sans doutes... murmura-t-elle seulement.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**En passant les chapitres seront postés beaucoup moins souvent... Les cours commencent ce lundi chez moi. Voilà, je voulais juste prévenir !**


	27. Chapter 27: Novembre 1942

**Voilà le chapitre 27, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

_Le 11 novembre 1942, les Allemands pénètrent en zone libre. Comme Francis l'avait dit, il va chercher sa sœur à Paris pour l'emmener avec lui. Il arrive à la capitale accompagné d'Antonio, un dimanche matin, après un long voyage._

* * *

- Franchement... Je ne reconnais plus Paris... marmonna le Français en conduisant le véhicule qu'il avait acheté dernièrement pour éviter d'emprunter l'automobile de Pierre.

Antonio ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer l'avant-bras sur lequel se trouvait son tatouage infamant. Même s'il portait une veste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que cette marque ne soit révélée. Son ami remarqua son trouble.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec moi tu sais... murmura-t-il.

L'espagnol lui fit signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser y aller seul ! C'est trop risqué !

Le Français sourit sans quitter la route des yeux.

- J'ai l'habitude des choses risquées. Bon on est arrivés... On descend ?

- Allons-y, plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite on pourra rentrer... répondit le républicain à voix basse.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues brumeuses avant d'arriver au domicile de la famille Bonnefoy.

- Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu ici... murmura le blond.

Son ami lui tapota l'épaule et ils frappèrent. Des pas se firent entendre et Marianne ouvrit avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

- Tu es prête ? demanda ce dernier en chuchotant.

Il sentit qu'elle hochait la tête avant de se détacher de lui.

- Bonjour Marianne... chuchota Antonio avec un sourire.

La résistante se tourna vers l'Espagnol, les larmes aux yeux. Elle chuchota le prénom du brun plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Il étreignait la jeune femme de la même manière que Francis l'avait fait plus tôt.

- Allons-y... déclara Francis à voix basse. Le temps presse.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et Marianne rentra un moment avant de sortir avec un adolescent aux cheveux brun-roux.

- C'est qui celui-là encore ? demanda son frère.

- Nous ferons les présentations dans la voiture... rétorqua sa sœur en portant les valises, rapidement aidée par Antonio qui les chargea. Elle ferma la porte à clé juste après.

- On peut y aller ! dit l'Espagnol.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le véhicule et quand ils purent quitter la ville ils soupirèrent, soulagés.

- Alors... Tu m'expliques ? questionna le blond.

Le jeune italien retira son chapeau pour se présenter.

-_ Il mio nome è Feliciano ... Feliciano Vargas... _déclara-t-il de sa voix flûtée. Vous êtes Arthur Kirkland ?

Francis plissa le nez, semblant s'énerver. Marianne ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- PAS DU TOUT. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet anglais... il souffla pour se calmer avant de reprendre. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy... Le grand-frère de Marianne.

- Oh... _Spiacente signor._

Antonio se retourna, l'air interloqué.

- Vargas _que dices? _Tu connais une certaine Chiara Vargas ?

Le visage de Feliciano s'éclaira à l'énonciation de ce patronyme et un grand sourire se dessina.

- _S-si ! Si ! Lei è mia sorella!_

- _¿En serio? _As-tu des nouvelles d'elle ? Nous nous sommes entraidés durant la _Guerra Civil Espa__ñ__a. _À ce que je sais, elle est rentrée en Italie.

Le jeune garçon sembla surpris.

- Vraiment ? À vrai dire, j'étais venu en France pour tenter de la retrouver...

- Le monde est vraiment petit... commenta Francis. Au fait Marianne, des nouvelles de ton anglais ?

Sa sœur soupira et baissa les yeux en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Quelques lettres... Mais il va bien...

Antonio se mit à dévisager son ami. Aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur le visage du français mais il se doutait bien que le résistant était songeur.

- Au fait Antonio... Par question de sécurité... On ne va pas pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arrivés en Suisse... Il faudra que l'on alterne tous les deux la conduite.

- _No problemo_...

* * *

Gilbert se comportait comme un fauve en cage depuis le départ de ses amis... Ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir normalement. L'homme ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans la salle principale en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles pendant que Roderich jouait du piano en lançant à l'albinos des regards en coin et exaspérés, il aimerait lui crier d'arrêter mais il se contenterait de l'ignorer, il ne s'en porterait pas plus mal.

- _A francba ! _Pouvez-vous cesser de bouger ainsi ? s'exclama Elizaveta, l'air très en colère en s'approchant de l'ex-SS, une poêle à la main. C'est très agaçant...

Ce dernier esquissa un rictus, comme le ferait un gamin qui s'amuserait à embêter une fillette dans un jardin d'enfants.

- _Warum_ ?

La brune plissa le nez, ses yeux verts jetaient des éclairs.

- Je le répète ? Très bien... C'est très agaçant de vous voir tourner sans vous arrêter depuis plus de deux heures !

Roderich continuait à jouer non sans secouer la tête en entendant la dispute qui se déroulait non loin de lui. Les autres résidents de l'usine avaient tourné la tête vers les deux adversaires en riant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu risques de me faire hein ?

La Hongroise esquissa un rictus et fit tourner sa poêle dans ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être remettre les idées en place dans votre petit crâne lavé de Nazi...

Gilbert s'esclaffa d'un rire ironique.

- Êtes-vous en retard _Ungarisch_ ? Je vais vous annoncer une nouvelle qui apparemment n'est pas parvenue jusqu'à vous : je ne fais plus partie des toutous d'Hitler !

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en détachant bien chaque syllabe avec un regard insolent qui lui allait très bien.

- Vous commencez à sérieusement m'énerver... marmonna Elizaveta.

Le borgne la regarda de son unique œil avant de rire à nouveau.

- Et qu'est-ce que je risque ? Votre mari viendra vous aider ? Je pense pas qu'il pourra rivaliser avec _mein Genie _!

- Quelle modestie en plus de ça... ironisa la jeune femme ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur. Allez vous mettre sagement dans un coin et vous taire le temps que vos amis n'arrivent.

L'allemand grimaça et passa derrière Roderich en train de jouer du piano.

- Tsh... Moi aussi je sais en jouer... _Und besser als Sie_.

Roderich laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant avant de s'arrêter de jouer et de se lever sous l'œil interloqué de l'ex-SS.

- _Nun_... _Gehen Sie_... Jouez un morceau pour nous ! dit le musicien.

L'albinos s'assit et, sous les yeux de tous, se mit à jouer.

Contrairement à ce que pensait l'Autrichien, ce militaire mégalomane se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Ses mains blanches parcouraient le clavier au rythme de la musique.

- Je ne connais pas ce morceau... murmura l'exilé. Quel est le compositeur ?

Gilbert esquissa un rictus.

- C'est une composition personnelle... Ceci n'est que l'introduction... Il y a une partie chantée aussi.

Une pause, puis il reprit, cette fois-ci en chantant.

- _Es hallen Rufe durch die Nacht__  
__Man ruft nach mir und meiner Macht__  
__Nur keine Angst, ich komme schon; lass uns nicht__  
__länger warten!__  
__Egal ob Ost oder ob West__  
__Nichts hält mich auf auf meinem Weg__  
__Und wenn du es so gerne willst__  
__komm' ich dich trösten__  
__Ganz genau, wenn dir nur noch der Kampf verbleibt__  
__Musst du dich dem Schicksal stell'n__  
__Seht mich an, so toll, ein Held,__  
__der einfach alle in den Schatten stellt, oh yeah,__  
__Ich, der Held bin da!__  
__Danke!__  
__Einfach gut. Jeder fürchtet__  
__mich, kommt betet mich ruhig an__  
__Ich hab es mir verdient: seht meinen Traum!__  
__Sieg krönt meinen Erfolg, ich bin so gut.__  
__Ich sitz' in meinem Haus allein__  
__Schreib in mein Tagebuch hinein__  
__Die Memoiren meiner selbst, soll'n mich__  
__unsterblich machen!__  
__Hey kleiner Vogel, sing für mich__  
__Das gibt mir wieder Kraft: „Niyo, Niyo!"__  
__Ich glaube nicht, an Pandas die uns Glück bringen soll'n,__  
__Reinlegen lass ich mich nicht!__  
__Seht mich an, wie ich über alles sieg',__  
__Wer nicht macht was ich will, will den Krieg__  
__Hey Alter! Bitte wache über mich.__  
__Mein Gott!__  
__Einen Krug! Schlägerei!__  
__Selbst die stärksten Krieger schwanken mal, ächem,__  
__(Mehr sage ich jetzt nicht dazu)__  
__Vielleicht ja ein andern mal, ich bin schon weg!__  
__Und alle Karten der Welt werden in meinen Händen sein...__  
__Solange ich nur dem Ärger geschickt ausweich'...__  
__Ganz genau, ich bin nicht etwa feige, nein:__  
__Ich bin einfach viel zu stark!__  
__Seht mich an, so toll, ein Held,__  
__der einfach alle in den Schatten stellt, oh yeah,__  
__Ich, der Held bin da!__  
__Danke!__  
__Kommt nur her, vielleicht__  
__Es ist einfach viel zu schön allein.__  
__Alles wird mein, in meiner Hand, warte nur__  
__Sieg krönt meinen Erfolg, ich bin so gut.__  
__Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater__  
__Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater__  
__Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater._

Finalement, il s'arrêta. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes impressionnés devant mon génie n'est-ce pas ?

Roderich toussota.

- Évitez de chanter avec une voix pareille... On dirait que vous êtes enroué... Mais sinon vous êtes bien moins mauvais que je ne le croyais.

Elizaveta rit doucement à la remarque de son époux dont elle avait pris l'épaule.

- Tsh, vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout...

- Roderich n'a pas à être jaloux de vous... rétorqua la Hongroise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?

- Nous sommes rentrés ! annonça Antonio à la cantonade.

Gilbert se retourna. Ses amis étaient accompagnés de deux autres personnes, un adolescent frêle avec des cheveux roux et des yeux ambrés et une jolie jeune femme brune, habillée élégamment et arborant une paire d'yeux violets. L'allemand s'approcha d'eux.

- _Also_... Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme tressaillit à sa vue mais Francis posa une main sur son épaule en lui disant quelques mots de français qui semblèrent la calmer même si elle restait apparemment troublée.

- Gilbert, voici ma sœur, Marianne. Marianne, je te présente Gilbert Beilschmidt... C'est grâce à lui qu'Antonio est parmi nous aujourd'hui. Et l'adolescent là se nomme Feliciano Vargas. C'est un voleur italien.

Marianne serra sèchement la main de l'albinos en ne cessant de le dévisager.

- Enchantée... dit-elle seulement. Francis, où puis-je poser mes affaires ?

- Oh suis-moi... dit son frère.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


	28. Chapter 28: Mai 1943

**Voilà le chapitre 28, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Depuis l'incident avec son frère, Ludwig se sentait mal... Très mal... Il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait sans que son estomac soit noué de sorte à ce qu'il était très souvent pris de nausées au point d'être près de tomber dans les pommes. Ce qu'avait fait Gilbert menait constamment le jeune homme à une longue réflexion. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Était-ce nécessaire de tuer ? Son aîné avait énormément de défauts, certes... Mais il n'était pas bête... Bien au contraire, l'albinos était d'une intelligence rare qui avait toujours émerveillé son cadet.

- _Schließlich_... Il n'avait peut-être pas tort... marmonna le blond à lui même.

Ludwig toisait le convoi de nouveaux arrivants. Ses supérieurs l'appréciaient beaucoup pour ses « qualités » mais se méfiaient également un peu de lui à cause de son frère et de ce qui était arrivé.

« Ils ont sans doutes raison... » avait-il songé lorsque l'on lui avait appris cela.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revoir Gilbert, réentendre le son de sa voix... Voire l'entendre l'appeler par ce surnom insupportable mais que le blond ne pouvait pas détester... Mais ça risquait d'être très compliqué. Parce que, oui... Son frère devait lui en vouloir... S'il avait survécu bien sûr. Le souvenir de l'œil flamboyant empli de haine qui le toisait ce jour là hantait encore le SS... Au point de l'empêcher de dormir parfois... Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son frère se trouvait dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les deux mais plus semblable à une présence fantomatique qu'autre chose... Il y avait des chances pour que le premier fils Beilschmidt soit mort de faiblesse, à cause de ses blessures, faute de n'avoir pu être sauvé... Dans ce cas, il n'aura pas trouvé le repos...

L'allemand se donna une claque... Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait jamais été superstitieux et voilà qu'il pensait au fantôme de son frère qui réclamait vengeance, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?

Ludwig se remit à surveiller ce qui se déroulait... Il pouvait entendre les cris des enfants, les pleurs de tous, les ordres qu'aboyaient les gardes du camp... C'en était insupportable. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait put être aussi inhumain...

« Tu sais Luddy... Ce sont des êtres humains... Tout comme nous... C'est Hitler qui ne veut pas l'avouer... Mais sinon, nous sommes tous semblables... » avait dit son frère.

Le jeune homme se souvint qu'il s'était énervé en entendant cette remarque et avait crié qu'elle n'avait aucun sens... À présent, il se mit de plus en plus à partager la vision de Gilbert.

La journée passa très lentement et lorsqu'enfin, il rentra chez lui, il se jeta sur son fauteuil et se massa l'arrête du nez... Que devait-il faire ?

Continuer ses agissements comme si de rien n'était ?

Se mettre à faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider les détenus de Mauthausen ?

Décidément Ludwig n'y arrivait pas... Il avait peur... Non pas de la mort... Il avait peur de son futur quelle que soit l'issue qu'il choisirait...

- _Bruder_... Qu'as-tu fait ? se demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le résidu qui servait autrefois de chambre à son aîné. Tout était comme avant, cet ordre exemplaire qui servait de lien aux deux frères autre que le sang... L'estomac du blond se serra et il se mit à fouiller. Ce qu'il trouva dans des tiroirs qu'il croyait bloqués le stupéfia.

Il y avait un grand nombre de papiers portant l'écriture soigneuse de l'albinos. Des phrases dans tous les sens, comme les écrirait un poète en pleine inspiration sur son brouillon. Il y avait de tout. Des esquisses que Ludwig reconnut comme étant des représentations très simplifiées du camp dans lequel il travaillait ; des horaires ; même des gribouillis portant des idées allant à l'encontre du régime dans lequel les deux frères avaient baigné et dans lequel lui baignait toujours.

Apparemment la haine de Gilbert envers le fascisme durait depuis un bon moment déjà... Et la rencontre avec ce républicain l'avait poussé à passer à l'action, chose qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment apparemment.

Peut-être devrait-il agir lui aussi...

* * *

- Lâchez-moi _bastardi_ ! s'exclama Chiara en se débattant comme un animal face aux prises qui l'avaient attrapée en pleine fugue nocturne alors qu'elle fuyait le domicile de son grand-père.

Ils avaient de la poigne mais elle réussit à tordre le nez de l'un de ses agresseurs qui la lâcha pour porter ses mains à l'endroit blessé. L'autre relâcha légèrement la prise sans pour autant la lâcher complètement. Les phares de leur voiture éclairaient les alentours.

- _Maldito_ _Chiara. _Ça fait mal !

La jeune femme tressaillit. Elle connaissait cette voix. Le deuxième agresseur la lâcha et elle partit vers celui qu'elle avait blessé avant de lui découvrir le visage et de le gifler violemment.

- _Antonio, bastardo_ ! Je me suis fait du soucis pour toi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Francis écarquilla les yeux face à cette étrange façon de retrouver quelqu'un pour qui on se ferait du soucis.

- _Triste Chiara..._ Mais je vais bien maintenant ! Je suis venu te chercher.

L'italienne leva un sourcil, croisa les bras et détourna le visage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide...

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici en pleine nuit ?

Le visage de la jeune femme rougit violemment.

- Ça ne te regarde pas _figlio di puttana_... marmonna-t-elle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

- Tu te faisais tu soucis pour moi n'est-ce pas... Chiara ? demanda le républicain, n'arrivant pas à croire les dires de la jeune femme.

Elle serra les dents.

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Je ne suis pas aussi horrible que tu ne le crois...

- Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais horrible... Au contraire... Cette petite personnalité explosive m'attire énormément.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on doit y aller... coupa Francis qui commençait à s'impatienter. On a de quoi vous convaincre de venir avec nous...

Les yeux ambrés de l'italienne se mirent à faire la navette entre les deux hommes, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- Ton frère est avec nous... dit Antonio.

La sœur de Feliciano chuchota le prénom de son frère.

- Mais comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte à cause de la surprise.

- Nous t'expliquerons ça en chemin... Viens avec nous... _Por favor_...

* * *

- Feliciano ! s'écria Chiara en voyant son frère.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et se leva, suivi de Marianne à côté que qui il s'était assis alors qu'elle était en train de lire, avant qu'il ne courre vers la nouvelle venue. Gilbert détourna la tête, interloqué, les résidents de l'usine en firent de même et Roderich s'arrêta de jouer.

-_ Sorella ! Sorella ! Sei mancato così tanto! _ditle voleur en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras avec force.

- _Idiota_ ! rétorqua-t-elle en le serrant fermement, les larmes aux yeux. _Mi sei mancato troppo..._

Gilbert observa la scène avec une pointe au cœur... Ça lui rappelait son frère. Il n'entendit pas Marianne s'approcher de lui.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous me semblez bien mélancolique tout à coup...

L'albinos soupira et passa sa main dans sa tignasse blanche.

- _Ja, _je vais bien... _Danke... _C'est juste que je ressens un peu de mélancolie en voyant toutes ces retrouvailles fraternelles... Ça me fait penser à mon petit frère...

- C'est une sensation horrible que d'être loin d'un être cher... commenta la Française.

L'allemand se mit à la regarder avant de hocher la tête.

- Vous connaissez ça aussi ?

La brunette sourit.

- J'ai été loin de mon frère pendant un long moment... Et en ce moment c'est pour quelqu'un qui est en train de se battre... Donc je vous comprends...

- Marianne ! Laisse-moi te présenter ma _sorella_ ! s'exclama la voix claire de Feliciano.

L'interpellée se retourna et sourit.

- _Chiara qui è Marianne questa è la sorella di Francis_ ! _Lei mi ha salvato ! _Marianne, voici ma sœur, Chiara !

- _Enchantée_, dit la française d'un ton se voulant cordial.

L'italienne l'observa froidement avant de lui rendre la politesse.

- _La stessa_... marmonna-t-elle avant de remarquer Gilbert et de s'écrier sous la surprise. Que fait un _bastardo_ de Nazi ici ?!

L'ex-SS soupira, il en avait assez que l'on le prenne encore pour un Nazi. Il gardait quelques pièces de l'uniforme telle que le pantalon, les bottes, le collier et la veste, cette dernière posée seulement sur ses épaules. Franchement... Il ne serait pas ici s'il était encore sous l'influence de Hitler...

- _Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen auch... _grommela-t-il d'une voix je suis ici c'est que je ne suis pas un Nazi, sinon je serais mort depuis bien longtemps... C'est grâce à moi qu'Antonio est vivant.

- Suivez-moi Chiara... dit Marianne pour tenter détendre l'atmosphère.

L'allemand les observa s'éloigner avant que Francis ne mette la main sur son épaule.

- Bientôt il y aura quelqu'un qui veut te parler... murmura-t-il. Il veut des informations, il est venu exprès pour ça... On vient de me prévenir de son arrivée.

- _Wer ist er_ ? Histoire que je sache à qui j'ai affaire et que je m'y prépare mentalement.

- Un chef d'escadrille anglais... Apparemment on ne te fait pas beaucoup confiance...

Gilbert esquissa un rictus ironique.

- Pour changer... Je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci pour les reviews c: !**

**Voilà le chapitre 29, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- _We land now_... ordonna Mayhew à son escadrille.

Les avions de la RAF se posèrent un à un. Ils avaient fait un raid nocturne visant la Ruhr et avaient accompli leur mission avec succès. Maintenant ils allaient se reposer dans un camp de fortune en Suisse, établi par des résistants de toutes les nationalités. On avait parlé de l'un d'eux à Mayhew, un ancien SS, cela avait attisé sa curiosité et il tenait à rencontrer ce bougre. Le sergent passa observa les soldats de son escadrille avant de leur donner quartier libre, ils pouvaient faire ce qui leur chantait du moment qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas.

Arthur choisit de s'asseoir sous un arbre. Il somnolait et c'était à peine s'il ne dormait pas debout. Alistair était allongé à côté de lui et observait le ciel. Les deux frères entendirent des pas venir vers eux. Un homme brun aux yeux verts s'était approché.

- Vous ne voulez pas venir à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix jeune, fraîche et cordiale. Tous vos coéquipiers sont là-bas sauf vous.

Les deux fils Kirkland se regardèrent.

- De toutes façon que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur qu'est-ce que ça change ? dit l'aîné. Au fait... T'es qui ? T'es un résistant ?

Le brun se mit à rire d'une étrange manière avant de leur faire un clin d'œil.

- Je préférerais le terme de « republicano ». Je m'appelle Antonio Carriedo Fernandez... Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Mais appelez moi Antonio seulement.

Arthur semblait avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part... Mais où ?

- Alistair... Alistair Kirkland... Et lui c'est mon frère... Arthur...

- Venez donc manger quelque chose ! Le ciel se fait menaçant il vaut mieux rentrer.

Les deux Anglais se levèrent et suivirent l'Espagnol jusqu'à l'intérieur.

- Qui est l'homme que devait voir notre sergent ? s'enquit Alistair.

Les yeux verts d'Antonio le fixèrent.

- Oh Gilbert... Il était SS dans le camp de Mauthausen... J'y avait été déporté et ce type m'a aidé à m'échapper au péril de sa vie. Il a perdu un œil et a été atrocement mutilé... Autrement... Il est très sympathique... Sans lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

- Hé bien... Si ce n'est pas une surprise ! s'exclama une voix.

Arthur tressaillit. Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix forte et suave. Le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva face à Francis.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt... marmonna le Français avec un rictus ironique.

- _Me too_... rétorqua l'aviateur.

Le blond aux cheveux longs rit doucement.

- _Who is he_ ? demanda Alistair, interloqué.

Son frère ne répondit qu'après un moment de silence.

- _He's Francis... Marianne's big brother..._

Le roux se mit à sourire avec insolence. Lui et Francis devaient avoir le même âge ou presque et leurs personnalités étaient quelque peu similaires. Arthur en conclut que ces deux là ne pouvaient que bien s'entendre.

- Ah ! C'est lui alors l'Anglais de Marianne ! s'exclama Antonio, le visage semblable à un enfant qui avait appris quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Au fait... Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'intéresser mais... Marianne est ici mais elle ne sait pas que tu es là...

Arthur eut un coup au cœur.

- _Where is she ? _demanda-t-ilpromptement, coupant ainsi le Français.

- Suis moi... répondit seulement le résistant d'un ton neutre, l'air agacé d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte.

* * *

Marianne aidait souvent dans la vie quotidienne de l'Usine... Elle aimerait aider son frère dans les « vrais » actes de résistance, mais celui-ci avait sèchement refusé. La jeune femme venait de terminer d'aider Elizaveta à la vaisselle, chose qu'elle avait faîte à contrecœur. À présent, elle se reposait, allongée sur un vieux sofa, en train de lire un livre, seule dans une pièce. Feliciano était parti on ne sait où avec Chiara, laissant la résistante, ce qui n'était pas plus mal même si cette dernière s'ennuyait profondément dans cet endroit. La jeune femme soupira et tourna les pages de son bouquin. Elle n'entendit pas des pas venir vers elle et ne vit pas la silhouette d'un quelconque nouveau venu. Elle sursauta juste lorsqu'une main gantée se posa sur ses yeux, quand sa taille fut prise par l'autre bras et au moment où des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, déposant un baiser au passage.

- _It's been a while since I haven't seen you... _murmura une voix douce à l'oreille de la résistante.

Cette dernière trembla en reconnaissant la personne qui l'avait rejointe et un sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant que son corps tremblait d'émotion.

L'aviateur la relâcha et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, l'atmosphère emplie d'un silence intentionnel... Même si le jeune homme avait l'amère impression d'être observés lui et la brunette.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... chuchota Marianne, brisant ainsi le mutisme dans lequel la pièce avait été plongée.

- _I missed you too_... Je pensais à toi chaque jour... Je m'inquiétais énormément... Je croyais que tu étais encore à Paris...

La résistante secoua la tête.

- Francis est venu me chercher lorsque toute la France a été entièrement occupée... Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule à Paris... Bien que je n'étais pas vraiment seule...

Arthur était à deux doigts de lui demander avec qui mais se retint à grand peine. Son amante l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il posa son sac à terre et s'exécuta. Marianne laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant cette année ?

L'aviateur soupira et serra tendrement la main de la résistante.

- _It was always the same thing_... Bombardements, offensives, raids aériens... Inutile de te dire que j'attendais chacune de tes lettres avec une extrême impatience...

- Mais il y avait ton frère avec toi... _Non_ ?

Le blond éclata d'un rire ironique.

- Comme si je passais du bon temps avec un seul de mes frères... Encore les deux autres ça peut passer mais Alistair... Je préfère éviter de te le présenter maintenant...

- Allons Artie ! _Be raisonnable _! Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça.

Arthur serra les dents en entendant la voix de son aîné... Il les avait donc observés depuis on ne sait combien de temps... Voilà pourquoi il se sentait observé.

- _You bloddy wanker... _Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ? Tu m'emmerdes pas assez comme ça ?

Le roux se mit à rire, son visage avait arboré un masque plus qu'insolent qui donnait sérieusement envie à son cadet de le frapper. Le plus vieux s'approcha de la Française sous le regard assassin d'Arthur, lui prit la main et la baisa. À ce moment là, le quatrième fils Kirkland sortit de ses gonds et asséna un coup de poing à Alistair. La frappe fut tellement violente qu'un peu de sang coula sur la commissure droite de ce dernier.

- Tsh... Pourquoi t'as fait ça _you brat_ ? demanda ce dernier en s'essuyant avec son pouce droit. Je suis simplement poli... N'ai-je pas le droit de saluer une si jolie demoiselle ?

- T'es pas obligé d'aller si près d'elle, _you jerk..._

Marianne se retint de rire. Son soupirant était en train de commencer à faire une crise de jalousie, ce qui le rendait tout bonnement adorable.

- Vous êtes lequel de ses frères ? demanda-t-elle pour tenter de les séparer dans leur querelle.

Le roux lâcha le col de son cadet et sourit.

- Alistair Kirkland, le plus vieux mais aussi le plus beau, le plus intelligent et j'en passe. Bien sûr, pas comme les autres...

Il jeta un regard narquois à Arthur qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Le surnommé _Britannia Angel_ n'allait pas sortir de ses gonds devant Marianne et se défouler sur son frère... C'était indigne d'un gentleman. Le coup qu'il avait porté à l'aîné n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il désirait ardemment lui faire...

- C'est bon ? T'as fini _wanker _? marmonna le blond.

* * *

Oliver fixait l'ancien SS durant tout le récit de ce dernier. Gilbert ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et gardait son unique œil rivé dans ceux de l'Anglais. À la fin, l'Allemand s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait longtemps parlé et s'autorisa cet écart.

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un espion ? demanda finalement le chef d'escadrille.

L'albinos se mit à rire doucement.

- Êtes vous sensible _Herr Mayhew _?

Le quadragénaire leva un sourcil, interloqué pendant que l'ex-SS se leva et retira son pansement oculaire, dévoilant une plaie horrible. Oliver frissonna en la voyant, pourtant, il avait participé aux deux plus grandes guerres du siècle, le sang et les blessures, ça le connaissait, il pensait avoir acquis une résistance psychologique

- C'est moche n'est-ce pas ? Pensez-vous qu'ils feraient une telle chose à n'importe qui ? Et ce n'est pas la seule blessure que j'ai reçue d'eux... Mon corps entier est parcouru de balafres semblables... Et elles ne m'ont pas été infligées par n'importe qui... Au contraire... Mon propre frère s'est chargé de me marquer le corps de ces stigmates.

Gilbert avait arboré un sourire malsain en remettant son pansement sur son œil et plaqua violemment ses mains sur la table.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est que de savoir que votre propre famille fait passer un _Scheißkerl_ avant vous ? C'est un sentiment indéfinissable, je ne saurais vous l'expliquer...

Sa voix était devenue forte et son sourire avait disparu. Sa haine était tangible.

- Mon frère et d'autres jeunes gens ont été bercés de violence et d'horreur dès leur plus jeune âge, gobant les paroles de Hitler... Vous voyez les résultat ? La plupart sont devenus des monstres sans se poser de questions...

L'ex-SS se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner.

- _Ich kann euch helfen_... _Vergessen nicht das_...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Merci pour les reviews c: !**

**Voilà le chapitre 30, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- _Excuse me Marianne but... Where is the man who was a SS ? _demandaArthur lorsque tout le monde fut réuni dans la salle principale le soir même. Néanmoins le couple s'était rassemblé dans un coin isolé, à l'abri des regards... Et d'Alistair. La résistante avait appuyé son dos contre le torse de son amant.

La Française observa autour d'eux avant de pointer du doigt un trio dans lequel l'aviateur reconnut Francis et Antonio. Ces deux-là étaient accompagnés d'un troisième homme légèrement plus grand et plus musclé qu'eux avec un pansement oculaire sur l'œil droit... Il ne possédait pas un physique commun avec ses cheveux immaculés et sa peau d'un blanc laiteux.

La jeune femme sentit ensuite que l'Anglais la prenait dans ses bras doucement dans ses bras et la serrait très fort.

- _I missed you so_... murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Le cœur de Marianne se serra. Même s'ils étaient ensemble en ce moment même ça n'allait pas durer... Il faudra que son amoureux reparte sur le front à un moment ou à un autre. Elle plissa les lèvres à cause de la douleur pour se retenir de pleurer. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le cœur de l'Anglais battre, et si c'était l'une des dernières fois qu'elle ressentait ce battement ? Et si Arthur allait mourir pour de bon, parce que certes il a eu de la veine, mais les chances que cela se reproduise étaient nulles.

- Que t'arrive-t-il _dear _? demanda-t-il, inquiet des tremblements que faisait la jeune femme avant de comprendre. _Don't cry please... I hate seeing you crying._

Finalement, il l'emmena discrètement à l'extérieur pour qu'elle puisse pleurer. La résistante s'agrippait à son uniforme et restait collée contre son torse en sanglotant. Arthur ne sut quoi faire. Il se sentait mal de la voir pleurer ainsi mais il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, pourquoi ses larmes coulaient. Même le jour où ils s'étaient quittés, il y a un an de cela, Marianne n'avait pas autant pleuré qu'elle ne le faisait maintenant. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue se mettre dans un état pareil.

- J'ai peur... Peur que tu ne meures... dit-elle.

L'anglais serra les dents et la serra contre lui.

- Je survivrais... Je te le promets...

Il se décolla légèrement de son amante et lui sourit malgré le fait qu'il ait les yeux humides. Il essuya les joues de la jeune femme avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Une fois que la guerre sera terminée, je reviendrais te voir, je resterais pour de bon cette fois avec toi et nous passerons de bons moments ensemble... _You'll see... We will be happy together..._

Les yeux violets de Marianne fixèrent ceux émeraudes de son soupirant et elle esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Et puis... Je ne pars pas tout de suite... Mon chef d'escadrille a encore des questions à poser à cet Allemand.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme de sa main droite, tout en prenant une main de la résistante dans l'autre avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de la serrer contre lui. Que pouvait-il lui dire pour la consoler ? Il se décolla légèrement d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je suis sûr que la guerre sera bientôt terminée... Une fois que tout cela sera fini, je t'emmènerais au Royaume-Uni, je veux que tu vois mon pays... Ensuite nous achèterons une maison et nous passerons de bons moments ensemble. _You'll see_...

Marianne sourit à travers les larmes qui roulaient sur sa peau.

- En attendant... Soyons patients alors... murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son amant.

* * *

- Je sais pas comment _my stupid brother _a réussi à séduire ta sœur ! avoua Alistair en grommelant, seul avec Gilbert, Antonio et Francis, quelques pintes de bière vides autour d'eux. Elle est jolie, intelligente... Bref, tout ce que cet imbécile n'est pas.

L'anglais avait les joues légèrement rouges à cause de l'alcool, il en était d'ailleurs de même pour ses compagnons de boisson. Francis se mit à rire.

- Je me pose exactement la même question ! Le pire c'est qu'elle a l'air d'y tenir à ce blanc-bec.

- Franchement... Est-ce qu'on a tous ici un problème avec notre _Geschwister _? s'exclama Gilbert d'une voix forte. Mais je ne pense pas que _mein Bruder _dépasse vos cadets en termes de conneries !

- _Para mi, _je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur... déclara Antonio en se grattant la tête. Juste un demi-frère que je ne connais que de nom parce que mon père s'en est allé un jour au Portugal et y a rencontré une femme... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite...

L'anglais de la troupe se mit à rire bruyamment en renversant de la bière sur le sol au passage.

- J'ai quatre petits frères, qui m'adorent tous sauf ce _little jerk of Artie_ qui ne sait pas vraiment apprécier ce qui doit être apprécié !

Il se tut, pensant à sa phrase qui manquait énormément de sens avant de hausser les épaules.

- Tsh... Te plains pas. Mon imbécile de _Bruder _est ce que l'on peut faire de plus con au monde. Il a fait passer un vrai connard avant son propre frère ! Si jamais je le retrouve... Je l'étrangle ce sale gamin !

L'albinos s'était levé brusquement et avait hurlé cette phrase. L'espagnol lui tapota sur l'épaule et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

- _Calm down guy ! Your brother will see his error at the war end ! _ditAlistair.

L'allemand grimaça. Francis but une gorgée de bière, soupira et s'adressa au britannique:

- Par contre, pour nous deux ça ne sera plus la même chose à la fin de la guerre. À cause de ces _deux-là._

Le français accentua bien les deux derniers mots de sa phrase. L'aviateur posa violemment sa main sur sa tête.

- _Shit ! _Le pire c'est que cet idiot veut faire la surprise à notre mère une fois la guerre terminée... Il va revenir comme une fleur à la maison et lui présenter _his dear lover. _Quelle naïveté...

- Franchement il ne m'a pas l'air de beaucoup réfléchir... commenta le blond aux cheveux longs avant de sortir son paquet de cigarettes pour en prendre une avant de proposer le paquet à ses compagnons. Gilbert en prit une, Antonio refusa d'un mouvement de tête et Alistair tira un cigare de sa poche. En parlant de lui, je ne trouve pas que tu lui ressembles énormément bien que vous soyez frères... Autant physiquement que mentalement.

L'anglais se mit à rire.

- Et heureusement, ça serait bien mon premier souci que de ressembler à ce crétin. Nous pouvons avoir quelques similitudes, mais on possède plus de différences que de ressemblances.

* * *

Marianne s'allongea à côté de son amant et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Parle moi de la vie que l'on aura... chuchota-t-elle en caressant la main d'Arthur. C'est la seule chose qui réussisse à me changer les idées et à me résigner quelque peu à la pensée de ton futur départ.

L'aviateur sourit.

- Comment vois-tu notre vie toi ? demanda-t-il.

La résistante écarquilla les yeux.

- Hé bien... On passerait une partie de l'année en Angleterre, l'autre en France... Je te cuisinerais de bons plats sans pour autant rester au foyer sans rien faire. Je tiens à garder un rôle de femme digne !

Arthur rit doucement et se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre contre lui.

- _Of course..._

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans parler, l'aviateur prit appui sur son coude et observait son amante. Il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Comment réagirait-elle face à cette question ? Elle qui désirait plus que tout être indépendante...

Marianne finit par remarquer son trouble mais elle restait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'efforçait d'être positive pour ses songeries, espérant ainsi que la guerre se terminerait bientôt, qu'Arthur reste pour de bon avec elle et ce qu'ils feraient une fois la paix revenue. La résistante se retourna et observa l'Anglais qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-elle en se relevant légèrement pour se retrouver au même niveau que lui.

L'intéressé rougit et détourna légèrement la tête.

- _N-nothing... I was just thinking of something..._

Le visage de son amie arbora un masque interrogateur. Le jeune homme connaissait très bien ce faciès. Marianne voulait absolument savoir ce qui le tracassait, et lorsqu'elle était déterminée à connaître ce qu'elle voulait, c'était difficile de l'écarter de cette conviction.

- À quoi pensais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre comme elle le faisait à chaque fois quand elle était comme ça.

- _Nothing ! _répétal'Anglais d'un air plus sûr.

La brunette se rallongea et entoura son amant de ses bras avant de commencer à tomber peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Le blond l'observa un long moment.

Non... Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de parler de mariage ou autre... Pourquoi voulait-il lui demander ça ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il revoit ses priorités. D'abord, survivre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre... Après il verra.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Marianne avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Francis passa devant le résidu qui servait d'habitude de chambre à sa sœur et lui. Toutes ces beuveries avec Alistair, Gilbert et Antonio lui avaient donné envie de dormir au plus vite. Cependant, il ne sembla pas surpris quand il vit Marianne dans les bras de l'Anglais, au contraire... Il s'en doutait légèrement.

L'aîné Bonnefoy sourit d'un air bienveillant et déplia une couverture pour recouvrir les deux amants avant de caresser la joue de sa sœur qui possédait un air épanoui qu'il ne lui avait plus vu depuis un bon moment.

Le résistant décida que ce soir, pour une fois, il ira demander l'asile à Antonio et Gilbert.

- _Bonne nuit petite sœur... _murmura-t-il avant de fermer doucement la porte.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Voilà le chapitre 31, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- _Mariaaaaanne ! Aiutatemi! _Aide moi !Chiara veut me frapper parce que j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas dire ! cria Feliciano d'une voix plus qu'effrayée.

La résistante qui était alors en train de parler à Arthur se retourna. L'aviateur fronça les sourcils en voyant cet adolescent chétif aux cheveux cuivrés. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à Marianne ? L'italien prit la jeune femme dans ses bras sous le regard interloqué de l'Anglais.

- Hé pas touche ! s'exclama instinctivement ce dernier en séparant brutalement les deux.

Le garçon eut l'air encore plus apeuré qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tu n'as pas honte ?

- _AAAAAHHH ! Spiacente signor ! Spiacente ! Mi dispiace signore !_

La brunette se mit à réagir.

- Doucement Arthur, calme toi. Feliciano n'est absolument pas méchant !

Son amant la fixa d'un air interloqué avant de toussoter, gêné d'avoir été sermonné de la sorte. Des bruits de pas se mirent à marteler le sol furieusement et une jeune femme marchait vers le groupe, le visage rouge et les dents sorties. Arthur remarqua un air de famille entre elle et l'Italien qui se cachait dans le dos de Marianne en tremblant.

- _Feliciano, che idiota, che stupido e quello che un vigliacco che ci sei_... Assume tes actes... Marianne, pousse-toi !

La Française croisa les bras.

- D'abord je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas... dit la résistante.

L'italienne fronça le nez.

- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde _francese puttana._

- _Come Marianne... _murmura Arthur pour éviter que la situation dégénère en prenant le bras de son amante.

La Française refusa l'invitation de son soupirant pour partir en se dégageant violemment de son emprise.

- Pardon ? J'ai mal compris...

- Marianne... répéta l'Anglais en la forçant à venir avec lui avec énormément de mal.

* * *

- _Also, Sie sind Ludwig Beilschmidt ? _demanda un haut-gradé en visite dans le camp. On m'a dit beaucoup de choses positives sur vous, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques problèmes dans votre famille.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme le toisèrent sans comprendre. L'homme rit.

- Vous savez... L'histoire avec votre frère. À votre place je ne le considérerais plus ainsi, _ein Tückish _c'est tout ce que c'est...

- _Ja, Ich denke auch... _marmonna le cadet Beilschmidt à contrecœur.

- C'était un sale type à vrai dire... Égoïste, mégalomane et égocentrique... intervint un homme. Il ne pouvait ne pas parler de lui, ça semblait être quelque chose d'impossible.

- Même dans son physique il était étrange... Cheveux blancs et yeux rouges. Un vrai démon ! Prêt à faire peur aux enfants la nuit. Heureusement que le deuxième fils n'est pas comme ça ! Tu es parfait Ludwig !

Ludwig les écoutait sans rien dire, même si il se sentait mal en entendant toutes ces insultes sur Gilbert... Ils ne connaissaient que vaguement son frère, voire pas du tout. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de le juger de la sorte ? Le blond connaissait parfaitement tous les défauts de l'albinos mais il savait qu'il avait aussi des qualités. Des qualités tellement importantes qu'elles masquaient toutes les imperfections de son aîné. Son entêtement par exemple était une de ses qualités.

* * *

« - Gilbert, _Vati _nous interdit de monter dans l'arbre ! cria Ludwig qui était alors un enfant de six ans. S'il le sait il ne va pas être content.

Son grand frère, alors âgé de treize ans, se mit à rire et se balança.

-_ Ich bin der König von Preu__ßen__! _clama-t-il, d'un air fier avant de hurler d'une voix impérative. _Ludwig !_

Le blond tressaillit en entendant son nom prononcé de la sorte.

- Tu me dois allégeance et je dois te protéger ! Tu es le plus haut-prêtre de mon royaume ! _Sieg ist unser !_

L'un des jeux préférés de Gilbert était de se prendre pour un chevalier et faire comme s'il partait à la guerre... Une guerre moyenâgeuse avec des épées, des monstres et des châteaux. Bien sûr, il prenait les meilleurs rôles et cantonnait son frère au devoir de religieux.

- _Bruder_ descend s'il te plaît ! l'implora Ludwig.

- _NEIN _!

Lorsque Gilbert était comme ça, il était inutile de le raisonner. Le garçon avait tendance à être borné et à continuer ses actions jusqu'à ce qui se passe quelque chose.

- Si c'est comme ça je vais le dire à _Vati !_ cria le plus jeune avant de détaler.

L'aîné plissa les lèvres.

- _Nein, Luddy ! Komm hier !_

Il allait s'en recevoir une belle de la part de son père. L'albinos tenta de descendre vite fait mais il rata une branche, glissa et tomba par violemment par terre. Le garçon tenta de se relever mais sa cheville gauche lui faisait un mal de chien. Il resta un bon moment par terre avant que son père n'arrive.

Lorsque l'on voyait Alaric Beilschmidt, on pouvait voir une version future de Ludwig, mêmes yeux bleus, mêmes cheveux blond pâle et même caractère taciturne. En revanche, ses deux fils avaient hérité des traits volontaires de son visage, excepté Gilbert pour la forme des yeux qu'il tenait de feu sa mère.

Alaric soupira, Ludwig était accroché à une de ses jambes.

- _Gilbert... Was hast du gemacht ?_ demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et effrayante.

L'intéressé tressaillit et baissa la tête, honteux.

- _Entschudilgung Vati..._

Son père marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de prendre son premier fils dans ses bras forts et de se diriger vers leur maison, suivi de près par Ludwig.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça et que je te réprimande juste après... Tu le sais...

Gilbert ne répondit pas, les larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes sur ses joues pâles.

Alaric était exaspéré par le fait que le garçon soit aussi actif... La plupart du temps dans le mauvais sens parce que les cicatrices se multipliaient à un rythme extrêmement régulier. Gilbert ne proféra pas une seule parole pendant que son père le soignait, gardant juste les lèvres serrées. Finalement quand l'adulte eut fini et se leva pour se remettre à ses tâches quotidiennes, son premier fils entoura son corps de ses deux bras.

- Désolé _Vati..._

- Je me fais juste du soucis pour toi... Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est nécessaire d'avoir de la retenue dans tes actions... D'ailleurs on peut dire que tu as été sanctionné pour ça.

- Donc tu ne me puniras pas ?

- Bien sûr que si... »

* * *

Ludwig soupira en prenant son sac le lendemain. Son père était toujours vivant mais ils avaient coupé les ponts entre eux. Alaric ne supportant pas la ferveur que son plus jeune fils mettait dans le régime. En revanche, Gilbert -rebelle comme il l'avait toujours été- avait gardé contact avec lui et donnait très régulièrement des nouvelles jusqu'à l'incident. Aujourd'hui, le plus jeune fils Beilschmidt décida de profiter de quelque congé qu'il eut pris pour repartir en Bavière, dans son village natal, pour aller voir son père pour ainsi remonter dans son estime.

Son bagage était plutôt lourd mais le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas, on lui faisait assez confiance pour ne pas vérifier ce qu'il emportait avec lui, ce qui l'arrangeait d'ailleurs. Dans le train on ne posa pas de question sur son paquetage grâce à son uniforme et à sa bonne réputation. Le voyage était long mais Ludwig réfléchissait à une manière de reparler à son père après tant d'années de silence entre eux, du coup le trajet passa à une vitesse folle. Une fois arrivé, il descendit du train et se mit immédiatement en route. Le hameau était à quelques kilomètres de la gare mais le jeune homme voulait y arriver avant la nuit tombée.

Il marchait sur la route caillouteuse, le cœur envahi de souvenirs plus divers les uns que les autres. Il s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'il fut en vue du village et déposa son sac par terre qui se mit à bouger doucement.

- On y est presque... _Mut_... murmura le jeune homme.

Le SS bougea les épaules avant de reprendre le sac. Dans le hameau on le regardait avec des yeux empreints de peur ou de dégoût... Mais pas un seul regard fasciné...

- C'est le deuxième fils d'Alaric Beilschmidt... marmonna un vieux villageois en tirant sa pipe de sa bouche et en expirant un nuage de fumée.

- _Er macht mir Angst Mutti..._ geignit un enfant en serrant sa mère et sans quitter le nouveau venu du regard.

- _Assassine ! _cria quelqu'un.

Les habitants répétèrent ces paroles, telle une litanie. Ludwig serra les dents et continua son chemin, dans ce village perdu, rares étaient les jeunes hommes qui étaient devenus des SS, Gilbert l'était devenu grâce aux demandes de son petit frère et les autres garçons étaient partis au front.

D'un certain côté, ils avaient tous raison, c'était un assassin... Un monstre...

Le SS s'arrêta face à un bras qui lui bloquait le passage.

- _Was machst du hier ?_ demanda un ami de son père qui tenait le bar du coin. On ne veut pas de toi ici...

- Je suis venu voir mon père... répondit le jeune homme.

L'homme plissa les yeux.

- _Warum ?_

- Ça ne regarde que moi...

Un grand homme encore fort aux cheveux grisonnants sortit de la foule et fixa le blond avec des yeux médisants.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire... murmura Alaric. _Gehen Sie weg !_

- _Vati... Bitte... Hör mich !_

- T'as rien entendu ? Va-t'en ! hurla une femme.

Les voix de la foule devinrent de plus en plus insoutenables. Ludwig déposa son sac par terre et deux enfants chétifs en sortirent.

- _Der König von Preußen fiel ! _cria-t-il. J'ai promis aux parents de ces enfants de les faire sortir de l'enfer dans lequel on les a emmenés comme Gilbert a signé son arrêt de mort en aidant un _Spanisch _à s'enfuir il y a quelques mois.

Le silence se fit. Alaric observa son fils avec un regard interloqué, pendant que des villageois prirent les enfants avec eux pour s'occuper d'eux. Ludwig se dirigea vers son père, le visage empli de remords, peut-être qu'il avait réussi à se faire pardonner.

- Mais tu as quand même abandonné Gilbert aux mains des Nazis... Après l'y avoir fourré... dit-il d'une voix cassante. Ne crois pas que tu seras pardonné pour tout ce que tu as fait... Même en aidant des enfants juifs alors que tu fais partie de ceux qui ont envoyé leurs parents à la mort, tels des porcs à l'abattoir.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Note: Ludwig a fini par penser que Gilbert est mort et Alaric lui en veut pour ça.**


	32. Chapter 32: Mai à juillet 1943

**Voilà le chapitre 32, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas à quel point tu peux être d'une jalousie excessive, Feliciano n'a rien fait de mal !

- Je m'inquiète ! _That's all ! _Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vue et j'apprends qu'un Italien que tu as recueilli dormait avec toi comme si de rien n'était. _For me, there is a problem !_

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient mais ils ne mâchaient pas leurs mots pour autant. Une fois que Feliciano avait lâché Marianne, seulement le lendemain de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Chiara, Arthur en avait profité pour poser des questions à son amante, ce que cette dernière n'avait pas du tout apprécié. L'aviateur était en train de faire une belle crise de jalousie, déjà qu'il ne supportait pas le fait de penser que la résistante était entourée d'hommes... Alors là c'était le summum puisqu'il avait appris que cet Italien s'invitait dans le lit de sa belle à Paris.

- Tu m'énerves... marmonna-t-elle en partant vers la direction opposée, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Arthur quant à lui plissa le nez et donna un coup de pied sur un caillou qui s'envola.

- _Fucking !_

Il s'assit par terre et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se disputent le jour même de son départ pour le front ?

Il resta au même endroit un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que qu'Alistair ne vienne le chercher, la veste et le sac de son frère sur le bras.

- _Artie what the hell are you doing ? We must go now._

Le plus jeune se leva et essuya ses joues avant de prendre violemment ses affaires, la mine sombre. Son aîné lui tapota l'épaule et ils partirent vers leurs avions, pour rejoindre Mayhew et le reste de leur escadrille. Ils trouvèrent le sergent en pleine discussion avec Gilbert.

- Je prendrais compte de vos conseils... _Thanks a lot... _

L'allemand hocha la tête avant de sourire à l'approche d'Alistair qui lui serra vigoureusement la main en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- _I was glad to meet you !_ déclara le roux avec un grand sourire.

Le borgne rit et lui rendit sa tape.

- _Ich auch Englisch. _

- _Everybody ! Take place in your planes ! _ordonnaMayhew.

- _See you soon ! _dit Alistair à l'ex-SS avant de rejoindre son bombardier.

L'escadrille s'envola enfin et Arthur n'avait qu'un seul regret... S'être disputé avec la femme qu'il aimait alors qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne la revoie plus jamais.

* * *

Francis frappa à la porte, une tasse fumante à la main.

- Marianne ? C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse. L'homme ouvrit et entra. Il vit sa sœur allongée sur le canapé, il soupira et marcha vers elle avant de s'asseoir et de caresser les cheveux de la brunette. Son corps tremblait à cause de ses pleurs.

- Allez... Calme toi...

La jeune femme se jeta contre son frère et mouilla sa chemise de ses larmes.

- P-pourquoi ? P-pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive tout le temps ? Je n'ai pas été douée... Je suis pitoyable...

- Mais non... Ne dis pas ça... Tu le retrouveras à la fin de la guerre ton Anglais...

Le blond écarta des mèches brunes et les plaça derrière les oreilles de sa sœur pour lui dégager le visage.

- Mais je lui ai dit des choses horribles... Il doit m'en vouloir.

Son frère lui caressa doucement le dos pendant qu'elle continuait à sangloter.

- Il t'aime... À mon avis il ne t'en veut pas du tout... Calme toi un peu. Ça arrive à tous les couples de se disputer... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Même si tu n'as pas mâché tes mots, je pense qu'il veut toujours te retrouver à la fin de la guerre.

La voix de Francis ne portait aucune amertume envers l'Anglais, au contraire, elle était douce et se voulait réconfortante.

- Je croyais que tu le détestais... marmonna la résistante.

Son frère esquissa un sourire doux et caressa le front de cette dernière.

- Certes... Mais j'ai de plus en plus de sympathie pour lui... Je sais ce qui rend ma sœur heureuse et je ne veux pas entacher à ce bonheur... Ce sont des choses qui ne me regardent pas, dans le sens où je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... Et puis... J'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, lui t'aime vraiment. Mais d'un certain côté, je comprends qu'il soit jaloux... Il tient énormément à toi, ce serait dommage de foutre en l'air une telle relation n'est-ce pas ?

Marianne l'écoutait pendant tout son monologue. Elle ne pouvait nier le fait que son frère avait raison.

- Il va vraiment falloir que l'on agisse à présent... dit-il.

* * *

_Juin 1943, Jean Moulin avait créé le Conseil National de la Résistance, fin de mai, malheureusement, après une réunion du CNR à Caluire, près de Lyon est livré aux les Allemands à cause d'une trahison. Nous sommes en juillet de la même année._

* * *

- C'est la merde... pesta Francis en retirant son chapeau.

Marianne tourna la tête, une moue interrogative sur le visage. Son frère venait de rentrer d'un sabotage avec Antonio, Pierre et d'autres résistants.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

Gilbert s'approcha, un sourcil levé.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la forme... marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça le serait ? s'exclama le Français. J'ai appris que Jean Moulin est mort parce que ces chiens de nazis l'ont torturé ! Et il n'est pas le seul à être dans ce cas...

Sa sœur porta ses mains à sa bouche sous la surprise et Gilbert grimaça. Ces mots lui avaient rappelé ce qu'il avait enduré. L'allemand sortit d'un pas précipité de la pièce, se souvenant de la douleur comme s'il la vivait encore. Il ferma violemment la porte, se débarrassa de sa veste et de son débardeur.

L'eau frappa son visage avec violence. L'albinos s'appuyait sur les rebords du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui.

- J'ai vraiment une sale gueule... marmonna-t-il en effleurant ce qui restait de son œil droit, ses lèvres tendues en un sourire ironique.

Rares étaient les personnes qui l'avaient vu sans pansement oculaire et encore plus celles qui avaient vu son dos parcheminé de cicatrices. Ses stigmates étaient très nombreuses, de tailles variables et se détachaient très nettement sur sa peau pâle. Il y en avait même quelques unes qui continuaient sur le haut de ses bras. Heureusement sa veste permettait de cacher tout ça.

Hormis ses balafres, l'homme avait un physique fort et avantageux qui était dû à son entraînement intensif.

- Les filles devraient tomber face à ce corps. se dit-il à son reflet avec un grand sourire, comme s'il était en plein dialogue. _Du bist ein Apollon Gilbert _!

Gilbert se tut un moment pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait avant de bander ses muscles. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Ludwig mais possédait une musculature plus que correcte. Malheureusement ses cicatrices étaient d'autant plus visibles quand il faisait le fort. L'homme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas eu de chance tout au long de sa vie. D'abord il avait reçu ce physique que la plupart des gens jugeaient repoussant, ensuite il avait dû entrer aux Jeunesses Hitlériennes avant de devenir SS pour ensuite se faire virer et torturer de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Et enfin quand il semblait avoir eu le coup de cœur pour une femme, voilà que cette dernière était mariée.

- La chance et toi ça fait deux _mein Armen Gilbert._.. Elle n'est pas faîte pour toi.

Il disait ça mais finalement il était fier de sa vie et de ce qu'il avait fait...

- _Kein Bedauern Gilbert... _Tu as de quoi te venter de tes actions quand même... Même si à une période t'étais un vrai connard, disons-le !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Elizaveta apparut avant que son visage ne prenne une teinte rouge vif.

- _Szar ! _Que faîtes-vous ici _német _? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai bien le droit d'aller où je veux... dit promptement Gilbert en se retournant vivement, de sorte à ce que ses cicatrices ne soient pas visibles et en prenant son pansement oculaire.

La Hongroise fronça les sourcils.

- _Várjon_... Retournez-vous un instant.

L'allemand serra les dents.

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? s'enquit-il.

- Parce que sinon, j'utiliserais la manière forte...

L'ex-SS se mit à rire.

- _Ehrlich... _Tu t'en crois vraiment capable ?

L'épouse de Roderich lui donna un coup de pied tellement rapide dans l'entrejambe que le pauvre homme ne vit rien venir. Il serra les dents et s'agenouilla à cause de la douleur. Cependant ses gémissements ne firent rien à Elizaveta qui inspecta son dos.

- Qui vous a fait ça ? C'est horrible...

Gilbert esquissa un sourire sarcastique, oubliant la douleur.

- Vous pensez vraiment que la liberté est gratuite ? Il a bien fallu en payer le prix...

- Ils ont été horrible avec vous...

- Selon eux je le méritais... Enfin bon... Pour moi ces choses là ne sont rien comparées à d'autres trucs...

- Vous ne pouvez pas oublier votre ego le temps d'un instant ?

- Vous préférez que nous parlons de _Herr Edelstein_ et vous ? D'ailleurs un truc me titille... Vous aimez-vous ? Comparé à la sœur de Francis et son _Englisch_ je ne vous ai jamais vus avoir un quelconque geste amoureux voire affectif.

Elizaveta rougit violemment.

- De quel droit osez-vous... ? D'ailleurs que connaissez-vous à l'amour ? J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Gilbert approcha son visage de celui de la femme, qui se renfrogna face à cette proximité. L'homme arborait un faciès neutre.

- _Nichts !_ répondit-il. Comme vous devez vous en douter, les nazis même traîtres ne sont pas capables d'avoir des sentiments...

Sur ce il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**C'était le dernier chapitre de la partie 2 appelée "Résistance". Le chapitre 33 sera l'ouverture de la troisième partie de la fic nommée "Combat" et prendra place en janvier 1944. **


	33. Partie III: Combat, Janvier 1944

**Voilà le chapitre 33, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Ce chapitre introduit la troisième partie qui se déroule en 1944 (ici en janvier), appelée "Combat" qui comportera encore plus d'action.**

* * *

Arthur alluma une cigarette. Il faisait particulièrement froid dans les rues de Londres ce soir là. Son escadron avait eu pour l'ordre de regagner l'Angleterre et qui Alistair et lui avaient-ils retrouvé une fois de retour à la capitale (et qui était une mauvaise surprise pour le plus jeune?) ? Aaron et Sean bien entendu ! Du coup revoilà les trois aînés liés comme les doigts de la main et qui ne ratent pas une occasion de se moquer (de manière plus sympathique qu'avant certes mais ils embêtent quand même) de leur cadet.

Il sembla au quatrième fils Kirkland d'avoir fait un retour en arrière, trois ans auparavant, quand il avait eu pour ordre de gagner la France. Le jeune homme pensa alors à quel point ces événements l'avaient changé. Il se sentait nettement plus mature et plus réfléchi qu'à l'époque. L'amour devait y être pour quelque chose...

L'aviateur expira un nuage de fumée, pensif. Comment allait-elle ? Il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés avec une dispute sur le dos. Quelqu'un marcha jusqu'à côté de lui.

- Mélancolique ? demanda Edmund Abbott avec un sourire.

Depuis qu'Arthur était revenu en Angleterre, il parlait peu voire pas du tout, préférant rester seul. Même quand l'aviateur avait retrouvé le très sympathique ingénieur il en était resté aux simples échanges de politesse, rien d'autre... Cependant ce soir, il avait une étrange envie de discuter... La solitude commençait à peser.

- Il y a de quoi... répondit l'aviateur en secouant sa cigarette. Et toi ? _I thought that you were sleeping or working..._

- C'est difficile d'avoir un peu de temps pour soit en ce moment... Les Américains vont bientôt arriver et nous devons rester en contact avec eux.

Arthur eut un petit rire qui provoqua de l'effarement chez son interlocuteur.

- _What _? questionna ce dernier.

Le blond frotta le dos de son cou et se tourna vers Edmund.

- Les Américains... Ça me rappelle leur entrée en guerre il y a trois ans...

- _Be clearer, I don't understand._

Les joues de l'aviateur rougirent d'une façon imperceptible et il esquissa un sourire.

- J'étais chez la résistante qui s'occupait de moi... _You know_, _Jeanne d'Arc... _Et ce jour là...

Il se tut, se terrant dans ses souvenirs sous le regard interrogateur de l'ingénieur. Il se souvenait parfaitement des fleurs qu'il avait offertes à Marianne, de la danse qu'ils avaient faite... De son corps près du sien...

Son cœur se serra.

- On peut dire que nous nous sommes bien rapprochés... ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Edmund sourit.

- Tu t'es trouvé en quelque sorte...

Kirkland l'observa sans comprendre, l'autre retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec sa chemise.

- Lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, tu donnais l'air de quelqu'un de confiant... Mais en réalité tu étais perdu, ne sachant quoi faire... Ensuite quand tu es revenu tu n'étais plus comme ça... Au contraire... Bien que tu sois toujours renfermé... Tu sembles plus sûr de toi...

Arthur ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Peut-être qu'il avait raison...

- _It's really cold... _murmura Edmund en frictionnant ses bras et en claquant des dents. _I'll go at the headquarters... You come with me ?_

- _Yeah... Just a minute. I'll join you..._

Son ami sourit avant de partir. Le blond regarda juste un moment les rues de la capitale en soupirant.

« Avec un peu de chance tout ça sera bientôt fini... _I'll retrieve you... Dear. _»

Il jeta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa avant de retourner au quartier général.

* * *

- _Hellooooo ! Pleased to meet you ! _débita un des soldats américains fraîchement arrivés à Oliver Mayhew en serrant vigoureusement sa main.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, avec un physique grand et vigoureux, avec des cheveux blonds coupés court et une mèche partant vers le haut et des yeux bleus et enfantins protégés par une paire de lunettes. Sa voix était très aiguë et bruyante.

- _Me too... I'm..._

- _I'm the sergent Alfred F. Jones ! _lecoupa l'aviateur outre-atlantique avant de faire un salut militaire en ajoutant. _But you can call me the Hero too !_

- Je n'y manquerait pas... rétorqua Mayhew avec un plissement de nez. _I'm the captain Oliver Mayhew... _Vous êtes plutôt jeune n'est-ce...

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

- C'est vous qui êtes vieux !

Oliver grimaça et invita le jeune sergent et son escadrille à faire comme bon leur semblait.

- C'est fou comme il m'a l'air bruyant celui-là... marmonna Alistair en pointant Alfred du doigt.

Liam et Sean hochèrent la tête, l'air d'accord tandis qu'Arthur resta concentré sur la lecture d'une vieille lettre de Marianne, qu'il avait lue et relue tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Mayhew s'approcha d'eux, suivi d'Alfred et un autre soldat lui ressemblant énormément physiquement, sauf pour la coupe de cheveux qui était plus longue et bouclée, les yeux qui étaient violets et son air qui était beaucoup plus doux. Ils devaient être jumeaux, une telle ressemblance était impossible.

- Les Kirkland, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse leur faire faire le tour... Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas le faire puisque j'ai une réunion stratégique...

Les trois plus grands se désistèrent tout de suite.

- Bien... Je compte sur vous Arthur... Je vous présente Alfred F. Jones qui se fait appeler _The Hero_ et Matthew Williams qui est connu sous le nom de _L'Ours Blanc._

Le plus jeune de la fratrie Kirkland n'avait pas eu le temps de contester. Voilà qu'il était assigné à cette tâche contre son gré. Il soupira et rangea la lettre dans une poche.

- _Ok... Follow me please... _dit-il d'une voix morne.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment et réussirent à faire la visite sans encombre. À la fin, Arthur les emmena dans un pub, quelque chose l'avait interloqué et il tenait à discuter avec ces deux-là.

- Vous ne portez pas le même nom de famille ? J'aurais pensé que vous étiez frères...

- Nous sommes frères ! répondit Alfred. Je suis le plus...

- Faux... Je suis le plus vieux... répondit Matthew de sa voix douce. En réalité nous sommes demi-frères... Notre mère est du Maine, elle vivait à la frontière américano-canadienne... Mon père était Canadien, ils se sont mariés et m'ont eu. Je suis né au Canada d'ailleurs... Cependant un an après, mes parents se sont séparés et ma mère s'est remariée avec un Américain qui est le père d'Alfred. J'ai gardé le nom de mon père qui est Williams et grâce à lui je suis francophone également. Je parle aussi bien anglais que français.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être le plus grand en taille et en force ! s'exclama son frère.

Le Canadien soupira et adressa un sourire doux à leur guide l'air de dire « Vous voyez à quoi ressemble mon quotidien n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur hocha la tête.

- Je comprends ce que c'est... _So... You speak French aren't you ?_

Matthew écarquilla les yeux et acquiesça.

- _Y-yes... Why ?_

Alfred frère s'arrêta de manger une minute et observa l'Anglais, les joues gonflées de nourriture, l'air aussi intrigué que celui de _L'Ours Blanc_.

- Disons que... Ma fiancée est française...

_Britannia Angel _se tut, il avait parlé beaucoup trop vite, ses sentiments à la place de sa raison. Pourquoi avait-il dit « fiancée » ?

En même temps le fait qu'il ait dit ça pourrait dissuader ces deux-là d'avoir des vues sur Marianne, de toutes façons il ne la rencontreraient sans doutes jamais.

- Oh je vois... dit le Canadien avec un petit sourire. Je pourrais vous donner quelques cours de français si vous voulez alors...

- Pas vraiment ça puisque ça risque d'être un peu difficile... rétorqua Arthur/ Mais comme dans les lettres que je lui envoie j'ai quelques formules affectives...

Il rougit légèrement et toussa.

S'il décidait de lui envoyer une lettre ce serait la première depuis leur dispute... Qu'en penserait-elle ? Ne voulait-elle plus entendre parler de lui ?

- _Thanks a lot for this meal mister Kirkland... _dit Matthew, arrachant ainsi l'Anglais à ses songeries.

- _Hum ? Oh, you're welcome..._

Les trois hommes se levèrent et repartirent vers le QG. Quelqu'un aborda Arthur lui donnant une lettre...

- _For you Mister Kirkland !_

Le cœur de l'Anglais se mit à battre et il regarda la lettre. Ce n'était pas une écriture qu'il connaissait. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire.

« _Bien le bonjour_ Arthur.

Malheureusement, Marianne ne se sent pas encore de t'écrire une lettre. Je m'en occupe donc à son insu pour te donner de ses nouvelles. »

Francis... C'était Francis qui avait écrit cette lettre.

« J'ai entendu parler que vous allez bientôt passer à l'action. C'est une bonne nouvelle. En parlant de ma sœur... Elle va mal... J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'elle ait dit... Elle, culpabilise énormément. Presque tous les soirs je l'entends pleurer à cause de votre dispute. La plupart du temps, elle reste seule, parle peu... Je ne la reconnais plus. Je pense que le fait de lui envoyer une lettre, même courte, lui ferait le plus grand bien, et à toi aussi accessoirement.

Je me doute bien que tu me détestes mais mettons nos différents de côté pour elle.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments.

Francis. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Voilà le chapitre 33, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à des moments tendres ;w; j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas... Promis, j'essaierais de réduire le nombre de flashbacks dans les prochains chapitres qui viendront.**

* * *

- _Bastardo _! Laisse-moi tranquille tu veux ?

Marianne soupira en tournant les pages de son livre. Apparemment Francis et Antonio étaient revenus de leur sabotage quotidien et l'Espagnol avait tenté de montrer à quel point Chiara lui avait manqué... Ce que cette dernière n'appréciait guère, ou du moins voulait le faire croire... Comme d'habitude... Quelqu'un frappa puis ouvrit la porte du résidu de la brunette, Francis entra. Il croisa les bras en toisant sa sœur d'un air inquiet.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu... Ça fait un moment que tu es restée enfermée...

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Tu comptes rester là à ne rien faire jusqu'à quand ? Regarde toi... Tu dépéris de jour en jour. Qu'en penserais ton Anglais en te voyant ? Je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait connue ainsi...

Le résistant vit sa sœur tressaillir. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible, mieux valait éviter ce sujet avec elle. Le blond s'approcha d'elle, lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête, lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui après lui avoir mis son manteau, une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet.

- Allez viens... On va se promener... dit-il d'une voix douce.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle principale, Marianne tressaillit en voyant deux nouveaux visages... Des enfants. Un adolescent à peine plus jeune que Feliciano, blond, avec des yeux verts et un visage impénétrable et une fille plus jeune, à l'air plus innocent mais avec les mêmes attributs physiques.

- Tout ça parce que notre père a été pris à faire de faux passeports pour les juifs en Italie... Vous vous rendez compte ? Lui et notre mère exécutés sans autre forme de procès... Lorsque notre tante a appris ça, elle nous a expulsés de chez elle...

La petite trembla en entendant ces mots et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Calme-toi Lili... dit son frère en la serrant contre lui.

Le cœur de Marianne se serra en voyant les orphelins.

- Nous les avons trouvés à la frontière autrichienne... expliqua Francis. On ne pouvait pas les laisser là-bas... Ils s'appellent Vash et Lili Zwingli... Ce sont des enfants de banquier...

Sa sœur ferma brusquement les yeux quand ils sortirent marcher à cause de la lumière et du fait qu'elle n'y était plus habituée à cause de son enfermement. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux au bras de son frère à marcher.

- Au fait... dit ce dernier avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Marianne se mit à le regarder, il tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux bleus brillant d'un éclat malicieux.

- Tu ne m'as jamais réellement dit jusqu'à quel point ton Anglais et toi êtes proches...

La résistante rougit brusquement.

- Ah ? C'est à ce point là ? dit Francis en riant. Allons... Je ne vais pas te réprimander... Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus... Du moment que tu ne mets pas ta vie en péril ou quelque chose de ce genre... Je suis heureux que tu ais pu trouver quelqu'un qui soit vraiment pour toi. Je me méfiais de lui au début mais je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort...

Il serra sa sœur contre lui et lui sourit.

- J'espère que vous saurez être heureux tous les deux.

Les deux Bonnefoy restèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

Une fois sur son matelas, le soir même, Marianne ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de leur séparation lorsqu'il allait repartir pour le front après avoir été blessé, c'était un souvenir qui à la fois l'accablait et de l'autre la réchauffait et la réconfortait.

* * *

Marianne observa le paysage encore nocturne mais portant quelques lumières de l'aube, allongée sur le lit. Le Soleil n'était pas encore levé mais la pièce était légèrement illuminée. Arthur dormait encore et avait les bras autour d'elle, son visage était enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme. La résistante pouvait sentir son cœur battre, son souffle régulier sur sa peau, son corps collé contre le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il devait bientôt partir pour le front. La Française se tourna légèrement pour voir le visage de son amant et sourit avant d'enlever les bras de son amant autour d'elle avec une extrême douceur, elle l'entendit grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer et sentit qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Marianne se mit à rire doucement. Finalement son amant, alluma la lumière près du lit, se leva et passa une main sur son visage. Il attrapa ses vêtements pour s'apprêter à se préparer.

- Tu as encore du temps tu sais... murmura Marianne avec un sourire tendre.

L'anglais sourit avec insolence.

- _Do you know that you tempt me ?_

Il regarda sa main et ce qu'elle tenait avant de soupirer, de jeter les habits qu'il tenait dans ses mains, de rejoindre la femme qu'il aimait et d'embrasser cette dernière avec fièvre.

- _What we did last evening wasn't enough for you dear ? So you want more..._

L'aviateur se mit à embrasser son cou en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et joignirent leurs fronts tout en haletant, l'aube avait fini par arriver et le Soleil par se lever.

- Tu vas finir par me faire rester pour de bon... murmura Arthur avant de lui déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres et de se lever et de partir vers la salle de bain.

La Française frotta un peu ses cheveux en s'asseyant et en remontant la couverture jusqu'au bas de son cou, le cœur serré, elle se leva et prit sa robe de chambre. _Britannia Angel _revint en chemise et pantalon. Il n'avait pas encore mis le reste de son uniforme, il se contentait seulement de rassembler ses affaires sans mot dire avant d'enfiler ses bottes et tenter de mettre sa cravate. Son amante prit le tissu en silence et se mit à le nouer d'une main habile et experte, les lèvres pincées. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle retira ses mains mais Arthur en prit une vivement et la porta à ses lèvres.

- _Don't worry for me..._

Il finit de s'habiller avant de passer le sac sur son épaule, la résistante l'observa. Ce n'était plus le même Arthur Kirkland qu'elle avait là... Il s'agissait aussi de _Britannia Angel, _un aviateur se battant pour le salut des Forces Alliées, de son pays... De la liberté.

...

- _Wait please... _demanda Arthur à la personne qui le ramènerait auprès de son escadrille. _I've forgotten something what is really important for me._

L'homme ne dit rien et hocha la tête pour le laisser aller. Le jeune homme courut à toutes jambes vers son amante avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec force, apparemment mu par le désespoir. La résistante referma ses bras sur lui, ses yeux se brouillant à cause des larmes. Ils ne restèrent pas un long moment mais ils tentaient le rallonger cet instant le plus possible. Ils se détachèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et le Britannique plaça une des mèches brunes de _Jeanne d'Arc_ derrière son oreille pour éclaircir son visage avant de poser sa main sur sa joue tout en frottant sa peau de son pouce.

- _I'll return... _dit-il, ses yeux émeraudes brillant à cause de la tristesse que cette séparation lui inspirait.

Marianne posa sa main par dessus la sienne, fixant son amant de ses yeux violets.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je resterais avec toi... _You know it, don't you ?_

- Il vaut mieux que tu partes... Ainsi la guerre sera plus vite terminée...

L'aviateur prit la résistante dans ses bras une dernière fois, cette dernière enfouit sa tête dans son cou, appréciant même si ce n'était que pour un court instant, la sensation de la peau chaude de l'Anglais contre la sienne. Finalement un klaxon les ramena à la réalité.

- _I'll miss you... _murmura-t-il.

- Toi aussi... répondit-elle.

Arthur finit par approcher son visage de celui de Marianne et l'embrassa désespérément avant de la quitter brusquement pour rejoindre le véhicule qui l'emmènerait vers le combat que l'aviateur mènerait pendant on ne sait combien de temps... Sans se retourner pour voir une dernière fois la femme qu'il aimait. Le Britannique savait que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus partir.

La jeune femme sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et observa la voiture partir dans les lueurs de l'heure matinale. Elle resta un long moment au même endroit, essayant de se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Marianne effleura ses lèvres de sa main, endroit privilégié où Arthur déposait les siennes. Où était-il à présent ? Allait-il bien ? Se retrouveraient-ils bientôt si jamais il ne lui en voulait pas ? Que ferait-elle dans le cas contraire ?

Le silence nocturne était troublé par les ronflements de Francis dans la pièce. La jeune femme se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qui servait de seule ouverture dans la chambre, autre que la porte. La résistante ouvrit doucement, un vent frais vint jusqu'à elle et elle sourit de bien être avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord qui était assez large pour que deux personnes puissent s'asseoir côte à côte.

Elle entendit son frère gémir et remonter les couvertures sur lui, mais Marianne ne se retourna pas. Elle se contentait d'observer le ciel nocturne.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	35. Chapter 35: Mai 1944

**Voilà le chapitre 34, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Avec un peu de Spamano, ça ne fait pas de mal ^^ (ou presque).**

* * *

- _Give me this back you bloody wanker _!

Ce matin-là, dans l'établissement servant de logement aux aviateurs, une animation hors du commun avait animé l'ambiance.

- Mmm... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sean qui venait d'arriver et qui avait rejoint Alistair.

Il était intrigué par le fait que son plus jeune frère s'acharnait sur le sergent américain à la mèche ahoge.

- _The american jerk _s'est immiscé dans la vie amoureuse d'Artie... répondit son plus grand frère d'un ton neutre, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Celui aux mèches châtains écarquilla ses yeux verts.

- _What ?_

Aaron vint auprès d'eux, de l'argent, des tickets de rationnement et d'autres choses plus ou moins insolites dans les mains. En bon joueur qu'il était, il se devait de faire ce genre d'activités mercantiles dès qu'il en avait l'occasion

- _Hey guys, _je prends les paris pour savoir qui de l'amerloque ou d'Artie va gagner... _What do you think about it _?

- Qui est le préféré pour le moment ? s'enquit Sean, curieux.

Le puis-né se mit à regarder sa liste avant de répondre.

- _The American._

Ses deux frères semblèrent réfléchir.

- Allez, on va soutenir Artie quand même ! dit le troisième fils Kirkland.

Le preneur de paris haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais que tu vas perdre à coup sûr ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum... Je n'en serais pas si sûr... marmonna Alistair. Notre Artie peut être prêt à n'importe quoi s'il s'agit de sa belle...

- _Bloody American, give me this fucking letter back, it's MINE..._

- _Ha ha ha ! You're so funny dude !_

- _Alfred... You should stop... Please..._ implorait Matthew de sa voix douce.

Malheureusement, son frère ne l'écouta pas et continua à narguer _Britannia Angel._

- Bon... J'en ai marre... grommela Alistair, l'air agacé en secouant son cigare avant de le remettre à la bouche.

Sean et Aaron firent la grimace en pensant à ce que leur aîné pouvait faire en cas de colère.

- Je parie sur Alistair finalement... murmura le troisième fils de Rosalie.

- Pari tenu... rétorqua Aaron avec un sourire..

Ils observèrent le plus vieux taper d'un doigt sur l'épaule d'Alfred sous le regard craintif de Matthew.

- _Excuse me greenhorn _mais... Y'a que ses _big brothers _qui aient le droit de l'embêter sur sa vie sentimentale. Alors si tu veux bien me faire le plaisir de te bouger le cul pour lui rendre cette putain de lettre avant que je me fâche sérieusement. Et tu peux demander à n'importe qui... N'importe qui te dira que je lorsque je suis énervé, faut vraiment pas chercher des noises avec moi.

Le ton qu'avait prit sa voix était l'un des plus effrayants que l'homme puisse prendre, sans compter son visage qui avait arboré un air fou à la _Mr Hyde_, souriant, le cigare entre les dents, un de ses sourcils broussailleux froncé et l'autre relevé. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur cruelle. Finalement en bon enfant, Alfred rendit le papier à Arthur qui lui arracha presque des mains.

- _Good boy _! ironisa Alistair. Et que je ne te revois plus faire ce genre de trucs ou je ne me tiendrais plus qu'au simple avertissement oral mais aussi physique... _Understood ?_

- _Y-yeah... _balbutia l'Américain. _But..._

- _There isn't any « but » little turd... _Ok ?

Alfred se renfrogna, il était effrayant, rien à avoir avec l'autre qui parlait plus vite qu'autre chose... Non, le roux avait, en plus d'un physique fort, un truc comme une étrange aura effrayante qui l'entourait...

- Mattie, viens... marmonna-t-il seulement. _The Hero _n'a pas à perdre son temps...

- O-oui... bredouilla son frère aîné.

Le premier fils Kirkland repartit s'asseoir à côté de Sean et Aaron, ce dernier donnant à l'autre la somme d'argent en grognant. Arthur finit par les rejoindre.

- Merci Alistair... dit-il platement.

L'intéressé renifla avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, faisant sursauter ses frères.

- Franchement c'est une chiffe-molle... Sa tête... C'était comme s'il allait se pisser dessus ! Ha ha ha ! _It was priceless !_

- À ta place je ne le sous-estimerais pas trop... Ce type a beau être jeune et immature, il a une force physique rare et hors du commun... rétorqua Aaron avec un air sérieux. Je l'ai vu se battre, ça fait peur... Tu vois dans les endroits où des hommes se battent... Dans les sous-sols des pubs...

- Au fait Artie... C'est une nouvelle lettre ? demanda l'aîné.

Le blond secoua la tête avant de plier la missive et de la mettre dans une de ses poches.

- Elle ne m'a plus écrit depuis que l'on s'est disputés... Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

Ses frères l'observèrent avant de se regarder entre eux.

- Et si jamais vous restez ensemble... supposa le second fils Kirkland. Tu as prévenu _Mom _?

Le plus jeune acquiesça et s'étira.

- J'ai juste dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'important pour moi et que je la présenterais sans doutes à la fin de la guerre... Si je suis encore vivant...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mourrais... T'as une raison de combattre... commenta Sean.

Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ? Ils se montraient bien soucieux tout d'un coup.

- Raison que j'ai peut-être perdue...

- Quel pessimisme... marmonna Alistair d'un ton dépité. T'es con à un point Artie... C'est pas croyable... Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé...

* * *

- Chiara ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! clama Antonio d'une voix joyeuse.

L'italienne se retourna, l'air renfrogné tandis que son jeune frère regarda par dessus son épaule, curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _bastardo _?

L'espagnol arbora un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lui montrant une vieille guitare, le visage semblable à celui d'un enfant.

- C'est bien... Maintenant tu vas pouvoir t'occuper et ne pas m'embêter _stronzo..._

Le républicain ne se départit pas de son sourire.

- Je comptais te jouer un morceau Chiara ! Un morceau très connu chez moi !

Non loin d'eux, Francis, Gilbert, Marianne, Vash et Lili observaient la scène. Ils se trouvaient tous à l'extérieur. La jeune nouvelle venue avait timidement demandé à la résistante de lui couper les cheveux, malgré le fait que son frère ait fait une petite crise à cause de ce choix. L'adolescente lui avait dit que ça serait plus pratique et que tous les nœuds qu'elle avait eus ne pouvaient pas être démêlés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est entêté... marmonna l'Allemand avec un sourire en coin.

Son ami français éclata de rire.

- Pour être entêté, il l'est ! Surtout quand il s'agit de la _pasión_ comme il le dit si bien.

Sa sœur sourit et coupa une mèche blonde de Lili qui tomba à terre. Le frère de cette dernière grimaça en entendant le *tic* des ciseaux à chaque fois qu'il retentissait. L'une des premières personnes vers qui la timide jeune fille était partie en premier était bien entendu Marianne, d'un côté parce qu'elle était une femme, cela la rassurait, de l'autre elle semblait plus sympathique que la Hongroise qui ne cessait de crier sur Gilbert ou l'Italienne qui insultait Antonio par exemple... D'ailleurs Vash avait lui-même préféré la Française aux autres femmes de l'usine, même s'il se méfiait un peu de tout le monde.

- Et toi mon grand... J'ai quelque chose à te demander... dit Francis en interpellant le jeune Suisse.

Le garçon leva un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Tu peut venir nous seconder dans nos « sorties ». Ton physique n'est pas aussi ostentatoire que celui de Gilbert et un peu d'aide ne nous ferait pas de mal...

Le borgne lança un regard noir à son ami.

- Je dis la vérité Gil'... Tu es tout sauf discret... C'est pour ça que tu t'occupes de planifier les attaques... T'es un fin stratège et ça nous sert... En tout cas Vash, d'abord j'ai une question... Sais-tu manier une arme ?

Son interlocuteur l'observa un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

- Ma famille avait une immense collection d'armes les plus diverses les unes que les autres et j'ai appris à toutes les manier depuis mon plus jeune âge... Je connais _chaque _arme à feu, sa portée et d'autres informations les plus diverses les unes que les autres.

Francis et Gilbert l'observèrent avant de se regarder.

- Tu es engagé ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! déclarèrent-ils avec un grand sourire.

- Mais... Et ma sœur ?

Le Français donna une tape sur l'épaule de Vash.

- Tu ne comptes pas l'emmener avec toi partout, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste ici, elle ne craint rien... Pas vrai Marianne ?

La brunette sourit légèrement en coupant une dernière mèche avant de poser les ciseaux et de prendre une brosse et de coiffer la chevelure, désormais courte de Lili.

- Bien sûr que non... Je pense être digne de confiance.

- Après... Il y a toujours quelques hommes qui restent ici, dont le génial Gilbert Beilschmidt ! ajouta en riant le résistant français.

Marianne sourit et invita Lili à se lever.

- Voilà ! Honnêtement, je pense que les cheveux courts te vont mieux que longs.

Vash regarda sa petite sœur qui lui adressa un petit sourire adorable.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Vash ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

- Hé bien...

Le bruit d'une gifle l'interrompit.

- _Was war das ?_ demanda Gilbert, interloqué.

- _Idiota !_ cria la voix de Chiara.

Le petit groupe se retourna vers l'Espagnol et les deux Italiens. Chiara avait le visage entièrement rouge vif, il semblait même que sa mèche était tordue pour une étrange raison.

- C'était prévisible... dit Marianne en soupirant. Antonio est vraiment inconscient...

L'italienne partit en battant des pieds, l'air vraiment embarrassé, suivie de son jeune frère qui tentait de la raisonner en italien. Le républicain espagnol, quant à lui, marcha vers le groupe pour rejoindre Francis et Gilbert, une main tenant la guitare, l'autre sur sa joue... L'allemand et le français se mirent à rire aux éclats.

- J'ai tenté de lui dire ce que je ressentais... se justifia-t-il avec une moue déçue. Mais apparemment, elle n'a pas apprécié et m'a giflé... Même si elle ne parle pas espagnol je crois qu'elle a compris...

Ses deux amis rirent de plus belle, en se tenant les côtes tandis que Marianne lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	36. Chapter 36: Juin 1944

**Voilà le chapitre 36, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

* * *

Ils avaient commencé... La libération de la France allait pouvoir commencer grâce à eux...

Arthur dirigea habilement son avion le long de Sword Beach afin de prendre en chasse les avions ennemis qui pourraient nuire à leur opération. On lui avait attribué un chasseur au lieu d'un bombardier, ses frères ayant eu pour ordre de frapper les lieux convenus, lui de défendre et d'attaquer. L'air avait toutes les odeurs que peuvent porter une guerre et un carnage. Les sirènes des batteries s'étaient mises en action pour signaler les attaques alliées.

L'atmosphère était insoutenable mais l'aviateur se devait de se battre jusqu'au bout. Avant qu'il ne parte on lui avait remis des lettres, non pas de Marianne comme il l'espérait mais toutes ses lettres n'ayant pu rejoindre leur destinataire, c'est à dire son amante. Rien que pour cela, il était sorti de ses gonds et avait la rage de se battre pour pouvoir la revoir encore. L'anglais réussit à abattre un ennemi aussi rapidement qu'un haut-gradé l'aurait fait.

- _Britannia Angel fucks you, gits_... pesta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Calme toi _Britannia Angel _garde ta fureur pour tes actions et non pour tes paroles... conseillait la voix d'Edmund par radiocommunication.

L'ingénieur se trouvait à bord du bombardier que Kirkland devait « escorter ». Arthur esquissa un rictus narquois.

- Mais je suis parfaitement calme... Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là, hein ? Je bois le thé ?

Aucune réponse. L'aviateur ricana avant d'effectuer une habile manœuvre afin d'éviter des tirs et de contre-attaquer juste après, réussissant son coup pour abattre l'offenseur.

- Fais attention pour ne pas te retrouver dans le même cas qu'il y a trois ans... l'avertit l'ingénieur.

L'aviateur rit de nouveau.

- Comme si... Une fois ça m'a suffit, enfin... Si mon ange gardien est dans les parages j'aimerais bien risquer ma vie de nouveau.

- _Britannia..._

- _Calm down,_ je plaisantais... Et encore un de tombé. Ça devra durer jusqu'à quand ce petit jeu ? Je commence à m'en lasser...

Le quatrième fils Kirkland avait envie de titiller quelque peu son contact, même si la situation n'était absolument pas appropriée pour ce genre de choses.

* * *

Francis et une vingtaine de gens de l'Usine avaient fait le trajet jusqu'en Normandie pour rejoindre ses contacts résistants. Le Français était accompagné de Pierre, Antonio et Vash entre autres. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'était que Marianne s'était immiscée parmi eux, en habits d'homme. Elle en avait assez de rester au QG sans rien faire tout en sachant que les gens à qui elle tenait risquaient leur vie en ce moment même. La jeune femme évitait son frère le plus possible même si apparemment sa mascarade était très convaincante.

- Antonio, je compte sur toi pour couper ces fils... déclara Francis avec sérieux.

Le républicain hocha la tête avant de grimper sur le poteau, un couteau entre les dents. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet il coupa les fils téléphoniques d'un geste sec avant de descendre rapidement et de rejoindre le groupe. La troupe s'éloigna vivement avant de prendre le risque de se faire attraper. Les avions, aussi bien ennemis qu'alliés s'affrontaient dans des combats aériens, confrontant ainsi l'habileté et la vitesse de leurs pilotes tandis que de nombreux parachutistes français et anglais se dirigeaient vers le sol pour ensuite prendre part à la bataille.

Au bout d'une longue marche, le groupe de l'Usine s'arrêta derrière des buissons et Francis prit le fusil qu'il portait dans le dos, Vash en fit de même avec le sien et ils partirent tous deux en éclaireur.

- Rien à signaler ? demanda le Français à voix basse.

Le Suisse secoua la tête avant de fixer devant lui.

- Francis... Regarde !

L'adolescent pointa du doigt une direction et le résistant plissa les yeux avant de pester.

- Des troupes renforts... Il faut à tout prix les arrêter...

- Ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux de les attaquer comme ça d'un coup ? Ils ont l'air un peu plus nombreux que nous... On pourrait attendre qu'ils établissent un camp ainsi, on pourra frapper quand ils ne se douteront de rien...

Francis hocha la tête. Vash n'avait pas tort... Il était plutôt doué ce gamin malgré son jeune âge, rien à voir avec Feliciano que le Français avait prévu d'emmener avec eux mais qui avait pris peur -lors d'une simulation- face à un Gilbert habillé en SS et armé. L'italien avait pris la fuite sans avoir reconnu l'albinos malgré le fait que le physique de ce dernier soit très reconnaissable. Le pro-De Gaulle en avait donc conclu qu'ils devaient se passer du voleur italien pour leurs missions et avait trouvé la raison pour laquelle il courait si vite.

Le duo retourna vers leur groupe et leur ordonna de se cacher en silence tandis que les Allemands arrivèrent et placèrent leur camp non loin d'eux.

* * *

Arthur soupira. Il faisait une pause et avait atterrit sur un porte-avions. L'aviateur se frotta le visage tandis qu'il regardait les agitations sur la côte.

- _Herregud_... Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ? demanda une voix voilée non loin de lui.

L'anglais se retourna. Deux soldats de terre étaient en train de parler non loin de lui. Tous deux étaient blonds, pâles avec des yeux bleus... En gros un physique nordique. Là s'arrêtaient leurs ressemblances puisque l'un des deux possédait une coiffure relevée, était bien plus grand et fort et possédait un sourire insolent. L'autre était plus chétif, ses cheveux tombaient en frange sur son front, néanmoins il semblait être supérieur à son compagnon.

- _Men_... Lukas ! Dis moi ce qu'aime ta sœur ! S'il te plaaaaaaaaaît ! demanda celui à la mèche d'une voix geignarde.

- T'es soûlant Mathias... rétorqua seulement l'autre d'un ton posé.

- T'es méchant ! Ta sœur est exactement comme ça ! Aussi froide et insensible qu'un _fjørd _!

Le dénommé Lukas soupira, exaspéré face aux dires de son compagnon.

- Il faut croire que c'est de famille... Au moins Alfhild sait ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas...

Arthur se retint de rire à grand peine. La scène était tellement comique.

- D'ailleurs elle n'a pas hésité à m'étrangler avec son visage impassible ! se plaignit celui étant nommé Mathias. J'ai failli mourir d'asphyxie...

Lukas semblait ne pas s'en soucier au vu de la façon dont il réagissait face aux paroles de son interlocuteur, d'ailleurs, il ne répondit pas aux dires de l'autre.

- _Visning_ _Lukas _! L'anglais là est lui aussi choqué par ta méchanceté.

Le quatrième fils Kirkland qui était en train de boire recracha brutalement sa boisson. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'incluait dans cette stupide conversation ?

- _Excuse me _? J'ai rien à voir avec vos disputes...

Le plus grand des deux nordiques s'approcha de lui.

- _Hej _! Je suis Mathias Køhler, _fra Danmark_ ! Désolé de t'avoir interpellé... Lukas est quelqu'un de cruel et je tenais à le lui faire remarquer !

Arthur observa le visage de son interlocuteur, ce dernier avait un sourire plus qu'idiot... Semblable à celui d'Alfred d'un certain côté et c'était agaçant... Il comprenait pourquoi le plus chétif des deux tentait d'ignorer le Danois. Lukas s'approcha de l'aviateur et tendit une main pour le saluer.

- _God Dag_... _Jeg er Lukas Bondevik... Fra Norge_...

- _Arthur Kirkland_... _From England..._

Un sourire presque imperceptible se dessina sur le visage du Norvégien.

- Angleterre hein ? Tu t'intéresses à la magie ?

* * *

Francis et son groupe n'avaient cessé d'observer le groupe d'Allemands, attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Ils étaient à peine plus nombreux qu'eux mais étaient bien équipés. Là, la plupart étaient en train de se reposer avant de passer à l'attaque et il valait mieux agir bientôt avant que les nazis présents ne se doutent de quelque chose.

Le groupe de l'Usine s'était séparé à divers endroits pour ainsi encercler l'ennemi et le prendre au dépourvu. Chaque insoumis avait son arme dans les mains, attendant le signal. Finalement quand Francis le fit ils se lancèrent, tirant sans hésitation sur leurs ennemis. Bien sûr ces derniers ne s'attendaient pas à tomber dans une embuscade de la sorte. C'étaient de jeunes hommes, sûrement encore inexpérimentés. Leur commandant devait être dans une quelconque réunion avec quelque supérieur.

Les résistants réussirent à les anéantir avec difficulté et lorsque ce fut fini, Francis retira sa casquette pour se gratter la tête.

- Bravo tout le monde ! Mais nous aurons des adversaires plus coriaces à un moment ou à un autre...

Ce que le Français ne vit pas c'était un Allemand qui prit un pistolet et qui le pointait sur lui. Seule Marianne vit ce dernier s'apprêtant à tirer sur son frère. Instinctivement elle se leva avec vitesse avant de pousser son frère sur le sol.

- ATTENTION ! hurla-t-elle.

La résistante ne réussit pas à éviter la balle qui toucha son bras gauche. La jeune femme porta tout de suite sa main droite à sa blessure en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Antonio partit achever l'Allemand tandis que Francis se dirigea vers sa sœur, l'air interloqué.

- Marianne ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux, la preuve...

Le ton de sa voix portait à la fois de la surprise et de la colère. Sa sœur avait baissé les yeux tandis que sa main blanche se teintait de rouge. L'homme aux yeux bleus soupira avant de dire à ses compagnons :

- On va trouver un camp allié... Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici... Pierre ? Peux-tu lui administrer les premiers soins s'il te plaît ?

Le ton de sa voix était devenu sec et froid.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 37, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

* * *

Francis avait réussi à obtenir une tente au terme d'un long débat. Il y avait logé sa sœur mais ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il avait découvert sa mascarade. Le résistant était resté devant la guérite, hésitant à entrer. Finalement il soupira et écarta légèrement le tissu avant de pénétrer dans la tente. Sa sœur était assise et observait le sol. Son frère s'assit à côté d'elle et l'obligea à relever la tête.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça s'il te plaît ? s'enquit-il d'un ton froid.

Marianne grimaça et se frotta le visage.

- J'en avais assez de rester sans rien faire alors que vous risquiez vos vies...

Les yeux bleu sombre de Francis l'observèrent sans aucune émotion qui se reflétait. Il soupira.

- Tu n'as pas à encourir ce genre de risques toi... murmura-t-il.

Il remarqua assez vite que la jeune femme n'avait pas apprécié la phrase qu'il venait de proférer.

- Parce que tu trouves ça normal que je reste alors que les gens que j'aime risquent leur vie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte. D'abord Arthur puis toi... C'est insupportable comme sensation !

Elle tremblait de rage et de tristesse. Son frère soupira, se leva sans un mot, lorsqu'il fut près de la porte il se retourna.

- Repose-toi... Tu en as bien besoin... dit-il d'une voix cassante. Je ne vais pas te renvoyer à l'Usine, ce serait trop compliqué. Tu restes là et que je ne sache pas que tu es sortie... Encore que tu veuilles susciter la passion chez ton Anglais, je comprends... Mais ici il n'y a presque que des hommes, je tiens à ce que tu restes là...

Une fois dehors, le blond soupira et passa une main sur son front. Il fut rejoint assez vite par Antonio qui était suivi de Vash.

- Alors ? demanda le républicain, inquiet.

- J'espère sincèrement que les autres ne l'ont pas suivie ! déclara le Suisse avec un ton menaçant qui trahissait l'inquiétude qu'il possédait pour sa jeune sœur.

Francis secoua la tête.

- Elle était seule à nous suivre... Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose... dit-il en soupirant.

Dans le camp de fortune qui avait été aménagé de nombreux soldats se reposaient, discutant entre eux. La plupart étaient anglais et français, même s'il y en avait d'autres nationalités diverses et variées. Le Français remarqua quelqu'un de dos et haussa un sourcil interloqué.

« Se pourrait-il que... ? »

Le résistant s'approcha de la personne avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Bonjour Alistair ! Si ce n'est pas une surprise !

Le premier fils Kirkland se retourna avant d'adresser un grand sourire au Français.

- Oh Francis ! Je m'attendais pas à te voir par ici ! Que fous-tu là ?

Le blond sourit.

- Quelques sabotages et embuscades... Le quotidien quand on est résistant quoi...

L'aviateur esquissa un rictus.

- Au fait... Ton frère est là ? demanda le Français.

Le britannique haussa un sourcil, interloqué avant de secouer la tête.

- _No_... Il travaille à plein régime... Pourquoi ?

* * *

Arthur descendit de son avion, épuisé, il avait bien envie de se reposer un moment avant de devoir repartir. Le jeune homme avait cessé de compter les avions qu'il avait vaincus. Il s'étira longuement avant de pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Peut-être devait-il y aller maintenant...

Une forte poigne l'attira violemment sur la gauche.

- Alistair... J'ai pas le temps avec tes gamineries...

- Suis moi et pas de questions.

Son frère l'emmena jusqu'à une tente légèrement à l'écart des autres, près de laquelle attendait Francis.

- Je me doute que tu sois fatigué... déclara ce dernier. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait sans doute te remonter le moral... Bien sûr elle est actuellement en train de récupérer, ce qui est normal après un tel voyage.

Le cœur d'Arthur ne fit qu'un bond.

- Je te laisse aller la voir... Même si ton frère m'a dit que tu étais surménagé ces temps-ci...

Si il était question de Marianne, l'aviateur était prêt à repousser son temps de repos. L'anglais écarta légèrement le tissu avant d'entrer. Comme Francis l'avait dit, elle était en train de dormir. Ses traits étaient apaisés et provoquèrent un doux sourire chez le jeune homme, néanmoins ce dernier ne voulut pas la réveiller. Il se contenta de lui effleurer la joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- _I'll return... I promise you. We will live happy, you and me... Together_... murmura-t-il en effleurant le visage de son amante avec une main douce et tendre.

Il sortit promptement, sous les regards interloqués d'Alistair et de Francis.

- Ne lui dites pas que je suis venu... grommela-t-il en contrôlant le tremblement de sa voix qui était dû aux émotions qui le subjuguaient alors.

* * *

Rosalie devenait de plus en plus nerveuse en ce qui concernait l'avenir de ses fils. Dans leurs dernières lettres ils avaient parlé d'une opération à haut-risque et aujourd'hui ils ne faisaient que parler de ça à la radio, sur les journaux, en ville.

« _Don't worry Rosalie... _Ils vont revenir... » ne cessait-elle de se dire.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de ses craintes quant à cette lutte à Peter... Elle préférait le garder ailleurs de toutes ces pensées pessimistes en rapport avec cette guerre qui lui avait enlevé quatre de ses cinq fils, soit la majeure partie de ses enfants.

La femme décida de changer ses idées, d'arrêter un peu de dramatiser la situation, ses garçons étaient assez grands pour prendre soin d'eux mêmes. D'ailleurs... Arthur avait parlé d'une rencontre dans ses lettres, et, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, ses autres fils n'en ont pas touché mot dans les leurs, chose étrange puisqu'ils aimaient mettre au jour les secrets de leur cadet quels qu'ils soient. La matrone Kirkland n'était pas d'un naturel curieux d'habitude, respectant les jardins secrets que cultivaient ses enfants, mais lorsque son quatrième fils avait évoqué cette idée elle ne pouvait pas cesser d'y songer.

Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Aaron, Alistair et Sean qui multipliaient leurs conquêtes amoureuses... Non c'était très loin de là. Rosalie connaissait l'amour pur, le vrai, celui qui lie deux êtres et qui donne l'impression de ne jamais se ternir... John et elle avaient partagé cette flamme jusqu'à la mort de ce premier, avaient fondé une famille, avaient vécu heureux.

En lisant les brèves énonciations de cette connaissance, l'Anglaise avait deviné que son fils avait trouvé quelqu'un qui serait prêt à l'aimer. Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'à rencontrer ladite personne. Après tout, il devait rencontrer quelqu'un... En espérant que la guerre se terminerait bientôt, _Britannia Angel_ aurait vingt-six ans. Rosalie pensait qu'il serait plus que temps qu'il se marie et fonde une famille. La matrone n'avait pas trop d'inquiétudes concernant celui-là, mais le plus problématique serait pour les trois autres plus grands.

Peter avait grandi mais contrairement à ses aînés, il avait toujours le temps de se trouver une fille. Il avait quatorze ans à présent, les jeux de l'enfance étaient derrière lui même s'il se préoccupait pour des choses de son âge.

Sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il parte lui aussi à la guerre... Elle espérait que ce conflit s'arrête pour de bon... Ça faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il avait commencé, il était temps qu'elle se termine. La porte s'ouvrit et Peter entra dans le salon.

- _Mom ! I'm here !_

Rosalie se retourna. Il avait pris quelques centimètres depuis les trois ans qui ont suivi le départ de Sean, Aaron, Arthur et Alistair, bien que le dernier de la fratrie restait légèrement plus petit que ses frères à son âge.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

* * *

Marianne plissa ses lèvres, le cœur serré, les larmes débordant de ses yeux... Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire avait l'air si vivant... Elle s'y croyait. Le baiser que lui avait déposé Arthur sur les lèvres, ses mots, ses gestes... Pourquoi était-ce ainsi ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de se calmer et lorsque son frère entra pour lui demander comment ça allait, elle ne répondit que le strict nécessaire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Francis s'apprêta à sortir qu'elle lui prit le bras et le toisa du regard violet inébranlable qui animait d'habitude le visage de _Jeanne d'Arc._ Les yeux océan du résistant furent interrogateurs et Marianne dit seulement.

- Laisse-moi agir avec toi...

Son ton était sec, froid voire glacial et injonctif... Sa voix était devenue celle d'une combattante, d'une guerrière, d'une victorieuse.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	38. Chapter 38

**Voilà le chapitre 38, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (je préfère mettre des ellipses parce que j'ai peur de faire des fautes dans les faits comme parfois les sites ne sont pas très clairs sur certains détails...)**

* * *

- Laissez moi passer ! Il s'agit de mon frère ! hurla Arthur en écartant la foule de curieux.

Il avait été rappelé pour une urgence. Cet imbécile d'Aaron avait été blessé et plutôt gravement apparemment. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la foule, il retrouva ses deux autres frères devant la tente-hôpital.

- _So _? demanda le plus jeune.

Alistair et Sean l'observèrent avant de soupirer en même temps.

- Sa jambe gauche ne peut malheureusement pas être récupérée... répondit le roux. Elle va devoir être sectionnée...

- Et lui ? demanda le blond en réprimant un mouvement de dégoût.

Sean prit la parole.

- Il va étrangement bien... M'enfin... C'est Aaron après tout...

- Et _Mom _? Elle le sait ?

- Une lettre lui a été envoyée... Elle la recevra d'ici peu à ce que l'on nous a dit... On ne sera plus que trois à présent...

Un cri déchira l'air.

- Ils ont commencé... grommela Alistair en grinçant des dents.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, un médecin à l'air plutôt jeune, blond aux yeux verts, qui possédait un accent polonais vint les voir.

- Vous pouvez venir voir votre frère... dit-il.

Les trois fils Kirkland ne se le firent pas prier. Ils entrèrent dans la tente et trouvèrent Aaron, les yeux fermés, respirant lentement sur un lit de fortune. Sa jambe gauche avait été sectionnée à mi-cuisse. Alistair, Sean et Arthur grimacèrent.

- Hey Aaron... dit le troisième fils.

Les yeux verts du blessé s'ouvrirent et il observa les visiteurs. Sa peau était d'une pâleur inégalée.

- T'as une sale gueule... commenta l'aîné.

- _Thanks... _répondit l'autre d'une voix rauque en tentant de se redresser avant que ses frères ne foncent sur lui pour l'aider. Et mais ça va ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller !

Un mutisme gênant s'installa entre eux.

- Tu repars quand ? demanda Arthur.

- _I don't know... __Mom_ va être dans tous ses états...

Alistair esquissa un rictus.

- Tu m'étonnes... Bah au moins, tu ne combattras plus, ça a un point positif...

- C'est bien le seul... J'ai l'air misérable comme ça... Surtout que je vais devoir me déplacer avec des béquilles jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

Arthur se retint de sourire en repensant au moment où Marianne l'avait aidé à utiliser des béquilles pour ménager sa jambe blessée. Finalement le médecin les renvoya de la tente, prétextant que le blessé devait se reposer.

* * *

_**Fin Juillet 1944 :**_

* * *

Gilbert tournait et virait en fulminant des paroles incompréhensibles mais qui semblaient être des injures. Il semblait bien agacé. Roderich le suivait des yeux.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, _noch_ _Gilbert ?_ demanda-t-il.

L'œil flamboyant du soldat le toisa avec rage.

- Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours _Österreicher _? Je suppose que non puisque vous êtes bien enfermé dans votre petite bulle et ne voulez pas entendre parler du monde extérieur... Je vais vous le dire... Des officiers nazis ont tenté de tuer Hitler... Malheureusement ça n'a pas marché...

Il grogna et se remit à pester des insultes de toutes sortes sur diverses cibles, Hitler, le régime et voire même sur Ludwig.

Roderich soupira avant de ressentir une vive douleur dans le torse. Le musicien gémit. Elizaveta accourut.

- Roderich, tu vas bien ? Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

L'autrichien acquiesça.

- _Ja... Aber..._ Je crains que ça n'ait plus beaucoup d'effets...

- Ne dis pas ça...

Gilbert s'était arrêté pour les observer. Ils ne ressemblaient pas tellement à un couple contrairement à l'idée qu'il s'était faite. Il suffisait de voir Marianne et son Anglais ou Chiara et Antonio pour savoir ce que c'était le vrai sentiment... Entre ces deux-là qui d'une part, ne se parlaient pas souvent.

- _Ve~_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Gilbert ? Tu m'as l'air tout triste... chuchota Feliciano.

L'albinos fit signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance avec un sourire.

- _Das ist nichts mein klein Feli..._ Ne t'inquiète pas.

- _Ve~ Tu en es sûr ?_

Celui aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête. L'italien lui sourit avant de se mettre à fredonner :

- _Una mattina mi sono svegliato,_

_o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_Una mattina mi sono svegliato!_

_e ho trovato l'invasor._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Feliciano ou les rares autres Italiens de l'Usine chantaient ces paroles L'allemand ne comprenait pas les paroles, et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point même s'il devinait que ce n'était pas très joyeux... Il attendit donc que Chiara ne s'approche pour demander, même si c'était inespéré venant d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que cette chanson ?

L'italienne le toisa d'un air venimeux, à la fois surprise et énervée.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous autres _potato bastardi_ pouvez comprendre...

- _Ma... Sorella_, il a le droit de savoir aussi ! Il est aussi dans la résistance !

Sa grande sœur se mit à le regarder avec de tels yeux que le jeune homme déglutit... Effrayé. Finalement la femme détourna le visage avant de s'éloigner.

- En fait, cette chanson est un peu comme l'hymne de la résistance italienne contre Mussolini et le fascisme... expliqua celui à la mèche une fois assuré qu'il ne craignait plus rien.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de s'élogner en bougeant ses bras, comme à son habitude en se remettant à chanter.

- _E quest' è il fiore del partigiano_

_O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao_

_Quest'è il fiore del partigiano_

_Morto per la libertà._

* * *

_**Mi-Août 1944.**_

* * *

Francis et son groupe s'étaient cachés dans des lieux sécurisés. Ils n'avaient pas cessé les sabotages, les embuscades et autres activités pour tenter de ralentir les troupes allemandes se dirigeant vers la Normandie. Le blond avait accepté à contrecœur que sa sœur ne les rejoigne mais finalement il se trouvait que Marianne était d'une grande aide. D'une part parce qu'elle était plus mince et plus silencieuse que tous ceux de la bande excepté Vash.

Un soir, comme pour tous les autres, le silence était pesant... Un silence presque mortuaire... Les combats ne cessaient pas et on ne comptait plus le total de morts ou de blessés tellement ce nombre était important.

- _Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines?_

_Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne?_

_Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c´est l´alarme._

_Ce soir l´ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes._

Marianne avait commencé à chanter instinctivement. Les hommes du groupe l'observèrent avant de chanter à leur tour.

- _Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades!_

_Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades._

_Ohé, les tueurs à la balle et au couteau, tuez vite!_

_Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau : dynamite..._

_C´est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères._

_La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère._

_Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rêves._

_Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève..._

_Ici chacun sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait quand il passe._

_Ami, si tu tombes un ami sort de l´ombre à ta place._

_Demain du sang noir séchera au grand soleil sur les routes._

_Chantez, compagnons, dans la nuit la Liberté nous écoute..._

_Ami, entends-tu ces cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne?_

_Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines?_

Chanter remontait le moral, c'était bien connu, personne ne pouvait nier cette thérapie. À la fin de la chanson, Francis sourit à sa sœur en l'enveloppant d'un bras. Marianne posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- Franchement ton prénom et ton surnom te vont très bien.

Antonio qui était assis à côté de Francis sourit.

- Pour sûr ! renchérit-il.

L'aîné Bonnefoy frotta doucement le bras de sa sœur.

- Repose-toi... murmura-t-il. Tu vas en avoir besoin...

Un silence entrecoupé de murmures des hommes du groupes s'installa. Antonio attendit d'être assuré que Marianne était bel et bien endormie pour dire à son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire.

- Je te parie une dizaine de repas que l'_Inglès_ la demande en mariage dès qu'il la reverra !

Le blond esquissa un rictus.

- Je te parie une vingtaine de repas qu'il le fera à la fin de la guerre... Et je te rajoute même les boissons qui vont avec !

- Marché conclu, j'ai hâte de prendre cette vingtaine de repas ! La guerre commence sérieusement à me fatiguer. Regarde comme je suis devenu maigre.

- Et encore... T'as été plus maigre que ça... marmonna le Français.

L'espagnol passa sa main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée.

- C'est vrai t'as raison...

Les deux hommes se mirent à bâiller presque en même temps.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette guerre soit terminée bientôt... marmonna celui aux yeux verts.

- Combien de fois a-t-on dit cette phrase ? s'interrogea le blond.

Son ami haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas la réponse.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	39. Chapter 39

**Voilà le chapitre 39, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, vous verrez pourquoi.**

* * *

Marianne ne cessait de tirer sur ses ennemis, postée sur une barricade, accompagnée d'autres femmes. Voilà six jours qu'elle et de nombreuses autres personnes se battaient pour la libération de Paris. La fille Bonnefoy rechargea rapidement son arme avant d'ouvrir le feu à nouveau. Les opposants furent de plus en plus rare avant qu'il n'y en ait plus du tout.

- On en voit enfin le bout... marmonna Marianne.

Elle se retourna et s'affala en soupirant, l'avant-bras sur son front.

- Ça n'a pas arrêté... Ça fait du bien de se reposer... dit une de ses compagnes.

_Jeanne d'Arc _sourit, soulagée, ça allait bientôt être terminé…

La première chose qu'elle avait fait en arrivant à Paris était de s'être assurée que ses possessions étaient toujours à leur place, ce qu'elle avait constaté avec soulagement. Tout ça était grâce à Maxence et Joséphine... Les deux enfants Bonnefoy ne pouvaient jamais les remercier assez pour tout ce que le couple de La Mare ait pu faire pour eux.

La jeune femme enleva le chapeau qu'elle portait. En parlant de son frère, elle l'avait perdu de vue depuis le début de la bataille et elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui.

- Vous pensez que l'on peut sortir de là ? demanda une femme plutôt âgée.

Le soleil marquait le milieu d'après-midi en ce vendredi vingt-cinq août.

- À mon avis, oui... répondit une fille plus jeune.

Les femmes de la barricade prirent quand même leurs fusils avec elles et se mirent à marcher dans les rues de Paris qui n'avaient plus aucun ennemi en état de se battre. Il y avait des Français, mais pas seulement... Il y avait aussi des Anglais, des Américains, des Canadiens et quelques personnes d'autres nationalités.

- C'est fini... dit Marianne soulagée. Paris est enfin libérée...

* * *

Le lendemain la jeune femme retrouva enfin son frère devant chez eux malgré le monde fou qu'il y avait dans les rues. Francis la prit dans ses bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- On a réussi ! Notre pays est libéré. Enfin !

Le frère et la sœur laissèrent couler des larmes de joie sur leurs joues.

- Va te faire une toilette, on doit fêter ça ! dit-il avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi. Alors dépêche toi.

Marianne le fixa, interloquée avant d'entrer dans leur demeure et de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Tout était comme avant, elle le remarqua avec une légère pointe au cœur. Elle se fixa un long moment dans le miroir.

Francis quant à lui attendait sur le pas de la porte, une cigarette à la bouche. Il s'était déjà lavé et changé. Il avait même eu le temps d'aller voir Joséphine et Maxence pour les remercier pour leur aide. Cependant, le Français attendait quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un croisé la veille par le plus grand des hasards. Le résistant espérait que ladite personne ne s'était pas perdue dans les rues bondées de Paris. Même si Antonio pouvait l'aider, mais encore fallait-il le trouver...

- Hé Francis...

L'homme se tourna et vit Vash.

- Antonio m'a demandé de te dire que le point de rendez-vous est déplacé à près de l'Arc de Triomphe...

Le Français soupira, exaspéré.

- Bon d'accord... On vous retrouvera là-bas.

L'adolescent s'éloigna.

* * *

Tout le monde présent applaudit au passage du Général de Gaulle. De l'Arc de Triomphe, jusqu'à Notre-Dame, on pouvait entendre des acclamations à en devenir sourd. Là-bas Marianne et Francis retrouvèrent Maxence, Joséphine, Hannah et Myriam. La fille Bonnefoy qui ne les avait pas vus la veille en fut émue jusqu'aux larmes. C'était la première fois depuis un long moment que les jumelles sortaient. Chacune d'elles prit la résistante dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

- Nous sommes ravis de vous voir indemnes tous les deux, vous êtes devenus tellement beaux tous les deux... déclara Joséphine avec un sourire soulagé, les yeux brillants. Nous avions tellement peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose...

Son mari renchérit d'un hochement de tête.

- Désolé, mais nous avons à faire, nous revenons... déclara Francis en prenant sa sœur par le bras.

- Francis... Mais... tenta de protester la brunette.

Cependant cela ne servit à rien. Son frère ne la lâchait pas et continuait à l'éloigner de la foule. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une rue presque déserte et ils attendirent.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Marianne, l'air agacée.

Francis ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

- C'est ma surprise... dit-il seulement.

Les yeux violets de la jeune femme le fixèrent sans comprendre avant que quelqu'un ne s'exclame :

- _Finalmente !_ Vous voilà !

Les deux Français se retournèrent. Trois hommes se dirigeaient vers eux. Marianne reconnut Vash et Antonio en première ligne, ce dernier avait son éternel sourire au visage mais lorsqu'elle vit le troisième qui marchait à l'écart des deux autres, elle porta ses mains à son visage, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Arthur s'arrêta et l'observa. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, peut-être semblait-il plus mature. Les deux amants s'approchèrent de l'autre d'un pas lent avant d'accélérer et de se retrouver chacun dans les bras de l'autre. L'aviateur prit alors le menton de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tout en la serrant vigoureusement. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi et lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, ils s'observèrent, les larmes aux yeux. L'anglais lui tendit un bouquet simple avec un sourire léger. La résistante prit les fleurs et les observa. Deux roses rouges et deux lys blancs le composaient... Il s'agissait d'une version plus légère que le premier bouquet mais qui possédait aussi son effet. Vash, Francis et Antonio leur avaient tourné le dos pour discuter.

- Marianne... _Listen to me, please..._ murmura-t-il en prenant la main libre de son amante, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis plus d'une année. La guerre n'est pas terminée et je ne sais pas quel serait mon destin, certes... Mais je tiens à régler cette affaire le plus vite possible...

Mu par sa curiosité qui s'éveillait à la tournure de cette conversation, Antonio jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et donna un coup de coude à Francis, son regard vert empli de malice était confronté à l'azur interloqué de celui du Français.

- Commence déjà à payer mes vingt repas ET boissons ! chuchota-t-il avec un grand sourire. Un pari est un pari _amigo._

Le blond se tourna légèrement vers le couple et soupira, l'Espagnol avait eu du flair pour cette fois. Les deux blonds et le brun se mirent à épier discrètement la scène. Ils virent Arthur s'agenouiller, prendre la main de la Française et la porter à son cœur en essayant de contrôler quelques tremblements, les joues pâles de l'Anglais avaient viré au rouge vif. L'aviateur toussota pour se reprendre avant de dire :

- _Marianne Bonnefoy_... _Will you marry me ?_

L'intéressée sourit, les joues légèrement roses, les yeux brillants.

- _Oui... Je le veux..._dit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

L'anglais n'arriva pas à y croire... Elle le voulait pour mari... Partager sa vie avec lui... Dorénavant, ils étaient officiellement fiancés.

Il se releva et Marianne se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Je rêvais que tu me le demandais... avoua-t-elle.

* * *

- _So ? He asked her ? _demanda Sean qui avait suivi -avec Alistair bien sûr- le trio.

Alistair hocha la tête, le visage impénétrable comme à son habitude.

- Artie est casé dorénavant... C'est _Mum_ qui va être contente.

Le plus jeune sourit en étudiant celle qui était désormais la fiancée de son petit frère, donc sa nouvelle belle-sœur.

- N'empêche il a de très bons goûts en matières de filles... Je ne pensais pas.

- T'as vu comme elle est jolie ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu en choper une comme ça.

* * *

- Juste à la fin de la guerre je viendrais te chercher et je t'emmènerais en Angleterre. Nous irons d'abord chez ma mère... Il faut que je te la présente... Bien sûr ce sera obligé que je te présente aussi mes autres frères... Je me serais bien passé de ça...

Marianne qui était alors assise devant la coiffeuse sourit en s'arrangeant les cheveux sans quitter son fiancé qui, lui, était négligemment allongé sur le lit. L'aviateur semblait plongé dans ses pensées... À quoi pouvait-il bien songer ?

La jeune femme se leva finalement et s'allongea près de l'Anglais.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif... murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Les yeux verts de l'homme se tournèrent vers elle et le blond esquissa un sourire espiègle.

- _Can you guess which activity that we can make together I'm thinking about _? demanda-t-il d'un ton ludique.

Le visage de la Française marqua un temps d'incompréhension avant que celle-ci n'éclate de rire.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois mon cher.

- _Please... _Pour fêter nos fiançailles...

Marianne secoua la tête en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son promis.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... Mais nous ne pouvons pas... Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici je te rappelle...

Arthur grimaça, elle avait raison.

- Ça va aller très vite à présent... déclara Marianne, sortant ainsi l'aviateur de ses pensées.

- _What _?

- La guerre... On devine que le IIIe Reich a perdu de sa flamme si je puis dire... Avec les nombreux attentats visant à l'annihiler et le nombre de partisans qui descend... Les jours du nazisme sont comptés et donc... Ceux de la guerre également...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	40. Chapter 40: Octobre-Novembre 1944

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Voilà le chapitre 40 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Marianne courait presque à travers les rues pour rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme voulait absolument partager cette excellente nouvelle à son frère. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Finalement quand elle arriva en vue de chez elle, la résistante jeta son sac sur le sofa dans le grand salon et se précipita dans le bureau de Francis, lieu où celui-ci commençait à entretenir des correspondances -entre quelques interventions dans l'armée française- entre la Suisse, où étaient restés Gilbert et quelques autres personnes qui se sont mis à intervenir de manière plus violente et risquée que le faisaient le Français ou Antonio.

- Non mais Gilbert... _Hör mir_... Calme-toi ça ne sert à rien... Je sais que tu les détestes...

La brunette ouvrit la porte, son frère se tenait nonchalamment assis sur le bureau, ses cheveux blonds étaient négligemment attachés en queue de cheval et sa cravate était lâche. Il avait le téléphone sur l'oreille droite et était en train de parler allemand, il portait une cigarette dans la main gauche...

L'homme semblait exaspéré au point de perdre patience et de s'énerver. En même temps si son interlocuteur était Gilbert, c'était assez compréhensible

- _Du kannst nich..._ Laisse-moi parler bon sang ! grommela-t-il en se massant l'arrête du nez. Le fait de dire que tu es « génial » n'est pas une raison... Mais ça reste dangereux... Ton physique est plus que reconnaissable... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps que le nazisme ne soit plus en Allemagne et que la guerre se finisse avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment... Je ne comprends pas là... Qu'est-ce que la femme de Roderich a avec ça ?... Tu as à faire ? Je vois... Bonne journée Gilbert...

Le blond raccrocha avec un soupir et se mit à frotter ses tempes avec ses index.

- C'est un bon gars... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être borné... grommela-t-il avant de s'adresser à sa sœur. Qu'il y a-t-il Marianne ? Pourquoi es-tu rentrée si tôt ? Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle !

Son frère haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Les femmes ont désormais le droit de vote ! déclara-t-elle avec fierté. Je pourrais voter pour la première fois lors des élections municipales en fin d'avril 1945 !

Francis esquissa un sourire.

- Vous le méritez après tout... Après tout ce que vous avez fait pendant ces deux guerres et durant toute l'histoire française. Allez, on va déboucher une bouteille pour fêter ça !

- Non je me suis promise dernièrement que je ne boirais plus...

Son frère la regarda l'air ahuri, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ses paroles.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il. Je crains ne pas avoir bien entendu...

- Plus jusqu'au jour de mon mariage... ajouta-t-elle.

- J'ai eu peur...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre le frère et la sœur. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Francis décrocha.

- Allo ?... Ah Gilbert... Tu as fini par entendre raison ?... J'aurais sans doutes réagi de la même manière si j'étais toi... Tu leur fera une surprise à la fin de la guerre... Mais le fait que tu sois apprécié là-bas ne te protège en rien des pépins que tu auras sans doutes en route... De toutes façons tu ne pars pas encore... Voilà je me disais aussi...

* * *

- Comment est-elle alors ? demanda Rosalie à Aaron en lui servant du thé. Il faut bien que je sache à quel genre de belle-fille j'aurais affaire.

Le second fils Kirkland avait entendu Alistair et Arthur parler de Marianne, sa mère en profitait donc pour en savoir plus... Lorsque ce n'était pas Peter qui demandait... L'homme était presque jaloux de son frère qui, même absent, était plus que présent dans les discussions.

- Tu sais _Mum_, à mon avis, Artie a voulu garder le mystère sur sa fiancée pour mieux pouvoir te faire la surprise... Je ne sais rien d'elle que tu ne saches pas déjà...

- _Great..._ Nous attendrons alors...

Aaron changea de sujet.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Peter grandisse autant... Et qu'il ressemble autant à Arthur...

Rosalie sourit à son fils et porta sa tasse à sa bouche.

- Les enfants grandissent à une vitesse folle... Tu t'en rendras très rapidement compte quand tu deviendras père...

Le puis-né soupira.

- Qui voudrait d'un mari bâti de la sorte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse en tapotant bruyamment ce qu'il restait de sa jambe gauche. Pour l'instant attends-toi plus aux potentiels enfants franco-anglais d'Artie...

- Tu es très beau garçon Aaron... rétorqua sa mère d'une voix sévère. Tout comme tes frères... Je pense que tu réussiras à trouver malgré ton incident de parcours...

Pourquoi ses fils étaient-ils si peu confiants malgré les airs impertinents qu'ils se donnaient tous ? Quoi que... Parmi toute cette ribambelle de garçons, Arthur était le plus réservé et pensif... Mais il restait néanmoins très fier, ce qui était une particularité de la famille Kirkland...

- Tu crois que je pourrais marcher de nouveau normalement un jour ?

- Pour ça... Il faut que tu te fasses poser une prothèse...

Aaron regarda par la fenêtre.

- Peter s'entend vraiment bien avec Leonie... commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Novembre 1944

* * *

Arthur s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'auberge, il était épuisé. Il n'avait eu presque aucun moment de répit depuis qu'il était retourné sur le front... Comme d'habitude.

« N'en fais pas trop... » lui avait conseillé Marianne.

Mais il en faisait trop pour pouvoir avancer dans cette stupide guerre et participer à sa fin pour ensuite retrouver sa fiancée le plus vite possible.

Il n'avait parlé de ses fiançailles à personne sinon sa mère. L'aviateur tenait à garder cette affaire dans le secret le plus strict. D'ailleurs il ne se doutait pas que ses frères savaient tout de l'histoire.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de l'établissement dans lequel son régiment et quelques Américains logeaient. Il faisait vraiment sombre... C'était plus qu'étrange. Soudain, les lampes s'allumèrent d'un coup et _Britannia Angel_ sursauta brusquement quand il entendit la clameur désordonnée qui s'éleva.

- _CONGRATULATIONS _!

Alistair et Sean l'attrapèrent par l'épaule avec des sourires insolents.

- _What the fuck, fucking jerks ?!_ s'exclama leur jeune frère qui avait quelques perles de sueur sur son front à cause de cette très mauvaise surprise.

Les autres fils Kirkland éclatèrent de rire.

- _Come on _! On fête tes fiançailles ce soir ! On n'a pas eu le temps de te féliciter _little idiot _! déclara Sean.

Le jeune fiancé rougit violemment et tenta de cacher sa gêne.

- _S-stop it... NOW _! Ce n'est pas d'actua...

Alistair claqua la langue en secouant un doigt en synchrone avec sa tête.

- _I don't think so_... Vous êtes fiancés depuis combien de temps déjà ?

- _Two months if my memory is good_. déclara le troisième fils Kirkland d'un ton enjoué.

- Quoi qu'il en soit... Artie... Il est temps de boire à ta gloire de futur homme marié !

Des acclamations venues de toute la pièce accueillirent les paroles d'Alistair, ce dernier semblait fier de lui et de son coup. Le roux prit un bock et le mit sous le nez de son frère.

- Santé ! _Little git _!

Arthur n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre le récipient et de se mettre à boire.

- En espérant que vos futurs enfants n'auront pas la malchance d'hériter de tes traits autant physiques que mentaux... murmura-t-il.

Le blond avala l'ale de travers, manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à tousser bruyamment avant de regarder son grand-frère d'un air meurtrier avant d'esquisser un rictus.

- Moi au moins... J'ai trouvé quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour... confessa-t-il d'un ton supérieur. Ce qui vous manque en fait...

Les deux autres Kirkland grimacèrent, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

* * *

Arthur soupira en entendant les nouvelles à la radio. Les Allemands avaient bombardé l'Angleterre. Heureusement les Britanniques n'étaient que plus déterminés à continuer et à finir cette guerre.

_Britannia Angel_ secoua sa cigarette dans le cendrier sous le regard d'Edmund qui buvait un café lors d'une de ses pauses.

- _You seem tired..._ dit l'ingénieur.

Le blond leva ses yeux verts sur son ami avant de se frotter le visage.

- _Maybe..._ J'ai dû avoir trop bu lors de la petite fête donnée en l'honneur de mes fiançailles...

Celui avec les lunettes sourit.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit... _Congratulations !_

L'aviateur lui rendit son sourire.

- _Thanks Edmund..._

- Avant que tu ne passes la bague au doigt... N'oublie pas que nous devons boire un coup à la fin de la guerre ! On s'était dit ça avant ton départ pour la France, _do you remember ?_

- _Of course _!

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	41. Chapter 41: Janvier 1945

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Voilà le chapitre 40 avec quelques nouvelles de Ludwig. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Depuis l'année passée, Ludwig avait été promu à un très haut grade au camp d'Auschwitz-Birkenau, ses supérieurs ne se doutaient pas du transfert d'enfants détenus vers la liberté. Ce voyage n'empêchait pas le jeune homme à agir de la sorte, au contraire. C'était dans ce camp là que c'était le plus horrible. Heureusement, il avait réussi à trouver des gens avec qui coopérer pour sauver les enfants sans être suspecté de quoi que ce soit. Son père lui en voulait toujours, mais les gens du village de son enfance lui avaient pardonné grâce à ce qu'il faisait à présent. Bien sûr la plupart des détenus savaient tout sur ses agissements, excepté les _kapos_ bien entendu, sinon, Ludwig pouvait dire adieu à la vie. À présent que la réputation de Hitler ne cessait de régresser, le jeune homme regrettait de moins en moins ses agissements, la seule chose qu'il craignait était l'arrivée de l'Armée Rouge, de plus en plus proche.

Le blond soupira et s'apprêta à sortir de son bureau quand il remarqua que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

- _Was ?! _s'inquiéta-t-il_._

Non elle n'était pas bloquée mais bel et bien fermée, verrouillée en quelque sorte. Il avait beau tout faire pour tenter de sortir, rien n'y faisait... Il s'était fait enfermer... Sûrement pas par des détenus.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Tous ses collègues avaient esquissé un sourire étrange la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.

Le plus jeune fils Beilschmidt prit son élan avant de charger sur la porte pour pouvoir l'enfoncer. Mais malgré sa très bonne constitution physique il n'y arriva pas. Il pesta et recommença encore et encore pendant des heures avant de s'écrouler par terre en haletant, tout son corps lui faisait mal et sa cible n'avait pas bougé. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle mais en dehors de ça les lieux étaient imprégnés du silence le plus total... Un silence effrayant qui donnait à Ludwig des sueurs froides.

Comment cette histoire allait-elle se terminer ?

Il ferma les yeux et l'image de son frère lui vint instantanément à l'esprit.

-_ Dann Luddy ?_ _Du bereust ?_

- _Ja_... murmura-t-il. Depuis un moment...

Contrairement à ce que le blond pensait, aucun sourire mauvais n'illumina le visage mutilé de Gilbert. Au contraire, son unique œil le fixait, avec une insupportable neutralité.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir _Gro__ß__bruder_ ? demanda le blond d'une voix triste et lasse.

L'aîné ne répondit pas.

- Je suis abominable... J'ai tenté de me donner bonne-conscience en sauvant ces enfants mais le fait d'avoir participé à ta mort me dégoûte... Je me hais... Tu as toujours été un rebelle... Ton caractère n'est pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte... Tu as eu raison sur toute la ligne, c'est moi qui t'ai entraîné là dedans... Je m'en veux tellement.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de l'albinos et Ludwig crut ressentir les bras de son grand-frère se refermer autour de lui en une étreinte fraternelle. Là, le plus jeune s'autorisa à pleurer... Comme lorsqu'il était enfant et mis à l'écart par les autres, excepté bien sûr par Gilbert qui restait avec lui quelles que soient les circonstances. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas versé de larmes et voilà qu'il se mettait à sangloter.

- _Bruder_... J'aimerais tellement que tout ça s'arrête, que ça ne soit jamais arrivé... J'aimerais que l'on se retrouve et qu'on aille boire une bière tous les deux... Comme avant, mais sans la guerre et toutes ces horreurs autour de nous.

- _Bald Luddy_... _Bald_...

Ludwig savait que ce moment ne durerait pas... Il s'agissait d'une illusion inventée de toutes pièces par son esprit. Un mirage qui partirait aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Comment ça « bientôt » ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es... s'exclama le blond en ouvrant les yeux.

Ludwig se retrouva alors confronté à la dureté de la réalité, la vision de son frère avait disparu, le laissant seul dans la pièce froide et silencieuse. L'allemand frotta ses mains et souffla dessus pour se réchauffer. Si ça se trouve, il allait mourir de froid... Lamentablement.

La fatigue avait engourdi ses membres. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de son sommeil et quelqu'un était en train d'enfoncer la porte qui céda rapidement. Ludwig réussit à se traîner jusque dans une immense armoire et s'y enferma juste quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- _Копать._ (Fouillez), dit une voix au timbre légèrement haut-perché comme celui d'un enfant mais avec des accents bien adultes.

Le cœur de Ludwig s'accéléra. L'Armée Rouge... Elle était là. Les soviétiques... Si jamais il était découvert c'était fini.

- _Да_... répondit un chœur d'autres voix.

L'allemand entendit les soldats fouiller tous le bureau, chaque tiroir, examinant chaque papier.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? redemanda la première voix.

- _Нет, командира Брагинский_... (Non, commandant Braginski)

Celui qui semblait être le chef soupira avant de déclarer.

- Allez voir ailleurs alors... _Быстро ! _(Vite !)

Les pas des soldats s'éloignèrent mais Ludwig sentait qu'il restait leur chef. Ce dernier faisait les quatre cent pas dans la pièce, ça s'entendait. Son pas était martial, lourd, sa respiration mesurée et tranquille. Le bruit du froissement de ses vêtements trahissaient l'épaisseur de ceux-ci. Finalement les pas du soviétique s'éloignèrent. L'allemand soupira alors d'aise et frappa par inadvertance un côté de l'armoire. Les pas revinrent, lents, espacés, tranquilles. Le soviétique sembla fouiller dans son manteau et un bruit métallique retentit. Il sortait une arme.

- Vous avez intérêt à sortir de là _германец_... dit-il d'une voix douce agrémentée d'un rire léger avant de rajouter d'un ton beaucoup plus grave et menaçant. Ou j'utiliserais la force...

Ludwig se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'une part il était seul... Seul face à un nombre incalculable de soldats de l'URSS. De l'autre... Il n'avait pas la force physique de résister. Il sortit et observa l'autre homme de la pièce d'un air neutre.

- _Очень хорошо ! _(Très bien).

Si on lui avait rapporté la description du Russe, Ludwig était sûr de ne pas croire son interlocuteur tant cela semblait hors du commun. Ce que l'on remarquait tout d'abord chez le soviétique, c'était sa taille. Il était immense et devait bien dépasser l'allemand d'une tête et demi. De plus son corps était massif et musclé. Ce qui était troublant dans cette montagne de muscles, c'était son visage, qui était bien loin d'être dur comme devrait l'être celui d'un haut-gradé de sa stature... Au contraire, il portait les rondeurs de celui d'un enfant, la peau blanche comme la neige qui tombait dans son pays durant ces hivers rigoureux, si connus à travers le monde entier. Cette tête était encadrée de mèches plutôt longues couleur cendre-clair qui adoucissaient encore plus son aspect déjà bien immature. Au milieu de son visage se trouvait un nez plutôt conséquent mais cela ne faisait que renforcer davantage l'harmonie dans ses traits. Enfin ses yeux étaient deux puits violets, ronds et brillants comme ceux d'un gamin... Mais aussi froids, impitoyables et cruels que les hivers russes.

À ce moment là, les lèvres minces du soviétique étaient étendues en un sourire d'une innocente monstruosité. Bien sûr il portait l'uniforme militaire de son pays, mais ce qu'il possédait en plus était une écharpe assez épaisse et élimée par endroits.

- Tu es seul n'est-ce pas _германец ?_ Tes « amis » t'ont laissé tomber comme une _дерьмо. Да ?_

Ludwig ne répondit pas... Ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos de part son physique et la manière dont il se comportait avec lui... Le Russe lui fit penser à un enfant qui voulait jouer mais ne sachant pas se modérer, poussant ainsi le jeu jusqu'aux limites les plus extrêmes.

- Quel est ton nom _германец ? _demanda-t-il_._

L'allemand l'observa, hésitant à le dire avant de répondre d'un ton étouffé.

- _Ich bin Ludwig Beilschmidt_...

À quoi ça servait de lutter ? Le Russe semblait être capable de lui tordre le cou d'un simple mouvement, autant augmenter son espérance de vie, un tant soit peu même si ses secondes étaient comptées.

Le soviétique empoigna brutalement l'Allemand et l'entraîna dehors.

- Natalya ! appela le soldat. Viens ici.

Une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait arriva. Elle portait un long manteau et arborait des cheveux longs et de la même couleur que lui. Ludwig en conclut qu'ils devaient être frère et sœur. Les yeux froids et perçants de Natalya observèrent longuement le nouvellement capturé.

- Quel est l'état des lieux ? demanda Braginski.

- Grand-frère, si je trouvais ne serait-ce qu'un seul allemand, je le tuerais... dit-elle d'une voix enjouée avant de s'assombrir et son timbre devint plus rauque. Qu'est-ce que cet homme fait avec toi ?!

- C'est un prisonnier... répondit son frère. Donc hormis celui là et les détenus... Le camp est vide n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme plissa le nez en ne cessant de toiser le blond aux yeux bleus avec un regard plein de haine.

- Il a dû y en avoir quelques autres... déclara-t-elle. Dans tous les cas, ils ne resteront pas bien longtemps en vie... Comme celui-là, n'est-ce pas grand-frère ?

- Laissez quelques prisonniers quand même...

- _Да _grand-frère...

Natalya s'éloigna en fulminant en russe. Son grand-frère quant à lui n'avait pas lâché Ludwig et l'entraîna devant lui en pointant son fusil dans le dos de l'allemand.

- Avance _Германец_... déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque avant de rire. Je ne vais pas te tuer... On va voir d'abord comment les détenus vont réagir à ta présence.

Le cœur de Ludwig ne fit qu'un bond. Comment ça allait se passer pour lui à présent ? Les prisonniers allaient-ils le lapider pour se venger des conditions de vie qu'ils avaient reçu pendant tout ce temps passé dans ce camp de la mort ?

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	42. Chapter 42: Mai 1945

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Voilà le chapitre 42, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas après la lecture de ce chapitre)**

* * *

Gilbert s'était esclaffé d'un rire amer en apprenant la nouvelle qui avait fait le tour du monde.

-_ Was für eine Feigheit !_ ne cessait-il de répéter.

Hitler était mort, suicidé dans son bunker... La nouvelle n'avait pas tellement réjoui l'ex-SS puisque ce dernier aurait préféré que le dictateur meure d'un assassinat ou d'une autre façon tout aussi horrible.

Vash le toisait d'un air neutre avant de poser ses yeux verts sur sa sœur, assise à côté de lui, qui était en train de raccommoder une des vestes de son aîné.

- _Bruder_... La guerre est finie, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle de sa voix douce en ne levant pas les yeux.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. L'adolescente releva la tête et sourit à son tour, les yeux brillants. Gilbert quant à lui plissa le nez et se dirigea vers le résidu qui lui servait de chambre pour une raison inconnue.

Elizaveta entra alors dans la grande salle, l'air préoccupée. Chiara, Feliciano et Antonio se retrournèrent en la voyant arriver ainsi.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? l'interrogea Vash, avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

La Hongroise le regarda avant de dire d'une petite voix.

- L'état de Roderich m'inquiète au plus haut point... Je n'ai pas l'impression que ses médicaments lui servent encore à grand-chose... Il dit que ce n'est rien mais je le connais assez pour ne pas le croire... Et où est encore passé ce _bolond_ d'Allemand ?

- Il a dû partir dans un coin pour bouder... répondit Vash d'un ton sec.

La brune fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'albinos, prête à lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. D'une part, parce que l'homme l'avait tellement agacée depuis le jour de leur rencontre, d'autre part, parce qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un et que Gilbert était la personne idéale pour ça selon elle.

Arrivée devant la porte, Elizaveta ouvrit directement sans frapper et trouva Gilbert qui était appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre, -sans sa veste sur ses épaules pour une fois, dévoilant toutes les cicatrices présentes sur ses bras- contemplant le paysage. Son pansement oculaire était posé sur une caisse servant de table. Apparemment il n'avait pas remarqué que la Hongroise était ici tant il semblait plongé dans ses pensées tout en tournant son pendentif dans sa main. L'allemand fredonnait une chanson que la femme avait déjà entendue. Sa composition lorsqu'il avait pris le contrôle du piano mais chantée sur un air beaucoup plus calme et mélancolique qui trahissait son état d'esprit. À ce moment là, l'épouse de Roderich eut plus de la pitié qu'autre chose envers cet homme qui semblait avoir tout perdu, ne gardant qu'une haine amère dans son cœur.

Elizaveta comprit alors que malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré de personnes, d'avoir deux amis pour rire et divaguer avec n'empêchaient pas l'extrême solitude qui possédait l'albinos. La Magyare s'apprêta à sortir tout aussi discrètement quand elle trébucha et tomba par terre, le visage rouge. Gilbert ne bougea plus, cessa toute action et se retourna lentement.

- _Was machen Sie hier _? demanda-t-il sans esquisser un sourire insolent contrairement à ce que s'attendait son interlocutrice.

L'allemand s'approcha de la jeune femme après avoir remit son pansement oculaire et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit, fut debout en un rien de temps et arrangea ses vêtements.

- Je reprends ma question... Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Je désirais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en bas avec les autres, en train de fêter la victoire... N'est-ce pas un jour que vous attendiez avec impatience ?

Gilbert soupira.

- _Ja... Vielleicht..._

Il planta son œil flamboyant dans le regard vert de la Hongroise, l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose. La femme s'apprêta à s'éloigner quand elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Les doigts gantés de l'Allemand la retenaient. Le cœur d'Elizaveta se serra. À quoi bon nier ses propres sentiments ? Elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui était différent de ce qu'elle ressentait envers Roderich.

- _Ich liebe dich Elizaveta..._avoua-t-il.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent face à cette révélation et ses joues pâles devinrent rouges. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'Allemand.

- _Én is szeretlek si_... Mais je suis juive Gilbert... Et mariée qui plus est...

- Ta religion m'importe peu... la coupa son interlocuteur, l'air soudain énervé. J'ai coupé tous les ponts avec le IIIe Reich et avec tout ce que ce dernier impliquait depuis bien longtemps... Et je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse avec cet Autrichien... Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, on voit bien que votre mariage a été arrangé...

Elizaveta tressaillit de terreur. En temps normal, elle aurait frappé la personne qui aurait proféré cette phrase mais là, face à cet homme qui la prenait au dépourvu, elle ne savait quoi répondre... Elle fut tentée par le fait de le faire regretter ces paroles mais il n'avait absolument pas tort. La femme sentit les bras forts de l'Allemand l'envelopper dans une étreinte forte et protectrice. Gilbert approcha alors son visage de celui de la Hongroise avant d'effleurer d'abord ses lèvres avec les siennes puis de les poser à nouveau mais en les laissant un peu plus longtemps et en appuyant plus qu'il ne l'avait fait plus tôt. Le visage de la Magyare était humide à cause des larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment pareil vis à vis de quelqu'un. Elle retint la lèvre inférieure de l'Allemand avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de l'observer. Elle leva ensuite le pansement oculaire, dévoilant l'œil manquant de celui aux cheveux blancs qui tenta de le cacher d'une main. Cependant Elizaveta retira ladite main avec douceur, caressa la cicatrice qui balafrait cette partie du visage de l'albinos et déposa ses lèvres dessus avec une infinie tendresse. Elle caressa en même temps un bras blanc et encore marqué par la torture de ses doigts fins avant de s'éloigner brutalement de Gilbert.

- _Bocsánat_... murmura-t-elle. Je me suis emportée...

Elle arrangea ses vêtements en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'homme qui l'aimait vraiment. Roderich avait essayé de faire preuve de tendresse lui aussi, sans succès, elle sentait que c'était forcé, comparé à Gilbert pour qui ces gestes semblaient si naturels...

* * *

Arthur eut presque les tympans percés à cause de l'exclamation générale lors de l'annonce de la nouvelle de la fin de la guerre. Tout cela était enfin terminé. Il allait pouvoir enfin aspirer à une vie normale. Après toutes ces péripéties qui avaient duré quatre ans, il allait enfin avoir du repos. L'aviateur attendit quelques jours le temps que tout cela se calme pour pouvoir prendre la route jusqu'en France afin de retrouver Marianne. Il s'était bien habillé pour la retrouver, avait envoyé une lettre à Paris pour la prévenir.

Trois jours après avoir quitté Londres il arriva enfin à la Ville Lumière qui était dévastée selon les endroits. L'anglais se souvenait très bien de l'emplacement de la maison de sa fiancée. Il frappa et au lieu que ce soit Francis qui ouvrit, ce fut la Française. Cette dernière arbora un grand sourire avec des larmes de joie et se jeta dans les bras d'Arthur. Ils s'échangèrent un long baiser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ils restèrent plus de cinq minutes ainsi avant de se séparer finalement.

- Tu es seule ? demanda l'Anglais, inquiet.

La brunette hocha la tête.

- Francis a dû partir pour l'Usine avec Pierre pour rejoindre Antonio et Gilbert... Apparemment les contacts communistes de Pierre ont informé qu'un certain Beilschmidt était à Berlin, prisonnier des Soviétiques... Ils pensaient que cela intéresserait Gilbert...

* * *

Gilbert évitait de croiser le regard d'Elizaveta depuis le funeste incident qui avait ébranlé la joie de l'annonce de la fin de la guerre dans le centre de résistance dans lequel il séjournait depuis des années à présent. Les personnes de l'Usine ne se remettaient pas de la disparition soudaine et brutale de Roderich. L'allemand avait beau avoir trouvé l'Autrichien pompeux et orgueilleux durant tout le temps où ils cohabitaient... Cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre, le musicien l'avait quand même hébergé, à contrecœur, certes, mais il l'avait accueilli. Le corps sans vie près du piano lui avait provoqué des tressaillements et des hauts le cœur sans oublier ce sourire tranquille qui donnait au mort une apparence de quelqu'un en train de dormir.

Bien sûr, il avait été nécessaire d'inhumer le corps, Gilbert s'était occupé de tout, faisant même l'éloge de l'expatrié en ne cessant pas de le complimenter et de le remercier durant tout ce temps.

Mais à présent l'ancien dénommé « traître » devait faire face à un autre problème. Le médecin, ami de Francis et communiste de surcroît avait appris on ne sait comment qu'il y avait un bon lot de prisonniers venant du camp d'Auschwitz-Birkenau, parmi lesquels figurait un dénommé Beilschmidt qui, semble-t-il, avait aidé des enfants et des adolescents à s'échapper sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et cela, pendant un long moment...

L'albinos était curieux de voir de quoi il s'agissait et avait insisté pour aller à Berlin dans les plus brefs délais. Francis l'avait persuadé d'attendre l'arrivée de Pierre et lui pour qu'ils puissent partir. Durant tout ce fichu voyage, Gilbert ne cessait de penser à son frère malgré lui, se demandant sur la façon de réagir s'il s'agissait de Ludwig bien que le « traître » n'ait pas énormément d'espoirs quant à l'identité de ce fameux prisonnier.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Désolée pour les fans de Roderich, étant une fane de PruHun et n'étant par conséquent pas une admiratrice du AusHun, je me devais d'en mettre et donner une justification à mon acte (oui c'est boiteux je sais, ne me frappez pas). En plus c'était un moyen de réconforter Prupru, je lui en ait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres dans cette fic (la prochaine fois je serais plus gentille avec lui).**

**Bref, ceci était la justification inutile. Bonne soirée !**


	43. Chapter 43

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Voilà le chapitre 43, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Gilbert eu le cœur serré en parcourant les rues de Berlin, remplies de soldats de l'Armée Rouge et de civils allemands. Ces derniers étaient assignés à l'exténuante tâche que de nettoyer les débris.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de brûler lui aussi les étendards sur lesquels se trouvaient les croix gammées, de briser et piétiner ensuites les sculptures de l'aigle nazi... Qu'est-ce qu'il désirait faire ça. Néanmoins, il devait d'abord se rendre à l'endroit où séjournait le commandant Ivan Braginski, l'homme ayant trouvé l'allemand qui avait attisé la curiosité de l'albinos. Le lieu de rendez-vous était une prison, bien entendu.

Antonio, Pierre et Francis marchaient à ses côtés, sans un mot, examinant les rues qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, étaient celles d'un des régimes les plus horribles qui soient.

- _Mein Volk_ est vraiment à plaindre... chuchota le natif d'un air solennel. _Jämmerlich Deutschland, willst du dich erholen _?

Les gens qu'ils croisaient les observaient avec de grands yeux ronds, surtout celui au cheveux blancs. Ce dernier ne ressentit rien quant à cela. D'habitude il aimait être admiré, mais là... C'était une autre paire de manches.

- Nous arrivons... dit Pierre en prenant les devants pour parler aux soldats qui se trouvaient devant la porte. _Здравствуйте._ (Bonjour)

Ses interlocuteurs répondirent, s'ensuit alors une conversation en russe. Antonio chuchota quelque chose à ses deux camarades qui fit rire doucement Francis et que Gilbert n'entendit pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

- Nous venons voir le _Командующий Иван Брагинский_. C'est par rapport au _германец _d'Auschwitz.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête.

- Le _Командующий _attendait votre arrivée... dit l'un d'eux avant de tourner la tête. _Мисс Брагинская_, pouvez-vous venir ici ? Vous vous apprêtiez à rentrer ?

La demoiselle Braginskaya en question était une femme au visage rond, avec de grands yeux bleus, habillée d'un manteau militaire. Elle possédait des cheveux courts et cendrés coiffés d'un berêt. Ce qui était frappant c'était sa poitrine... D'une taille gigantesque.

- Oh... Hum... _Да... Почему _? (Oui... Pourquoi?)

- Ces personnes désirent la voir... répondit le soldat. Et il les attend. Comme vous êtes sa sœur...

Les yeux turquoises de la femme les observèrent et elle hocha la tête.

- Suivez-moi. déclara-t-elle.

* * *

Ivan Braginski se trouvait dans le bureau le plus proche de la cellule dans laquelle il avait jeté l'Allemand. Il n'y avait pas touché, ou du moins... Très peu. Il avait bien besoin de s'amuser de temps en temps lui aussi après autant de temps de guerre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait envoyé le blond dans un goulag en Sibérie. Cependant on lui avait parlé du frère aîné de cet homme. Un type qui travaillait à Mauthausen et qui avait transgressé les règles pour permettre l'évasion de quelques détenus dont le premier intéressé était un républicain espagnol. Certaines personnes le disaient mort, d'autres disparu... Mais apparemment il était bel et bien vivant.

Le Russe tourna la tête vers le bureau. Natalya y était assise et se curait les ongles avec un couteau. Elle leva les yeux et son frère détourna immédiatement le regard. Elle était la personne qui l'effrayait le plus.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- _Введите_... (Entrez) dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Sa sœur aînée, Yekaterina, entra.

- Mon petit Ivan, il y a des gens qui veulent te voir.

Le commandant sourit en faisant signe de venir d'un air cordial. Quatre hommes suivaient la femme. Deux blonds portant le symbole de la Résistance Française épinglée au manteau dont l'un avec des cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus et l'autre avec des yeux noisette et des cheveux d'une teint plus pâle. Ensuite il y avait un méditerranéen, brun, peau hâlée, yeux verts et brillants et enfin un albinos avec un seul œil.

- _Здравствуйте _! déclara-t-il d'un ton cordial.

Les nouveaux venus répondirent à son salut d'un timbre beaucoup moins jovial.

- Natalya, Yekaterina... Sortez d'ici _пожалуйста_... (s'il vous plaît)

Celle sur le bureau écarquilla les yeux et rétorqua d'un ton désespéré :

- Mais... _Большой брат_... S'ils te faisaient du mal ? Je dois te protéger !

- Je sais me protéger tout seul, allez vous-en !

L'aînée prit la plus jeune par le bras et l'obligea à sortir avec beaucoup de mal. Une fois que cela fut fait, Ivan soupira de soulagement avant de sortir une bouteille de vodka avec un sourire.

- Vous voulez un verre ?

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour prendre l'apéritif... déclara Gilbert. Je veux des informations sur le prisonnier...

Le Russe sourit, imperturbable, tout en ouvrant le fiasque dans lequel se trouvait l'alcool et de s'en servir un bon verre.

- Vous êtes son _Большой брат_ n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui selon les racontars était mort des suites de ses blessures...

Il rit doucement et posa son regard glacé sur l'albinos qui ne réagit pas, continuant de le fixer, le visage placide.

- _Ja_... Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs infondées, je suis bel et bien vivant... Je ne suis pas une petite nature...

- Mais ils vous ont sacrément amoché dites-moi...

L'allemand esquissa un rictus.

- Certes, mais je ne regrette rien. Je suis fier d'avoir combattu pour mon honneur et participé à la perte du nazisme. Même si ce que vous voyez là n'est rien comparé à ce que je porte partout sur mon corps.

- Votre frère s'est aussi soulevé... Mais en étant plus discret que vous...

Le sourire de Gilbert disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Ludwig se soulever ? C'était invraisemblable...

- _Ich verstehe nicht Russisch_... Mon frère est ce qu'il y avait de plus idéal comme homme selon l'idéologie d'Hitler... Que ce soit au niveau du physique qu'au niveau du mental.

Le visage d'Ivan restait figé dans son expression gaie tandis qu'il se reversait un verre aussi rempli que le premier.

- Je pense qu'il vous l'expliquera mieux que je ne puisse le faire..._ Следуйте за мной _si vous voulez bien. (Suivez-moi) Vos amis peuvent rester ici ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment sans vous n'est-ce pas ?

Le Russe sortit de la pièce, précédant l'Allemand. Ils descendirent quelques escaliers avant d'arriver à une porte blindée. Le cœur de Gilbert battait à une allure folle. Le commandant ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale à cause de tissus qui cachaient la fenêtre mais l'albinos ne pouvait que sentir la présence de son frère. Ludwig quant à lui crut que c'était encore Ivan et soupira, assis sur sa couche.

- _Noch _? demanda le plus jeune.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

- _Nein_... _Das ist für einer andere Sachen... _déclara le plus vieux d'un ton sec et glacial.

Il entendit un geste venant du blond, comme si ce dernier se levait et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre avant d'enlever le rideau qui l'obstruait et de se tourner vers son frère avec une expression hébétée comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Aucun des deux ne bougea, ils s'observèrent un long moment. Chacun trouvait l'autre changé après tant d'années.

- T-tu es vivant ? balbutia le blond.

- Ça a l'air de t'étonner... Malheureusement, oui, je suis bien vivant... On ne m'enterre pas si facilement...

Les yeux bleu pâle de Ludwig le fixèrent avant de se détourner.

- _Ich weiß_... _Bruder..._

- NE M'APPELLE PAS AINSI _IDIOT _! s'exclama le plus vieux malgré lui. Tu as OSÉ faire passer ce connard avant moi... Sans oublier ta carrière. Ta nature d'homme importe moins que ton poste ? Tu as préféré devenir un monstre pour la renommée et la gloire au sein de ce putain de régime qui n'existe plus à présent ?

C'était la première fois qu'il criait ainsi sur son frère. Jamais il ne se serait permis une telle chose avant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu as raison Gilbert... Et tu vois où ça m'a mené... Je n'ai plus aucun honneur... _Ein Monster_, un animal... C'est ce que je suis...

Le premier fils Beilschmidt plissa le front, interloqué face à cette révélation. Ludwig reposa les yeux sur lui, dans l'azur on ne pouvait que lire une infinie détresse.

- _Vati _va être content de te voir... dit-il avec un sourire triste. Quant à moi... Je paierais sûrement pour mes actes...

- J'ai entendu parler de ce que tu as fait... Tu as été courageux...

Le plus jeune releva la tête pour observer son aîné.

- Je tentais de me donner bonne conscience. Je pensais que tu étais mort et _Vati _m'en veux de t'avoir tué... Si tu savais l'horreur que c'était par la suite, à partir de 1943. Des exécutions de masse, hommes et femmes, enfants et vieillards... Tous y passaient... Je n'en pouvais plus... Et là, je me suis souvenu de ton acte. À l'époque il ne signifiait rien pour moi mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris... Que tu avais raison _Bruder_...

Ludwig sourit et soupira.

- Tu as beaucoup changé... déclara-t-il. Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois...

- _Halt den Mund Ludwig_... Tu ne mourras pas... Je ne te laisserais pas mourir _klein Idiot_... Surtout après avoir compris tes fautes.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant à qui l'on doit tout pardonner Gilbert...

- Certes... Mais tu es un adulte avec des responsabilités à assumer à présent... Et je te considère comme tel désormais...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Ce week-end a vraiment été source d'inspiration x)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Voilà le chapitre 44, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- Marianne ! _I'm so glad to see you again _! Vous êtes toujours aussi belle !

- _Fuck off you jerk_...

Alistair jeta un regard insolent à son frère qui venait de l'insulter sous les gloussements de Sean qui s'avança vers la Française, fraîchement arrivée à Londres avec son fiancé qui, en ce moment même, avait le visage rouge de part sa jalousie maladive qui s'était déclenchée à cause de ses frère qui s'approchaient un peu trop de « SA » Marianne.

- En passant je suis ravi de faire la connaissance d'une femme aussi charmante que vous._ I'm Sean Kirkland_, _the third son... _Je précède Arthur dans la fratrie, pour montrer que c'est vraiment le premier à avoir une tare dans les enfants Kirkland.

- _Fuck off you too git _!

Ils allaient prendre le train pour faire la route jusqu'au cottage familial des Kirkland. La gare de King's Cross était pleine de monde et la Française s'accrochait au bras de son amant, sa valise dans son autre main. Le petit groupe s'apprêtait à entrer dans le train. Ils donnèrent leur ticket et prirent place dans leur compartiment. Sean était assis à côté d'Alistair, ce dernier en face de Marianne qui elle, se tenait à côté de son fiancé qui plaçait leurs valises dans la place attribuée avant de s'affaler sur son siège.

- Tu devrais te reposer... lui conseilla sa fiancée d'une voix douce en sortant un livre.

Arthur grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui provoquèrent un sourire chez la Française avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, observant les mots français de l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait. Il ferma lentement les yeux.

- _He looks like a brat_... chuchota Sean à Alistair en gloussant.

- _Go to hell_... répondit l'intéressé en n'ouvrant pas les yeux et en ne quittant pas l'épaule de sa fiancée, au contraire il arrangea quelque peu sa position pour être mieux assis, allant même à un moment jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans le cou pâle de la jeune femme, humant son parfum qu'il aimait tant jusqu'à s'en imprégner complètement.

Marianne quant à elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, se contentant de sourire tendrement en lançant par moments quelques œillades violettes à son amant. Cependant lorsqu'il atteignit son cou elle rit doucement.

- Arthur, non s'il te plaît, nous ne sommes pas seuls... Retiens toi.

- _They can go fuck themselves_.

Alistair hocha un sourcil, interloqué par la phrase de son frère. Il avait bien changé, ce n'était plus le gamin renfermé que lui, Aaron et Sean aimaient persécuter, c'est qu'il avait presque du répondant à présent cet idiot. De là à dire que les deux autres pouvaient aller se faire foutre, c'était fort, l'aîné ne l'aurait jamais cru venant de lui. Les yeux verts du plus jeune, semblables aux siens s'ouvrirent et l'observèrent d'un air insolent semblant dire « Jaloux ? » avant de se refermer.

Le roux plissa le nez et serra les dents, sa patience avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Il s'apprêtait à lui régler son compte mais une main l'en empêcha.

- Si _Mum_ voit que tu l'as amoché, elle t'amochera toi... lui dit Sean.

Le plus vieux soupira et se rassit en fulminant en gaélique, langue qu'il était le plus apte avec Sean à parler, les trois autres n'avaient pas eu la patience d'apprendre ce langage sauf quelques phrases comme ci comme ça. D'ailleurs ces deux-là avaient choisi des pseudonymes en gaélique. _« Oidche Fear »_ ou« Homme de la Nuit » pour Alistair et _« Uaine Oran » _ou « Chanson Verte » pour Sean.

Le voyage passa lentement pour Marianne qui finit par commencer à se lasser de lire. Elle ferma son livre et se mit à contempler le paysage des campagnes anglaises. Elle n'entendait que la respiration régulière d'Arthur parfois entrecoupée de mots prononcés dans son sommeil, semblant venir de ses rêves.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez en Angleterre ? demanda Sean pour faire la conversation.

Les yeux violets de la jeune femme l'observèrent avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête.

- Oui, en effet... J'ai toujours voulu visiter ce pays. Je n'ai pas beaucoup voyagé à la différence de mon frère qui lui est parti en Espagne et en Allemagne. Mais c'étaient dans d'autres circonstances...

Alistair ne quittait pas son plus jeune frère des yeux.

- Il est vachement collé à vous... commenta-t-il. Si vous voulez je pourrais...

La française rit doucement avant de regarder tendrement son amant.

- Non merci, je ne pense pas que lui ou moi apprécierons ce geste...

Sean regarda à travers la fenêtre.

- De toutes façons, nous arrivons bientôt... Il va falloir le réveiller.

- Je m'en occupe ! déclara Alistair en se levant.

Il décolla brutalement son frère de Marianne en s'excusant auprès de cette dernière avant d'asséner une gifle sonore dans le visage du blond qui se réveilla tout de suite.

- _YOU STUPID JERK _! _GO KILL YOURSELF YOU GIT !_

L'aîné se mit à rire, apparemment fier de son coup. Au même moment le train arriva en gare et Alistair prit promptement sa valise et sortit, suivi de Sean. Arthur et Marianne prirent un peu plus de temps, ce premier en train de fulminer.

- _I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him_... ne cessait-il de marmonner.

- Calme-toi... susurra la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu commences à devenir d'un rouge qui m'inquiète mon lapin...

Son fiancé grimaça et son rougissement n'avait plus du tout la même origine.

- Allons-y ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le blond sourit.

- _Let's go _!

* * *

Le jeune couple avait réussi à rattraper Sean et Alistair. Les deux groupes étaient bien distincts, les deux aînés Kirkland marchaient devant, les fiancés étaient à quelques mètres derrière. Arthur préférait rester loin de ses frères et racontait quelques anecdotes à Marianne qui sourit en les entendant.

- _Look_, déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt un ravissant cottage bien à l'écart de la ville, _It's there_...

Il sentit que sa fiancée lui serrait doucement sa main, comme si elle était anxieuse, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au portail du jardin, ce fut là que la pression fut la plus forte. Le cœur d'Arthur battait la chamade. Ses grands frères les attendaient sur le pas de la porte et lorsqu'ils furent tous là, Alistair frappa.

Des cris retentirent mais ce n'était pas Rosalie, c'était plutôt Aaron et...

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et un adolescent aux cheveux blond sable et aux yeux bleus se tint dans l'encadrure.

- _Welcome back to home guys _!

Les trois aviateurs qui venaient de rentrer de la guerre arborèrent des visages ébahis. Ne reconnaissant pas leur plus jeune frère sur le coup. En même temps cela faisait bien quatre ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue.

- P-Peter ? balbutia Sean, rompant ainsi le silence.

Peter arbora un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

- _Peter you fucking little brat_... Je voulais ouvrir la porte...

C'était Aaron qui se déplaçait avec une béquille et une prothèse à la place de sa jambe. Lui n'avait pas tellement changé.

- Tu as l'air en forme Aaron ! s'exclama Alistair.

Le puis-né grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui semblaient être des jurons.

- _Be careful_... marmonna Arthur. Nous sommes en présence d'une demoiselle... Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas envie de t'entendre déballer tout ton vocabulaire fleuri...

Marianne eut presque envie de rire, et c'était lui qui disait ça ?

Les second et dernier fils Kirkland s'approchèrent de la jeune femme, curieux. Surveillés par un regard en coin de _Britannia Angel _qui ne voulait absolument pas que sa fiancée soit approchée de trop près par ses imbéciles de frères et qui du coup la tenait fermement par la taille.

- _She's very pretty _!

- _She understands English_... _Marianne, dear, this is my other brothers... _Sean, le deuxième et Peter, le plus jeune...

- _Pleased to meet you. _déclara la Française d'un anglais avec un accent français à peine détectable.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une femme d'âge mûr se trouva dans le couloir menant à l'entrée. Elle sourit et se précipita d'abord sur Alistair qui la prit dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux des deux côtés.

- _Welcome home... _murmura-t-elle à ses trois fils avec un sourire en caressant les cheveux roux de l'homme avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. _My dear little « Oidche Fear »... _Tu es magnifique... Et sain et sauf.

- _Mum_... déclara-t-il avec une voix quelque peu étranglée par l'émotion.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Sean qu'elle cajola de la même façon.

- _« Uaine Oran », my dear... You're magnificient too._

Elle se détacha de lui, lui frotta les joues avec un sourire et l'embrassa lui aussi sur le front avant de se tourner avec Arthur qui lâcha la main de Marianne et qui se précipita dans les bras de sa mère en tremblant, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison pour partir sur le front, il y a quatre ans de cela.

- _My sweet and little _« _Britannia Angel »..._ murmura-t-elle avec un m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs _my child_... _You became a very beautiful young man... I'm so proud of you..._

La mère et le fils se détachèrent et ce dernier prit sa fiancée par la main pour l'inciter à venir, Rosalie observait la jeune femme avec un sourire tendre et accueillant.

- _Good afternoon_, je suis Rosalie Kirkland... se présenta-t-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. La mère d'Arthur. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

La Française esquissa alors son plus beau sourire en jetant un regard bref à l'intéressé qui rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Marianne Bonnefoy, je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

La matrone Kirkland les invita à entrer d'un geste cordial et envoya ses fils déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres. Le quatrième prit également la valise de la Française qui tenta de rétorquer quelque chose, en vain.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	45. Chapter 45

**Merci pour les reviews ! Désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre ;w; mais sachez que depuis le début ça me fait très plaisir de lire tous vos commentaires et de voir que vous suivez et aimez cette fic... Merci !**

**Voilà le chapitre 45, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Rosalie sourit en entendant le récit de son quatrième fils sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé après sa « mort » et comme il s'était rapproché peu à peu de celle qui était désormais sa fiancée. Ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression de revoir tous ses enfants près d'elle, la plupart sains et saufs, même si le deuxième-né s'était complètement remis de sa blessure avec du temps et beaucoup de patience.

À un moment, celui sur la fête de Noël de 1941, _Britannia Angel_ eut une légère rougeur sur les joues et passa directement à la suite sans plus de détails. Ses trois aînés s'esclaffèrent mais un seul regard de leur mère suffit à cesser leurs rires. Entre temps, le soir était tombé et étaient partis dîner.

Finalement quand il eut terminé son récit, ils avaient fini de manger leur repas. Arthur soupira, son histoire avait été beaucoup plus longue que prévu.

La matrone Kirkland sourit, le don de son fils pour ce qui était de raconter des histoires ne s'était en aucun cas terni, loin de là, il s'était même bien amélioré avec le temps.

- Et pour votre mariage ? Il se déroulerait où et quand ?

Le quatrième fils toussa avant de regarder sa fiancée.

- Nous voulions le célébrer en France... _Aren't we_ ?

Marianne hocha la tête avant de tapoter nerveusement ses doigts sur la table.

- Mes parents détenaient un grand cercle de relation. Nous avons des amis de la famille qui possèdent un restaurant, ils sont trop vieux pour s'en occuper pleinement à présent mais ils l'ont vendu à mon frère à un prix plus que raisonnable, il hérite à présent d'un hôtel avec du personnel, plutôt bien orné... D'ailleurs il a décidé de le rouvrir à l'occasion du mariage...

- Et pour la date ? s'enquit Rosalie.

Les fiancés se regardèrent avant de répondre.

- Au plus tôt pour la fin de l'année, au plus tard pour l'année prochaine... dit le blond. Nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps.

En même temps ça se comprenait, la guerre leur avait pris la plupart de leurs meilleures années de leurs vies, ils voulaient certainement passer à autre chose.

- Marianne, déclara Aaron, si vous désirez avoir une chambre seule je pense que cela peut se faire, en même temps Arthur est du genre à ronfler ce qui crève les murs, je n'ose pas imaginer si vous êtes juste à côté de lui.

- Aaron ça suffit... opposa sa mère d'un ton sec, elle voyait les conflits fraternels arriver.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Aaron, Arthur et moi avons dormi assez souvent ensemble pour que je sache très bien qu'il ne ronfle pas, ou du moins, pas aussi fort que vous le dîtes.

* * *

Marianne observa la chambre de son amant avec un sourire. Elle vit les dessins représentant des créatures fantastiques, ces derniers tracés d'un trait plus que réaliste comme s'il s'apprêtaient à sortir de la feuille. La jeune femme regarda sur le bureau et vit plusieurs feuilles sur lesquelles était griffonnée l'écriture irrégulière et peu assurée appartenant à un enfant. La Française sourit en lisant « _They live ! They are with us ! I saw them ! _». L'ancienne résistante ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il était question des créatures imaginaires comme sur les dessins, nées de l'imagination plus que fertile de son fiancé.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'aviateur aux yeux verts entra, l'air éreinté, le haut de son pyjama était ouvert, dévoilant ainsi son torse pâle.

Arthur s'effondra sur le lit de sa chambre, épuisé tandis que Marianne s'assit sur le matelas. Son fiancé s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, appuyant son visage contre son dos en marmonnant on ne sait quoi comme à son habitude.

- Ta famille est vraiment très sympathique... murmura-t-elle.

Son fiancé posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- _My mother, yes_... _My brothers, less_... D'ailleurs, ils semblent tous t'aimer c'est le principal... Pour eux tu fais partie intégrante de la famille à présent...

La Française sourit.

- Toi aussi tu fais partie intégrante de ma famille tu sais...

Elle sentit le corps de son amant se secouer à cause de ses ricanements.

- Va dire ça à Francis !

- Francis a vraiment fini par t'accepter tu sais... Même si on ne dirait pas... Il est simplement mélancolique parce qu'il n'a encore trouvé personne et que toutes les femmes qu'il a aimées l'ont rejeté de façon horrible. Et puis, il a peur que je ne le laisse seul à cause de toi...

Arthur ne répondit pas, il resta le front appuyé contre le dos de la brunette en silence.

- J'ai du mal à me dire que la guerre est enfin terminée... murmura-t-elle.

- Il va falloir que nous construisons notre vie... _Perhaps I'll write a novel on this war_... déclara-t-il en posant mettant sa tête sur son épaule. Tu as bien dit que tu étais d'accord pour vivre en Angleterre ?

- Oui, à condition que l'on parte de temps à autres en France tout de même... Peut-être pas à Paris mais dans ma résidence secondaire.

Le jeune couple s'allongea et l'Anglais entoura le corps de sa fiancé de ses bras, songeur. Il hésitait à lui dire ce à quoi il pensait, finalement il se lança.

- _And then _?

- Quoi donc ?

- Après notre mariage, notre installation _what will we do_ ?

Marianne l'écoutait sans répondre, elle eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant la suite. Il désirait parler de ça ? Maintenant ?

- Tu veux fonder une famille ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ce serait une suite logique, _isn't it _?

Oui, ça irait dans la continuité de leurs projets... Mais est-ce qu'ils sauraient se montrer à la hauteur ?

- Je pense que nous verrons en temps voulu... murmura-t-elle.

- _As you want... _Mais j'attends néanmoins une réponse, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça la prochaine fois, aujourd'hui je suis simplement fatigué donc je te laisse tranquille.

La jeune femme comprit alors qu'il en avait réellement envie d'accomplir ce désir. La lumière s'éteignit alors, plongeant la pièce dans le noir le plus total. Elle sentit ensuite les bras de son amant l'entourer et la serrer contre lui avant qu'Arthur ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée. La Française, quant à elle, songea à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

* * *

Après le repas, Rosalie posa le plateau de thé sur la petite table tout en envoyant Peter au lit avant de tendre une tasse à sa belle-fille qui la prit en la remerciant et que l'Anglaise ne s'asseye à son tour en adressant un sourire à la plus jeune. C'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules toutes les deux. Alistair, Aaron et Sean avaient obligé Arthur à quitter sa fiancée et l'avaient emmené de force dans le pub du village.

Marianne tournait nerveusement sa cuillère dans le liquide ambré, gênée des yeux bleus de la veuve Kirkland qui l'observaient d'un air maternel. La Française s'attendait à ce que l'autre se méfie d'elle pour une quelconque raison, cela la surprenait que Rosalie se montre aussi avenante avec elle.

- _You haven't to be so embarassed_... déclara cette dernière d'une voix douce.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu peux faire comme chez toi ici, je pense qu'Arthur a dû te le dire... continua-t-elle avant de porter le thé à ses lèvres.

- En effet... balbutia Marianne. C'est juste que...

L'anglaise reposa sa tasse et lui sourit.

- _Don't worry,_ _I understand_... Ce n'est pas facile de faire la connaissance de sa belle famille. Je connais cela également. N'essaie pas de chercher à plaire, sois toi même... C'est en montrant ta vraie facette que mon fils est tombé amoureux de toi.

Rosalie prenait la plus jeune au dépourvu. La matrone Kirkland se mit alors à regarder l'horloge en soupirant.

- Ils en prennent du temps... murmura-t-elle. _I hope for you that Arthur won't be drunk_...

La brunette ne savait que trop bien que l'alcool avait tout sauf une bonne influence sur son fiancé. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et les quatre frères arrivèrent dans le salon en titubant.

- _Oh my Lord_... Je ne les avais jamais vus dans un état pareil... prononça Rosalie en se massant le haut du nez comme si elle se retenait de s'énerver.

- _Marianne, dear, I love you _! clama le plus jeune à sa promise.

Il tenait tellement peu sur ses jambes que la Française se précipita pour éviter qu'il tombe.

- Je l'emmène dans la chambre... dit-elle. _Good night_... Viens Arthur...

Une fois dans la pièce elle ferma la porte et aida son amant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu sens l'alcool... marmonna-t-elle sur un ton de reproche en déboutonnant la chemise de son amant après lui avoir retiré sa cravate. Tu devrais prendre une douche...

- _I'm so tired for that_... rétorqua-t-il.

La brunette soupira avant de relever les yeux et de sourire tout en caressant la joue rouge d'Arthur. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle était mouillée.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? s'enquit-elle soucieuse.

L'ancien aviateur essuya vivement sa peau.

- _I'm not crying, idiot..._

Cependant les yeux violets de la Française continuaient à le fixer en attente d'une réponse. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il n'abandonne et ne se résolve à tout lui dire.

- Je suis pitoyable... dit-il. Je ne te mérite pas...

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n'es pas pitoyable et bien sûr que si tu me mérite... J'ai de la chance de t'avoir...

Il ne répondit pas et Marianne l'embrassa en le prenant contre elle.

- Dors... Tu en as bien besoin... Tu es simplement fatigué. Demain ça ira mieux...

- _But_...

L'index de son amante fut pressé contre ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

- Dors... répéta-t-elle.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	46. Chapter 46

**Merci pour les reviews ! ****Voilà le chapitre 46, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- Il est nécessaire de le libérer _Russisch_, il a aidé des gens ! pesta Gilbert d'une voix forte en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau.

Ivan sourit, imperturbable tandis que ses doigts tapotaient la table malgré les chocs provoqués par l'énervement de l'Allemand.

- Il doit payer pour ses actes,_ германец_... répondit-il d'une voix calme. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- _Du hast zwei Schwestern_, n'est-ce pas ? Si elles avaient fait quelque chose et se seraient retrouvées en conséquence en prison, tu les aiderais n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux violets du soviétique l'observèrent et il rit doucement.

- Mes sœurs ne feraient jamais quelque chose dans ce genre, elles savent ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas... Et puis on m'a rapporté que vous avez renié votre_ брат_ (frère), il n'est plus nécessaire de vous occuper de lui.

- _HÖR MIR SCHEIßKERL _! Bien qu'il ait fait des actes déplorables il reste mon frère et en tant qu'aîné je me dois de le PROTÉGER !

Le Russe releva les yeux avant de soutenir sa tête sur sa main, l'air vraiment agacé par tous ces débats inutiles.

- Votre _брат_ ne mourra pas, il n'a pas un grade assez haut pour être jugé à Nuremberg mais aura néanmoins quelques responsabilités à assumer... avoua-t-il, lassé.

Le timbre enfantin de sa voix avait disparu, Ivan devait vraiment en avoir assez de toutes ces discussions et semblait à deux doigts de frapper son interlocuteur.

Gilbert se tut en entendant cette révélation, ne savant pas comment réagir.

- Vous savez que vous m'énervez vraiment _германец _? Et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose quand je suis en colère...

L'albinos resta le dos droit, fier, toisant le Russe qui se leva de son œil unique et flamboyant. L'homme de l'est le dépassait bien de deux têtes et demi. Ce dernier marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles qui se répétaient encore et encore.

Gilbert mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un seul et unique mot qui revenait à de très nombreuses reprises, comme une litanie funèbre.

« Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol » ne cessait de dire Ivan en faisant craquer ses poings.

Le cœur de l'Allemand battait la chamade et il crut avoir une crise cardiaque quand on frappa à la porte... Le Russe releva les sourcils et son visage changea d'un coup, reprenant donc son sourire glacial.

- _Введите_... (Entrez) déclara-t-il en reprenant le chemin de son bureau et en s'asseyant.

Gilbert soupira de soulagement et son visage reprit des couleurs.

Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs entra avec une pile de papier, il possédait des yeux verts quelque peu effrayés.

- Allons Toris, calme-toi ! déclara Ivan avec un rire qui fit trembler le nouveau venu qui grimaça en déglutissant. C'est pour quelle raison ?

- N-nous avons reçu quelques missives de Moscou pour vous _Командующий Брагинский_... balbutia-t-il avec un accent autre que russe... Plutôt lituanien.

- Très bien ! Poses-les sur le bureau.

Gilbert épia le dénommé Toris. Il était très mince, voire chétif, il rendit un regard peu assuré à l'Allemand pendant que le commandant ouvrait chacune des lettres pour les lire attentivement.

- Je ne m'attends pas à avoir une réponse aussi tôt... grommela-t-il. Tu peux partir Toris...

L'œil rouge de l'albinos le fixa et Ivan lui sourit en secouant la liasse de papiers qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Figure-toi que, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai envoyé une lettre à mes supérieurs de Moscou pour savoir ce que je pouvais faire de ton _брат_... Ils m'ont déjà expédié une réponse...

Gilbert attendit la réponse, voulant à la fois la connaître et de l'autre côté non. Le Russe ne se départit pas de son sourire et semblait bien prendre son temps, jouant avec les nerfs de l'Allemand.

- Vous comptez me faire attendre longtemps ? demanda ce dernier.

Son interlocuteur rit doucement et planta ses yeux glacials dans celui vermeille de l'albinos.

- Ils ont discuté avec des haut-gradés anglais, américains et même français pour connaître leurs avis... Parce que ça ne dépend pas que de nous _к сожалению_ (malheureusement).

- _Und _?

- Il n'aura qu'un « petit » procès pour la forme mais tu peux le considérer comme libre à présent.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet les deux frères ne se dirent rien. Ludwig se contentait d'observer le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre du train, presque vide, Gilbert lui lisait son journal, ajoutant quelques notes de temps à autres, sans relever ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le regard vers le plus jeune.

Le blond n'avait pas quitté des yeux son aîné durant son procès, son aîné qui le défendait corps et âme pour que le plus jeune puisse acquérir sa liberté, mettant même la sienne en péril alors qu'il la méritait.

- _Bruder _? l'interpella Ludwig à voix basse.

L'œil couleur rubis du premier fils Beilschmidt se releva, suivi du reste du visage et du corps qui se redressa.

- _Danke schön_... continua le plus jeune.

L'autre ne dit rien, ne sourit pas... Son visage restait impassible, glacial.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça... Je pensais que tu me détestais et que je n'aurais que ce que je méritais...

À ce moment là, Gilbert eut un mouvement de lèvre très léger, comme si cette phrase avait provoqué son hilarité mais il tentait de le cacher.

- Certes... Mais quel _Gro__ß__bruder_ indigne je ferais, non ?

* * *

En arrivant en vue de son village natal, Gilbert s'arrêta un moment en soupirant. La matinée était bien avancée, une légère brise soufflait et l'albinos sourit légèrement avant de presser le pas pour arriver aux côtés de Ludwig.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Adepte des entrées théâtrales et porteuses d'effet, l'aîné Beilschmidt avait pris soin de cacher sa chevelure blanche avec un chapeau, de porter un manteau qui ne dévoilait que de très rares parcelles de sa peau blanche et une paire de lunettes de soleil. Son jeune frère lui avait demandé si tout ça était nécessaire et il avait éclaté d'un rire sarcastique en acquiesçant. Les villageois observèrent le duo avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- _Wer ist dieser Herr _? s'enquit une petite fille en tirant le bras de sa mère. _Der mit Herr Beilschmidt ist, Mutti _?

- Tu es fier de toi ? demanda Ludwig d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Gilbert ne s'énerva pas mais rit doucement pendant qu'une voix que lui et son frère connaissaient bien retentit.

- _Was passiert _? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là ?

Les deux fils Beilschmidt se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Alaric qui les observait d'un air suspicieux. Il n'avait pas reconnu le premier de ses enfants, ce qui était normal avec une telle mascarade.

- _Vati_... murmura Ludwig.

Les yeux azur de l'homme épièrent les deux nouveaux venus et Gilbert enleva son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil et déboutonna son manteau avant d'esquisser un grand sourire à son père qui l'observa alors comme s'il venait de voir un spectre alors que des murmures se firent après un silence de plomb.

- _Hallo Vati_... dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le patriarche s'approcha de son fils qu'il croyait décédé avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules puis une sur sa tête blanche. Alaric esquissa alors un très léger sourire, les yeux brillants avant de prendre l'intéressé dans ses bras. Gilbert fut d'abord étonné avant de fermer ses bras sur son père.

Ludwig observa la scène avec une légère pointe au cœur avant que quelqu'un ne l'entraîne dans cette étreinte. Il se retrouva alors entre son frère et son père. L'aîné des deux fils éclata alors d'un rire joyeux.

* * *

- C'est ma tournée ! déclara Hans, le tenant du bar et ami d'Alaric. La plupart des fils du village sont revenus sains et saufs !

Il tapota en riant sur l'épaule de Gilbert qui cria en montrant ses plaies visibles :

- _WAS _?! Tu appelles ça être sain et sauf ? Tu te fous de moi !

Alaric se mit à rire en ébouriffant les cheveux blancs de son fils.

- Allons, _beruhig dich Gilbert _! Au fait... Tu m'as parlé d'un éventuel départ... _Noch _?

L'œil flamboyant de l'albinos s'alluma et Ludwig reposa sa chope pour pouvoir entendre.

- Dans une semaine je pars pour Paris, mais ce n'est absolument pas pour quoi que ce soit de politique. Je suis invité par quelqu'un que je connais qui est devenu un de mes meilleurs amis... À un mariage...

- C'est lui qui se marie ? s'enquit Ludwig.

- _Nein_, sa sœur... Mais il a besoin d'aide pour mettre de l'ordre dans son restaurant, du coup il a réquisitionné tous ses amis pour le faire... Ça se comprend en même temps qu'il fasse appel à moi. _Ich bin genial _!

Son père sourit avant de demander.

- _Und für dich _? Il y a-t-il une jeune femme ?

L'intéressé se mit à tousser bruyamment et son frère tapa sur son dos.

- Gilbert... _Ich bin dein Vater_... J'ai le droit de savoir quand même.

- _Also... Ja_... Il y a une fille... Que j'ai rencontrée en Suisse alors que j'étais dans la résistance... Une très jolie Hongroise, brune aux yeux verts... Aussi belle que je suis impressionnant !

Le patriarche Beilschmidt sourit légèrement avant de boire un peu de bière, son fils ne changera jamais malgré tout ce qu'il puisse endurer.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**(Trivia inutile: Pour la scène de l'enlacement avec Ludwig pris en sandwich j'avais cette image dans la tête: . /hphotos-ash3/537251_527628487318836_714748515_ **

**Du coup les Beilschmidt ressemblent un peu à ça.)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Voilà le chapitre 47, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- Hé Francis, où est-ce que je mets ça ? demanda Antonio en tenant un pot vide mais plutôt bien orné.

Le Français releva la tête de sa liste avant de se tourner, semblant hésiter à l'endroit où mettre l'objet en question et de pointer un coin de la salle. Son ami se dépêcher de déposer le vase et de fixer l'immense salon l'air satisfait. Gilbert posa à son tour la dernière chaise qu'il restait à placer.

- On a fait du bon boulot _amigos _!

Le blond sourit.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour ma sœur...

- C'est vrai que ça en a de l'effet ! déclara l'Allemand.

Celui aux yeux bleus finit par soupirer avant de s'affaler sur l'un des sièges, une main sur son front sous les regards interloqués de ses amis.

- Hé qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquirent les deux en même temps.

Les yeux bleus de Francis se mirent à les observer, l'un après l'autre.

- Savez-vous pourquoi est-ce que nous nous pressons autant ?

Les visages de l'Allemand et de l'Espagnol arborèrent un masque interrogateur.

- Marianne m'a avoué qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle attende un enfant de son Anglais... Rien de sûr et certain mais elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait différente...

- Alors ça veut dire... Qu'elle et lui... commença l'Espagnol.

Francis esquissa un sourire en coin.

- À de nombreuses reprises...

Gilbert s'assit à son tour.

- _Und ihm ?_ Il le sait ?

Le blond soupira en s'étirant.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui en parlerait pendant le voyage... Mais est-ce qu'elle le lui a vraiment dit ou pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-_ Pero_... ce n'est pas sûr hein ?

* * *

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent... déclara Francis en retirant ses mains des yeux de sa sœur qui observa la salle de réception.

Assis à une table, Antonio et Gilbert observaient la scène avec de grands sourires, leurs efforts allaient enfin être récompensés.

- Je la trouve très mince pour une fille qui est censée attendre un enfant depuis quelques semaines voire mois... marmonna Gilbert.

Son compagnon haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

L'albinos leva son œil unique tout en frottant son pansement oculaire de son index gauche.

- J'étais assez grand quand ma mère attendait _mein klein Bruder_... Et ce n'était absolument pas la même chose...

- Hé bien, _what's the topic here _? demanda une voix.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et se trouvèrent face à un Alistair qui esquissait un rictus. Il était accompagné de deux autres types aux yeux verts semblables aux siens.

- _Guten Tag Alistair_, ça fait un moment dis donc !

- Vous me semblez être en forme _you two_ !

L'Espagnol et l'Allemand se mirent à rire.

- Francis nous a exploités depuis que l'on est arrivés, tout ça est le fruit de notre travail... déclara le brun sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Qui vous exploite ? Faîtes attention, je peux toujours envoyer Chiara et Elizaveta à une autre table que la vôtre. Au fait Alistair, ton frère t'a parlé d'une potentielle bonne nouvelle.

Le roux rit avec sarcasme.

- Il me dit rien, la seule manière que lui faire cracher quelque chose c'est de l'emmener au pub.

- Ce qu'on a fait ! déclara Aaron avec fierté. Mais il n'a quasiment rien dit... _How unlucky we are _!

Mais l'aîné Kirkland ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

- Quelle potentielle bonne nouvelle ? demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce que votre frère a changé d'attitude envers Marianne du jour au lendemain ?

Les trois premiers fils de Rosalie semblèrent hésiter, comme s'ils se remémoraient du séjour du jeune couple en Angleterre.

- _No_, _I don't think_...

Le troisième sembla bien plus sceptique.

- _I'm not agree_, à un moment il semblait se comporter de façon bien plus attentionnée que d'habitude...

- Parce que c'est possible ? s'interrogea Aaron.

Les trois Anglais partirent alors dans une espèce de débat avant que Francis ne les sépare.

- Ce que je voulais vous dire... C'est que vous risquez d'être tontons très bientôt messieurs... Rien de sûr... Nous ne sommes encore que dans les hypothèses.

Les Britanniques se tournèrent alors vers le Français, l'air complètement ahuri.

- _Poor kid_... marmonna seulement le premier-né.

* * *

Francis était sorti brûler une cigarette dans la soirée pendant que des discussions aussi diverses les unes que les autres animaient les invités arrivés entre temps. Gilbert et Antonio avaient pu retrouver Elizaveta et Chiara et avaient par conséquent laissé leur ami seul.

Le blond soupira tandis qu'une pluie fine commençait à tomber...

Tout comme sa sœur jusqu'à présent, il n'avait JAMAIS été chanceux en amour... D'abord il avait eu quelques flirts, rien de bien important et il le savait et puis lorsqu'il pensait avoir trouvé la femme idéale en la personne de Sophie c'est à dire belle, intelligente, indépendante... Trop indépendante... Cette dernière était partie avec on ne sait qui, rompant ainsi sans aucun scrupule les fiançailles qui avaient été organisées entre elle et l'aîné Bonnefoy... D'ailleurs Francis se souvenait qu'il s'agissait d'un pro-Pétain et donc antisémite virulent, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa rancœur.

Suite à cet événement il y eut bien quelques petites histoires d'un soir qui se terminaient le matin suivant... Mais aucune fille ne lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir eu autant d'amour que celui qu'il avait et recevait envers Sophie... Heureusement en même temps, cet « amour » lui avait porté préjudice.

« Désolée » qu'elle avait dit.

L'homme secoua la tête en pensant à cela, ses nerfs commençaient à le titiller, il avait besoin de se défouler.

- Et on dit désolé ? On rompt des fiançailles d'un seul coup ? On jette son fiancé pour un... Un... Le premier venu ? Bonjour l'amour !

Pourtant il avait vécu des moments mémorables et magiques avec cette même Sophie, des moments dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

L'ancien résistant se mit alors à s'énerver à voix basse. Maintenant sa sœur, sa seule famille, sa protégée, la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde allait partir construire sa propre vie. Ses amis également même si Francis savait qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment seul et qu'il le serait en même temps.

Il était jaloux de cet Anglais qui lui avait « volé » sa sœur et dont il craignait qu'il la laisse, c'était cela qui expliquait cette conduite pitoyable envers l'aviateur.

- Merde, merde, merde, merde... ne cessait-il de répéter.

Des pas retentirent près de lui. Le Français tourna le regard, s'attendant à se retrouver face à une quelconque connaissance, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme, blonde avec des cheveux longs attachés en chignon et des yeux verts. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, une veste et une jupe avec des talons peu élevés. Dans une main elle avait une valise, dans l'autre elle tenait un parapluie.

Le Français se redressa pour se donner une meilleure allure que celle d'un type voûté même s'il devait avoir l'air bien misérable avec ses cheveux et ses vêtements mouillés à cause de la pluie et sa cigarette éteinte depuis bien longtemps entre ses lèvres. La lumière des lampadaires de la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient éclairait le visage délicat de la nouvelle venue qui l'observait d'un air décontenancé.

- Bonsoir, la salua-t-il d'une voix séduisante, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

La jeune femme grimaça comme si elle ne comprenait pas avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un carnet.

« Elle n'est pas d'ici... » songea alors l'homme.

Pendant qu'elle feuilletait les pages Francis se mit à lui demander dans les deux seules langues qu'il connaissait, autres que le français. D'abord en allemand puisqu'elle pouvait être germanique au vu de son physique.

D'ailleurs cette jeune femme était très jolie. Elle lui faisait penser à Sophie mais en plus froide et moins accessible.

- _Sprechen Sie Deutsch _?

Il obtint la même mimique que lorsqu'il avait parlé français, alors elle n'était pas de la même partie de l'Europe que Gilbert.

- _¿Hablas español?_ retenta-t-il.

Aucun résultat, encore une fois. Finalement la jeune femme s'arrêta à une page et se mit à parler d'un français hésitant avec un fort accent... D'outre-Manche...

- Je cherche... Le restaurant _Liberté_... dit-elle.

Francis se mit alors à sourire avant de chercher les mots qu'il pouvait dire en anglais. Sa sœur lui en avait enseigné quelques uns. Au pire il utiliserait le langage des signes.

- Pour commencer... déclara-t-il avant de se pointer du doigt et de dire dans un anglais qui changeait radicalement de celui de sa sœur de part l'important accent français. _I am Francis Bonnefoy _! _I am the directeur of the Liberté._

L'Anglaise se pointa à son tour du doigt.

- Alice... Alice Kirkland... _I'm the cousin of the groom_. Vous être de la famille du la mariée ?

- _Yes_... _Would you follow me _?

Il tendit la main vers la valise de la jeune femme pour demander à la prendre mais elle détourna le visage en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du restaurant.

Cette réaction fit sourire Francis qui se lança à sa suite, cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas fasciné ainsi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**(Je ne suis pas fana de l'apparence d'Alice, soit je lui mets les couettes, soit les lunettes mais pas les deux en même temps)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Merci pour les reviews ! Voilà le chapitre 48, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Marianne s'observa dans le miroir, le cœur serré. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait attendu avec impatience elle était plus qu'anxieuse à présent.

- Tu es splendide ! la complimenta Elizaveta.

La robe de la future mariée était plutôt simple, avec des bretelles moyennes et laissant son dos nu, ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur le côté et son bouquet consistait en des lys blancs et des roses rouges... Les fleurs qui symbolisaient la relation qu'elle possédait avec son amant. Son visage était très peu maquillé, juste le strict nécessaire.

Son cœur battait à une allure folle et pour se calmer, elle se mettait à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Chiara et Elizaveta l'observaient. La Hongroise savait ce que c'était de subir cet événement mais elle tentait néanmoins de calmer la Française, sans succès.

La porte s'ouvrit et Francis entra, vêtu, comme toujours, de manière plus qu'élégante.

- La cérémonie va commencer... déclara-t-il avant de voir l'état de sa sœur. Allons Marianne, calme toi, ne pleure pas... Vous deux allez-y, on vous rejoint... il continua dès que les deux autres partirent. Tu as peur ?

- D'après toi...

Son frère la prit contre lui et lui murmura des mots réconfortants.

* * *

Arthur se tenait droit, attendant le moment où sa fiancée viendrait avec impatience. Les murmures de ses frères à côté de lui étaient insoutenables mais lorsqu'il regarda l'auditoire, il vit le sourire encourageant de sa mère et il soupira.

- Imagine qu'elle l'ait abandonné... déclara Aaron avec un petit rire ce qui provoqua une hilarité discrète chez les deux autres.

Le quatrième fils Kirkland se maudit intérieurement de les avoir choisi ces trois là comme témoins et se retint à grand peine de les frapper, ce serait une réaction complètement puérile et déplacée...

La musique retentit alors et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se levèrent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle.

Aux yeux de tous Marianne était magnifique, mais aux yeux de son amant, elle était divine. La Française était accrochée au bras de son frère, fixant le regard d'Arthur. Une fois devant l'autel, son frère lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'éloigner.

Vint ensuite le long discours qui leur permettrait d'être unis par les liens du mariage. Arthur ne cessait de montrer son impatience par des petits gestes qui se remarquaient à peine.

Enfin arriva la phrase tant attendue.

- Marianne Bonnefoy, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Arthur Kirkland ici présent ?

Les yeux violets de la jeune femme se mirent à regarder son amant et elle sourit.

- Je le veux...

- Arthur Kirkland, acceptez-vous à votre tour de prendre pour épouse Marianne Bonnefoy ?

- _Yes_... répondit-il en serrant légèrement la main de son amante dans la sienne.

- Je vous déclare alors mari et femme... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ils ne se le firent pas prier, au contraire, ils s'étaient presque jetés dans les bras de l'autre en s'échangeant un baiser long et passionné sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il leur sembla qu'ils pouvaient rester éternellement comme ça mais au bout d'un petit moment ils se séparèrent. De toutes parts des gens vinrent les féliciter, les frères aînés d'Arthur s'approchèrent alors de Marianne sous le regard attentif du jeune marié.

- _Good luck_, vous en aurez besoin avec un mari comme lui... déclara Alistair.

- _Fuck off you git_...

- Sans oublier avec l'heureux événement qui va bientôt arriver ! ajouta Sean.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ?

Marianne fit un geste discret vers son ventre. Elle sentait que ses beaux-frères étaient au courant, grâce à Francis. La jeune femme n'en avait pas encore touché mot à son amant, ne sachant pas comment arriver au sujet. Les trois aînés Kirkland esquissèrent tous des sourires narquois avant de s'éloigner.

- De quoi parlaient-ils ? demanda le quatrième fils.

La Française sourit en faisant signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est rien... Sortons à présent...

Le jeune marié esquissa un sourire avant de prendre son bras.

- _With pleasure_... _Mrs Kirkland_.

- Marianne ! Félicitations ! dirent Hannah et Myriam dès qu'elle eurent trouvé la jeune mariée.

L'intéressée sourit.

- Merci beaucoup les filles.

Maxence et Joséphine arrivèrent juste ensuite.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier que ton frère et toi étiez encore des enfants en plein de leurs jeux lors des dimanches que l'on passait... déclara le mari de La Mare avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux... continua sa femme avec un sourire doux. N'hésites pas à nous donner de tes nouvelles.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. répondit Marianne.

Le meilleur ami du père de la jeune mariée sourit.

- Henri et Suzanne auraient été fiers de toi... De Francis aussi mais comme c'est ton jour à toi...

Le premier fils Bonnefoy s'approcha du petit groupe avec un sourire.

- Le photographe est arrivé... Viens...

Sa sœur posa son verre et suivit Francis. Son amant se trouvait devant l'objectif et lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit. Pour la première photo ils regardèrent le photographe avant que Marianne n'attrape la chemise de l'Anglais et la tire vers elle pour appuyer ses lèvres sur celle de _Britannia Angel_. Les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent de rouge avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pour apprécier le baiser.

Une fois qu'ils terminèrent leur embrassade il lui chuchota :

- _I'll take my revenge in bed dear_...

- J'ai hâte de voir ça... rétorqua-t-elle au même volume.

Arthur esquissa un rictus avant de lui voler un baiser. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger comme s'il parlait, le son en moins.

« _Don't mess with me sweetie _! » semblait-il dire avant de rajouter « _A gentleman is a man who knows how to play the bagpipes but abstains_. »

Marianne fit la traduction mentale de ce proverbe et se retint d'éclater de rire en la trouvant, elle ne fit que glousser.

Francis se retourna -alors qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Vash à côté de qui se trouvait bien sûr Lili qui ne disait pas grand chose, Antonio qui monopolisait presque la parole, Chiara qui surveillait son jeune frère qui parlait à pratiquement toutes les jeunes filles présentes, Gilbert et Elizaveta qui épiait l'albinos de ses yeux verts empreints de suspicion alors que l'Allemand tentait de passer une de ses mains sur sa taille-, le visage interloqué, pour voir ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de sa sœur. Au bout d'un long moment de discussion avec ce même groupe, le Suisse emmena sa jeune sœur ailleurs puisque les thèmes devenaient bien trop adultes à son goût.

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour elle... dit tout à coup Antonio à son ami de longue date. Change-toi les idées !

Le Français l'observa interloqué.

- Merci de te soucier de moi mais... Comment veux-tu que je le fasse ?

Le visage de l'Espagnol fut empreint de malice.

- Va voir s'il y a une fille qui te plaît !

Le blond ricana.

- Comme si ça changerait !

Gilbert s'en mêla sans que sa main ne quitte pour autant la hanche de la Hongroise qui l'épiait d'un air presque assassin à cause de ses doigts bien trop baladeurs à son goût.

- _Die Englischerin_ dont tu nous as parlé ! Celle avec le même prénom qu'une fille dans un livre dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Tu pourrais m'aider Tonio !

- _Pero_... Je ne sais pas moi !

Francis se mit à rire.

- Vous parlez d'Alice ? La cousine d'Arthur ?

- _Ja _!C'est ça !

- _Tu hermana_ et toi avez quelque chose avec les Anglais j'en ai l'impression.

- J'ai pas l'impression que je l'intéresse tant que ça... Mais bon, je pourrais toujours demander à Alistair.

L'albinos se retourna pour voir les frères du marié, assis à une table.

- Ouais... Quand il aura décuvé tout l'alcool qu'il aura ingéré... D'ailleurs je vais le défier en concours de boissons ! _Englisch gegen Deutsch_... _Wer will gewinnen _? Au fait Elizaveta, tu es tout en beauté ce soir !

La Hongroise écarquilla les yeux, peu habituée à recevoir des compliments de la part de l'Allemand malgré qu'il lui ait avoué ses sentiments à son égard.

- Hé bien... _Köszönöm Gilbert_.

Au même moment tout le monde se tut et s'assit et Rosalie se mit à prononcer une éloge à son fils. Elle s'était faîte discrète durant tout le long de la cérémonie.

- _My son_... Je ne peux exprimer ce que je ressens, c'est pour cela que je vais être brève... Voir l'un de ses enfants, le plus timide et le plus effacé partir à la guerre à l'instar de ses frères mais être celui, à la fin de cette belligérance, qui a le plus changé et qui s'est trouvé au final. _My little Britannia Angel_, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à toi et à ta femme, et ce, de la part de toute la famille Kirkland.

Elle leva son verre et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle applaudirent. Arthur le fit avec une pointe au cœur, ému par le discours de sa mère.

Ensuite ce fut Francis qui se leva, le visage arborant son masque habituel.

- Marianne... On m'a désigné pour te faire le discours... D'ailleurs on comprend pourquoi, je suis ton frère... Tous deux n'ignoriez pas que j'avais une certaine antipathie envers Arthur... Néanmoins il est allé beaucoup plus loin que ceux d'avant, c'est pour cela que j'ai fini par l'accepter et t'aider à faire en sorte que l'attente que tu as eue pendant le temps qu'il était au front soit moins pénible à vivre. Comme tu es ma sœur, tout ce que je veux pour toi, c'est que tu sois heureuse, et si, pour cela, tu veux finir ta vie avec lui je ne m'y opposerais pas, au contraire, c'est bien parti pour durer et j'espère sincèrement que ça durera... Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez...

L'aîné Bonnefoy esquissa un sourire à sa jeune sœur avant de s'approcher d'elle, de lui déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête et lui chuchoter en enlevant le verre de vin qu'elle tenait.

- À ta place j'éviterais quelque peu l'alcool... On se comprend, il vaut mieux éviter avec le petit bout.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	49. Chapter 49

**Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de Keep Calm, le 49, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

- Tu ne lances pas le bouquet ? demanda Arthur quand lui et Marianne quittèrent le restaurant sous les acclamations de leurs invités, à la fin de la fête. _It's the tradition_.

Celle qui était désormais sa femme rit doucement.

- Allons-y alors !

La jeune mariée observa par dessus son épaule avant de lancer les fleurs. Elle écouta les cris des femmes qui tentaient de s'en emparer. Le jeune couple regarda et l'Anglais rit en voyant que celle qui avait eu le bouquet était sa cousine. Son visage vira au rouge vif quand Francis lui adressa un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Elizaveta et Chiara observaient l'Anglaise avec un regard noir.

* * *

Marianne se dévêtit devant le miroir, en arrivant Arthur l'avait portée dans ses bras en passant la porte de sa demeure parisienne. Cela suffisait amplement pour leur nuit de noces, Francis les avait prévenus qu'il irait dormir à l'hôtel tout comme la plupart de leurs invités afin de ne pas déranger le couple.

Elle soupira en pensant au fait qu'elle devait lui annoncer _cette_ nouvelle tout en caressant son ventre avec un sourire tendre. La jeune femme finit par prendre un négligé et s'en habilla avant de rejoindre son amant dans la chambre.

Il était allongé sur le lit, observant le plafond avant de poser ses yeux verts sur celle qui était désormais sa femme.

- _My dear _! chuchota-t-il en tendant les bras vers elle. _Come to me _!

Elle s'assit sur le matelas mais l'Anglais l'obligea avec tendresse à s'allonger sur lui. Il l'embrassa et se mit à caresser sa peau puis effleurer la dentelle qui composait sa nuisette avant de refaire les mêmes gestes avec toujours plus de douceur, inlassablement. Finalement, au moment où les mains de l'ancien aviateur devinrent peu à peu plus impatientes et sa bouche plus avide, elle rompit le baiser et posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme, plantant alors son regard violet dans les yeux émeraude de l'homme qui l'observait d'un air interloqué.

- Avant d'aller plus loin j'ai quelque chose à te dire... murmura-t-elle pour se justifier.

- _I'm listening to you_... déclara-t-il.

La Française soupira avant de se redresser et d'arranger ses cheveux.

- J'hésitais à te le dire parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction...

Elle prit sa main gauche dans les siennes, lui désirait savoir immédiatement la cause de tout cela. La façon dont réagissait la femme qu'il aimait l'interrogeait.

- Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eue avant de dormir le soir de notre arrivée chez ta mère ?

Et comment qu'il s'en souvenait... C'était son objectif premier à présent, mais pourquoi parlait-elle de ça tout à coup.

- _Yes_... _And _?

La brunette ne répondit pas de suite. À ce moment là, elle sembla magnifique à son amant avec son air hésitant qu'il ne lui connaissait que très peu, ses quelques mèches folles qui retombaient sur son visage et ses yeux violets et brillants.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

L'Anglais ne répondit pas pendant un moment.

- _So_... Tu es... souffla-t-il.

- Oui... le coupa-t-elle doucement. Je suis enceinte... J'attends un enfant de toi...

Arthur ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt, il hésitait entre laisser éclater sa joie et défouler toute sa colère puisqu'apparemment ses frères avaient été mis au courant avant lui. Cependant il demanda juste avant :

- _Since when _?

- Le soir où l'on s'est retrouvés... À la fin de la guerre, avant de partir pour Londres... On n'y avait pas été de main morte sur ce coup là...

Ah ça c'était sûr... Ils avaient dignement fêté leurs retrouvailles ce soir là, en plus Francis était déjà parti pour quelques affaires qui concernaient Gilbert.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux... fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de sortir l'Anglais de ses pensées.

- _Of course I'm happy _! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été le dernier à être prévenu, je suis le principal intéressé dans cette affaire, _am not I _?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas comment te le dire... Je l'ai seulement confié à Francis... Mais apparemment il en a parlé à tes frères... Il n'a jamais vraiment su garder un secret.

Son mari détourna le regard en tordant la bouche. Marianne sourit avant de l'embrasser, il mit un long moment avant de le lui rendre comme s'il le faisait avec mauvaise foi alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

- Ne me fais pas la tête s'il te plaît mon lapin...

- _I'm not a bloody rabbit_... grommela-t-il en se mettant à jouer avec les boucles de la Française.

- Pardon... rétorqua-t-elle en riant avant d'ajouter. Mon lion.

Arthur se redressa et la serra contre lui.

- Ça veut dire que notre nuit de noces tombe à l'eau ? s'enquit-il.

- Si tu veux on peut la faire... Je ne suis pas encore très fatiguée pour le moment, gardons nos plans initiaux. Je tiens à connaître ta vengeance !

Les yeux de _Britannia Angel _se mirent à l'observer avec malice tandis qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de basculer de sorte à ce que ce soit lui qui soit au dessus.

- _I'll be sweet dear_...

Marianne rit doucement en réponse.

- Nul besoin, fais comme tu le sens. Tu en as autant envie que moi... Je le sais.

Elle vit le blond sourire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse avec fougue avant de quitter ses lèvres pour d'autres parcelles de sa peau après l'avoir complètement dévêtue. Ils ne cessaient de se murmurer et de partager par leurs gestes tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Finalement, après bien des caresses de plus en plus poussées et passionnées leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. Enfin, ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants.

- Tu t'es surpassé sur ce coup là... murmura la Française avec un sourire. Tu l'as finalement eue ta revanche.

Elle sentit que son mari riait avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tout en enlevant les couvertures de son ventre puis de descendre et de déposer un baiser sur le nombril de la jeune femme en le caressant ainsi que la peau aux alentours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il soit ? demanda-t-il en ne cessant pas d'effleurer l'épiderme de sa femme avec amour et presque vénération.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'enquit-elle.

L'Anglais délaissa son ventre pour se remettre à hauteur du visage de son aimée.

- _Boy or girl _?

La brunette sembla réfléchir longtemps avant de dire tout en se mettant à frôler l'endroit où se trouvait leur futur enfant après avoir remonté les couvertures et remis son négligé.

- Garçon... Même si les deux me raviraient au plus haut point...

- J'ai grandi au milieu de garçons... rétorqua son amant avant de rajouter en embrassant une énième fois son amante. _A pretty little girl_ ne serait pas de refus... _Especially if she looks like her mother_. Mais je serais tout de même content si il s'agissait d'un garçon. Après tout ce sera la chair de notre chair...

Marianne sourit en se blottissant contre le corps de l'Anglais.

- Nous verrons bien... chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

Les mois suivants passèrent comme dans un rêve... Sans les inconvénients qu'une grossesse pouvait amener bien sûr... Le jeune couple avait fini par trouver une maison aux alentours de Londres, pas totalement dans la ville mais pas loin de celle-ci.

Marianne avait appris qu'Elizaveta aussi subissait cette épreuve, après une nuit bien arrosée passée en compagnie de Gilbert qui avait réagi d'une façon très exagérée en apprenant la nouvelle.

La Française se regarda dans le miroir, elle était encore en dessous et elle caressait tendrement le fruit de son amour avec Arthur. Celui-ci était plutôt imposant soit dit en passant, l'accouchement devait arriver dans deux mois.

Elle finit par s'habiller avant d'aller dans le bureau de son époux et de le regarder en restant sur le pas de la porte. L'Anglais contemplait distraitement la vue à travers la fenêtre, un stylo dans la bouche tout en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Il avait tenu à écrire un livre sur ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre.

- Encore le syndrome de la page blanche ? demanda l'ancienne résistante avec un sourire en entrant dans la pièce.

L'ex-aviateur se retourna.

- _Yes_... _It's a big problem_... Je sais quoi écrire mais le problème est de mettre en forme.

- Cela te fait tellement du soucis que tu en oublies de te raser ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire en passant sa main sur le menton râpeux de son époux. Ça te change...

Arthur rougit en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

- Quant à toi, tu devrais te reposer au lieu de faire la cuisine... Je m'en charge tout comme le ménage...

- Ah non, je ne préfère pas... Désolée mon chéri mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux éviter comme l'intoxication du petit sans vouloir te vexer... Ta cuisine m'a causée une indigestion la dernière fois et ce n'est pas une expérience que je retenter... Oh !

Le blond s'alarma derechef.

- _What _?

Pour toute réponse Marianne prit la main de l'Anglais et la posa sur son ventre avec un sourire.

- Il a bougé...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	50. Épilogue, Mai 1948

**L'épilogue de Keep Calm. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Il est bien plus court que les autres chapitres.**

* * *

Un jour de printemps, en mai. Une famille se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre, dans un immense jardin à la française qui entourait un château.

Ils étaient quatre... Le père, la mère et des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon qui semblaient avoir deux ou trois ans.

Ils étaient venus ici pour se changer les idées, pour changer de l'air de l'Angleterre. De plus, l'Aquitaine rappelait des souvenirs aux deux parents.

- _Daddy_ _make me fly like a plane _! s'écria la petite en se levant et en tendant les bras vers son père qui reposait sur l'épaule de son épouse, un livre dans les mains.

Ses yeux émeraude, semblables à ceux de la famille de son géniteur, brillaient et ses cheveux d'un blond presque brun identiques à ceux de son frère volaient dans la direction du vent.

- _Daddy _! insista l'enfant.

Sa mère intervint.

- Il est fatigué ma chérie... murmura-t-elle en remettant le chapeau de la fillette en place. Il a travaillé toute la nuit... Va jouer avec ton frère.

La petite exprima alors haut et fort son mécontentement. Arthur se mit à grogner avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- _Daddy _! s'exclama la demoiselle, ravie d'avoir réussi son coup.

Le père lui sourit.

- _What Ella _?

Le fils s'approcha et se mit du côté de sa mère en prenant appui sur sa jambe pour voir son père prendre sa sœur dans ses bras avant de la tourner. Ella riait aux éclats.

- _Maman j'ai soif_... dit le garçonnet en frottant son œil gauche.

À la différence de la fille, Liam était plus calme, plus introverti, il n'aimait pas crier ou avoir du bruit autour de lui. Son regard était indigo, tenant ainsi du côté Bonnefoy de la famille.

Marianne chercha un biberon dans son sac avant de le tendre à son fils qui se blottit dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa ses boucles avec un sourire tendre.

- _Daddy again _!

- _No little miss_. On n'abuse pas des bonnes choses.

Ella grimaça et se tourna vers sa mère et son frère.

- _Maman j'ai soif _! dit-elle à son tour en courant vers Marianne avant de répéter la même phrase en détachant bien les syllabes.

L'ancienne résistante lui donna un autre biberon et son mari s'assit à côté d'elle en l'encerclant de ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il cacha alors les yeux d'Ella d'une main, elle marmonna pour marquer son irritation. Marianne fit la même chose avec Liam qui ne fit que secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de la main de sa mère.

Leurs parents se mirent à rire.

- _Maman _? demanda Ella d'un seul coup.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Comment tu as rencontré _Daddy _?

- C'est une longue histoire mon cœur, vous la saurez quand vous serez plus grands.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Liam d'une petite voix.

Arthur rit doucement.

- _Because it is a very very long story_...

Il reprit alors son livre qui reposait par terre et le contempla.

Le livre qu'il avait écrit de sa main, le récit de ses aventures en tant qu'aviateur, comment il avait frôlé la mort à de maintes reprises, comment sa vision du monde avait changé, comment était-il passé du quatrième fils introverti à quelqu'un de grandi... Dans ce bouquin il exprimait également ses premiers émois amoureux, la rencontre avec celle qui était désormais sa femme et à quel point leur relation avait changé.

Au terme de cette écriture il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de titre. Ce ne fut que lors d'un repas dominical chez sa mère, au moment d'une discussion sur la bataille d'Angleterre qu'il s'était souvenu d'une affiche... Cette dernière n'avait pas eu trop de succès mais illustrait parfaitement son récit.

_Keep Calm and Carry On_.

Arthur en avait seulement gardé les deux premiers mots.

C'est ainsi qu'il termina le récit des aventures d'un héros prénommé _Britannia Angel_, de ses périples lors d'une guerre totale, de sa rencontre avec une certaine _Jeanne d'Arc_ et leur combat pour la liberté.

En pensant à ses deux enfants, son épouse et sa vie actuelle, Arthur ne pouvait qu'être fier de sa vie, et comment il l'avait menée.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**C'est la première fanfiction que je termine...**

**Merci énormément d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, d'avoir commenté, ça me fait infiniment plaisir qu'elle ait plu ! **

**Si vous voulez j'écrirais sans doutes quelques OS sur les autres. D'ailleurs je me suis aussi beaucoup attachée aux Nyotalias, je pense que j'écrirais d'autres fictions avec.**

**Encore merci !**


End file.
